


Surrender

by LadyGisborne



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy of Gisborne - Freeform, Guy/Marian love, Marriage, Novel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 102,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGisborne/pseuds/LadyGisborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy saga of Guy of Gisborne and Marian of Knighton. When Marian's father is arrested and all assets siezed the only way to keep Marian safe is if she marries Guy. Through a series of events Marian comes to know Guy and her sexual desires are awakened by his passion. Its a fully realized story but there are some smutty scenes throughout starting at chapter 9, 13, 16, 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lady Doth Protest

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently in the process of editing this work. It is complete but definitely rough. So if you are a lover of Guy and Marian than enjoy and bear with me while I make changes.

“No! You can’t do this” Marian cried. 

“ ‘course we can king’s orders” said the guard as he dragged Marian’s father to the waiting covered cart. He threw Lord Knighton into the cart with a shove and slammed the door. As the lock latched Marian’s father came to the bars of the small window. 

“What has he done?” Marian demanded of the Guard. 

“He ‘as been caught aiding the outlaw Robin Hood.” replied the guard with a smug sardonic smile. 

“There is no proof. You can’t just take him away he is not of good health, he is a respected Lord of the realm he does not deserve to be carted away like a common criminal!” Marian shouted as she walked closer to the guard and began to wale her fists against his chest. 

“Right then, lock her in her room until we are gone.” The guard said to the two other men waiting beside the cart. 

“wait no, you can’t do this.” Marian objected as the two men came and grabbed her arms to drag her away. “FATHER! I’ll come to the castle I will find a solution, I promise!” 

Marian was taken into her house shoved up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. Marian tripped and fell into her room just as the guard slammed the door behind her. She stood up and brushed off her skirts. She had to think, how could this have happened. Would her father really have been so carless as to have been caught on his ride to the forest to deliver the good and money to Robin Hood? Her fury slowly cooled to a determination to get this matter resolved. She went to the door to see if her captors were still on guard. She opened the door just a bit and peered out. She could see the outline of a large man just beside the door. Damn! Marian had many virtues but she knew patience was not one of them. After waiting what seemed like days she finally heard the squeak of the guards footsteps as they descended the stairs. 

Marian ran down the stairs, out the front door and over to the stables. During her time waiting in her room she has devised a plan to get to the castle and confront the king. She has also changed into her riding habit and set her mind to the task ahead. She grabbed her favourite bay, saddled her and eagerly galloped to Ludlow castle.


	2. The Prince's Command

Guy knew something was up. The John had been in too good a mood when Guy had seen him in the great hall. Only two things made the Prince John that happy, and Guy knew that the King’s mistress was still on travelling to the castle from London so it could not be that. So all that was left was an arrest of a outlaw. When Guy heard the commotion out in the yard her went out to investigate. The cart came rattling through the gate to come to a halt in the centre. Three Guards immediately came to the rear door to drag out a man. Guy saw the grey and balding head of an older man that he thought seemed familiar. It wasn't until he was turned around that Guy recognized his as Lord Knighton, Marian’s father. Guy descended the steps and hurriedly approached the cart. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Guy asked. 

“This one ‘as been caught aiding the outlaw robin ‘ood” said one of the Guards. “we are takin’ ‘im to the dungeon to be death with la’er by the king” 

Guy was caught in a hard position as her considered the situation. He was the Kings vassal his appointed Sheriff in Nottingham and as such expected to maintain the King’s justice and ensure the law was being upheld. However Prince John was the regent while the King was away in the Holy Land. Prince John was given to flights of fancy and changeable moods. He was also inherently cruel. He loved nothing more than to see the innocent corrupted and the guilty suffer. He also rewarded those whom he believed to be like him. This was the reason Guy had done so well in his court. He was a man not given to be a slave to his emotions. He usually had no remorse about serving out justice, collecting taxes and maintaining the order in his shire. If people thought him cruel it was all the better by which to enforce his rule. However there was one whom he wished to win over, one who he would like to share his true self with, Marian of Knighton. This was her father being dragged like a rag doll. He knew that it was entirely possible that Lord Knighton had helped out Robin Hood, it would be just like the sentimental fool to give over his own wealth to help the outlaw. But how could he maintain his reputation with the Prince if he helped Lord Knighton. Yet how could he not intervene when it meant that Marian would be beholden to him. It might even lead her to see him as the man for her. “Be careful with him, he is a man of honour and should not be paraded around like a common thief.” Guy commanded of his guards. He approached Lord Knighton. “I will see what I can do to resolve this.” he whispered. 

“take care of Marian” pleaded Lord Knighton. He was then taken into the castle and lead down to the dungeon. 

Guy was talking to his master of arms in the castle bailey about an hour later when he heard the approaching horse. As he looked up he saw her. Marian of Knighton road into the bailey hair wondrously wild and fury alight in her eyes. Guy thought she looked magnificent. That spark the lead her to ride with abandon was what had always attracted her to him. She was everything he could not be. She was wild and headstrong and free and he wanted her. Whenever she was near him he had a hard time controlling his desire. He smoldered and longed to take her where she stood. He longed to hear her calling out his name in the height of arousal. He wanted to give her pleasure and much as he wanted her to help him open up and break through his self-control. He had never met a woman before who had such power over him and knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in to all his urges. 

“Marian!” Guy yelled as he walked over to help her from her horse but she was down before he was even halfway there. 

“Guy, have you seen him? Have you seen my father?” She pleaded breathlessly

“I have I seen him, I made sure he was treated as best he could under the circumstances.” He said.

“you can’t let them do this, you can’t let them take him away.” Guy could hear how desperate she was but was aware that he could do little to help him now that he was in the castle dungeons.

“I have been looking into it, seeing what I can do.” He hesitated. “Marian, it doesn't look good. He was seen.” 

“I must speak to the Prince.” She said absently, hardly looking at him. 

The two of them walked hurriedly to the main hall. The castle hall was decorated with a number of elaborate tapestries depicting the hunt and various sporting actives. Newark castle was a favourite escape for the Prince and was where he came to enjoy the hunt, of animals, light-skirts and outlaws. There were also four large banners of the kings colours hanging from the rafters and two narrow buntings behind the table on the high dais. Marian quickly passed the tables of lords, guards and other castle staff members who were sitting about in various states of intoxication. 

“Ah lady Marian, I had wondered when we might expect you.” the Prince exclaimed in an eerily sweet voice. “I am so glad you have decided to join us here at the castle.” 

“Your highness” She said as she made an expert curtsey. 

At this uncharacteristic display of courtly behaviour Guy’s lips twitched this demur show was out of line with the Marian who he knew. 

“My father was taken away from his home today under charges which are untrue and unfair. You must let him go. He is a respected Lord and an old man he cannot be left in a cell. Please your Highness how can he be released? What can I do?” Marian pleaded. 

“You.” Said the Prince, “May join him. There has been talk that you have sympathies with the rebel Robin Hood. I have yet to gather proof of it but I shall. Your father is in my custody and as a traitor his estate is to be seized and absorbed into the crown. This therefore means that you are without residence. And seeing as you are a maid and without a husband or male protector you can become my ward and reside alongside your father. Would that suit you?” The Princes’ self-satisfied smile was enough to turn the stomach of the hardest soldier. 

Marian’s face fell as she realized that the sire with whom she was pleading was both mad and cruel. She knew she would be hard pressed to change his mind. Where was she to go. If their house was taken she was without means to travel to any of her friends with whom she might plead protection. 

“Your Highness. If I might provide a light to the situation. As it has only happened recently we had not had time to read the banns and announce it but Lady Marian has accepted my proposal of marriage and we are in fact engaged.” Guy looked at Marian, “I am her protector and take responsibility for her welfare.” He then returned his gaze to the Prince. “With your permission I would gather her few personal belongings from Knighton and take her to Nottingham Castle.” 

“Well,” the Prince said, eyebrows raised. “This is news. Who knew you could keep such a secret Gissy. This is a unexpected development. I guess salutations are in order. I was so looking forward to having Maid Marian as my guest but as her intended I suppose she may stay with you. You shall have until sundown to collect whatever belongs to Marian and return to Nottingham.” 

Guy let out the breath he had been holding and looked over to Marian. Her face was hard to read but he could see a seething anger beneath her calm mask. He went to her and place his hand beneath her elbow. As he turned to escort her out he was stopped but he Prince. 

“I shall expect to attend the wedding.” he said, “within the sen-night.”

“That is rather soon your Highness.” said Gisborne. 

“Ah but you shall have a special license granted you from me, the…” he paused, “Regent.” 

“As your Highness commands.” replied Guy.


	3. Fury and Fillies

“How could you Guy.” Exclaimed Marian.

Marian hadn’t said a word during the ride to Knighton Manor. He had begun to wonder whether she would react at all to what had happened in the Great Hall. So it was almost with relief the Guy responded to Marian.

“Marian you have to see, it was the only solution.” Guy pleaded with her.  
Guy would much rather have her fury than the indifference she had chosen to maintain during their return. He could see the passion in her when she was mad and it was that passion which continues to hold him captive even against his better judgment. It was that passion which tempted him to act impetuously and tell the king that she was his fiancé.

“The only solution! there most certainly were other solutions. You didn't even consult me before announcing that we were engaged.” barked Marian.

Guy’s temper flared, “Marian you were to be thrown in the dungeon following your father for the slightest hint of you associating with Robin Hood. The Prince needs little to convict you. You would have been place in a cold dark cell at the pleasure of the Prince. If you would rather face that than the life I can provide for you than my men can personally escort you to the dungeons. However, if you have the slightest sense of self-preservation I suggest you quickly gather up your things and return to your mount as the sun is very nearly set.”  
She had no idea of the fate that very nearly claimed her, Guy thought. If he had not been there who knows what the Prince would have done. He had seen it before. The Prince was known among the soldiers and men at arms for his tastes. His sadism continued from the grand chamber to the bed chamber. He had no qualms about enforcing his prowess on his female staff and other young ladies of the court. Guy recoiled thinking about Marian being trapped in the Castle with the Prince. He had been thankful he was there to intercede and ensure Marian’s safety. She might not understand the risk that had been involved in confronting the Prince as she did but he would make sure that she was never placed in a position where she was in danger ever again.

Marian did not want to acquiesce to his demands however she saw the serious look on his face as well as the looming palace guards that were “accompanying” them to Nottingham and she knew that if she was to have any chance of getting her father out of prison she had to keep herself safe, out of harm. So she deftly turned and went to pack her things. She managed to get her meagre belongings into a chest that was loaded onto the wagon that the Guards rode in. The small caravan then continued on the King’s road to Nottingham.  
Marian was still reeling from the day’s events as they rode through the forest to the Castle. She had known Guy for long time. He has always been around Nottingham but it wasn’t until he had become Sheriff that he and Marian had been introduced. Her father often went to the Castle on business and Marian loved nothing more than to help her father in the running of their estate. Something had made her nervous upon her first formal meeting with Guy of Gisborne. She remembered entering the inner bailey of the Caslte and seeing the dark figure on the castle steps. He was so tall and broad that without saying a word his presence could be felt in any room. His dark hair, that was slightly longer than what was in fashion but which suited his chiseled face and dark eyes, gave him a predatory look that made Marian’s heart beat fast and blood warm. She determined it must be an internal instinct warning her about him, but warn her of what she was not sure. When he had been introduced to her his eyes raked over her assessing her, making her feel like he could devour her whole. His voice, once he finally spoke was hard and demanding while being oddly soothing. From that day on Marian was always aware of Guy when he nearby. She always felt his gaze when it was upon her. She couldn’t quite interpret the look that was in his eyes. She could see hunger, power, anger and a possessiveness that scared her. But there was also something that drew her to him. When his gaze was upon her she didn't flinch or run. She sometimes found herself looking for him when she came to Nottingham and when she thought she would be going on a meaningless walk to to find something she found she would end up wherever he was. It was something she could not resolve in her own mind. He was not the sort of man she would wish to keep company with. He was hard and cruel. He was known for being merciless in the villages. He had no care for the tenants from which he collected rents and showed no sympathy when punishing those who could not meet the Prince’s commands.

However she did remember the time she had visited Mary, her old Nurse’s daughter who had been a playmate of hers as a child. Mary had just had her second child and Marian had brought her a basket of preserves and other treats in an effort to relieve the mother’s stress when caring for two young children. What had seemed a selfless act was really a selfish whim of Marian who really desired to hold the baby boy in her arms. Marian longed for a family of her own but had yet to find a man that she could see herself with. As a wealthy and educated woman she had a bit of choice when picking a husband but no one had impressed her or made her want to give up her independence. She was also concerned about leaving her father who was always succumbing to some ailment or another. But on this day after leaving her friends cottage she came upon Guy in the stables. She was positioned behind a pillar and stall as such that he could not see her. Just as she was about to make herself known Guy spoke.  
“It’s alright darling, shhh.” Guy was murmuring something. Marian shifted to find Guy with a young colt. He was bent over a stroking the colt’s leg.  
“it’s ok, its ok” Guy bend and wrapped a bandage around the hoof and leg of the colt. Once the wrap was secure Guy reached in his pocket and pulled out an apple and layer it in his hand for the colt to nibble on. Once the apple was gone Guy stood up and stroked the colt before shutting her stable door. Once closed Guy turned and saw Marian standing there.

“Marian.” He said.

“Sir Guy,” Marian replied.

“What are you doing here?” barked Guy.

“I was visiting a friend in the Village. What were you doing?”

“A friend?”

“Yes My friend Mary just had her second child I went to visit them. What did you do to that Colt’s leg?” Marian asked again

“Her hoof had split so I was just applying a salve and bandage to help it heal.” Guy replied cuddly.

“But why were you doing it?”

“Because this particular filly is quite nervous and won’t let the other grooms touch her. Are you travelling back to Knighton Manor? Can I escort you, see you safely home?” Guy replied.

Nervously Marian replied, “no I am quite capable of travelling on my own.”

The thought of that day reminded Marian that Guy did have a protective nature within him buried beneath the black and the scowl. The thought gave her courage as they arrived in Notthingham.  
She expected to be taken directly to the castle; instead she was taken to a large townhouse.

“Am I not coming to the castle?” She asked.

“I would maintain your reputation and have you stay here. This is the home of my man of business. He and his wife will take care of you during your stay.” Guy said.

Guy came over and helped Marian down off her horse. She couldn't help noticing the way her flesh reacted in goosebumps when he grabbed her waist and lowered her down against his leather-clad body. For a moment she thought he held his breath but as he released her he also released his breath. They walked towards a large door and continued through to a small courtyard. The door the main house opened and a warm light filtered into the courtyard.

“Ah Mrs. Taylor, Lady Marian will be staying here a sennight until our wedding. I am sure you will make her comfortable.” Guy said with a commanding yet softer voice than Marian had often heard him use when ordering his serfs about. Upon entering the house Guy abruptly released her arm, gave her a lingering look before turning and stalking out into the yard and riding away.

As Marian was lead to her bedchamber at the end of the upstairs hallway she contemplated how much had changed in such as short time. Only this morning everything was as it always had been. Now her life had been turned upside down. She was looking forward to a soft bed. She instantly felt the exhaustion of the day and when she saw the large bed with a soft-welcoming looking coverlet she immediately stripped down to her shift, climbed under the blankets and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Be Still My Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting sometine real life gets in the way of fandom. Thank you to those leaving Kudos, I will endeavor to post this as quickly as I can write it. Now rejoin Marian and Guy as they enjoy and ride through the woods

Marian was startled awake by a commotion out her window. She turned beneath the covers and looked outside and saw that it must be about mid-day. She had slept longer than she has intended. She rose of from the covers and stretched. She recoiled her feet as they touched to cold floor. She worked up the courage to put them down again and walked over to the window. She saw Guy in the courtyard he was talking to Mr. Taylor. His usual scowl was upon his face once more. For some reason that made Marian smile; or maybe it was the two beautiful horses that he had with him. Marian had always been partial to horses. They were magnificent creatures. They were the perfect combination of beauty and power and strength. When she was riding Marian always felt free. She didn’t have to hold back with horses she could be her true self, the self she had to quiet and hide when in the company of the nobility who all expected her to be seen and not heard; Who expected nothing out her more than to produce needlework and a future heir to a husband. The sight of Guy with the houses exited her as it was somewhat of a comfort to know that the person who was to be her husband might also share her interest or at least know enough about her to remember her interests.

Guy saw Marian in the window just before she turned back into her room. He was amazed at how just the sight of her could affect his mood. Guy had had a terrible morning and, if he was being truthful, a terrible couple of months. The strain of having the Prince in the territory was getting to him. He expected too much. With all the new taxes being imposed on the people Guy was weary of squeezing blood from a stone. He had also seen more arrests, hangings and mutilations than he had ever thought possible in such a short time. The people were always begging and pleading to him, as if he was the sort to give into such demands, as if he was a merciful man. Had they not been informed of his reputation, had they not witnessed what happened when they defied him, the Prince’s envoy, his right hand, dispensing his will upon the people. Yesterday he had been in the village to collect the new war tax for the King. He had been at the Foster’s farm. They were a young couple with two elderly parents and three small children. After a harsh winter and a dry spring they had not been able to pay the amount expected of them. Guy had been forced to take the balance of the amount owing from their winter storage. They and begged and pleaded that they would not be able to survive the winter without it. But as the Sheriff he had had to take what was owed and damn the consequences. He would not have it said that the Sheriff of Nottingham did not do what Crown asked of him. Unfortunately things did not go as smoothly this morning when he had been informed that the storage barn in which they kept all the goods owed to the Crown was attacked and raided by Robin Hood. Apparently he and his gang of outlaws overtook the lone guard and stole a third of the entire haul. Guy had spent the morning screaming at his incompetent guards who had failed to apprehend the outlaw or find any trace of where he might have gone. So needless to say he was in a rather foul mood. When he had returned to the Nottingham castle to see his groom brushing down the new Grey he had purchased he immediately thought of how much he would love a good ride and that he would love it even more if Marian accompanied him. And as she turned from the window he was reminded of why he had set this plan in motion. For some reason her presence seemed to calm him, to allow him to breathe deeply instead of the shallow constriction he usually felt. He eagerly proceeded to run up the stairs and down the hall towards Marian’s chambers. He knocked on the door. 

“Marian?” he called. 

As the door opened Guy was momentarily taken aback by the sight of Marian in naught but her wrapper and chemise. Her hair fell in gorgeously soft loose curls with copper highlights illuminated by the morning sun. He took a moment to soak in the sight and to suppress his desire to barge in the room and ravage her on the bed. 

“Ahem. Uh, Marian. I…uh…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a ride. I have just purchased a new grey and thought you might like to help put him through his paces.”

Marian clutched her robe to her body, “I’d love to.” She said. “Just give me a moment to get properly attired.”

“Of course.” He said curtly. “I’ll just be downstairs.” 

~~~

Guy was mesmerized watching her ride. The way she moved as one with the animal as they galloped into the wind without regard for propriety or appearances was enchanting. She moved with determination and confidence which one could only catch glimpses of in her personality otherwise. Caught up in his inner thoughts he neglected to see how far ahead of him she had gotten, although from this perspective he could appreciate more than just her riding skills. But with a swift kick to the haunches of his stead he galloped forward to catch up to her. As he came near she glimpsed back at him and let out a full and hearty laugh, encouraging him to keep up with her and partake in her joy. Guy was almost tempted to let go and enjoy the moment with the same enthusiasm she did. But he held back in favour of caution and something he did not quite want to acknowledge; A fear that if he were to let his true self show it would be rejected. As they came to the forest they slowed their pace to a more amiable trot. The two of them lead their horses through the bridle path in a wordless harmony enjoying the forest and its beauty in silence.   
Once they had reached as far into the forest as Guy deemed it appropriate and safe, for one never knew what outlaws and cut-throat lay in the forest of Sherwood, he insisted that they turn around but Marian had other ideas. They approached a fork in their path, that Guy knew lead off of the forest to the east, Marian turned to him with a wicked grin.

“I’ll race you. First to the edge of the forest. I’ll go this path,” she said as she directed her horse to the path on the right, “and you go that way.” She suddenly spurred her horse into motion and was off down the path. 

Guy was hesitant to let her leave his sight, but the charm in her grin, and the fact that she knew this forest as well as he did convinced him that he could indulge her in this whim and he abruptly set his horse down the path they had come. 

Once away from Guy, Marian eagerly led her horse through the path, navigating the occasional over grown root or large boulder. So intent on her path was Marian that she did not hear the rustle in the growth and was shocked when she saw a large man jump from the bush and in front of her horse. The grey bucked and whinnied. Marian tried to recover the horse and was aided by the man in front of her. He grabbed her horse’s reigns and attempted to calm him. As he whispered something into the horses ear Marian was startled to see that she recognized the man, it was Robin of Locksley. 

“Robin?” She asked in astonishment.

“So you do remember me eh darlin’?”

“Robin what is the meaning of this, you almost unhorsed me, what were you thinking jumping out of the woods like that?” Marian dismounted from her horse so take the reins from Robin and sooth the young stallion. 

“What were you doing riding in the woods with that stiff-arse Gisborne?” Robin replied. 

“That,” Marian stated haughtily, “is none of your affair. You can’t just expect to run off to the holy land in search of fame and glory, to full fill your own vanity, leaving your family, friends and, ahem, others, and come back seven year later, without sending a word to me, and question how and with whom I spend my time.”

“Aw common sweetheart, don’t be like that. I only wanted to say hello. And in case you haven’t noticed I am an outlaw, I can’t exactly come calling on you as I did when we were courting.”   
Robin replied with a charming grin and a lilt in his eyes that begged to be admired and fawned over my any maiden within 10 paces.   
It was that look and that charm which had led Marian, in her youth, to foolishly believe herself in love with the wicked scoundrel. She had wondered how she would feel upon seeing him again, but when he had come back to find his land seized by the Prince and his people starving and without proper care he had attempted to put it right by petitioning the Prince. When that failed to get any results, the ever confident and fool hardy Robin had attempted to steal back the deed to his lands as well as relieve the Prince of his gold. Robin had failed to regain the deed but had, much to the chagrin of the Prince and the amusement of the men of the local pubs, been able to steal the Princes purse and his bed companion. Marian failed to see the same humour in the story as her father’s drinking companions whenever they told the tale. The poor girl was said to have lived in the forest with Robin and his gang for a while before running off to France. Marian didn’t know how much of the tale was true or how much was embellished by drunken men or besotted maidens or even the rake himself. But it was this tale that reminded her of how well Robin could use his charms to get what he wanted and from the look in his eye at the moment he wanted her.   
If she was fifteen again she might have fallen prey to that smile and those blue eyes full of humour and boldness, but today she saw something else, a recklessness and a vanity that she had failed to notice before. 

“Enjoying a morning ride are you? Well I wish it was me you were riding to. Do you remember the fun we use to have out in the fields together riding, you with your mare, what was her name?” he paused, “buttercup or blue bell..?” 

“It was marigold.” Marian smiled. 

“Ah right, what a lark we had. We could have again Marian. You should come to the forest more often, should come and see me. We could have a fun together again; riding and other pastimes.” The look in his eyes suggested that Robin’s interests had defiantly matured. She could see the want and the lust in his face. But she notice that he was also lacking a seriousness or earnestness that would make her feel as if he truly desired to have a relationship with her and not a mere night of pleasure.

“Robin, I…”She hesitated. 

“Don’t tell me that stick in the mud Gisborne has anything more to offer than I do. I mean sure he is one of the Prince’s confidants, and I am sure they have a great time together watching and arranging hangings and throwing rotten vegetables at the prisoners. They probably get off on cruelty and sending their subjects into poverty.”

“No, I. Wait prisoners, Robin, my father, did you know he was arrested? He was caught, aiding you apparently. Did you, I mean were you and he allies, did he send you money and resources?”

Robin had the grace to look sympathetic. “Yes, he was. I had heard about your father Marian, and I have been trying to find a way to help him. We have a friend who works in the castle who can get him some food and necessities. But me and my men are working on how to get him out.”

“you have to help him! he cannot stay in prison. We have to find a way to get him out, to get the charges dropped or to, to break him out if need be.” Marian cried. 

“I will find a way Marian, don’t worry. I have heard that he is doing ok. He hasn’t been badly harmed just a bit bruised up. We will have to be smart about it. He is an important person, and an important prisoner, He is a Lord and a powerful man. The Prince will not give him up so easily. If the rumours are to be believed the Prince is plotting to overtake the King and he cannot afford to have important people oppose him.”

This statement gave Marian cause for both unease as well as comfort. For she knew that it would be difficult to get her father out of prison without implicating herself as a traitor and further damaging her family name. But she also knew the skill that Robin had for finding a solution to seemingly impossible situations. How many times had she heard that he had been behind some heroic rescue or a daring robbery. She knew he fought for the people of Nottingham and somehow she trusted him to help come up with a solution. Her only hesitation was that he sometimes acted too impulsively and could end up endangering her father further. But he was her only hope at the moment. Guy might say he would help but he was too close to the Prince, influenced by the promise of position and wealth that came with being a favourite of the Crown, to really effect change. And even if by some chance he managed to reduce the charges against her father and get him released it would not be soon enough for Marian’s liking. The sooner her father was out of prison the better. 

“Thank you for your help Robin.” 

“Well I will gladly accept a token of your thanks.” He said as he leaned in and placed a hand on the side of her cheek. Before Marian could comprehend what he was doing she felt his lips upon her. The kiss was abrupt and full of a confidence that could almost be considered cockiness. He was a man used to seducing ladies and who gave little thought to whether his attentions would be well received or not. There was a knowing passion behind his lips. He lingered a little longer and pressed his lips harder into hers. He finally broke away with a quick chaste peck and looked at her with a knowing smile. 

“Lady Marian.” He said, “been waiting to do that for over five years. Have to say you lived up to my fantasies, or at least my tamer ones. I’ll send a message to you when I can about your father.” With that he gave a quick bow and was gone as quickly as he had appeared. 

Marian was left alone and more than a little stunned. She too had thought about what it would be like to kiss Robin. After their short and chaste courtship and a young girl she had often fantasized about the young rogue of Locksley. He was her girlish dream of what a young man should be. She was lulled by his wit and charm. She had had visions of his return and him sweeping her up into his arms and taking her away with him. But as the years went by and there was no word from him and she learned of the senselessness of the so-called ‘Holy War’ she felt a hostility towards him that was dangerously close to resentment. He had seduced her with the carelessness that comes with youth, without thought to aught but his own pleasures and the pursuit of a love that only existed in the ballads. The kiss he had given her today held both the memory of what had been and the promise of future pleasures, however it did not leave Marian wanting more. She did not feel the butterflies or passion she had as a young girl. This knowledge was both disturbing and comforting. At least she had experienced the kiss that had haunted her dreams, which had lured her into thinking that he might be the one who held her heart. And now she had no more childish delusions to haunt her in her forced marriage. She did not need the hurt and the false promise of passion that a love match inevitably brought. As she rode back towards the castle and to Guy she had convinced herself that she would be satisfied with living for duty and honour and for the welfare of her people. She did not need love. And she would ignore that dull ache that she was convinced would go away with time.

Guy was waiting for her at the edge of the forest and rode up to her with concern evident in his face. 

“Where were you? What happened?” 

“The horse spooked, a rather large fox jutted out in front of him and he reared back. It took a while to calm him down enough to let me ride him out. But we are both alright. We can head back to Nottingham now, I would like, with your permission to speak to your housekeeper and start to learn the workings of the Castle. If I am to be mistress I must needs to be acquainted with her staff and surroundings.”

“As you wish. I am pleased you should take such an interest” Guy replied. Perhaps this domestic inclination was a sign of her acceptance of their marriage and maybe even excitement. 

They rode back towards Nottingham in silence; two hearts one hardening and one warming.


	5. fire and moonlight

She heard a “plink” against the window. The moon was full and the light filtered through her window leaving haunting patterns on the floor of her chamber. She glided over to the window and glanced down to see a white horse standing below. She thought it odd. She floated down the stairs and went out into the moonlit courtyard. She approached the horse and stroked its neck cooing and soothing as she did. Suddenly she felt a hand around her waist, gliding along her hip and moving to her middle she felt a second hand touch her left hip and the warmth of a large body penetrated her thin night dress. The heat in the embrace soothed her and yet made her desire more. There was a great burning inside her and she needed some relief. She instinctively knew that this man, this wall of muscle and warmth behind her could soothe her burning. He would know what to do, how to guide her. She felt the muscles in the arms move before she could perceive that she was being lifted atop the great white horse. The man was sitting behind her and again embraced her in his arms as he reached for the reins. She had no idea where Guy was taking her but she did not seem to care.

  
Without knowing how they got there suddenly Marian and Guy were riding through the forest. But the forest looked different than it had that morning. It was aglow under the moonlight and long dark shadows danced with the moonbeams through the trees and the leaves. She was being led to places she had never been to before, she was not familiar with this part of the forest. But it seemed her escort knew exactly where to go as he expertly directed the horse through the narrow pathway.

  
The next thing she knew she was being plucked down from the horse as if she weigh as much as a feather. She felt safe and secure in his arms as he lowered her to the ground and found herself reluctant to let go. She looked into his shadowed face into his eyes. They were difficult to see but she could see a calmness that was never there before. They were like two crystal flat pools of deep grey. He was at peace and there was something else there, whether in his eyes, his face or his demeanour that she could not name but which made her feel a number of unnamable comfortable feelings. She therefore allowed herself to be dragged by her hand through trees. It was so dark she could not see ahead of her, all she could focus on was his leather gloved hand in hers leading her onward. After what felt like hours they Guy finally slowed his gait and brought her around to his side. Then with a hand resting on the small of her back he encouraged her to move forward. What was waiting beyond the tree line was unlike anything Marian could have imagined. They had come upon a clearing in the forest. The beauty of her surrounding washed over Marian like a wave. There was a slow falling waterfall that descended into a small pool of black water that reflected and played with the moonlight so as to give the impression that it was sparkling. There was a heady smell of wild flowers in the air and Marian could see them growing wildly among the rocky shore. The long grass that was before them separating them from the water was speckled with tiny blossoms of a flower that Marian had never seen before but which appeared to be made of pure white light.

  
Guy lead her over to the water’s edge and took her in hand. He moved so close that Marian could hear his rapid heartbeat, she could feel his breath upon her cheek and could feel the potent energy that radiated from his core. He laid a finger beneath her chin and lifted her face slightly so that she was forced to look him the eye.

“You are mine.” He groaned out in a voice made coarse with possessiveness right before he leaned in and took her mouth in a kiss so deep that Marian felt it all the way from her lips to the tips of her toes. Heat surged inside and set her body on fire. She was all fire and flame and passion. She met his kiss with unfettered ardor and allowed him to take her. Guy drew back and looked down at her with the heat of their kiss still evident in his eyes. Guy brought his hands to her face and pulled her into another kiss. As he kissed her they moved ever so slightly and he laid her down on a blanket she had not noticed was there before. They lay there tangled in each other’s arms when Guy pulled back and looked at her with a serious expression.

“I love you Marian.”

Through laboured breath Marian was just able to say “I love you too,” before being consumed again with Guy’s passion.

Marian woke with a start and sat bolt upright in her bed. As she struggled to catch her breath she took in her surroundings. She was in her bed, she was in her room at the Taylor’s and as she looked out the window she could see it was not yet dawn. It had been a dream then. She had not truly said that. And he had not. They would not, not ever. Her wedding was today but her marriage was to be made of duty, honour and was born of necessity, not a love, and she would do well to remember that.


	6. With Flowers in Her Hair

The morning of the wedding was bright with sunshine and the smell of fresh flowers resonated through the air. The whole of Nottingham it seemed had come to share in the celebrations. They cared little that their master was coarse or that the marriage had only been brought about because of the Prince’s command. It was a festival and an event that the shire would likely not see again for some time. Weddings held the promise of wine and laughter, of dancing and merrymaking. And this wedding in particular, which was to be attended by Prince John, was sure to be one to remember.

Marian wished she could be as excited and cheery as everyone else. The women of Nottingham had all pulled together to help make this day beautiful and filled with all the delicious food and beautiful decorations befitting the wedding of a high born Lady and a powerful master. Marian had had a fitful night, plagued by dreams. She had awoken early this morning with a strange mix of dread and hope. Her talk with Robin in the woods had reassured her that there might yet be some way to save her Father. And she knew Guy would do all he could for her from within the Prince’s court. Adversely she was apprehensive about what marriage to a man like Guy might be like. Would he be kind or brutish, would he be overbearing or aloof. She could only draw on what she knew of him and something in their past acquaintanceship led her to believe that there was hope for him and that he might not be _entirely_ corrupted.

Yet she was still haunted by her dreams. Her and Guy together, in passion and in love. She could not believe that things would ever get to a level where she would love or be loved by him but she was drawn to him and perhaps that was a good place to start. There were worse ways to start a marriage than a reciprocal attraction, and she was sure it was reciprocal. She had caught Guy looking at her too many times to miss his appraising look. Should consider herself lucky that she was marrying such a prominent figure in their shire. Though position and power had never been a draw for her, as sheriff he was tasked with looking after their community, something which Marian always thought herself responsible. So perhaps they could find common ground in the care of Nottingham. Though he ruled with and iron fist and she with an open palm and giving heart they could find something or some way to relate to one another. She knew that he was a serious and responsible man and as such she was sure that he would provide for her and protect her, and with her father in custody and the eye of the prince on her that could only be a benefit. So Marian resolutely went down to breakfast determined to face this day with grace and elegance.

\---

Guy was uncommonly anxious today. He had not slept well at all. He had been haunted by mystic figures on horseback; Hair blowing in the wind. Then the figures would change to that of a scantily clad woman in a billowy night dress walking in the moonlight out on the fields of Nottingham. He knew he found Marian attractive, and yes he wanted to bed her, but he never thought he was so affected by her that he would forfeit his sleep to her image or become so distracted when she was near. Her soft lips haunted him, her sparkling eyes enthralled him, but there was more to it. She was pure of heart. She was a woman who could fill the room with her vivacious personality. She always had a kind word to say to those around her, even servants and villagers. She was not possessed of airs or an elevated sense of self. She was genuine in all her actions and Guy knew that she would be a marvelous chatelaine of his house. But he also hoped that she would be a partner, someone who he could share his life with and who could understand him. It might be too much to ask for love but, in time, she might come to respect and care for him.

 

He headed down through the great hall which was alive with activity. There were servants and villagers all scuttling around preparing for the wedding. Guy only briefly noticed the garlands of wildflowers and greenery that were sweeping from every beam, rafter and hearth in the hall and the flowers and fabrics placed at the ends of the head table and upon the chairs. He hoped it would be pleasing to Marian and the Prince.

The thought of his sovereign self coming to the wedding that has also made Guy apprehensive about the day. He could never be sure of the Prince’s intentions or moods. Whether he was in good cheer or otherwise would greatly affect the night’s festivities. Determined to push all worries about John to the side until he arrived Guy made his way out of the castle and towards his steward’s house. He would make sure things were going well with his intended. Not that he was nervous at all, and he wasn’t going there to reassure himself she had not fled, it was simply that there was little else left for him to do at the church or castle and he might feel of some use if her could ensure that his bride-to-be was comfortable and not wanting for anything.

\---

Marian had caught the contagious cheer that the women folk around her seemed to be spouting out in abundance. She had decided she would enjoy this day. She had been treated to a rose water and spiced oil bath where she had been scrubbed and polished until her skin was soft and sweet. Her hair had been combed and elegantly made up. She wore a circlet that was made of twisted silver artfully crafted into a simple Celtic design. Within the twisted metal circlet were some skillfully placed greenery and some small white buds of guelder rose flowers, Bittercress and blades of Whitlow grass stems and flowers. Her red brown was swept up in two intricate braids that came from her temples beneath the circlet and melded together at the back of her head to for what appeared to be a perfect circle of braided hair around her head keeping the crown up while the rest of her hair was laid in long loose tresses all the way to the middle of her back. She had not thought it was possible to put together such precious details in the short amount of time but she was surprised and overwhelmed by the efforts to the people of Nottingham and more than once that day she found herself on the verge of tears. After her mother had died when Marian was still very young she had become self sufficient and rarely thought of the lack of a maternal presence in her life. Though her father had provided her with all she needed she had had to rely upon herself for her own comfort. She had never been pampered or coddled and she was not used to having people take care of her. She found the sensation rather comforting and it helped to calm her nerves. They had all attended her with such sweetness and good intentions that her heart had been warmed and she was now looking forward to the day.

After her hair and other toiletries were seen to Marian descended the stairs to the main living area of the Taylor’s home where she saw waiting for her, upon one of the chairs near the hearth, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a pale hunter green sheath dress with a gold and cream lace overlay. The neckline of the gown curved over each breast and dipped in the middle in a way that was enticing while still being modest. The lacework was so intricate she could have spent days discovering all the unique curves and dimples that made up the flowers and scroll work. The overlay came up to her collar bone and the sleeves went down to her wrists and draped down to her knees. The little buds and trim work formed a column in the middle of her décolletage and extended to her waist until it split to reveal the green under-dress. Some of the noble ladies had come to be her ladies in waiting as be-fit the soon to be wife of the Sheriff. As the ladies helped her into it and did up the laces that ran all the way down her back she felt a strange feeling come over her. She felt a sudden drop in her stomach. ' _This is really going to happen'_ thought Marian. She had been prepared for this day, all week she planned for it, accustomed herself to the thought of marriage but now with her hair done and the dress the reality of it hit her. She was going to be married. She was going to be "Lady Gisborne" in a few hours. Nervous, anxious, excited, terrified; She couldn’t even tell what she was feeling she was so overwhelmed. She needed to sit down. She looked frantically for the closest chair.

“Oh my dear,” said Mrs. Taylor, “you look lovely.”

Marian gave her a withering look, and a half smile.

“Oh aye, I bet your nervous. I remember the day that I wed Mr. Taylor, I could hardly breathe. ‘Tis normal for a bride to get jitters on her wedding day, especially when the groom is as handsome as our Sheriff is. But you know, marriage is all about understanding. I think you have kind generous heart, use the gifts the good lord gave you with your husband and you should be fine. Plus the whole thing cant be too bad with a face like his you should be a very happy woman come morning.” Mrs. Taylor winked at with her last words in a way Marian did not fully understand in her agitated face but smiled politely and sat down in the chair taking in deep breaths.

As the woman chortled around fussing here and there Marian studied her, this fine and competent woman, married for an unknown number of years, with flush red cheeks and a face full of wrinkles that told of a happy smiling woman helped to calm Marian. She could see the kindness and good wishes behind the woman’s words and would endeavor to remember her advice throughout the day and for the coming days and years of her marriage. A knock on the door awoke Marian from her thoughts. Mrs. Taylor went to the door and opened it only to quickly shut it again.

“It’s our Lord Gisborne.” She whispered to the women in the room.

“What, no, he is not supposed to be here!” exclaimed said Lady Sommerville who had flown in from the other room and was now clearly rattled. “Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Mrs. Taylor!” cried Guy from the other side of the door. “I would like to see Marian.”

“That tisn't possible.” Chortled Mrs. Taylor.

“I’ll go.” Marian said.

“But you can’t.”

“Its fine, I’ll not open the door we will just talk. Now if you please?” she motioned her brow to the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh yes of course dear, lets leave them to themselves." The ladies exited to the other room in an effort to give the couple a modicum of privacy.

 

When they had all made their way upstairs she began, feeling a little foolish that she was speaking to a wooden door because some silly superstition, “My Lord, what are you doing here? Has no one ever told you its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?” She asked smiling.

“I have never been to a wedding before, I am sorry, I was unaware of the custom.” He said rather sheepishly. Something in his voice made Marian smile to herself. It was comforting to know she wasn’t the only one who was a bit out of sorts over this wedding.  
  
“I…I don’t know why I came, I just wanted to make sure that you…there isn’t anything that you need, Lady?”

“No, I shall be ready directly. All you need do wait at the church...oh and mind the rings.”

“I, I have also brought you a gift. I know it is customary to do so after the ceremony, and I do have something for you that...however I would…I mean if you would do me the honour…I have something I should like you to wear to the wedding. I shall leave it here at the stoop. I bid you a good morning my Lady, I shall await you in the chapel.

“And I shall be there, the one in flowers in her hair.” She jested.


	7. Get Thee a Wife

Guy paced at the front of the chapel as he anticipated his coming bride. It seemed as if all of Nottinghamshire had come out to witness his wedding. The chatter in the chapel was so persistent that it had morphed into a non-distinct buzz. Guy could only imagine what they were saying. Did they know how this wedding had come about? Could they guess at what he was feeling and thinking. No doubt the shire was more interested in the fact that the Prince was attending the wedding than the couple themselves. However, Guy was not used to being the centre of such scrutiny. Throughout his life he had been in the shadows, the strong arm at the side of the man in the spotlight. He was not sure how to adjust to the new found attention. There were well-wishers and merry-makers everywhere all wanting to witness the event that would impact their Sheriff and their shire. All of the eyes and the talk was making him anxious and gave him the appearance of a man who was less than impressed by those around him. Instead of seeming the jovial groom he knew he was coming across as aggressive and solitary. This is what he needed _her_ for Guy reflected. She would know how to handle all the people seeking his attention or his approval on this matter or that. She would, in time, help him to serve his position with honour.

He had never had someone in his life that he could count on, someone who would be there for him and counsel him. He had always been alone, he'd only had to look out for himself and his own interests. He was unsure if he would be able to be the husband Marian wanted or deserved. Could he treat her as she might expect of a husband. God knew he didn't have any great examples of matrimonial love in his life. Nor was he used to having anyone to care for or alternatively someone to care for him.

He had lived in France as a child with his father and mother in a small house in the country side though he did not remember his father. He could only picture a tallish male figure when he thought of him. His father had died when Guy was only three, leaving his mother alone in a country that was not her own to raise him alone. She had done the best that she could, Guy knew, but at the tender age nine Guy was left an orphan after his mother was taken by the fever. From then on Guy had only himself to rely upon. He had worked hard to get where he was and it was not kindness or soft-handedness that had helped him achieve success. The memory of his mother’s tenderness was so far away that it did not seem real.  
He hadn’t thought of his mother in a long time. He had never seen the use in dwelling on the past. He could not change it, he could only move forward with a determination and the knowledge that he had only himself to rely on. It wasn’t until he met Marian that that determination had been challenged. She stirred something in him. There was lust, of that he was sure. There was not a day that went by that he didn’t imagine what it would be like to kiss her or touch her, and his dreams were haunted by visions of her lying beneath him in his bed calling out his name in jubilant pleasure. But there was something more to it, a desire for understanding, for her to truly know him and be there for him. The way in which this marriage had come about may not have been born of a traditional courtship but he was determined that it would be a success, he would finally have her and she would be his, and in time, she would come to care for him.

 

The hush of the crowd awakened Guy from his thoughts. He looked up only to be bombarded with the royal banners of red and yellow, and a sea of armed guards all wearing the lion crest upon their tunics. _The Prince was here_. If people had thought his demeanour was disagreeable earlier than he was positively gruesome now. His anxieties about his upcoming nuptials to Marian had eclipsed all Guys’ resentment towards the Prince and his presence in Nottinghamshire. He only hoped that the Prince would behave himself today. If all went according to plan the Prince should not be able to find fault in his wedding Marian, but one never knew with John. There was always the chance that in his unending pursuit of pleasure that Prince John would turn his castle into something more closely resembling a bawdy house than a worthy home for a gentlewoman. Guy mustered his resolve and moved to greet the prince at the chapel door.

“We are honoured that Your Royal Highness should attend such a humble affair.” Sneered Guy with what anyone who knew him would recognize as ample obsequiousness.

“Well of course Gisborne, I said I would come and here I am! I would not miss witnessing this…joyous event for all the world.” sneered John. “I am sure I will be overwhelmed with emotion upon witnessing such a happy and loving union."

“Well,” Guy grunted, “this way, your Highness, I have set aside the entire front pew for you and your escort.

The Prince sauntered up the isle in an overly dramatic fashion; Guy following behind, the prince had just sat down when a commotion erupted once more. He saw a carriage pull up and flash of red-brown hair alight from the equipage. Marian had arrived. Guy’s stomach lept as he turned away from the Prince and towards the back of the chapel. Just then he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to see Taylor, his man of business smiling at him.

“I am afraid, My Lord you are to wait for her at the altar, it is not for a groom to greet his bride at the steps of the chapel, he awaits her while her ladies arrange everything. Come, trust me it is a much better view from up there.”

The corner of Guy’s mouth lifted in a shy smile and he gave a curt nod and proceeded up to the altar.

\---

Marian had never been the nervous type. She had always prided herself on her calm demeanour and stern control over her emotions. But today, that resolve had abandoned her and she had to admit, she _was_ nervous. Everyone would be watching her, looking at her, waiting for her to make a mistake. She was used to people whispering about her after she made a too bold comment or showed an unacceptable amount of interest in things deemed “un-ladylike” but she had always steeled herself with the knowledge that such actions were a part of her character, that they helped her realize her goals. But today, this wedding, this was out of character. She may be educated and have a vast amount of knowledge about horses, and estate management and politics but she did not know how to be a wife. And then there were wifely duties that she definitely did not know how to do or if she would be pleasing to her husband. She knew he desired to touch her when she was near and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss her, but what if she was not good at it, what if she was a disappointment? What if he was, she had to admit to seeing a different side to him in these last few days but he was not, by any means, a gentle man? She only hoped that the heat the she felt when he looked at her in that way was an indication of how they might get on together. At any rate there was little she could do about it now as she was pulling up to the chapel in the covered carriage. She resolved that she would just have to face this marriage and this wedding the same way she did everything, she would charge head on into the folly and hope that she did not end up embarrassed, or worse, brokenhearted.

As she alighted from the coach and looked up towards the chapel. She was blown away by all the colourful and fragrant flowers that adorned the church. It seemed as if they had picked every flower in the area just for her wedding day and it smelled like a beautiful spring day. She was overwhelmed with emotion upon seeing how much work had gone into making her day special. No matter what else happened Marian knew she would find her task as chatelaine very rewarding. The people here were already so welcoming and kind that she knew she would find fast friends.  
Marian could barely make out the crowd of people in the chapel but the royal banners had that been placed outside the chapel doors alerted her to the presence of the Prince. He must have come through on his promise to attend her wedding. His presence was a reminder of what she was doing this for. Her father was still suffering in the dungeons of Ludlow while the Prince had come to enjoy their hospitality and dance at their wedding feast. The thought made her cringe. But she was determined to make the best of this day and she would not allow the Prince or anyone to ruin it. So with determination Marian took a deep breath and braced herself for the momentous walk down the isle toward her groom. She was somehow calmed by the thought that she had someone waiting for her, someone who would be there with her through the struggles to come and as she took the first steps towards the chapel Marian could not hold back, what others would remark upon as, a most radiant bridal smile.

Marian hardly heard the beautiful vielle and lute play as she walked down the isle of the quaint Nottingham chapel. It was all Marian could do to take in the breathtaking surroundings of the holy place. It was a small chapel meant to service the sheriff and his family with enough seating for a large party of guests, not the two hundred people that were currently crammed into the small space. The grey stone sparkled with flecks of some mineral that, with the number of candles illuminating the altar and isle, seemed to sparkle. The only relief from the grey walls were beautifully crafted stained-glass windows portraying biblical scenes and fables such as the garden of Eden and Daniel and the lions. The altar was adorned with intricately carved wooden figures of the saints, Mary and Jesus, and above was the most magnificent of all the windows. The glass depicted two elegantly painted arch angels flanking a fantastic rosette that contained intricate floral and almost Celtic patterns. The floral art in the windows was brought to life by the smell of the fresh flowers that hung from the rafters and adorned the pews along the centre isle. The entirety of the chapel’s architecture paired with the candles and flower garlands that adorned it was so fantastical that it made Marian forget her nerves as she felt herself falling into the fantasy of the day. She forgot about all the people, she lost herself in the dream until she looked at Guy and saw his stern expression. But when she focused on his eyes what she saw reflecting back at her was the same nervous anticipation that she had felt only moments ago mixed with something that resembled approval.

 ---

Guy was breathless. Marian was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. In that moment there could be no threat so great as to force his eye away from her. She was radiant in her gold laced wedding gown. It hugged her body in a way that had him envisioning what it would be like to take it off of her. Her hair fell elegantly down her back and was crowned with a wreath of flowers of little white flowers and a silver Celtic circlet that made her seem as though she were some mystical creature who had somehow found its way to Nottingham. And on her breast was the gold cross he had given her. It laid so serenely on her skin, the green of its embedded emerald and the shine of the gold were a perfect match to the colour of her eyes and the shine of her hair. He felt a twinge in his throat at the sight of his mother's necklace on Marian. He fought to regain some composure. He did not want his people to think he was some besotted, slack-jawed fool, so he returned his expression to its usual distant appearance and tried to appear unaffected. While his outer self seemed calm and aloof his heart was racing and in his mind he was smiling like an idiot.

 ---

When Marian finally arrived at the altar it was with some relief that she came to stand beside her intended. She looked up at him gave him a half smile. She wondered if he could tell how fast her heart was beating or the nerves that hid behind her smile. She wanted to seem the composed gentle lady, one who knew exactly how to behave and act as the leading lady in the county and hostess of the Princ eh itself. She wanted Nottingham, the Prince and even Guy to be reassured that she would be a capable Lady Gisborne with the ability to properly see to her duties, responsibilities and to the community. She also didn’t want Guy to think he had acted in haste when he had offered for her. Inspite of his cold and somewhat feared position he was still entitled to a wife her truly desired. 

Marian’s misgivings were interrupted when the Priest chimed. “Ah, now, lovely, lovely. We are gathered here today to witness the joining in matrimony of Lord Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham and Lady Marian of Beltaine.”

Marian barely heard the rest of what the priest said as he went on in Latin declaring the sacredness of the marriage and the meaning of covenant into which they were entering. All she could focus on were Guy’s hands clasping hers. They were warm and strong. They were holding hers in a way that was not too tight as to crush her but not too loose that he would let them go. His touch never failed to send shivers through her body and the warmth radiating from his palms seemed to envelop her entirely. She was suddenly jarred when the priest addressed Guy directly and asked for him to recite his wedding vows. Marian was riveted by the intensity of his gaze when he said;

“I take thee Marian of Beltaine to wife. I shall honour thee and remain by your side in sickness and health, in bounty and poverty, This I vow.” These vows, being spoken, should have concluded Guy’s part in the ceremony but he continued, “Marian I vow to protect you and to support you. You shall want for naught. I wish that in your need you shall turn to me as your husband and that I may provide you with all that you desire."  
  
Marian stood there beaming for a second before realizing that it was now her turn to speak.

“I Marian of Beltaine, do take thee Guy of Gisborne, Sheriff of Nottingham as my Husband. I shall honour thee and remain at your side through sickness and health, in bounty and in poverty, and I shall look to you as my protector and partner, This I vow.

The Priest smiling then looked to the altar boy for the rings. He placed them upon a golden dish and held them up to the cross on the altar saying a blessing in Latin. He then turned and motioned for Guy to pick up the ring to place upon Marian’s finger.

Guy, with hands shaking, held the ring just over the tip of Marian’s finger and said,

“With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen,” and pushed the ring down her finger to rest comfortably.

“With this ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and all my worldly goods I thee endow.” Then Marian, with a brief look into Guy’s eyes and a reassuring smile, placed the ring on Guys finger.

"You have declared your consent before God, the Church and all those present this day.” The Priest boomed, “May the Lord in his goodness and glory strengthen your covenant and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, man must not divide. Amen.”

Guy let out a breath that he was unaware that he had been holding. They were married, she was safe and she was his.


	8. On with the dance! Let joy be unconfined

The wedding feast was everything Marian had ever hoped it would be. All the nobles in the area, all the important merchants and prominent figures had come to attend the festivities. It seemed everyone was in the mood to celebrate something positive for Nottingham. Everywhere one looked there was merriment and joy and laughter. Marian hoped that she would continue to see such spirits in her household even after tonight’s celebrations. She had always pictured her house to be one filled with laughter and warmth, one where people felt comfortable and where everyone worked together towards the goal of making the castle and the home run at its best. She thought that she was off to a good start tonight.  
The hall had been decorated as thoughtfully as the chapel with flowers and garlands and from the rafters hung yellow and black coloured banners of the Gisborne household. Upon the tables laid a sumptuous feast that she was sure rivalled those held by the royal court. All her favourites were there, roast pheasant and steamed vegetables, richly sauced and perfectly cook venison and pork. The smell of which permeated throughout the room giving it a homely air. After thoroughly enjoying the the meat courses the puddings were brought out each looking more decadent and enticing that the last. There were honey glazed sticky buns and spicy minced pies, which, she saw her husband was keenly enjoying. She would have to keep that in mind for the future. It was strangely comforting to think of him as “husband,” although they had been married but a few hours she felt as though the role suited her. The knowledge of which made her smile as she took a wonderfully sweet bite of her own pie.

When the music started it was with great enthusiasm that Marian clapped along with the tambour of the tunes and tapped her foot eagerly. As the first set of dances finished and its participants left he floor with flushed, smiling faces, she looked longingly at Guy hoping he would ask her to dance. But as the second song came to its end her hopes faded, perhaps it was undignified for a sheriff to dance at his wedding but she had hoped that the atmosphere of joy would have incited him to take the floor.

“Do you not dance, My Lord?”

Guy reacted as if to flinch but then gathered himself and looked at his new bride.

“I…I am not ah, particularly graceful.” he admitted shyly.

“I am sure you are a perfectly fine dancer, besides, despite your skill I should like to dance with my husband on our wedding day, My Lord.”

Guy cleared his throat and reluctantly stood up wondering just how she had managed to convince him to stand up with her. As he mad his way to the floor the music of a volta began. _'Of course it would be a volta_ ' he thought. He took Marian’s hand and lead her into position. They stood opposite each other. Marian beamed up at him. Her smile illuminated her face and Guy instantly regretted giving in so easily to her eloquently extracted request. He was having a hard enough time maintaining a respectable distance from her. Dancing would only encourage necessary contact. He was having a difficult time keeping images of what was to come tonight out of his mind and now with  the added stimulus of dancing his blood was next to boiling. He was sure that she would be a wonderful dancer and the thought of touching her, watching her, he was not sure even _he_ had the disciplin to control himself from carrying her away to his chamber.

As they moved through the early steps of the dance, toward and away from each other, circling, hands touching, Guy dreaded, with considerable enthusiasm, what was to come. He had never been a comfortable dancer. There were a few women with bruised toes currently residing at court who had witness first hand his lack of confidence and skill when it came to the dance floor and more than one he had over heard himself referred to as a stiff and aloof dancer. Yet Marian’s eyes held a joy and a promise of future delights that had haunted his sleepless nights. There was a seductive tone to the melody which, paired with his new wife’s fervour and heated glances, sent Guy reeling. He felt drawn to her as if by some spell. As he placed his hands upon her waist in preparation for the lift he felt a fire surge through his arms and straight to his core. He had to struggle not to unman himself. But as he reined in his rampant need he found that, strangely enough, he was enjoying himself. She was as passionate a dancer as she was a rider adn he found that her unreserved joy and enthusiasm was contagious. Perhaps he would enjoy this new role as husband more than he thought. 

 

After the reluctance he had shown, Marian had not expected Guy to be such a skilled dancer. During the first few bars of the song he had been a bit stiff in his movements but as the Volta continued Marian noticed how he moved, if not with a grace than with a precision and confidence that made her feel secure every time it came for him to lift her. When he touched her, and lifted her along his hard chest up to the ceiling, she felt her heart rise out of her chest and there was such an overwhelming tingling sensation that she forgot to breathe until he placed her back on the ground. Just as they touched palm against palm and circled each other the air around them seemed heady with a static charge. She felt flushed it was both pleasurable and unsettling. She was enraptured. The rest of the world fell away and all she could focus on was her heart, his hands and the music coursing through them. She was not sure how long the song continued but she felt as though she could like to dance with Guy all night. But as the last few bars sounded and the dance came to an end Marian found herself reluctant to move. He legs were weak and her feet felt as if they were leaden and stuck to the floor. She was subject only to the commands of the melody and the hands of her partner. After an indeterminable amount of time Guy offered his arm and lead her to the dais once more.

 

They had just returned to the dais when one of the young noblemen, a green lad little older than 15, came over and begged for the Lady’s company for the next quadrille. Nodding his approval, and thankful to relieved from duty, Guy took a seat and with amusement watched his lady in the lively country dances. He tried to steel his features and return to the impassive man he was known to be. But, the sight of her laughing and warmly smiling at her fellow dancers entranced him while slightly annoying him. He didn't like to see other men's hands touching her even if it was the young Cecil boy. It was an odd sensation, having a wife, having Marian as his wife. He had never had so many feelings before. As a man who actively avoided emotions in favour of a more detached and direct approach he felt a definite wariness. He reflected that through all the feelings of dread and jealousy, anxiety and passion this was as close to what they might call happy as he had ever been. That is, if happiness was something that was actually real. He could not afford to chase such illusions. He had too much accomplish and happiness was a liability he could ill afford when dealing with such high stakes enterprises. It was hazardous to everything had strived for. But there was an odd sense of calm that he could not quite shake when these feelings came over him that he was reluctant to give up just yet.


	9. 'And melt in her own fire'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension that has been building comes to a head on their wedding night. Enjoy the Guy and Marian smut

The night’s festivities continued with great enthusiasm. Even the Prince’s dower presence did little to dampen the mood of the people of Nottinghamshire tonight. However it was still met with great relief when John stumbled out of the hall just after midnight with two young and eager ladies and a flock of sleep-deprived guards in his wake.

 

As the crowd gradually began to thin Marian’s anxiety mounted. This was her wedding night and to her surprise and chagrin she found she was not unlike most young brides she had heard about. By the time she had made her excuses and journeyed up the stairs to her rooms Marian could hardly keep her hands from shaking. Contrary to her own nature she was nervous. She has always been a confident and self assured woman, not prone to butterflies or shaking as she was experiencing now. She was not used to the attentions of men. 

She had never been interested in the boys around the village the way the other girls seemed to be. She was much too busy riding her horses or attempting to hunt rabbits. It was on one of these hunts when she was a young maiden of sixteen that she had first met Robin. He had been the first boy whom she ever took notice of. At first it was simply an interest in his abilities. He was a fantastic marksman and hunter and he was one of the only young men who dod not make jests at her for running around the forest like a huntsman. But the more time she spent with him the more she came to notice him as a man. He was handsome and always charming and charismatic. He could make her laugh like no one else could.

She could still remember the first time he had kissed her. They had been at their favourite spot in Sherwood forest, practicing their archery skills, and being the over confident young lady she once was, and if she was being honest still was, she had challenged him. She had set a target, a tree several yards away had three knots up on a high branch. The task was simple, the winner would hit all three knots. The catch had been when Robin demanded a kiss for forfeit should he come out the winner. Where as she had demanded had only asked that he teach her some sword play.

Needless to say Robin had one, though she had scored two out of the three, Robin of course, had landed all three arrows each in the dead centre of their mark. 

After much prodding and his calling out her honour as a noblewoman Marian had finally agreed to the kiss. Her heart had beat so fast as he inched closer and closer to her and when his lips finally touched hers she stopped breathing all together. Thankfully the kiss had been brief so she had not suffocated.

 

That day might have been nerve wracking but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. That day had been playful and innocent, as had most of her relationship with Robin. But Guy was anything but innocent, had always made her nervous. Today she had realized what it was that made her head race. He looked at her with such passion and possession. It made her nervous and excited and terrified. Yet and she had to remark that during their volta, enjoyed his touch while they were dancing but, what was to come was an entirely different matter.

 

Lady Sybil, wife of Lord Sommerville and one of the ladies who had helped Marian dress for the wedding and Marian’s closest friend from court, as well as a chambermaid accompanied her to the Lord’s bedchamber, her bedchamber, their bedchamber. Marian was immediately struck by the massive, elegantly carved, bed in front of her. It had a smartly patterned gold toned coverlet with cream coloured pillow coverings with matching bed curtains. The wood was decorated with vaguely French designs. It was, to most, a very comfortable and grand bed worthy of a great mistress. The sight of such a bed however, served to make Marian more nervous than she had been before. She mindlessly allowed herself to be led over to one of the chairs beside the great fireplace to the right of the bed.

 

“Don’t worry.” cooed Lady Sybil. “I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll tell you what my mother told me: Relax, be agreeable and it will be over before you know it.” chuckled the lovely brunette and rose-cheeked Sybil. “Besides, it won’t be so horrible, have you seen your husband? There are worse men who could be laying a’top you.”

 

Marian let out a nervous giggle. She knew she ought to respond to Sybil’s comment but she found her voice sorely lacking. All she could do was stare intently into the fire. Her face was growing warm but she was not sure if it was from the heat of the flames or from the thought of what she had felt when he had touched her this evening. It was the same feeling that had resonated through her when he'd helped her off her horse or when he had come to collect her for their ride the other day and seen her only in her shift. She drew on that warmth for strength to see her through the night. She would let the heat soothe her tension rather than consume her. 

Sybil quickly finished taking down her hair and turned to exit the room. The maid, who until now had been busy lighting the last of the many candles strewn upon every surface in the room, hurried to the door as well.

 

“If there is anything else you need my lady…” the young chambermaid asked shyly.

 

“No, that will be all, uh, what was your name again?"

 

"Lizzie. Or rather Elizabeth Ma'am.”

 

"Well thank you, Lizzie." 

 

Marian gave a grateful nod to her friend and then she was left her to herself. Now alone in the room the butterflies in Marian’s stomach began to flutter with increasing intensity. Without realizing she began to pace the room. She had to get a hold of herself. She stopped and willed herself to move calmly over to the hearth and placed her hand against the mantle piece and took a deep breath and used her iron will to still her quivering hands. She would be fine, she could handle many things, she was a strong, educated woman capable of anything. She had just managed to talk herself into an unsteady calm when she heard the door open.

 

Turning around Marian was struck by the intensely masculine energy permeating from her husband. He truly was devastatingly handsome. His dark hair fell over his brow in a way that hid his forehead and softened his features. She instantly had an irresistible urge to run her fingers through his hair and felt a tingle in her hand as she resisted such a temptation.

 

He had loosened his black silk brocade tunic so that a patch of skin was bared, a fact that quickened the blood in Marian’s veins. He was coming toward her with a predatory glint in his eye. HIs gaze raked over her in a slow, in a sensual evaluation of her form. Determined to face him with matched strength and dignity Marian did not shy away from his assessment.

 

“I am glad you did not change from that dress. I have spent too much time this day picturing the ways I could remove it from your body to have my fantasies...disrupted.”

 

The subject of his speech shocked Marian but the husky, fluid tones of his voice reverberated through to her centre and made her skin flush and break into gooseflesh. His voice had a power over her she had not anticipated. It seeped into her breathe, she took it deep inside her where it and seemed to reverberate out to her skin. He moved towards her as he spoke, he was so close that she had to look up at him to meet his eyes.

 

“I am glad,” she gulped, “that you are pleased, My Lord.”

 

“That is one thing we shall have to rectify immediately Marian. It should please me greatly if you would call my Guy.”

 

“I am glad it please you, My…uh, Guy.” she corrected in a hushed voice.

 

“You don’t 'please' me.” Guy said with a lilt.

 

“You Ignite me. My passion for you…have you not seen what you do to me?” Guy breathed, his cheek mere inches from her ear. She could feel the heat emanating from him.

 

“Do you not feel the energy between us? You stir in me feelings that are quite difficult to overcome but now, you are my wife, I might, I hope, finally give into them. Do you want to surrender Marian, tell me you've felt this too?”

 

She turned her head so she could look into his eyes; eyes that she knew contained a passion he was fighting to hold back. She was entrance by him, as soon as he had entered the room she had felt something shift, maybe it was in the air, maybe it was within her but she felt drawn to him in a way similar to, but more intense than that she felt when they danced, when they had held each others hands during their wedding, she had no defences left and had to answer him honestly.

 

“Yes,” she responded in a breathless cry.

The oath barely escaped her before she felts his lips upon hers. His kiss was light and tender. He gently grazed her lips then withdrew. He looked down on her with searching eyes. He leaned in again and took her lips once more. Marian responded in kind. She found she was eager to return the kiss. The sensation of the initial kiss was a combination of surprise and relief. His kiss was nice. When he left her lips all to briefly she had wondered if that was all there was it and found herself wanting more. He must have seen this when he leaned in for a second time increasing the intensity of his attentions. 

This kiss started the same as before with a gentle brush against her lip but he soon moved and pressed his lips harder. She felt his pressure against her lower lip and could feel the intensity rising. Soon what was tender turned into a tempest. His kiss grew in urgency, he broke only briefly to ask, “open for me.” Marian gasped as he returned to her mouth and with gentle passion that stoked the fires that had been sparked and she moved to part her lips.

 

 

 

As Marian opened her lips Guy delved into her sweet mouth to explore and taste the honey flavour. She was so soft and sweet. He had thought about kissing her, how it might be, but he had never imagined this. He has thought he had a plan for how tonight might progress. But upon entering the room he had been so struck by her beauty. Her hair had been illuminated by the fire, her cheeks were red and conjured visions of her in the waves of ecstasy. 

Even her new timid nature enticed him. Normally she was bold, brash, loud and self assured. He had always found it intriguing and one of the aspects of her character which drew him in, made him want to get beneath the public mask of vibrato and into the heart of her. He reflected that perhaps it was this similarity between them, a tendency to wear a mask or amour, sometimes unconsciously, in public to protect themselves from threats from both outside and within.  

So tonight as she stood in his chambers so vulnerable and unsure he found himself drawn to her. He desired not only her body or her passion but also her raw emotion that was so genuine and unschooled. He wanted to unburden himself and join her in the freedom of true feeling. 

Pulling her into his arms he had felt her shivers, felt the sigh that revealed the nervous energy surging beneath the surface. With her face so close to his he was able to look her in the eye and for he was able to see, to read her emotions. Uncertain desire self-conscious passion were swimming in the depths of her eyes and it gave him hope and fed his own passions, creating a surging need to touch her, to connect with her as she was now before the spell of the evening wore away and they were both returned to stone. 

 

“Marian please. Tell me your willing. Tell me you want me that you want _this.”_ He needed to touch her to feel her body and to show her just what he wanted. He gently laid his hands on her hips and ran them up her dress, barely touching her, feeling the rippling brocade of her gown beneath his fingers. He came up and took hold of her along the side of her chest and pulled her close, His hands brushed over her breasts lightly at first and then with purpose. 

He heard a small sigh escape her mouth and let out the breath he had been holding. She was all he had thought she would be and more and she was responding to him, coming alive beneath his fingers.

 

“I know I can show you passion, but I need you to trust me.” He brought his lips close to her own and let them hover just beyond her reach. He felt he intake of breath and let out one of his own. His heart beat in rapid succession waiting for her answer. 

 

 

Marian was having trouble catching her breath. She had been so nervous and worried that she hadn’t considered how it would feel to have Guy’s attention, to have his hands unpin her, touching her. She had barely registered his words but knew that she was he said was important so she concentrated all her efforts on understanding what he had asked. It took her a moment of somewhat impaired reflection and after all was said and done she found that there was something tethering to him, something that allowed her to put herself in his path and in his hands both literally and figuratively and the way his hands felt on her hurried her to the conclusion that yes, despite his politics or often dour demeanour, she did trust him. 

 

She’d barely nodded her head in agreement and consent before his lips finally touched hers. His kiss inflamed her as he devoured her mouth. She could feel his desire pulse through his lips and into her throbbing skin. It was an exciting exchange if energy, he was giving her his passion and she gave it right back. She delighted in the feeling of his hands as they caressed her. They moved up her arms to take her face and pull it closer to his own, then his fingers running through her hair sending shivers down her spine. His hands explored her with firm determination descending over her shoulders and down her back to rest on her bottom. They thrilled her. As he pressed she arched to move her body against his. The hard muscular form of his chest twas a stark contrast to her own softness and brought forth a sensation of strength and vulnerability, of sweetness and passion.  

 

Inspired by the way his hands had moved over her, Marian, moved her hands over him. She slid her hands up his flexed arms up to his neck and wrapped them around. She condoned with one hand to his brow and ran a hand through the fall of hair that always danced upon his temple. She moved it behind his ear as she had longed to do since their first encounter. She stroked his hair all the way down his head to linger at the nape of his neck where she clasped her hands around him in order to deepen the kiss. 

She was glad of the anchor around his neck when she felt his hand move away from her bottom and back up over her body to her breast. He moved his hand in a way that made her tremble. She could feel her nipple harden as he massaged her. He lavished attention on her breast only long enough to stir her wanting before moving to apply the same ministrations on her other breast that until now had been sadly neglected. She revelled in the way he made her feel and moved to press her breast harder and more fully into his hands, encouraging him to touch her and make her feel more. As he did so she could not help the quickening in her breath and the small gasps that escaped her. She was truly a wanton to respond so but she gave little thought to such things and gave herself over to the pleasures he was inducing. 

 

 

 

Guy was astounded by the way Marian came alive under his hands. She was warm and soft and everything that he had dreamt. Her kiss stirred him. He had dreamed of her and how she would taste, how she would move, but dreams paled in comparison to this goddess before him. Her response to his kiss and his touch fuelled his passion and begged him to show her yet more of the pleasures to be had.

She let out another gasp and his passion drove him to move his lips  to her cheek and lay kisses all the way along her jaw and down her neck before suckling at the point between her collar and her breast. He moved his lips over her leaving trails of wetness upon her skin. He moved to address the other side but not before blowing on the places he had just places his lips making her shiver and her skin tremble in response. _This is madness_ he thought. He could not get enough of her she tasted like heaven and her responses were driving him mad. 

He had planned to move much slower, to show her bit by bit what was to come leading her into a place where she might be comfortable and eased into things but as she opened her lips to him her own desire flooded into him and stirred an animal passion inside him waiting to be unleashed. He knew he had to gain back some control. He would need to tame his desires, at least temporarily, if he was to be able to complete all the things he had envisioned for this night. 

He broke away from the kiss and moved his hands to rest on her hips. He moved his body away from her ever so slightly as to give him some room to look over her body. She gave him a questioning look as if to ask why he had stopped his kiss. His eyes raked over her from head to toe and back again to her lips which were red and swollen. It was upon this perusal of his wife that he noticed she was entirely too covered. He would need to correct that presently. 

 

He moved closer to took hold of her hips. He returned his lips to her at the point where her neck met her shoulder and placed a number of soft quick kisses over her skin while slowly walking around her. He put one arm around her waist and moved her so that she was facing away from him. He continued to kiss her neck sucking and kissing and blowing on her skin that was so inviting. 

 

“You. Are so. Beautiful. But I would like. To see. All of you.” Guy whispered between kisses. “allow me to…” He ran one finger down her spine, over the line of buttons that ran from the top of her back to the top of her bottom, and back up again before setting to work on loosening the first button. Marian let out a gasp and a shutter as he moved to the next one. “Do you like my touch? Do you want to feel my hands on your skin as much as I want to touch you?” She did not answer but nodded her head and breathed a deep sigh.

Guy placed a kiss at each point along her back as he unfastened each button. He reached the final one, after what could have been only seconds but what seemed like days and moved his hands under her dress to lightly run over her skin. She was like silk to touch, he traced over every inch of her back before moving his hands to push the dress down over her shoulders and fall slowly to the floor in a pool of silk and lace at her feet. Guy let out an oath at the sight of her naked back gleaming in the firelight. 

She was perfectly formed her back muscled in a way that showed her athleticism but maintained a decidedly feminine form. Her bottom was high and supple and the light danced on it in a way that made him want to both bite and kiss it. An act which he must remember in the future.

He moved to walk in front of her that he might take in all of her. As he looked upon her face he noticed there was no shyness or embarrassment at standing before him naked. Instead she had a serene, calm expression on her face that gave away little of what she was feeling. It was only a slight glint in her eyes that he revealed the longing and anticipation beneath the surface.

The sight of her there, naked in front of the fire sent Guy’s heart racing. He wanted nothing more that to be able to stay there and drink her in. Her beautiful hair that flowed in soft curls down her back and over her chest to caress and lay upon her breast was set ablaze with copper and ruby tones as the light from the flames passed behind her. Her bosom was high and full in a balance that was bot modest and womanly in equal measure. Her pink nipples perked up begging for his mouth. Her waist came in and complimented her round hips which he so loved to caress. Her legs, strengthened by her skills as a horsewoman, were long and lean and asked his imagination to considered them wrapped around him in passionate embrace. 

 

“Is it my turn?” 

 

Guy’s thoughts were interrupted by her question. He barely registered what she had asked until she continued in sultry low voice, “I should like to see you now, husband.” 

 

She moved toward him with determined purpose clear in her expression. She brought her hands up his chest to the clasp of his tunic. She fondled the intricate gold piece with a deference given usually to treasured jewels. She unfastened the metal at torturous speed before slowly moving her hands down his chest to the next clasp. Again she took her time and unhurriedly un-did the clasp. Finally she reached the last one and upon touching it looked up to face him in the eye. She had a teasing smirk on her face that Guy found both humours and entirely too bewitching. She at last moved to release the piece and, upon doing so, Guy found he let out a breath that rather resembled a growl. 

 

The slow leisurely tempo that she took while undressing him made Guy’s checked lust spring to the for most of his mind forcing him to wage a losing battle to keep it subdued long enough for her to complete the task and to ensure that she did not feel threatened by the animal instinct waiting to be unleashed. She took hold of the hem oh his shirt and with a tug and a little assistance from him pulled up up over his head. he Then took the material and pulled it off his wrists and returned his attention to the vixen in front of him. He held his breath in anticipation oh her hands and when they finally reached out and spread over his chest in innocent exploration, up the carved muscles of his abdomen and over his chest he let out a guttural noise of satisfaction.  

Her fingers that deftly moved over him each send little bolts of pleasure over his skin and down to his groin. In an imitation of what he had done to her she placed her lips upon his skin and kissed him, standing on her toes she reached and passed her lips over his skin from neck to nipple leaving a trail of white hot desire. 

Growing bold as she went Marian moved down from his nipple to his abdomen and further still and as she reached the top of his breeches he was unsure if he would be able to control himself if she went any further. The woman was a siren calling him to his death but at the moment he could not have cared less. All he wanted was to be with her, inside her. But it appeared he would not crash upon the rocks, not yet anyways, for had stopped and came up again to wait just inches from his lips.

  The look in her eyes demanded that he to show her more. He caught her with his right arm and crushed her against him and devoured her mouth once again before defending to her breast. He circled the nipple of her left breast with his tongue revelling in the cry that escaped her lips. As he moved to suckle and lavish her breast she brought her hands up to his neck, clutching and grasping onto him in and effort to get both closer and to secure herself as he pleasured her. He sucked hard at the pert nipple flicking it with his tongue she let out a moan of pleasure. 

 

“What, oh!” She said fading into a long sigh. 

 

Encouraged by her exhortation he moved to her right breast to repeat with equal fervour his teasing of the nipple. As he explored her breast with his tongue he moved his free hand over her, feeling her soft abdomen contract and release in waves of pleasure. He left her breast and stood while his hand search over her smooth bottom lingering slightly as he grabbed at her skin. He then slowly, smoothly moved his hand down her thigh and brought it up to wrap around him. As he did so he pressed his straining cock against her soft centre. She let out a gasp in surprise which he soon swallowed as once again took her lips in a passionate embrace. 

 

“Marian,” rasped Guy, “I need you. You I..” he was cut off by her kiss. 

 

He moved to lift her into his arms and moved them closer to the large bed, and with reverence, placed her upon the covers. She gazed up at him, lips pouting as if saddened by the absence of contact, desire present in her hazel eyes. He looked at her and saw both a vulnerability and trust that nearly undid him. This woman was more than her deserved but he would seek to earn that trust, he would worship her body and lavish upon her such pleasures that she would see his worth and relish his touch. 

 

“You are so beautiful.” He said just as he climbed on the bed and moved to lay atop her. 

 

He went to her mouth to answer the aching need evident in her face. His hand freely roamed the hills and plains of her body. He moved over her breasts, her stomach are hips. He reached behind her knees and pulled up her leg to feel the inside of her thigh. His lips moved across her body, over her collarbone, down between her beautiful breasts. He wanted to taste her, all of her, he would kiss and touch every inch of her until she was aroused to distraction. 

 

 

 

Marian felt his lips upon her breast, She had never imagined such feelings existed let alone that she could feel them or that Guy could bring them about. And she had never thought that she would respond so willingly. But she found there was a sort of freedom to be found in her desires and a power. 

She knew she excited him and it just that thought gave her pleasure. As his hands and lips moved over her she felt her body come alive, her skin tingle at every point all at once, and yet she was intensely focused on the exact point where his lips touched her skin. 

She felt every pulse and every shiver and noted how they all seemed to radiate to and from her centre, she felt as if she were being thrashed about on a wave that seemed to emanate from his fingers. She knew she wanted. She instinctively arched her back offer more of herself for his mouth to devour. She wanted to meet each kiss and stoke. His warm hands touched her with such skill and deference that she could not hold back the moans and sighs that escaped her mouth. 

She let out more sounds of pleasure as he shifted his mouth from her breasts down her abdomen in slow torturous patterns. He continued over her hip bones and along the outside of her right thigh. His rapt attention to every inch of her skin was both thrilling and maddening. She wanted more but she did not want him to stop. 

He moved to emulate the quest he had engaged in on her right leg to her left side. Moving slowly down laying his lips on her thigh, her knee her ankle and even her feet. he lingered on the arch of her foot before starting back up her inner thigh. The intensity of the feeling increased with each kiss and made her breath quicken. She moaned and twisted as he reached ever closer to her most intimate part. But just as she thought he would place his lips upon her there and end the torture he had begun he continued up her body to meet her lips once again. 

 

He moved his hand over her as he devoured her mouth. His hands moved with the same purpose as his lips just had there was an abrupt change in direction when they gently smoothed over the small curls at her centre. As his fingers touched over he silken folds she let out a cry of shock. She had never imagined this, that he would touch her there and that it would feel so good. She squirmed and moved to meet his hands and encourage them to continue in their pursuit. His fingers moved gently and explored her swollen lips with purpose, massaging her, and bringing forth a moan as he touched her in a place she thought only known to her own hand when lonely nights drew a stirring from her. The way that he pushed and kneaded that little button made her head spin and she lost all coherent thought. All she could focus on was the pleasure he showed her. She could feel something building and she felt a need to for something that she could not name but her instincts drove her forward. She moved her hips deepening his touch in an effort bring about this unknown conclusion. 

 

“Yes, Marian,” breathed Guy, “Oh God, you are so beautiful.” His mouth came back to her increasing the intimacy of what his talented has were doing. 

 

As the feeling intensified she needed to breathe to let out some sort of release she broke from his kiss and let out a whimper. 

 

“Guy, please.” 

 

She did not know what she was begging for but she hoped Guy did. At her voice his hands moved faster and then she felt one of his finger move inside her. It was unlike anything she had experienced before the sensation that permitted inside her silken walls and all over her body were like waves of white hot water flowing through her. She had no control over it yet still wanted more. 

 

“Yes, oh yes.” she moaned in encouragement. His fingers moved quicker inside her and he added as second finger inside her wetness. It was more than she could take. 

 

“That’s it, let go, give in.” Guy whispered hoarsely. 

 

She couldn't think, couldn't understand, she but encouraged by his voice she let herself give in to the pleasure. As she moved her hips into his hands she felt something give way the waves had burst into wonderful tingling sensations all over her skin. She couldn’t think straight, couldn't control what she was saying but let out a guttural sigh.  When she finally came down from the euphoria she looked into Guy’s face and gave him such a smile that she hoped showed both her appreciation for what he had just shown her and her wonder at the existence of such an experience.

 

 

 

He had known she was a passionate woman when it came to things like her father, her estate, politics and horses and had hoped that that part of her would carry over into this aspect of their married life but he was unprepared for the sight of her overcome by orgasm. The way she moved against with such abandon sent thrills down Guy’s spine and made him harden to the point of pain. 

He needed to have her, to take her, to let out the lust she had inspired in him. He knew he needed to be careful to ease her into all this. It was all so new for her. He had felt how tight she was when his fingers were inside her but, he hoped that the power of her organs would help ease things. He just hoped he had the strength of will to give her the experience she deserved. 

 

With determination he moved up again to her mouth to remind her of the pleasure they shared in their kisses and relax her mind once again. And just as before she eagerly met his lips push for pull, nip for peck. He moved his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear before giving them a slight tug accomplishing both eliciting a moan and moving her head so he could more easily take her mouth in a deep compelling kiss. 

He could feel the heat build within her, her body slithered in the sheets, he hips arched and moved seeking the friction of his erection, stroking him through his breeches. Her grinding made his cock twitch in anticipation. He knew he could not wait much longer. He gave her one more lingering kiss before withdrawing. He sat up and moved to get off the bed. Marian reached out her arms and gave him an imploring look. 

 

“Where…are you going?” protested Marian in a breathless inquiry. 

 

He glanced down at his breeches and began to untie them. At his action Marian sat yup and extended her hands out to the laces and patted away his hands. She grazed her fingers along the fabric enclosing his hard shaft and pulled out one of the laces from the grommet. She then slowly pulled out the second one. He had allowed her to torture him before when she removed his tunic but this time he could not endure it. He clasped her fingers, took the draw string and ripped it loose from his breeches. He pushed them down from his hips and allowed them to fall to the ground. As he stepped out of him she could see Marian’s hungry eyes take him in. She looked over his body and lingered longer than strictly decent on his fully erect member. There was a brief look of appreciation in her eyes that was quickly replaced with concern. 

 

“Your,” Marian started, “Your so…” the last word was left unsaid but her meaning was unmistakable. A smirk of self satisfaction came over his lips before he quickly removed his boots and came to join her once again on the bed. It was nice, if not a little indecorous, to witness her appreciation of his body. 

 

“The pleasure and the release you felt has prepared you to take me in, but know that we fit together, your body is perfect” comforted Guy as he placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her to his mouth for a light delicate kiss, he deepened the kiss slightly further but pulled back before it got too heavy, “And I. Shall endeavour to bring you pleasure in our joining.” 

 

He kissed her more deeply and eased her back onto the mattress. Her hands came up around his neck and moved down his back, her nails lightly scoring lines up and down his taut muscles sending shivers all over him and driving him to further heights of passion. 

She seemed to be emboldened at his matching nakedness. She brazenly explored every muscle, every dip and every slope and he felt the warmth of her touch and spurred him to madness. 

Her hips moved against him and he felt her hand grabbing at his flesh. He knew what she desired. It was the same thing that he felt, a desire to be closer to her to be pressed up against her so that there was no space, no difference between where he was and where she lay. That own need to get closer spurred him to grind his hips against her in a mock motion of what he truly desired.   

 

He let his own hands roam once more in an effort to convert her shape to memory by means of touch. He teasingly trailed his fingers over her stomach in a light stroke that tickled in erotic play. She shuddered and let out a stifled laugh that was met with a cry of pleasure. His fingers stroked further until they reached her silken lips once more. She was wet and trembling from her previous release and with a renewed need. 

 

“Marian?” 

 

“Yes, uh, Guy, yes.” she breathed into his ear. 

 

Her cries spurred his need and he moved over her placing himself between her thighs and pressing the tip of his manhood against her walls. He rested there for a moment letting her feel him at her entrance as his tongue invaded her mouth. 

 

Marian let out what sounded like a sob, “Please!”  

 

Incensed by her cries and by the movement of her hips he moved to enter her. She was tight but her earlier release and arousal helped to ease his way. As he pushed further her felt her sharp intake of breath and her body tense. He immediately stopped and seized her lips once more. He felt her relax slightly and when he thought she was properly entranced in the kiss he pushed himself past her maidenhead until he was lost inside the madness of her soft warmth. 

 

 

 

Marian had known there would be pain, she has been told by many of the women who had offered her marital advice that morning, but now that it was done, and he was fully inside her, she reflected that the pain had been only slight and brief she now only had an odd sense of being stretched. The sensation was not unbearable only unfamiliar and slightly underwhelming. Is this what _it_ was? What everyone carried on about? 

 

“Marian?” asked Guy, concern evident in his tone and expression. “Are you alright, I’m sorry, there is no other way to…to make it more comfortable.” 

 

She felt a pang in her hear at the genuine concern he seemed to have for her.

 

“I’m alright.” She replied and she attempted to adjust her hips to find a relief for the odd sensation of him inside her. She wriggled a little bit and found that there was a slight, if not tingle than at the very least, stirring of some sort. 

 

“Sweetheart, your going to have to stop moving like that if I am to maintain mantle of a gentleman. 

 

She was not entirely clear about what he meant but she stilled in an effort to try an accommodate his request. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize.” he said, “you stir my desire beyond belief. Never apologize to me for following your instincts in our bed. But at this juncture, a little self-control is required on my part and it is rather difficult with your moving like that.”

 

She giggled slightly as a hot blush swept over her and made her cheeks turn pink. She had never known she could ‘stir desire’ in anyone let alone Guy of Gisborne. But something in his admission made her more at ease while at the same time emboldened her to let herself go and take as much pleasure in him as she wanted. She sought to find the heat that had flared when he had kissed her. She pressed against his lips, she nipped at his bottom lip pulling it in her teeth before pushing his lips open with her tongue and plunging into his mouth as he had entered her. 

She felt him start to move within her core. It was barely noticeable at first but he moved, unhurriedly, as if to withdraw. She clung to his neck to reassure herself that he was still close to her, that he was not leaving, his cock moved back and forth in a slow rhythm gently filling and stretching her. She noticed, as the movements increased, that she felt less and less awkward and that that earlier stirrings had truly started to take on the form of very pleasant tingling. There was a wonderful sort of rippling effect that occurred each time he pushed into her. 

 

She let out a sigh of protest and disappointment when he withdrew from her. But her disappointment was greatly overshadowed when he pushed into her once again sending a wave of sensation all over her the likes of which she had never felt before. It was amazing the feelings he brought out before when he had touched her were multiplied as his hard cock stroked in and out in a slow building pace. 

 

“Oh, God.” he cried. 

 

He moved to his arms to either side of her head and brace himself and to allow him more capability of movement. As he stoked her inside his tongue mocked his movements as it plundered her mouth, vibrating with muted sighs of pleasure. He tore his mouth away to lick and kiss and suck her neck. His breath quickened as he increased the pace at which he penetrated her. 

 

Breaking away from her she felt him withdraw once more and pound back into her with great force. She bucked and arched at the feeling of him entering her, stretching her filling her with his hard cock. She moaned and cried words she could not recall. There was a pressure, an unknown concentration of energy building inside her, emanating from her core. He moved and pushed and stroked her increasing the pleasure and leading her higher and higher into pleasure. Marian clung to him, an anchor in the storm, just before a wave more powerful than before broke over her. She could feel that she was close to something, she knew she had to get there soon or she would die.

 

“Guy, Guy. Ha! 

 

Just as she thought she would surely go mad she felt him surge into her with matching insanity, she knew she was not alone in her torture that he was feeling it too and that he would know how to save her. Her last coherent thought was of how amazing he felt over top of her before her vision went white and she was lost to the tide of pleasure. 

 

She felt him spasm within her and cry out her name. She could not think clearly enough even to form the sounds to say his name. She could only breath and laugh and cry. 

 

She did not know how many minutes passed before awareness returned to her but when it did she could feel the weight of him upon her. It was comforting if not a little crushing. She felt as if her entire body had gone to mush. Marian could feel the shallow breaths of her husband atop her and the now relaxed muscles of his well formed back. She ran her fingers along his skin in a mindlessly subconscious effort to maintain intimate contact. Her body was still trembling from the power of their orgasm. She felt him move slightly and disengage from her, as he did he rolled to her right side and pulled her close to him. She could hear his hear beat as she lay against his warm chest. 

 

She was quite breathless and for a moment could only stare into the flames of the fire that still blazed in the hearth. It took her a long time to make sense of the whirlwind of thoughts going through her mind. She finally gained enough focus to ask, 

 

“That was…well…is it always like that?” 

 

Through heavy breaths Guy let out a laugh. And shook his head, 

 

“Nothing was ever like that.”

 

“I…I am sorry I was such a wanton. I am sure a Lady wouldn't have…”

 

“Don’t, never apologize for your passion. I wish you to be yourself in our bed.”

 

“I should be the one who is sorry for acting like a brute.” Guy pushed himself up out of the bed, as Marian whimpered in protest, and walked over to a side table that contained a water pitcher and basin as well as some nicely folded towels. He poured the water in the basin, dipped the towel then returned. 

 

He took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he trailed the towel down over the breasts and between her legs. 

 

“I should have taken more care.” 

 

At the touch of the towel she noticed a slight soreness but it was not anything terrible and the pleasure she had felt was certainly worth the slight discomfort. And as his hands moved the towel over her she felt a spark of the heat she had just experienced. 

 

Marian let out a small gasp. “Anymore care and I would would have gone insane.” 

 

Guy smirked as he returned to the towel to the table where he washed and splashed water over his face before coming back to the bed. He moved the sheets down so that they could get into bed and quickly pulled Marian into a spot under his arm which was becoming a particular favourite of hers. She nuzzled in close and laid her head on him and breathed in a deep. 

 

 

 

“I fear you may be witless before I am done with you. This was but one night of pleasure, the first of many to come, would you care to surrender to be again?” amused Guy. 

 

He received no reply only silence. He could hear her even breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. He too felt exhausted after having shared such a powerful experience. He reached down and pulled the coverlet over her shoulder. He kissed her temple and gave in to the powerful draft of sleep. 

 

Hours later, He could not be sure how many, Guy woke to the feeling of Marian against him. They had shifted in their slumber so that her body was turned away from him and pressed along the length of his chest and thighs. He grinned foolishly to himself. He had dreamed of having Marian in his bed for so long, and the feeling of her, here, laying warmly against him, sleeping soundly in the aftermath of passion, made him feel both excited and peaceful. He had not expected to be so taken with her. What they had shared had been more than slaking his pent up lust. 

He had never desired a woman this way. He had never wanted to linger with a woman after he had taken her to bed. But in this moment he revelled in the feeling of Marian against him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The way she arched when he pressed into her and the way she responded to his touch, his kiss, had effected him more than any sexual encounter before. He lost control of himself in that moment, he longed to give her pleasure more than he sought his own. 

He wanted to feel her reaction and fuel her excitement. His reward had been the cry of his name on her lips as she shuddered against him. It brought a feeling of satisfaction and satiation that he had never experienced before. 

 

He had thought that after bedding his wife that his lust for her would wain and he would again be able to focus on the things that mattered but this night had shown him that he had only scratched the surface of his appetites. Even now his subconscious desire to touch her had led him to mindlessly trace lines along her shoulder, hip and legs, creating intricate patterns on her skin. He had not even realized he was doing it, yet his body knew that he was in need of contact with her. His cock stiffened at the mere thought of the gentle curves of her body. His eyes were transfixed on her ear. It was so small and delicate, it was a contrast to her boisterous and vibrant character. He had thought those qualities might be a hinderance to their getting along but tonight had proved otherwise. He moved closer to her to fulfill his impulse to take her ear in his mouth. He nuzzled the small lobe between his lips, he sucked on it and moved his tongue over her. He felt her stir and knew she was aware of him. He kissed her all along the line of her ear breathed a hot sigh before whispering, 

 

“I can’t keep my hands off of you.” 

 

She arched her back in response, and breathing her approval of his touch. As his mouth lavished her ear and neck his hands continued on in a mock dance along her side. He kept his touch light, barely committing to contact. He wanted to tease her into awareness. Delicately he moved his hand over her rounded hip to her core. He found her wet, whether in response to his current movements or from their earlier play he was not sure but he could not resist stroking her silky lips. 

 

“Does this feel good?” He asked in a husky voice, “Are you too sore.” Guy stilled his hand a moment.

 

Her response was a gasp then, “No, oh no, don’t stop.” 

 

Guy smiled to himself. He had not thought he would find such satisfaction in a wife who responded so eagerly to his touch but he found that with every moan of pleasure or swerve of her hips his cock swelled. He felt near to bursting when she ground her bare bottom into his already straining erection. She reached behind her and grabbed his leg, she smoothed her hands over his thigh in imitation of his earlier touch. He growled in her ear. 

 

“You are wicked,” Guy remarked as she arched back pushing his cock hard against her bottom, “You are wicked, and sweet…” Guy’s lips moved from her ear to her mouth and down her throat, “and delicious…” he moved his tongue down between her breasts invoking a loud cry of desire. 

He moved his mouth further, down over her belly stopping to linger at her midriff lavishing her button before lifting his head “…and I want to taste all of you.” 

He kissed her stomach once more before moving all the way down between her thighs. He took once glance up at her before kissing her sweet silkiness. He heard her cry of shock as he moved his lips over her, he ran his hands up and down her thighs as his tongue ravaged her. 

 

“Oh? Oh..” 

 

Her body writhed in unexpected pleasure. He could not take the time to stop and reassure her he could only focus of the taste of her and his desire to bring her to oblivion once more. He moved his tongue over her velvety lips in a full long stroke before reaching her sweet spot, the spot which would send her reeling. He parted her with his fingers before setting upon her flicking and sucking her intimate nub as she bucked and screamed. He could just see her hands claps the sheets in desperation as her body turned to liquid honey beneath the attentions of his mouth upon her. 

Her movements spurred his actions and inflamed his desires. He teased and prodded and hurried her to the heights of passion. He knew she was close he could hear it, smell it, taste it, he inserted two fingers inside her as he continued to devour her.  His fingers thrust in mock rhythm of his cock in and out slowly stretching her, he could feel the muscles of her walls moving, drawing him in. She cried out again and again asking for release. Her pleasure was too much for him he had become intoxicated by her honey. 

As much as she was yearning for release he was stiffening and straining to be inside her. Just as he had been helpless to resist tasting her ear he was similar at the mercy of his passions now to take her once more. He could feel how close she was to her own release and in desperation sucked hard and moved his fingers and a quicker pace, as he felt her contract and shudder he could not hold back he had to join her. 

He moved over top of her and took her both with his cock and with a hard kiss and impaled her. She found her release just as he entered her, he could feel he warmth all around him. Incensed by quaking muscles her he moved within her, thrusting in and out of her, he could feel is own need mounting just as he could see her conscious return to passion. He could not control himself anymore and felt the beast inside him take over. He took her hard and fast and could hear her moans of passion as he moved. He sat up and pulled her so that she was sitting on top of him facing him, he continued to thrust into her as he took her mouth more deeply. Her arms were caught around his neck and her fingers moved up to scratch through his hair maddening him even further. 

Their mouths were ever in contact even in the sighs and cries of ecstasy. He pulled her closer to him, he wanted to bury himself in her, he thrust up harder and harder until her felt her give way. 

 

“Marian,” whatever he said after that was incomprehensible and more closely resembled grunts than true words as he lost his mind to oblivion and spilled himself inside her just as she collapsed against him in sated exhaustion.


	10. 'When Clouds Appear'

When she awoke the next morning she did so slowly and with an long and gradual return to consciousness. Before she even opened her eyes she languidly stretched out and felt her body come alive. She felt somewhat strange but in a scintillating way. Since last night she was more aware of her body and she luxuriated in the feeling of her muscles stretching as she drew her arms above her head and arched her back. Her head was lost in a cloud of contentment and the feeling extended all through her body. And with a smile on her face she rolled in toward the middle of the bed and stretched her hand to feel for her husband. Instead of finding a warm body her hand was met with ought but cold sheets. 

She sat up and looked sleepily around the room. Guy was nowhere to be seen. She did however see her blue silk gown resting on a chair by the low burning fire. She rose up out of the bed and made quick work of getting dressed. She pulled the sky blue coloured tunic-dress over her white chemise and tied the side laces that ran under her arm down to her hips. Just as she was tying off the last lace there was a knock at the door. 

 

“Come in!” She eagerly exclaimed. 

 

Her face fell slightly at the sight of the young maid Lizzie entering the room. 

 

“I am sorry madam, I thought you would still be a’bed. I was sent to help you dress and to ask if you would like to take breakfast in the hall or if you would prefer a tray be sent up?

 

“Has the sheriff gone for breakfast?” She asked hoping that she achieved the casual tone of interest that she was striving for. 

 

“ ‘e has. He is in the great hall finishing up as we speak.” replied Lizzie with a knowing smile. 

 

“I would prefer to breakfast with the rest of to the household. No need to closet myself away up here.”

 

Marian took a quick look at her appearance in the glass on the side table, and made a personal note that she must look into getting a larger one in which she might see all of her head at once, before she swept passed the maid, who scurried to catch up, and hurried down the stairs. She entered the hall and was greeted by the comforting smells of freshly baked bread and cured pork. Her stomach roiled in a sign that she was in fact starving and given the activities of the night before it was no wonder. She looked to the dais to find Guy deep in conversation with his man Taylor and another man that she did not recognize. 

The man was rather rough looking. He was of large build and rounded in places that would have been ample muscles in the days of his youth. He had a beard like a woodsman, brown and rough and slightly unkempt. His matching long brown hair completed the look of someone used to sleeping in the outdoors. He was also someone you might not notice unless, like today, there was some reason to. He was from head to toe brown, as if he intended to blend in the with mud that stained his boots. He had a brow that suggested a roughness but lines this eyes and cheeks that denoted he had some occasion to laughed in his 40 odd years. He reminded Marian of the men one might meet in the taverns around harvest time. Hard and crude but with an jovial appreciation of fowl jokes and bawdy behaviour. 

 

He presented an interesting contrast to her husband. Beside such a creature Marian could see that what she thought rough in her husband was more rugged and what was coldness was truly seriousness. Guy was truly a handsome man. The severe features that would appear cruel on the second man’s face gave Guy a certain elegance. She could also see the warmth in his eye and affection when he finally turned to look at her. She felt her cheeks flush slightly remembering what they had shared the last night. She gave him a shy smile and bowed her head in a brief form of acknowledgement before making her way to the chair beside him. 

 

“We’ll finish this later.” Commanded Guy in a low whispered voice before the woodsman turned and swept up a previously unseen bag, that caught Marian’s attention because of the intricate weaved embroidery that trimmed the closing. 

 

“Marian.” Guy said and cleared his throat revealing his own nervousness and breaking the trance the rough man’s bag had placed on Marian to call attention to her own rapidly beating heart. “I was not sure if you wish to come down this morning.” 

 

“Yes, well, I much prefer company with my meals, if there is any to be had that is. Is that alright?” She asked with a reluctant shyness 

 

Guy gave an unsure smiled in response. 

 

“Well, are there any rolls left to be had I am famished and the smell is intoxicating.” 

 

 

 

At this particular moment Guy felt that his wife was the one who was intoxicating but, knowing how hungry he himself had been this morning after their exertions, Guy smiled at his wife with a knowing glance before calling over the servant to fetch his wife some food.They sat in silence as Marian started into her honied roll. 

 

“This is delicious.” exclaimed Marian licking her sticky fingers in what Guy deemed an overly enticing and entirely too seductive manner for such an early hour. Visions of her using that tongue in wicked and flirtatious ways filled his mind and corrupted his thoughts. He knew he should say something, to help move the conversation forward. But his focus was so intent on resisting the urge to take her over the table and have his way with her in front of the entire castle that he was struck dumb in regards to making idle chatter; a particular weakness of his in the best of times. 

 

 

 

Marian waited for a reply of some sort from him. It was strange how nervous she felt around her husband in the light of day after sharing such intimacy with him. The man who shared her bed seemed to have retreated in favour of this cold and stoic man. It was hard to marry the two men in her mind; The man that had been so gentle and passionate and had stirred such desire in her with the Sheriff of Nottingham, capable of committing heinous acts against the people and servant to the Prince. The man last night gave her hope; the man today worried her. She had yet to discover which side of her husband was true. But, she was determined to find out. 

 

“I am glad you are enjoying the breakfast.” Guy said managing to finally regain some control over his raging thoughts.  “Am I to trust then that you find our castle kitchens are to your liking?” 

 

Marian found his question interesting. It seemed that in cases of the household, of her surroundings that Guy wanted her approval, wanted to impress her with the wealth he had aquired, at the fine life he could provide her. On the one hand she was piqued that he though that she could be won so easily. But upon deeper reflection she was beginning to understand that he truly sought her approval, wanted her to see him as a viable man capable of providing for her. She was beginning to see it as his way of caring. 

 

“Yes. If this breakfast and last night’s feast are anything to go by than I have no doubt that our any future guests will not go hungry or complain about our hospitality.” 

 

Guy let out a clipped breath of a laugh. “You intend to have guests in the castle already?”

 

“Well of course, I am sure we shall have many great dinners for visiting statesmen, and friends you might have from court as well as villagers who come to feast after a local festival or celebration.”

 

“Well,” Guy retorted, “I without many friends from _Court_ , but you may invite whom ever you desire. And in regards to festivals it should hardly be expected of me to host such frivolities. The peasants who can ill afford their taxes certainly should not be rewarded with fancy parties.”

 

“Perhaps,” Marian replied not without some annoyance, “My Lord, if they were not to be bled of every last farthing to fund a war, far removed from this kingdom, which has been corrupted by a salacious Prince, they would have goods and money to offer and spend at a fair which ultimately helps to fuel local economy and lift spirits and moral. If your people are happy and healthy they produce more and become more prosperous and would then be more able to keep up to the demands of their lord. 

 

“Lower your voice!” Guy commanded in a hushed rasp. “It is ill advised for a wife of mine to speak in such as manner about our King and Prince. Especially when that Prince already has a desire to seed you beneath his heel. Even I cannot protect you if you were to be caught spouting treasonous opinions.? 

 

“I just don’t understand how you can serve such a man. He has no honour and his people are suffering under his rule. I cannot have respect for such a Prince. And I cannot believe my husband would commend such actions. 

 

“It is not for you to decide my actions not that of a prince. I do what I must to ensure my survival and the success of my name, that name which you now bare. I have become a man of means and influence by serving such disrespectful men. They are the ones who must be heeded for the consequences of going against such people are too dire. You should know and take comfort from the fact that I will always protect what is mine. Which now includes you. And I _will_ protect you, even if it would be from yourself. And right now that means keeping your opinions to yourself.” his demeanour suddenly changed. His face was no longer red with the passion of anger or frustration, he looked contemplative and concerned and it revealed a vulnerability she would not have guessed he possessed, “I, I would not have you parted from me.” 

 

Marian felt the anger that had been building fade slightly at his last comment. This was something she had always responded to in him. His desire to protect her. It was one of the things that had led her to agree to marry him. She felt safe in his arms and knew she would always be so as long as he was near. She did not understand his complacency with regards to the Prince nor did she agree with the way he saw the world and their place in it. But she would be mindful not to judge him too quickly. If they were going to have any kind of success in their life together she had to keep an open mind. But she didn't need to like or agree with what he said, only try to understand. 

 

“I understand, My Lord.” she added deliberately curt and emotionless, “Now as for my father what action has been taken thus far in pursuit of his freedom?” she asked in an effort to change subjects and alleviate some of the building tension her ideas about their sovereign brought about. 

 

Guy deflected her gaze and returned his attention to his meal in an effort to avoid her direct scrutiny. 

 

“The Prince is very temperamental. Last night he was not in a mood to even address the topic. But I have sent my man into the dungeons to ensure your father is healthy and see to his comfort. At no little cost to myself. But he shall not see more suffering than he has already.  As for the charges against him; It is hard to overturn the Prince’s decision once reached but I have made inquiries about who it was who saw him give money to Robin and if we can uncover the witness rem might get a better understanding of how to proceed.”

 

“Thank you, Guy.” Marian replied in a soft voice. “I know it is not an easy thing I ask. And I see that you have been trying. I should not criticize you so, it is just that I see in you a man who is capable of great things. I think your strength and your determination are admirable qualities and if applied to the pursuit of good rather than the selfishness of other men you could be a great man.”

 

Guy’s face softened slightly at her words and Marian thought she might have reached him. There was the same warmth in his eyes as she had seen as they danced together last night. That warmth however was short lived as he churned her words over in his mind. 

 

“I am sorry that the actions I have taken offend you. I thought but to secure a future for myself and my wife. I have used the only means available to me to secure something myself and my own in this shifting political landscape. The deeds I have done have gained me position, made me a man of substance, and thus elevated the name of Gisborne, you are now a Gisborne and should take pleasure in our elevation and knowing I do my duty. Now if you will excuse me, I have pressing concerns to see to.”

 

With that he stood and left Marian feeling an odd mix of guilt and anger. How could she have felt such tenderness to such a man at day’s break only to antagonize him so this morn? How could she lust after him still while knowing what he had done and what he was capable of doing to the people she loved and cared for in Nottingham? Frustration threatened to cloud what had started out as such a sunny morning. She would find a way to make him see how goodness could overcome greed. It was the only way that she could be happy in this marriage and not loose herself in the process. She wanted a future that was full of peace rather than turmoil. She had the means to change things now that she was Lady Gisborne, as had reminded her, and she would use her position to help her community. She only hoped that in her efforts she did not further alienate herself from her husband.


	11. Fire and Water

Determined to start her first day as Lady Gisborne off right and rid herself of the cloud of anger and negative feelings that were stirred after this morning’s breakfast Marian buried herself in the task of getting acquainted with the castle and its people. She had only ever visited before as an outsider and as the daughter of a prominent local figure she had only been granted limited access to the gritty underworking of such an estate.

It was a rather large estate with many servants, soldiers and maids participating in the logistical operations of the castle. It could always be counted on that there would be any number of merchants from local and far off towns conducting their business along with prominent landowners and noblemen come to conduct business and discuss the affairs of state with the Sheriff as well as the the general state and care of Nottinghamshire.

It was a daunting prospect to try and acclimate oneself to such a large place and  Marian felt lost in knowing how to begin. But she found inspiration in one of the only pleasant things to come out of their morning meal. Guy had been right she had thoroughly enjoyed the fare provided for breakfast and so thought she might seek out the ones responsible for making such delectably honey cakes and savoury treasures and so made her way to the kitchens.

after asking a few household servants she had discovered that the kitchens were beneath the castles west wing. Descending the wide and well worn stairs she could feel the warmth of the fires hit her as if she had walked straight into summer. But this summer smelt like roast beef, garlic, and baking bread. It was a lovely comforting scent. She was helpless to resist its draw and fairly floated into the kitchen. She was so taken by the smell of the cooking meal that she was slow to notice that the room had come to a halt, all eyes were watching her.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt I just wished to see for myself the kitchen that was responsible for delivering such a spectacular meal.”

 

A ruddy faced woman of middle age stepped forward. She wore an apron which probably used to be white, but was now so discoloured from sauces and stains that is was hard to tell what colour it was. Her simple dark green gown was covered in a layer of flour. Despite her unkempt appearance she had an air of pride around her. Her expression was hardened and denoted a seriousness only to be matched by her own husband.

 

“I am Mrs. Faregood. I am the head cook at Nottingham,” She made a half curtsy “At Your service Ladyship.” Marian could tell that the woman was not impressed with having an outsider invade her space.

 

“We weren’t expecting your ladyship. We’ve never had a visitor of your rank down here before. Welcome.” Faregood said with a fair bit of reluctance in her tone.

 

Marian could tell that the woman was somewhat hesitant to welcome her. And looking around the room at the well-organized kitchen she could sense she was interrupting some unknown schedule or routine. But that did not deter her. Marian was determined to understand her own home and assume the mantel of chatelaine. She glanced around and marvelled at the cleanliness of the kitchen.

It was the most organized and sanitary kitchen she had ever seen. There were three large hearths along the wall to her right blasting out heat and each containing multiple spits or racks of cooking meats, soups, vegetables and more. There were smaller ovens within the hearth that, by the smell, were occupied with cooking bread. The wooden tables that darted through the middle of the room, as far as Marian could tell, were divided by vegetable, pastry and meat preparation. Along the left-hand side ran spotless wooden countertops and shelves that were full of gleaming copper pots and pans as well as utensils and food moulds. Underneath the counters were great bags containing flour and potatoes and Marian was willing to bet that the door on the far right passed the fires lead to a perfectly organized cellar pantry. Marian could honestly say she was impressed. It was clear that Mrs. Faregood ran a tight ship. She was the head of a well healed team of culinary artists.

 

“My goodness Mrs. Faregood, this is one of the most organized and talented kitchens I have ever witnessed. I didn’t mean to interrupt the progress of what I am sure will be a wonderful noon meal, but I have always felt that the heart of a house was in its food and thought I had better acquaint myself with the artists responsible for creating the delectable dishes of Nottingham castle.

 

“Well,” the lady said with a blush further reddening her cheeks, “Thank you milady. I would be pleased to show you ‘round.”

 

Marian noticed the change in attitude in the cook upon hearing praise for her work. Marian wondered if the lady had ever been thanked for her service in her life. Once given the proper respect and praise she deserved Mrs. Faregood eased in her harshness and appeared more welcoming.

 

This was not Marian’s first interaction with a stern and gruff staff member. At her father’s house years ago they had had a very prim, proper and proud chamberlain name of Morris. As a youth Marian could often be caught of running wild about the house or causing mischief and messes. This had served to antagonize poor Mrs. Morris. But Marian had found a way around the grumpy matron. She had discovered that a sweet smile and a sweet treat from the kitchens did wonders to soften the lady’s demeanour. The woman had a sweet tooth to rival no other’s. 

Marian had also learned that the woman had a secret talent for music and found that the woman would instantly soften if Marian engaged her in humming a melody or two. Marian had been surprised by the bawdy sailor tunes that the proper lady favoured but the afternoons’ she had shared with Morris helping her with the laundry, cleaning the bed chamber or sitting down by the river singing the shanties filled some of Marian's happiest childhood memories.

It had always been a talent of Marian’s to make friends easily. She had always tried to greet others with little judgment and with careful attention to the true motivations of another's character that went beyond the surface. She had always thought she had a talent for finding out a person’s true nature and finding common ground and she usually found a way to win over difficult personalities was with perseverance and charm: Something she would do well to remember this talent when it came to dealing with her husband.

For some reason she was bling when it came to Guy. Either he would provoke her temper or he would get under her skin and make her forget all her wit and charm and reduce her to a mumbling idiot more concerned with the fluttering of her heart or the heat in her blood than with the context of the conversation happening before her. Even now she found she was distracted just by the thought of him. She could not help but remember the way he had touched her and made her feel last night. It was truly a marvel that he could affect her in such a way. 

At the crash of some far off pot Marian stirred from her thoughts about Guy and returned to the scene before her. Mrs. Faregood had eased in her demeanour and was now welcoming her into the kitchen. After giving Marian a thorough tour of the facilities Mrs. Faregood spent the better part of an hour discussing the week’s meals and exchanging tidbits about the lord's favourite meals and learning inquiring about her own.

Marian felt good about the progress she had made with Mrs Faregood and the running of the Castles’ kitchens. The success gave her hope that she could continue building positive and meaningful relationships throughout her new home. 

 

These thoughts embolden Marian as she made her way towards the stables. She knew that her husband was partial to horses. She suspected they were the only creatures whom he treated with kindness and gentility and as Marian neared the stables she couldn’t help but feel lighter.

She approached the yard to find a middle aged man brushing down a great black horse preparing it to be saddled. She recognized the beast as Guy’s stallion.

 

She was but steps away from the animal when the man called out to her, “Don’t come any closer milady, the beast had been known to bite. He is a rough and mean sort.”

 

“I am not afraid of a magnificent gentleman such as yourself." She whispered more to the horse than to the man as she reached out and pet the horse’s snout. “He’s not so tough, though he is strong and proud and beautiful.” She stroked his neck a minute longer before returning her attention to the man, “Good morrow…” She said prodding for the man’s name.

 

“Wilson, Andrew Wilson ma’am, stable master” he said with pride.

 

“Well Wilson, I was wondering if you might be able to show me around the stables. I would like to get to know my new home and those within it, both two legged inhabitants and four.” 

 

Wilson smiled at her and replied,“It would be my pleasure, ma’am. Let me just call young Tom over to finish readying Aries here.”

He waved over a gangly red-faced youth no older than sixteen. The boy appeared apprehensive about approaching Aries and when he went to take the lead the horse bucked and whinnied causing the boy to stumble backwards.

 

“I told ya lad,” Wilson scolded. “Be firm with ‘im show ‘im whose boss.”

 

“Personally," Marian interjected, "I find a gentle approach works best when it comes to troublesome stallions. As long as he feels safe and appreciated then he might be more welcoming of your attentions and be easier to engage with, see!” 

 

Marian demonstrated as she took hold of the reins and began slowly approaching the horse. She cooed gentle compliments into the horses ear about how beautiful and powerful and strong he was and that she knew that he could behave for the young boy. The horse gave a snort and Marian motioned for Tom to come closer. He approached the horse with slow steady movements and began to stroke Aries’ neck. The horse then pushed his head into Tom’s hand urging the boy to continue and to press harder. Tom turned to her and gave her such a wide grin that made Marian laugh. He was en endearing lad who was sure to be a heart breaker in a few years, if he wasn't already. 

 

“Well done Milady,” complimented Wilson. “Now if you would come with me I can show you around.”

 

Marian was introduced to the entire stable crew which comprised of a few more scrawny youths and no more than three large scowl faced men all eyeing her with suspicion. However Marian soon won them over with a well-placed compliment, an endearing smile or evidence of her equestrian knowledge. She knew it would be important to befriend these men as she would be dealing with them on a regular basis as she took an active interest in the care of her own horse and those of her father's entire stable back at Beltaine Manor.

 

All was going well during her sojourn in the with the equestrian staff until she reached the end of the stable. 

 

“This is where Aries is boarded.” She was informed. “He has to be kept separate from the other horses, No neighbours beside or in-front of him.”

 

Marian frowned as she examined the stallion’s stall. It was sparse to say the least and frightfully cold. She could feel the draft coming in from the many holes and cracks in the walls. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep warm as she examined the rest of Aries' home. She saw that the feed bucket for the stallion was placed outside the stall under the gate on the ground. And from what she could see of it, it was clear that the rats and other creatures had been into it.

 

“Is this where his feed is always kept?” She asked.

“Uhh, ya.” Replied the older man, Davies, she remembered. “No one is allowed in there ‘sept Wilson and the sheriff and the sheriff rarely coms in ’ere. So we leaves it outside so he can reach his head over and get it.”

 

“Well this may be where half of your problems with him are coming from. In the first place this stall is frightfully cold and with no other horses nearby creating warmth Aries is left to freeze. Also he can’t possibly reach the bottom of that bucket where it is so he is forced to give up half of his food to the vermin and other creatures in the barn. So you have a cold and hungry horse. No wonder he is difficult. When one is denied life’s comforts it is no wonder they become irritable and hard to deal with. He is simply trying to communicate his needs in the only way he knows how. Sometimes it takes a gentle, caring hand to ensure to calm the beast, one one to pay attention to what ever truly need or want, in the end you will get a much happier beast and a much more peasant interaction.

Something about what she was said nagged at her but quickly shook it off and returned to the matter at hand.

 

“This stall needs to be repaired and Aries needs to be put closer to the front where the castle walls block the daft. You should also hang the feed bucket on a nail so he can reach it and it is up out of the reach of mice and other creatures. Oh and maybe an apple or would wouldn’t go astray, along with a warm blanket at night.”

 

After a bit of persuading the reluctant stable crew agreed to her changes and she promised to send down some able bodied men to help with the repairs needed throughout the stables.

 

The morning was gone and Marian felt as though she had made some major progress in assuming her role as Lady and wife of the sheriff. Guy had not returned for luncheon and without clear direction for how she should spend the rest of her day Marian returned to her interest to the castle and its people. In the hall she came across some middle-aged women sitting at the tables weaving baskets. They looked to be having deep and interesting conversations but upon her arrival they quieted and seemed intensely focused on their task. She wondered why they were so closed off and defensive. Perhaps they feared she would scold them for taking up so much room or for being so loud or for not focusing on their work.

But Marian had always enjoyed the noise of a busy household and so shook off that strange interaction and game them a friendly smile as she as she left the hall and went back into the yard. She was struck by the sight of her husband’s guards fighting and training. The yard was filled with the sounds of their grunts and cries of pain as they hit each other with their practice swords or punched one another in hand-to-hand combat. They were practicing out in the middle of the yard. This area should be filled with craftsmen and children at work and play. Violence, it seemed, took prominence over merriment and laughter.

How interesting that she had not noticed the lack of children in this place before on her visits here with her father or that there was very little colour or happiness to be seen. It was such a stark contrast to the way that the Baltaine estate functioned. Her home was more gathering space than formal residence. All the tenants would congregate in the lawns and yards to chat and exchange local gossip. They would bring their trade work close and work on it together in earshot of the bard practicing his evening’s entertainments or in the sightline of the children playing at 'knight and princess.' Marian hoped that when her children were old enough they would have many friends and somewhere to play. 

 _Her children_. Where had that thought come from. A sudden warmth washed over her as she pictured a young boy with dark curly hair a top Guy’s shoulders laughing gaily or a small babe snuggling close in her arms. She had always longed for children but with the distractions of running the estate and the devastation the holy wars and subsequent taxing of the people she had always though of them in an abstract way something arose in the future or a part of some dream that may never become a reality. But now as a married woman, an _actively married_ woman, the possibility was all too real. Her stomach flipped at the thought of the means required to create a child and thought that she might not despair of the efforts of such an endeavour if it meant spending time in bed with Guy.

But then again Guy had never mentioned anything about a family. Marian wondered if he would be a good father or if her would be cool and distant like so many nobleman she knew. She'd always dreamt of a living and happy family, one that enjoyed spending time together and didn't rely solely on nurses and tutors to raise her children for her.

She could already be pregnant, sure they had only been together once but that was all that was needed. She wondered if he would welcome the news if she were enceinte. 

Marian was stirred from her thoughts by voices as she neared a few men standing near the water container sharing a drink. They were clearly tired and taking a minute to rest and cool down.

 

“Did you hear about the man that the Sheriff caught today? The Prince's men caught him poaching and chased him down to the river.”

 

“Must have given them a real runaround. Not a good day for our Sheriff first his man is attacked in the woods and then he has to deal with village vermin who don’t know their place. What do you think will the guy loose his head? a hand? or rot in the goal?” The second man let out a snicker and soon the two were cackling about the fate of some pour man.

 

“Excuse me,” Marian interrupted, “hello boys, might I ask what is so funny?”

 

They both straightened up and their faces lost all humour as they bowed their head in acknowledgement of her presence.

 

“I am sorry Lady Gisborne, uh Roger was just telling me about that man that Lord Gisborne had in the hall this morning was attacked as he rode through the forest today. It appears to have been Robin Hood. The man seems fairly unharmed but he was robbed of all his goods and the parcel that the Sheriff sent with him, and if that was not enough to set his lordship on edge he was needed to catch a young man who was caught poaching on the King’s land. The man was from one of the outer farms in Nottingham shire so the Sheriff was called to help catch the thief. He is being held in the dungeon now.”

 

“And the tragic fate of this young man is humorous? or perhaps it was the humiliation of my husband at having his own man attacked by outlaws that you find so comical?”

 

The two men scrambled to explain to her that it was not really a funny situation in either case and that their humour was misplaced.

 

“Please forgive us my Lady,” Roger pleaded “if your Ladyship could please not tell the Sheriff we would appreciate it, we was only shooting the shit, I mean, having a chat, milady. Truly we would never laugh at the Sheriff, we know better than that.”

 

Marian was a bit disappointed that they were more upset that their Sheriff would be offended by their jesting than the fate of the poor man but she knew that not everybody had the luxury of charitable beliefs. She decided she would take pity on these miserable souls and ease their worry today, but she would keep this in her thoughts in the future. She would have to find a way to help change the way that this castle functioned.

Nottingham Castle, Marian reflected, was indeed an impressive entity. Her day’s adventures had enriched Marian’s understanding of the people and she had marvelled at how well things ran. The castle was entirely efficient and well organized. From the militant kitchen staff to the precise games keepers and the disciplined soldiers she could see Guy’s influence in the efficiency and pragmatism of the castle. Indeed it was a reflection of the man himself. Well composed, severe, determined and coldly restrained. She was as impressed by most of what she saw but she was also greatly saddened. She had noticed a rather glaring lack of warmth around castle. There was no laughter or camaraderie. She did not notice any playfulness, or colour. There were very few children around and those that were present were busy working, too frightened to behave in the juvenile manner befitting their age. She had been worried at first that she would find she was actually of very little use to this place, everything seemed to be in order, but she knew that order was not all that was needed it make a place like Nottingham Castle great.

 

As the sun set over the hills Marian felt exhausted. It had been a long day. As she retired to her rooms to prepare for the evening’s meal she reflected that she was not just physically drained but emotional as well. Although she found making friends a relatively easy task it was somewhat more precarious to be the lady of the house, in charge of the daily running and care of this place and its people, than the carefree spirited young girl who befriended stable lads and the like. She rubbed her aching muscles as she removed her dress in preparation for a quick wash before dinner. She had had the tub brought up and it was now sitting invitingly by the roaring fire. As she sank into the sweet-spicy scented water she let out a deep resounding sigh as the warm water flowed over her skin spearing soothing comfort over her aching body. There was nothing quite like a bath after a long day. 

She had sent her maid away and revelled in the peace and quiet. She had scarcely been alone in over a week as there had been so much fussing and fretting over the wedding that she was always in the company of some maid or lady or craftsman. She was reminded of how much she valued her space. Her bath, she thought, might just become a refuge from the unending tasks she would face as Lady Gisborne.

Marian had just relaxed and laid her head against the back of the tub when she heard the door open. Startled Marian quickly sat up to cover herself, splashing water over the floor in the process. She barely had time to drape her arms across her chest before Guy entered the room.

Marian’s stomach did flips and she could feel her heart beat faster. She felt a flush come over her that was entirely unrelated to the warm temperature of the water. She felt her blood rise and a stirring deep in her core. 

She had not laid eyes on her husband since their argument during breakfast but right now, in this room where they had found such pleasure in each others arms, she felt the feelings of anger and frustration give way to lust and desire. The heat that spread over her body was a mixture of burgeoning desire as well as a hint of embarrassment. She was not used to being naked in front of anyone let alone this man. His chilled features, his dark hair and imposing form were, she had to admit, a little intimidating. She had never desired a man the way she did Guy, not even Robin. He ignited a part of her that she was unaware she possessed. In his arms she came alive, she became both free and grounded, she was more present in her own body than ever before. It was all so new and intriguing and she longed to explore all the new pleasures to be had in their bed. She longed for intimacy with him but she could not forget their morning or her day at the castle and she quickly reminded herself that she had more to think about than herself. She straightened at the thought of the people depending on her and the devastation that plagued her people. She adopted a stoney expression and glared at him.

 

 

 

Guy had been in a terrible mood all afternoon. He had had to deal with a number of problems. He had been called to help bring in a young man from who had been caught on the Prince’s land attempting to poach a deer. The lad had led them on a merry chase. Guy would rather he not have to catch the boy yet he was from Nottingham therefore he was Guy’s responsibility. Guy also knew that he was being watched by the Prince to ensure he was still behaving in accordance to the Prince’s interests. Therefore he had to make sure that the king's law was enacted to the full extent of its power and to pleasure of the Prince. 

But if Guy was being honest it was not just the young man or the ever present worry about the future of Nottingham and England as ruled by the Prince that set him on edge. It was thoughts of a certain lady who was now bathing so enticingly by the fire before him that had plagued him throughout the day. He tried to tell himself that his angry mood today was unrelated to Marian. He didn't want to admit that she had such a power over him. They had been married for barely a full day and already she was under his skin. He would not let her to offset his plans; She was to be a part of his life but not change it.

He was set on a course that would lead to wealth, prominence and security and he could not deviate if he hoped to succeed. But, oh, was she tantalizing. He wished he could just shed his clothes and jump in the tub with her. He would clean her lithe body before taking her to their bed, taking his pleasure from her and getting dirty all over again. The thought held great appeal except for the fact that she did not appear very welcoming at the moment, in fact he was fairly glaring at him.

 

“Uh, Marian.” Guy stuttered. Stuttering, what was she doing to him? “I came to prepare for dinner, but I see you have engaged our chamber for your bath, I will leave you to your privacy, take your time. I shall see you at dinner.”

 

 

 

Before Marian had an chance to respond Guy was out the door. She had expected…she didn’t know what she expected but it was not that he would turn and leave so soon. She was unsure whether she was disappointed that he had not pressed his advantage and seduced as she sat naked in her tub or if she was pleased that she was once again left alone ale to continue her relaxing bath. As she settled in against the wall of the tub Marian found that she could not get quite comfortable. She was restless and could not quite relax as before. She decided to hasten her bath and quickly wash and get dressed.

 

... 

 

Dinner was a silent and rather awkward affair. Marian could feel the tension between herself and Guy. When he thought she wasn't looking Guy would sneak sidelong glances at Marian, sometimes grazing over her whole body or other times he would be focused just on her face. Every time he looked at her Marian could feel it, she could almost track where his eye wandered as he looked her over. In return when he would turn away and focus on his meal or a lieutenant engaged him in conversation Marian would return the favour and look _him_ over. She looked him up and down trying to ascertain what kind of a man he was.

She remembered what her stomach had done when he walked in on her bath. She could not deny that she desired him. He brought out a wicked desire that was so new and confusing. As much as she desired him she wasn't sure what kind of a man he was. One minute he was kind and tender the next he was brutal and angry. From her exploits today she could see he was a man who took pride in his possessions and tried to do his duty to his title and his people. But that duty also included things that she thought were questionable and in fact put those outside his employ, namely the common people of Nottingham, in harms way.

 

The Prince was ruthless and was bleeding the country dry and her husband was helping him to do it. How could she care for a man who committed such crimes? That was another thing, when had she started to care for him? Two weeks ago she had hardly tolerated the man and now he consumed her every thought. All day while she was meeting the castle’s people and learning about the ways it functioned she would see her husband in everything. She saw his precision mirrored in the organization of the kitchen. In the stables she saw his demeanour reflected in his stallion and in the armoury she saw his strength. Everywhere she went she was reminded of him and their marriage. Each situation brought to mind a new aspect of his character. She was coming to understand him. However that understanding brought forth both his positive and negative qualities.

Every time she thought she had found the next thing that would confirm his villainy she found something redeeming or endearing. That combined with the potency of his touch, his gaze, his very masculine presence made her every nerve come alive in anticipation of the pleasure they had shared. Perhaps that was the way to realize her true feelings. She should cease their physical contact in order to gain clarity about her own feelings and and about the man she now called husband. And as much as it would pain her, for her desire was growing so acute that it was indeed painful, it would benefit her marriage and help bring her some peace of mind.

 

 

 


	12. Duality

Their marriage carried on in a state if stagnant civility for the better part of a week. Marian, having difficulty adjusting to her husband’s political and personal dealings, and Guy having difficulty with effects Marian’s assault on his emotions and the way her body effected his loins, spent most days avoiding marital interactions. 

They had not made since their wedding night Marian thought she might be clouded by her lust when it came to her husband and found that it too taxing maintain her ideals and principals while under a barrage of senses. She was confused, she was frustrated and she was so tense that on occasion she had to remind herself to unclench her fists as to relieve her aching fingers.   
How could she lust after a man so completely opposed to all that she held dear. He was a stubborn, proud, pigheaded man who both irritated and infuriated her and yet she had to admit that he was also a passionate, heartbreakingly considerate man who, to her mind, was suffering from an absence of love. She was not sure of who he was, this husband of hers. She did not know much about his past but from what she did know and what she could discern she could see that he had lived a solitary life. She did not think that he knew what it meant to be loved. There was a void there that he was attempting to fill with cool detachment, position and power. A person who was without love for so long no longer recognized its value and she was sure that she could sense something akin to fear in him; A fear of letting go, a fear of being vulnerable and letting love into his life. He did not know the consequences or rewards that could be found in love. But Marian could see the longing in him. He longed to let his emotions free, to feel everything to its full depths, to be accepted for who he was and to be loved. He had the potential to be a good man and exactly the kind of husband she had always dream of. He just refused to see it. This was the thing the frustrated Marian the most and what caused her to become so angry with him when she saw him acting contrary to what should and could be doing. This frustration created great tension between them.

Marian put him off most nights. Either she would retire early making sure to be asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep, before he came up to bed or if by chance they retired at the same time she would claim exhaustion and move quickly under the covers, in her wool night dress that buttoned to her neck, turn on her side and feign sleep. Guy was growing irritated. It was driving him to distraction. This was not how this marriage was supposed to be. He had envisioned weeks of seduction, of sensual play where in each day he would be getting to know more about her body and the way he could give or take pleasure. He did not expect the honeymoon to be over so soon. The lack of passion had him on edge. He had a short fuse lately and anyone who got in his way surely felt the wrath of the Sheriff of Nottingham. He was losing his mind. He spent most of his days concentrating on not thinking about his wife and her beautiful full lips as they lectured him about this or that, or her perfectly formed hips that swayed as she walked away in an attempt to avoid him. She was lust personified. It was all he could do not to touch her when she was near. And he needed to touch her. The only time he had felt anywhere close to sane or relaxed was when she was in his arms. It was a constant struggle to keep his mind focused. The nights were even worse. He was tortured by having her sweet, warm body so close to him. Her warm spicy scent flooded his senses and invaded his dreams even through those thick wool nightgowns she favoured as of late. He really must remember to speak to the chambermaid about adding more logs to the fire at night as clearly his wife was chilly and perhaps he could smoke her out of those horrid night clothes. At the end of the sennight he was at the end of his wick and ready to blow.

This growing tension came to a head one morning, eight days after the wedding. Guy and Marian had been taking their morning ride through Nottingham. It was the only thing that they could still do together that did not incite an argument. Guy lead them through the castle gates and through town. As they rode the people around her would nod or bow to her. It was an odd sensation to suddenly be Lady Gisborne. She was not sure if she felt worthy of such respect yet but she saw the good intentions of the gestures and took it to hear that she should strive to be worthy of the title she now possessed.

Her husband, alternatively, seemed hardly to notice the activity around him as he rode through the streets. He seemed to scan the crowd unseeing. But she had to admit he did cut a dashing figure on his giant steed. Clad it his customary black attire, on his black horse, with his dark hair falling feely about his face he looked like an enticing villain. One who would frighten yet excite you. Marian keenly felt the loss of his touch each day and especially each night. On many of the nights she fought an epic battle in her mind. She warred with the desire to give in to temptation and kiss him and with good sense that told her that if she let him she would lose. She would lose any ground she had gained in determining her feelings and his character. She knew he could easily play upon her desires and cloud her judgement. She needed to stay focused and lucid if she was ever to resolve anything. But with the sunlight picking out the mahogany tones of his hair and his legs flexing in the painted on leather pants as he gripped and steered his horse she felt her resolve weakening. She had to do something quick.

They neared the town Gates and Guy gave the word. They crossed under the gatehouse and came to the open road out of Nottingham. Guy looked over to his wife to ask her which direction she desired to ride today but before he could get a proper word out she spurred her horse into action and headed to the open fields to the east. Guy kicked Aries and galloped after her. He had been distracted as they rode through the town, he was busy surveying the crowd. Guy was overwhelmed by the desire to protect his wife. Each time they left the castle together he spent most of his time evaluating the potential threats or dangers that they could face and was strategizing how he would keep her safe from them. He was constantly scanning the people, the roads, and any other possible hinderances. If so much as a stray cat sprang out in front of them Guy felt himself tense in anticipation of her horse rearing or some similar disaster. And when he was not thinking about how to protect her he was thinking about how he could seduce her. He could not endure many more nights with out her. He had tried giving her space, hoping she would come to him of her own free will but it appeared that he might be waiting a while. He was not sure what had led her to with draw from their joining and the wondering and guessing was clawing at him. Was she still angry with him from their fight, did she not take as much pleasure as he thought from their first union? Perhaps he truly had frightened her. He knew he had acted like a brute or a green lad who could not control his desires but from they way her body responded to him and the way she moaned and cried he thought she had enjoyed it as much as he had. But he saw the way she looked at him. Sometimes he thought he saw desire there simmering beneath the controlled surface. What worried him was perhaps she was truly unwell, her exhaustion and thick clothing may be a symptom of some illness or extreme exhaustion. He found he was both worried for her and worried by her. This was ridiculous he was not supposed to be worried all the time. He was turning into a milksop. He needed to clear his head and as he watched her gallop away he gave into the impulse to chase after her with the same enthusiasm.

She felt all her cares and worries glide away with the wind as it danced through her hair and over her skin. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins her cheeks redding and her breath quicken. There was a sort of wonderful release that came with riding at full speed. The athleticism and the power that it took both on her part and that of her horse invigorated her and all she could focus on was the ride. She looked about and saw that Guy was right beside her. It was apparent from the flush of his cheeks and his expression that he too had released some tension in such a vigorous ride. She looked at him, all wind swept and relaxed, and she smiled. She could catch a glimpse of the Guy she thought was lurking beneath the mask of distance and severity.

They continued on in a light gallop across the fields. The day was rather grey and overcast but the lack of sun did not take away from the joy of the ride and the bracing fresh air. Marian could see that they were coming upon a small village. They had rode over quite a bit of land and were now almost upon Gedling. Slightly ahead of her Guy slowed his pace and turned to her.

“I have some business that I might look after if Gedling if you would care to accompany me. I believe there is a small tavern where we might take a cup of wine if you should care to.”

Marian considered his offer. As much as she loved the ride she could definitely use some refreshment and this would give her an opportunity to come to introduce herself to the people as the new Lady Gisborne.

Marian nodded and said, “let’s go.”

As they approached the village Marian noticed the rather shoddy state of the buildings. Most of the homes and businesses were made of thatching and plaster and it seemed most were in some state of disrepair or complete ruin. The people they met as they rode down the main road, that more closely resembled a muddy creek than anything else, seemed to be slightly unkempt. Marian couldn't help but feel for them. She would have to remember to put together some baskets for them and bring them the next chance she could but she knew how proud the people of this area were and accepting charity would come with great difficulty. But that would not stop her from trying to help. She would use the only means available to her at the moment, she would shop and purchase goods and perhaps some luncheon and help bring and influx of cash to the village.

Guy stopped his horse outside of a particularly rundown looking house and tethered the his horse before reaching for her and helping her dismount. Marian surveyed the yard of the house turned hovel before her. There was a single scrawny chicken pecking at the few blades of grass that grew among the puddles of mud and dirt. There were a few garments set to dry along a rack that appeared to be more patched than actual material. These poor people, she wondered how it was possible that people lived in such a state in Nottingham and indeed throughout the Kingdom. Guy led the way towards the door and knocked loudly causing the entire wall to shake and pieces of straw from the roof to fall. A middling woman answered the door. She had mousy brown hair that was arranged in a loose plait and she wore a mostly brown dress patched at the elbows and all along the hem. As soon as she saw Guy her face fell and fear flashed across her eyes.

“Mrs. Brown, I am here on business regarding your son.”

Guy’s voice was different from what Marian was used to. It was very stoic and guttural and intense. It meant no-nonsense and she was sure a part of wha helped him to establish authority. There was something else though. There was a hesitancy like he didn't want to be here at all, like he didn't want to be dealing with this business.

Mrs. Brown ushered them into her home. Inside the house was dark and cramped. There was really very little to be seen in term of furniture and there was a dank smell of tallow candles and damp. The cottage seemed to be divided into two rooms. They were standing in the living and cooking quarters and Marian thought that there would be bedchamber behind a curtained doorway on their left. Marian noticed Guy survey to room before allowing Mrs Brown bring him over towards a small fire directly opposite the door where he sat on one of the two chairs beside the hearth. As he settled in Marian followed and took a good look around. It seemed that the woman had tried to make her home look its best. The floor looked as if it had been freshly swept, there was a warm fire going and upon the chair that Mrs. Brown sat in there was a small cushion that had some very basic embroidery, also sitting in a wicker basket beside the chair Guy now sat in was a small rag doll. It was worn and torn and was missing a button eye. This was a family house and though Marian could see that they had very little she could also feel the love. As she shifted Marian noticed that in the kitchen there were several large round pieces of bread and what looked like a large wheel of cheese sitting on the table. Beside these food items was a large brown bag that seemed to be bulging with more food. This at first did not seem odd yet when Marian truly looked at what she was seeing she noticed that the bag had embroidery work trimming the opening just above the draw string. The detail pricked at her memory. She recognized it as the bag that Guy had sent with that man that had been attacked in the woods. What was it doing here? Marian was drawn from her contemplation by Guy.

“Mrs. Brown, I am here to inform you that your son has been arrested for poaching and is now in being in the Nottingham dungeon.”

The woman’s face dropped and she shook her head in disbelief, tears dripping down her face.

“I. I told John. I told him we would be ok. Oh, oh my boy.” She said just before breaking down into tears.

“I,” Guy started, “his sentence has yet to be determined. I am here to get more information before a verdict can be reached.”

Marian could not stand there as the woman cried with no one to comfort her. She moved over and knelt before the woman, taking up her hand and squeezing it gently not saying anything just letting the woman take her time and gain some composure. There was nothing Marian could really do to take away the hurt or fear from the woman but she tried, “Everything will be alright, shh. Hush now.” Marian turned and looked at Guy, raising her brown in an effort to prod him into helping.

Guy cleared his throat, “Were you aware of your son’s intentions Mrs. Brown? Had he ever expressed any treasonous thoughts to you indication that he would take action against the Prince or the Crown?”

Marian couldn't believe it. This woman was sitting here in tears and markedly upset about her son and he was asking her if her son was a traitor?

“No, no never. He was always a good boy, or man as he likes to remind me. My husband passed away two years ago and John has since taken over as the man of the house. We lost our farm after my husband passed and I try to take in piece work to help put food on the table. John does what ever work is available whether in the fields or at the tavern or in carpentry repairs but its not always enough. We were having a particularly bad month. There was a disease in the farmers crop who usually hires John to help with harvest and he didn't need as many workers this year and the tavern does so poorly that John’s wages are always being cut. He is a proud boy and he takes his responsibilities seriously. I told him we would be taken care of that things would work out but he was determined to be the man and provide for us. He had been catching small hares and the like around here but he got it into his head that he needed to catch bigger game that would help provide for us in the coming months. A few days ago when I woke up he was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere in the village or the fields. I have been so worried. I heard that the royal guards chased down a poacher and I knew it was my Johnny.” The woman’s voice broke into a sob at her sons name. Marian took Mrs. Brown into her arms and rocked the woman soothing her. As she began to calm down Marian pulled away,

“Do you have any other children?” asked Marian.

“Yes I a daughter, Kathy, she is 8. She is over at the neighbours she helps look after the young children.” said Mrs Brown sniffing.

“Will the two of you be alright? You have enough?”

“Uh, yes we should be fine. We have generous neighbours,” she said as she looked at the table.

Marian stood up and glared at her husband. She knew it was a difficult position. Poaching was a serious crime and he was the Sheriff but how could he stand there and tell this woman her son was in the dungeon. How could he stand seeing such suffering.

Guy avoided Marian’s gaze and stood to leave.

“Nothing is settled yet, but I must tell you it might not be totally in my hands as to what happened to your son. But your ruling out that he may be a traitor as well as poacher may help his case. I, am sorry for your trouble.” He said with a nod and headed unblinking to the door.

Marian hugged the woman once more and took her hands, “If you need anything let I shall be there to help.”

Marian reluctantly let go of the woman and turned to fallow her husband. When she got outside he was already untying the horses and readying to leave. Marian could barely look at him as she mounted her horse and rode on towards the tavern.

Marian controlled her anger long enough to pass through the few shoddy stalls that passed as a market and she was even able to manage a smile for the salesmen as she purchased a ribbon here or a comb there. She could see that even in their poverty theses people were happy, proud and strong. They were not just lying over and letting life roll over them. She could sense their fight and the desire to keep soldiering through the tough times.  
He interactions with the people of Gedling helped to bring her anger down from a maelstrom to a controlled fury. It seemed though that the weather reflected the temper seething inside her as the clouds grew darker and heavy and began to drizzle. By the time they had reached the tavern Marian was calmer but more acute in her need to address what had just happened.

She waited until they were sitting down and bar keep had brought their wine, cheese and bread before she let loose her anger.

“How could you? That poor woman, I can’t even imagine what it is like to be told that your son has been arrested and then to be asked if he is a traitor. To have lost so much, her husband, their farm and now her son. This poor family in this poor village. Is it any wonder that boy went packing they have nothing here. They are living off scraps if this,” she gestured to the state of the rundown tavern, “can be called living.”

Guy sat across from his wife stiff and with a determined blankness to his face. He knew that this was coming as soon as he entered the woman’s home. He knew his wife’s sympathies lied with the people and he knew that seeing the Brown’s home would be hard for her. That did not make it any easier to be berated by one’s wife in a public house. He gathered his resolve and attempted to counter her attack.

“I am well aware of the woman;s suffering.” He said through grated teeth. “However I did not unjustly arrest the boy, I did not force him to poach on the king’s property. I am the Sheriff of Nottingham what am I supposed to do when presented with a criminal. I cannot ignore my duties especially when the Prince himself is directly involved.”

“But…” Marian interjected but Guy did not allow her to continue.

“Secondly, contrary to what you or others may think I do not take pleasure in delivering such news to a mother about her son nor do I enjoy seeing a family in such dire circumstances but again I am a sheriff, I am bound and constrained by my position to maintain order and justice, as I am neither titled nor do I possess independent wealth, therefore I must maintain my position and affluence by procuring and preserving the favour of those above me, namely the prince. Part of that is responding accordingly when called upon to dispense justice upon a criminal, and make no mistake poaching is a crime, a very serious crime in the eyes of the royals. Though I can sympathize with his circumstances the actions taken by John were taken against the crown. I can only do so little.”

“He is just a boy.” Marian said pleadingly.

“And that is exactly why I came to see his mother. I needed to establish that this was an act of desperation not of treason. If I can convince the Prince’s officials that the boy is not a threat to the anyone and this was a one time event than I might be able to keep him from the execution block.”

“But he shouldn’t be in this position in the first place. Guy, this village, this Kingdom, are suffering. There is nothing left for them to give. I cannot believe that the King can know and approve of what is going on here in his absence. We must help these people.” she pleaded.

“We can do no such thing. The Prince is constantly watching his vassals. If he hears that I have taken funds from his coffers in an unsanctified venture it would mean our heads. I wish I could tell you. I wish you could understand what I am doing what I am trying to accomplish.” He let out a groan of frustration, “I have worked to hard for too long to risk everything. You don't understand what it has taken for me to achieve my position, where I started and where I have worked my way up from, what I have had to do.”

“Thats all you care about, position, wealth, royal favour.” Marian stood up knocking her stool onto the floor as she did. “I can’t stay here with someone who would turn away from all this and help in the destruction of these people.” She turned and walked out the door not pausing to see if Guy was coming after her or not. She was to upset should had to get out there. She ran out into the yard that was quickly being flooded by the rain that was now falling heavily. Disregarding the drizzle Marian ran towards he horse, jumped into the saddle and galloped off towards Nottingham.

The rain was teeming down and pelted Marian’s cheeks as she rushed over the fields, she was grateful for the downpour as it camouflaged her tears as they streamed down her face. She was hurt. She could not believe that she cared for such a man. Someone who would put his own interests before those that he was supposed to shepherd. And the problem was that she did care. She had begun to care for him more deeply than she had thought she would but he had just disappointed her more than she thought he could. It was partly her own fault for thinking that there was something caring and honourable within him. But she thought she was coming to know him and the Guy she knew, the one who sought to protect her, who had arranged such a beautiful wedding, who had shown her such passion, he was a man who knew right from wrong. He was a man who took action to help those under his care. There was something deep inside him, something that he tried to deny, to cover up. He had built a wall but instead of keeping him safe it was keeping him from having meaningful relationships with anyone. She had thought she was starting to see the beginnings of a new Guy, one who realized his full potential and acted not just for duty but with goodness and strength of character. Perhaps he was right, there really was very little they could do to change things, after all they could not make the King return and they cannot stop the Prince on their own. But that should not stop them from trying, from helping those need and doing all that they can to change they fortunes of their people.

Lost in thought, with the deafening rain pelting down around her soaking her clothing, Marian was so distracted that she did not see the large, newly formed pond of rain water that had formed in a valley nor did she hear the horse approaching. As her horse balked and tossed its head Marian finally realized where she was going and how fast they were riding. The ground all around the pool of water was covered in slick mud. It would be treacherous for the best of riders. She quickly pulled on the reins and the horse reared kicking its legs up before returning with a hard thud to all fours. It pranced around pulling to the left the the right and the left again. As Marian struggled to regain control of the horse she saw Guy approach. He deftly grabbed on to her reins and settled the mare. As soon as the horse returned to a state of calm Guy jumped down and grabbed her around the waist.

Guy pulled Marian down from her horse and grasped her soddenly clothed arms “Damn it Marian, you cannot do that to me. You are my wife it is my duty to keep you safe even from yourself.” He shook her slightly. “You cannot put yourself at such risk, I would not forgive myself if anything happened to you.” He moved to tether the horses together before he took hold of her arm and the reins pulled her and their horses towards a small gathering of trees just yards away. Finally beneath the relative shelter of the trees he turned to face his wife once more.

“Guy!” Marian yelled over he roar of the rain.

“No Marian it is my turn..” he said pausing to wipe away the water from his face and push his very wet hair off his forehead. “I have had to work very hard and do many things to get to where I am and I have not always had the luxury of caring. But you were wrong, I do care. I care, about you!”

He crushed her against him and took her mouth hard. He devoured her lips in a kiss that was full of pent up lust, anger and possession. He wanted to show her, to impress upon her the extent to which he desired her and how much she meant to him. He could not help but move his greedy hands over her luscious curves before coming to grasp her head and pull her closer as he tasted her and delved his tongue inside her mouth taking as much as giving feeling their growing need. He needed her to know him to surrender. He continually stroked and caressed and tasted her until finally breaking for air.

“Guy, I can’t. I can’t think when you touch me, especially when you kiss me. I need some time I need…” He kissed her again cutting off her words. “I need some time to think about..” his lips were on hers once again as eager and persistent as before. He drew from her lips a weighty sigh before breaking once more. “I don't know what to think but I need to go.”

Hesitantly Guy let go of her arms and walked her over to her horse. He knew he could not press her. He could not force her to care for him, he could not force her to understand him. Especially when he could not be entirely honest with her. But her did not know how much time or space he could give her. His need for her was becoming more than a man of mere flesh and blood could stand. Despite their arguments or their differences he cared about her therefore he would give her space, or at least as much as he could stand. So they rode wordlessly back to the castle. Each deep in thoughts about how to proceed in this marriage without destroying one another.

They pulled up to the inner bailey of the castle to find Taylor waiting for them. He eyed them assessing their waterlogged clothing and the somber attitude and tentatively approached them as they dismounted. Guy handed off his horse to Wilson and instructed him to care for their horses. He then turned his attention to Taylor.

“Sir, I have to inform you that Mr. Decare and his wife have arrived. I believe you were expecting them, or at least he thought you would be, and I have set them up in their rooms and they are warming themselves by the fires in the hall.”

“I was not expected them until tomorrow however be sure that he is not wanting for wine and see that he is offered our finest mead. I remember that he has a fondness for it. Also see that a hot bath is sent up to my chambers immediately. I will greet Decare shortly with my wife is to be seen to and she will join us later for this evening’s meal”

He turned to Marian, “I, I will see you anon. See that you do not remain in those wet clothes for long. I must see to…”

“Go, I will be fine.”

Reluctantly Guy turned and headed toward the hall, weary of what the evening would bring. Mr. Decare was a rather difficult personality to deal with and Guy already had many too issues on his plate. As he left he bailey he brushed the water off of his tune and smirked to himself. He realized he would much rather argue with this wife in the rain than entertain and overbearing puffed up merchant. Perhaps she was changing him more than he realized.


	13. Crumbling

Guy was torturing himself. Wet; all he could think about was his wife, and in his recent fantasies she was always wet. All week had had thought about the evening he had walked in on her in the bath. The image of his wife by the fireside, water dripping down her skin droplets running down between two perfect ivory beats over her pert pink nipples and down into the amber water all illuminated by the flickering flames. If it was not her by the bath it was the vision of her wild red-brown hair flying in the wind and she gripped her mare with her knees and flew head long over the fields, eye alight with laughter and joy which was then distorted to am image of her face, wet with rain drops and red from their exertions as well as the cold, her hair slick and falling down her back and her eyes, pools of innocent and turbulent desires. 

She was so sad yet so tempting and he had had to kiss her. Had to feel her to taste her. He wanted to connect with her in some way and needed to try and change that tortured desire into full fledged vibrant passion. All these images blurred together to create a tantalizing image of his vibrant, sensual and heartbreakingly innocent wife.

He was drawn by her pure joy and the freedom with which she expressed her emotions. Her spirit enraptured him as much as pretty face or supple curves. He longed to get lost in the whirlwind of her presence in his bed. If he thought that he had had a hard time today keeping her from his thoughts he now realized he’d had it easy. His imagination was now supplied with fresh images that served only to harden his expression and his cock.

It took all his will power to sit during their meal and behave in a civilized manor when what he really wanted was to throw her over the table and take her fast and hard. it would be hours yet before they could be alone he forced himself to try and focus on other things like Edward DeCare beside him.

 

DeCare was a prominent local business merchant come to trade and see to other business matters in the area. Guy never passed up an opportunity to entertain a wealthy guest. One never knew where there was profit to be made in an acquaintance. 

Guy was not well acquainted with DeCare, the man had even late in coming to the Princes inner circle and it ain't long before Guy had been given the position of Sheriff therefore the opportunity to get to know DeCare as a man had been limited but one this was clear if he was the Prince's man then Guy needed to be wary. The plump middle aged man's attentions it seemed were equality diverted by any passingly attractive female in the vicinity as they were a jug of spirits or ale. In fact he was almost characters like in his voracity for lechery and vice.

Guy may not be able to respect him but he could respect his money. But as he turned to Edward he noticed the mans gaze was not on his meal or his pretty wife who was over near one of the large hearths in the hall but on Marian who was standing with the woman chatting and warming herself. Bathed in fire light and cheeks reddened by the wine she sipped it his wife looked entirely too alluring. Anger swelled in Guy as he noticed the leer in Edwards gaze as it fell upon Marian. Guy wanted to rip out the man’s throat. Did he not know that she was Lady Gisborne, that she was his and not to be shared even in a glance. But Guy knew better than to let his anger, and yes jealousy, get the better of him. Instead of hurling himself at the man Guy motioned for one of the serving girls, one with fairly large breasts and a pretty face, to bring over some more wine

It took little more than a second for Edwards attention to slip from Marian to the girl. He was a man easily distracted by a pretty face. Guy turned his attention away from the man who was now pawing the poor girl trying to ply her with sweet compliments and returned to find his wife. Their eyes locked across the room and he could not help but let some of his own lusty inclinations show. She in kind seemed to be distracted from her conversation by his gaze and her cheeks reddened further from something more than the wine or the roaring fire.

It took all of Guy’s strength to get through the rest of the evening. But he had managed to maintain his compares throughout all three course of their formal dinner but as the puddings came out Guy found he had reached his limits and the only thing he wanted was the enticingly sweet flavour of Marian's mouth. 

He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her again. He stood up suddenly from the table.

 

"My lord, you look flushed in anything the matter?" Asked DeCare.

 

"Uh, I, I find I have a rather debilitating headache and I think I might retire." Guy stuttered.

 

"Hmm, some men can't handle drinking with me, happens all the time, too much wine and all that."

 

"Yes, must be. Uh, my wife is rather a gifted healer and she has a rather effective poultice for such things. So if you will excuse her Lady DeCare I should like her to accompany me. " 

 

Guy hardly waited for the mewling reply before he took Marin by the hand a fairly ran out of the hall. 

 

He could hardly contain himself he ran through the halls and took the stair two at a time forgetting that his wife was struggling to maintain his pace. After a small shriek and giggle from her San she barely made one of the steps Guy slowed and turned waiting for her. He found her smiling and flushed. It made her all the more tempting. He needs to get her into his bed NOW. He pushed her up against the wall beside their chamber door and and pulled her close. He hovers above her face reaching in the scent of her, the sweet spicy aromas filled his lungs and he thought about how badly he wanted to kiss her, ,but if he kissed her he knew he would stop and as badly as he needed her he was sure she might object to his taking her in the corridor. He deftly opened end their chamber door, swept them both in and slammed the door closed. 

He barely waited for the latch to fall before he pushed he up against the wall. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and laid endless kisses upon her sweet silky skin. He was surrounded by her, his senses overflowed with the taste, the smell of her. His eyes drank in her beauty and his body broke into shivers at the soft moan she released when he trailed his mouth down from her ear to her collarbone and to the cleft between her breasts

 

“I need you” he grunted before plunging into her mouth once more. His tongue delved into her honeyed depths and imbibed of her nectar. He pulled her dress down her shoulders and released her heaving breasts. He traced circles with tongue around her areola and nipple.

 

“Oh Guy.”  She heaved, her breath caught in her throat as he pushed against her and pressed her into the wall. He ground against her and she moved her legs and wrapped them around him. This incensed him and drove him over the edge. He could not wait. He had to have her, _Now!_ He grabbed her beautiful creamy thighs and braced her against him as he lifted her and took her over to the bed. He lowered her down on the edge of the bed as he stood before her. He bent over her and pressed his lips harder against hers. 

The kiss inflamed them to a height beyond coherent thought. He pushed his hands along her thighs and moved her skirt up and her touched her centre. She was wet and ready for him, he was grateful as knew he could not wait another second to take her. He took only a second to undo his breeks and plunged into her depths with a fervour that both thrilled and shocked him. He was lost, he did not know where he was, what his name was or what had occurred before this blessed moment when he buried inside her. He moved in and out at a urgent pace, surging and building to a peak of enthusiasm. He could feel her walls move around him drawing him into her. They resisted when he moved to leave yet beaconed him thrust into her once more. 

She arched her back and howled as he ran a hand down her chest and followed the path with his tongue. He could feel the tension building and knew he could not last much longer. Just as he thought he would break he felt her spasm deep within and all around his cock. And not a minute too soon as he felt a heat rush over him and he released his seed into her with a overwhelming spasm. He knew he had been an beast but he relished in the feeling of losing himself to her insane magic. 

 

He kissed her panting mouth gently before rolling off her, crawling up the bed and pulling down the covers. He reached down pulling Marian up beside him. He settled her beside him and relaxed against her. 

 

“I don’t know what happens when I am with you but I…I lose control. I lust after you all day. I fantasize about your skin, you lips and the sounds you make when I am inside you.” Guy confessed between pants and attempts to regain some measure of controlled breathing. “Do you…sometimes I think I see you looking at me with heat in your eyes, do you take pleasure in my touch much as I do yours? Do I frighten you with my attentions? 

 

Marin could hear the insecurity in his questions. She knew that he had a hard time seeing himself as someone to be desired and once more loved. She also had the same vulnerability. She was unsure about to how he felt about her. She enjoyed their making love to him, she enjoyed his company. She could see that he wanted to connect with her. In the bedchamber he made it quite clear what he thought about her and he wasn't afraid to give her attention or express what he really wanted. In the bedroom he respected her as a woman and treated her like his wife. It was when they were not together, when they were faced with the outside world that he retreated into himself or behind the mask of the Sheriff. He was often short with and she could tell how often he held back from sharing things with her like his true thoughts and feelings. 

She did not think that he knew the language of emotion. She was coming to understand him more and saw that there was something in him that was aching for love and comfort. He was perhaps not willing to admit it but she saw how the absence of softness in his life had made him hard. Maybe there was a chance he could thaw but she knew it would be without great effort and potential heartbreak. She was not sure if she was willing to risk so much on her part but she saw the goodness wanting to break free in Guy’s heart and knew that she might be the only person who still held a chance to reaching that part of him. As his wife it was her duty to try.  But for now she thought she would communicate to him her feelings in a way he might understand. 

 

Marian’s entire body felt like jelly after such vigorous love making but she summoned her strength and lifted her head up so that she could get a better look at Guy’s face,“I would not say ‘frightened’ exactly, more like invigorated. You excite me. I never knew that this is what existed between a man and a woman. I sometimes think that I will expire from wanting you. In quite moments throughout my day I dream of you hands upon me.” She said as she stroked his chest that was now bare. “You make me a wanton.” She reached up and kissed him gently. “And I do hope that my efforts,” she kissed him more deeply, “are just as pleasing to you,” she placed small quick kisses along the sculptured muscles of his chest. She could feel gooseflesh break out all over his body she looked up and raised and taunting eyebrow, “My Lord.” She could see his face change from serious to wicked and mischievous. The corner of his mouth raised into a roguish half smile. 

 

“I told you my name is Guy, and you shall pay for disobeying my orders, wench!” He teased as he grabbed her firmly by the waist and rolled on top of her. Just as she thought he was about to kiss her he moved his hand in a swift light movement across her navel. She giggled at the ticklish touch and then she realized what was coming when he raised his left eyebrow and began to tickle her all over. She let out a shriek of laughter. Her breath caught in her throat as she squirmed against him. She moved her hands up and braced herself on his shoulders. She could feel his muscles tense and release as he continued his torturous play all over her. She thought she could not stand any more her stomach was so tense from laughter but then she caught his eye and looked into their grey-blue depths and thought she saw genuine joy flash across them. 

She saw the shift in him, they had stopped to catch their breath when he moved his hands to brace on either side of her head. His expression turned serious and she could feel the shift in the air as playfulness gave way to romantic tension. His lips lingered mere inches above hers and she longed to reach to touch them but was remiss to break eye contact with him. She could see the play of emotions behind his gaze. 

He was battling with himself, refusing to give in to what he was feeling. She could see the longing and the fear and it nearly broke her heart. She enclosed her arms around his neck and reached up to meet his lips in a tender embrace of his lips. The kiss grew in intensity. This kiss was not filled with the same heated fire as before but rather it was charged with suppressed emotions that they each refused to name but felt an overwhelming urge to express. He withdrew only to reposition his lips and nudge her head to tip further back so that he could more fully engage her lips. She felt his hand glide lightly against her right temple and down her cheek. His gentle touch sent shivers down her spine and brought forth a light sigh that vibrated through her throat. 

 

 

 

Guy pulled away with one final kiss and shifted down her body to rest his head upon her breast. His cheek lifted and fell as she let out a deep breath. He felt her hands on his temple as she gently moved through his scalp in a repetitive and soothing motion. He felt himself ease and relax against her. Sleep coming for him and knew that if he didn't want to crush her all night he would have to move but he was reluctant to leave such a warm and comforting place. He lifted his head up and shifted ever so slightly so that he was on his side curled up tight against her. He pulled her as close to him as she could get and kissed her shoulder and then her neck before resting his head on the pillow so close to her that he could smell the earthly spices of her hair. Their breathing became matched in slow tempo and they both drifted off.

 


	14. Hanging and wiving goes by destiny

    Marian couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had started the day feeling wonderful.  
She had not realized how sensual she really was. She had never thought that sex would be an important part of her life. But after such an amazing night with Guy she realized that she couldn’t have been more wrong. She knew it was useless to deny her attraction to her husband or her subsequent desire for him. She could not deny that she was often consumed buy lust for him. He was magnificent, he was strong and powerful yet gentle and generous when it came to love making. He drew her into his world of taste and touch and she relished in the way her senses came alight when he touched her, when he whispered in her ear and when he brushed up against her when taking his seat beside her at the table. Guy was a different person when they were alone together. When they were in their bed she could see the man he could be, she could see the emotions and the turmoil beneath his mask but the more she saw the more it broke her heart. If only he could be that person outside of their isolated bedchamber. She wanted to break through the front he put on when he became ‘The Sheriff.’ There were parts of his life that he still kept from her. There were also feelings that he refused to acknowledge. She wasn’t entirely sure how to get beneath his surface but she realized that by denying him in the bedroom only brought frustration and tension for the both of them. She could only hope that as they continued to explore their sensual natures that she could encourage him to explore his emotional side as well. It wasn't that she wanted to change him just wanted him to become the man she thought he wanted to be. In quiet moments he inadvertently communicated that he was unhappy with the way things were and that he wanted to be someone different. She knew that he had a desire to do right but he was conflicted; part of him pushed for him to excel and achieve and the other part sought to protect his family and position these were both placed in priority over help his fellow man and standing up to the Prince.

Guy and Marian had stayed in bed so late that they had had breakfast brought up on a tray. They spent most of the morning with limbs tangled in the bed sheets. Marian had revelled in the attentions of her husband. She loved his teasing and she loved his hunger. She found that she was in constant want of him. And he was only too eager to oblige her. It had taken a lot of will power to leave the bed yet there was much to be done and both had business to attend to that day.

Marian occupied her morning with the servants overseeing and participating in rejuvenating the guest chambers in the castle. The arrival of the DeCare’s had pointed out to Marian how much the castle was lacking in comfortable accommodations. There had been only one room even remotely suitable for entertaining and even it was sparsely outfitted, clearly designed with function in mind rather that comfort or taste. She had set about taking inventory and making lists of the things that they required and those which could be improved with a good cleaning. Her task had taken up most of the morning and most of her attention. She had hardly noticed the time when she heard the signal for the noon-time meal she therefore was late arriving to the table and to the conversation occurring between her husband, Taylor, DeCare and Guy’s sergeant of arms.

"At 3 then" Guy said gravely. Then the men all departed leaving Marian alone with her husband.

She sat down and waited until the servant finished pouring her honied wine before she spoke to her husband. "what was that all about?"

For a moment Marian thought he hadn't heard her or that he wasn't going to respond. But buy the way he held his breath she knew he was merely reluctant to answer.

"Marian, the boy. The poacher. I have had a missive from the prince he expects punishment without further delay. He is to be taken into the bailey today at 3 and he will be thrashed. He will also lose a hand."  
"Guy! How could you."

"Please Marian, you must know me enough by now to know that I do not take joy in mutilating a young man for trying to feed his family but I am under a great amount of pressure and the Sheriff of Nottingham cannot be perceived as weak. He must be punished, and if it were up to me he might spend the year in the dungeon and then be released but the prince has taken a notice of the boy and insists on making an example of him. I am his will and must carry out what he commands. As it stands losing a hand is the least I could do for the boy."

"Guy, please."

"Marian! Must you always question me? It is not for you to decide what punishments I wield."

"I, I cannot support this. I understand the crime in a legal sense but from a moral stand point I cannot condone this punishment. I am disappointed." Marian stood up to leave.

"Marian come back, you haven't event touched your food, please come sit with me." Guy pleaded.

"I have lost my appetite." Marian replied weakly as she stormed out of the room.

Marian hurried down the hall and up the upstairs towards the solar. She needed to be alone, she needed to think. How was it that he always did this to her. Just as she thought that she was making progress that she was coming to know him, to understand him yet he disappointed her so profoundly. She could not marry the two sides of him, he made her feel so warm and she lit up every time he touched her or kissed her. She must be weak and a wanton for she desired him even when he was a brute, even when he made her angry and even when he made her sad. She was coming to care for him and she couldn't reconcile that with her conscience. How could she love a man who did not love himself. She was not even sure he was capable of love. Love? when had she said love, when had she even let that thought enter her mind. She was NOT in love with him. She barely knew him. He was mean and he was course, but he was also soft and gentle.

"Gahh." Marian let out a growl. She was frustrated and upset and confused. How had she let him affect her so much. He had snuck under her skin and invaded her sanity.

She needed a distraction, something to keep her mind focused so that she could discern exactly what she was thinking and feeling. She took up a bit of mending she had begun the other day and threw herself into repairing the black shirt. There was a tear in the shoulder seem that with a needle and thread could easily be fixed. Marian focused her attention on the needle as it went in and out of the material. She was mesmerized by the repetitive motion, she felt her mind clear and her attention focus. She could feel herself calming. She kept to her task and all too quickly the tear was repaired. Yet she was reluctant to quit the calming activity. She held out the shirt and noticed how plain it was. She was not the most talented seamstress she had always been too active as a young girl to really master the thread but she was confident enough that she could embroider an appropriate design of some sort along the collar or at the cuffs. She found some yellow thread in her kit and got to work on a basic celtic swirled design. Again she let herself get lost in the motion of the needle matching her breath to the time of the needle, in and out, in and out. Marian was near to finishing the front part of the collar when the trance was broken by the sounds of shouting in the bailey below. Marian set aside her sewing and went to the window.

She could see a crowd of men gathering around the stocks and execution block on a raised dais. The young man, Peter, was being dragged by two guards towards the stand. Even from her place in the high tower she could see the man was frightened. Marian did not want to watch as the young man, boy really, was mutilated. Yet, she could not look away. She could see Guy standing back with Decare by his side. The merchant wore a disgusting smile on his face as he watched taking joy from the punishment of the youth. Marian would be glad when the man left her house. Beside him Guy stood stoic and unyielding. His expression grim and intimidating. This was not her Guy this was 'The Sheriff.' As she looked around she noticed that there were actually very few guards around. Aside from the two that held Peter she could not pick any other of Guy's men out of the crowd. Her attention was brought back to the young man when the crown around wailed and balked as his hands were bound around the pole with thick rope. One of the guards who had carried him out picked up the wooden switch. The man drew back his arm and let the switch fly landing squarely on the young man's back. The cries that escaped the young man's body sent shivers down Marian spine and turned her stomach. She'd had to close her eyes, to weak willed to continue to watch the young man be tortured. Yet she could hear ever single blow and felt every scream. She was not sure how many times he was hit but abruptly the wailing stopped. Marian taking a moment to catch her breath opened her eyes again, she saw the young man, back bloodied, hanging from the post. His legs were giving way but he was unable to sink to the ground with his hands bound. Marian's heart ached for him. Such a misguided innocent boy. He didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. Yet his suffering was not over. The guard had only stopped so that he could fetch the axe. The boys hands had been bound so that they held each side of the post yet did not touch. From what Marian could discern the guard meant to swing the axe at the boy's arm and chop off his right hand.

Lifting the axe the man got into position.

"Hold!" Marian let out a breath as she heard her husband speak.

"This punishment should not be resolved so quickly. This boy dared to steal from his prince, to rob the very man who protects him and the rest of this country while our king is away in the holy land." Guy spoke with slow, determination, looking all about him as if searching for someone. Perhaps he was looking for her, or maybe for someone specific in the crowd but apparently he did not find who he was looking for as he continued on. "When we are faced with difficult situations it is tempting to try and take things into our own hands, yet know that there are those who are looking out for you and your interests and that going against those in charge, those with the power to protect you, leaves you vulnerable. I..."

Guy was cut off, an arrow swooshed passed him and cut the rope binding Peter's hands.

"Sorry I'm late! But I can't let these 'festivities' continue."

Marian scanned the courtyard and found Robin on one of the high ramparts. Men throughout the crown threw off their hooded cloaks and revealed their swords, bows, staffs and other various weapons.

Robin had come, he was here to save Peter. Marian let out a breath of relief. She had been so frightened. She tried to follow what was happening below. Yet the window did not provide a sufficient visage from which to take in all the action. Picking up her skirts she ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. She ran down the long corridor, through hall and out into the bailey. She was greeted with confusion and noise. Everywhere she looked people were running or fighting. From the top of the steps she could make out Robin at the stocks as he released the boy and took him over his shoulder. Robin's men surrounded him and fought through he crowd and guards to help Robin make his way to the gate. Guy and his men were trying to get through, to stop the outlaws but with so few guards they were terribly outnumbered. There was little they could do to stop the outlaws as they left though the gates.

"Get after them!" bellowed Guy and the few guards there were took off after them. A few more uniformed men came running towards her husband and he sent them off on foot after the outlaws, but at this point Robin, with his many men and waiting horses, would be so far ahead of the men that there would be little hope of catching them before they reached the safety of the forest.

Guy came running up to Marian, breathless with frustration evident on his face.

"What happened?"

"Hood and his men attacked, we were outmanned. He came for the boy, it looks like he escapes with his hand but he will be forced to live as an outlaw now."

"Will you not go after them?"

"There is little point in pursuing them, they will be in the forest before I can gather any strength of men to go after them."

"The Prince will not be happy." Marian cooed.

"Damn the prince!" Guy bellowed. "If he wanted things to be different than he should have done it himself."

Marian did recognize the expression on his face, his eyes were slightly glazed as if he was not really seeing what was before him. There was something simmering beneath the surface. He seemed to shake off whatever was haunting him and he looked down at her, concern replacing his previous expression.

"You should not be out here, its not safe with the outlaws and all this havoc."

"I will be alright. I am not so delicate that I may feint at the sight of violence."

"I know you are strong and willful," his lips lifted in a charming side smirk, "You may not be delicate but you are precious and I would much rather you were away from all this." He motioned to the activity around them.

"Well," Marian said resignedly, "I have to be going I should check on Mrs. Goodfare and ensure that tonight's dinner will go on as planned we cannot have out guests leave thinking that our house consists of nothing but chaos."

Marian could feel his gaze on her as she walked away. She couldn't help but be happy that Robin had intervened. She knew that the days events were going to bring hell down upon her husband from the Prince but the boy was safe and that was what mattered. She was surprised that Guy had not reacted more violently than he had. She expected him to charge after Robin and face him down yet he was calm and resigned to letting the boy leave. Of course being an outlaw was its own punishment yet he hopefully his wounds would be cared for and he would find a place among Robin's crew.

~~~

The evening brought its own excitement. The meal was again exceptional. The entertainment was spot on and it seemed that their guests were having an excellent time. Marian was silently thankful that this was the last night that the Decare's would be with them. It was exhausting trying to find enough entertainments, women and wine to satisfy the man. Marian was also constantly on guard when he was near. She could feel his sadistic gaze on her whenever he was without a woman in his lap. She had to be careful to be constantly out of reach so that he could not cup her but or graze her breasts as he so often tried to do these past few days. Yet tonight, with is departure imminent, she was more accommodating of his whims.

He had seemed to have forgotten all about the afternoon's debacle, whether consciously ignored or blurred by an abundance of wine, Marian did not know but, this evening Decare was in fine form.

As it was their last night in Nottingham the Gisborne's sought to make the evening memorable and festive. They had musicians playing and dancing had begun. Guy, as always, declined to take part, much to the disappointment of his new wife. However Marian found she was not lacking in partners. She had begun to forget the events of the morning and threw herself into the role of hostess enjoying her company and taking part in all the entertainment. She sang and danced with joy. She even accepted Decare as he offered himself as partner. He was not the best dancer. He was far too stiff and proud in his movements but she kept her smile on as they joined hands.

"What is a girl as lovely as you doing with such as husband?"

"Mr. Decare, please." Marian entreated.

He leaned in, his wine soaked breath hot upon her neck, making Marian shiver in disgust, "a girl like you needs to be satisfied and that cold fish cannot please you as I could." He hissed in her ear and as she turned to keep up with the steps of the dance she felt his hand squeeze her bottom.

"Mr. Decare, you are a guest of my husband and as such you have the privilege of many things in my household but you do not have the privilege of taking liberties with me. Sir." She grated out, turned and walked away from the dance floor. She sped away so quickly that she fairly ran over Guy. He caught her and grabbed hold of her arms. His grip was tight and when Marian finally looked up at him she could see the anger in his expression.

"Guy."

"Marian, what did that swine say to you."

"It doesn't matter Guy, please." She brought her hands up to his face and forced him to look down at her. "please, he is leaving in the morning don't do anything."

"I can't just stand here like a cuckold as some man lays hands on my wife."

Just then Decare came forward, "Gisborne, your wife left so abruptly on the dance floor that I did not get to finish the set. I hope that you are not unwell, and that you will deign to partner with me once more so I may get my full due."

Guy swept his arm across Marian pushing her slightly behind him. "If you ever lay hands upon my wife sir you shall wish that you had never left that backwater of a swamp you call home. Do I make myself clear." Guy was practically seething with anger. The heat of it radiated off of him.

"You dare speak to me thus? I have the ear of the Prince."

"You may have the ear of the Prince, but he is not king, and in this land the law of the king still rules and I am sure that thieving, especially of a wife that is not your own, is not permitted within Richard's kingdom. You have drunk my wine, fondled my servants and been afforded every luxury that I may provide but you are not given the privilege of my wife, nor shall you be. And be certain sir, this is not threat and nothing need happen to your person, yet it is a promise of what shall happen if I ever catch you near my wife again."

Marian knew her husband was a tough and intimidating man yet she had never had occasion to truly fear him or to be the recipient of his rage. Yet seeing him now she could only imagine how Decare must be feeling. The man looked as if he were an animal cornered, hunted by a fearsome predator and the predator was her Husband. She knew Guy was not a man one crossed without taking a great risk. He left no doubt that he would not shy away from any kind of physical punishment and she would not wish to see what he was truly capable of if given the right provocation but Marian knew that a cornered animal could cause greater harm than expected and she feared the longterm consequences of a true altercation between Guy and Decare.

"Guy," Marian intervened, "Mr. Decare, things need not get overblown here. I am not harmed and I am sure that Mr. Decare was simply overtaken by the moment and by drink and was not serious in his overtures. I think that we can all calm down and remove ourselves from this confrontation. There are plenty of pleasures yet to be had within the hall tonight and I am sure that you have not yet sampled our finest vintage of mead Mr. Decare, it has been aging in a very special casks waiting for just such a discerning palate as yours sir. I believe our maid Margaret over there has some in her cantor and would be more than pleased to serve you. So please if we can all just calm down we may still be able to make this a most pleasant evening."

Decare regained his composure and returned to his usual debauched countenance. He squared his shoulders and took his eyes off of Guy and let them fall upon her face. It seemed to take a moment for her words to sink in but when he finally considered them he looked across the room towards Margaret whose luscious curves and raven black hair projected inspired the sneer returned to his face.

"Yes, I should love to sample her wares." He turned to leave after giving a curt bow of his head in her direction and took his leave with a "Lady Gisborne."

Marian turned to Guy, "My dear, you did not have to do that. Though he is a vile disgusting creature, I know that he is important to John and this will not help you with him."

"I don't give a damn about what John says that pig has no business speaking to you let alone laying hands on you. All I need is an excuse to beat him. The man is disgusting ."

"I agree but he is a disgusting pig who is a friend of the Prince."

 

"I don't even know what he is doing here, or there, at Ludlow. What would a prince want with such a man, pretending at being noble, one cannot buy class or respect. That man could be rich as Croesus and he still would not be fit to lick your boot."

"I thought your loyalty was to the Prince, it would not be to your benefit to anger one of his friends?" Inquired Marian.

"My loyalty is not to the Prince but to my Family and to my kingdom. I only seek to ensure that me and mine and protected, if that means sucking up to a petulant little prince than I shall, if that means doing his dirty work I shall, but I shall not put up with anything that threatens my family, my wife. Decare has threatened you, I could not care what his opinion of me is. And as for John all it should take to win him back is a hanging, a couple casks of wine and some whores."

Marian took up his hands in her own, "Let's forget about Decare and what he did or said and just enjoy the rest of the evening. She took him by the hand and let him to a seat by the fire. After motioning for a servant to bring them some of the mead she joined her husband and took the seat next to him to watch the dancers and let the warmth of the mead and the fire wash over her.

~~~

Marian had sent Guy up to bed. He looked worn out after the events of the day. Between the interference of Robin and Decare's wandering hands he had had an exhausting and stressful day. He had needed some rest, he had looked somewhat morose as the evening wore on and continued into the wee hours of the night. She had sent him up half an hour ago and was now seeing to the clean up of the hall. It was just after midnight and Marian felt the weight of the day drawing heavily on her own eyelids.Resolved to leave the rest until morning she made her way up the stairs to their bedchamber.

The room was bathed in moonlight and lit only by a low burning candelabra on the mantle piece. She picked it up as she made her way to the bed. She saw Guy lying there on top of the coverlet facedown with his clothes still on. He had managed to get his boots and jacket off but lay there in his shirt and pants hugging the covers, face buried in the pillow.

Marian tipped toed her way to his side of the bed and laid the candles on the side table. She sat down on the bed beside him and moved a hand to sweep the hair out of his face. He looked peaceful if not a little worn out. She knew that their marriage had been a big transition for him and that things had not been going exactly well since. He was constantly being challenged and forced to defend her, his people or himself. She knew that she might be expecting a too much from him, to have him change so drastically but she knew what lurked beneath the surface and just hoped that with her help that he could become a better man, a good man.

She ran her hands along his scalp, through his hair and to his shoulders where she began to rub and massage the muscles of his back. He was so hard and tight. She felt an overwhelming desire to help ease his pain. She felt her hands warm as she massaged deeper getting to the knots and tension of his shoulders. He stirred and let out a groan of pleasure. He turned his head as if to rise.

"Shh!" Marian soothed. "Just relax."

"Mmmm. Marian...grrr" He couldn't finish what he was saying as Marian dug her thumb into a tight ball beneath the surface of his right shoulder. "Oh God." he moaned.

Maran wondered when he last had someone comfort him. Comfort derived from caring not carnal need or fear or an attempt to curry favour but, real comfort. He was a hard man to like and even harder to be kind to. He was careful not to let people in but Marian could see the deep desire, the part of him that wanted comfort and caring and love. He was either too afraid to ask for it or unaware better still unable to identify exactly what he yearned for. Yet let her continue for a few more minutes before interrupting.

"Mmm what time is it. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until your sinful hands woke me." Marian could see the sultry smile on his lips, his eyes closed true relaxation and joy taking over.

"Its a little about half twelve or near to one. You had a long day, we all did."

"Half twelve!" He sat up in the bed shrugging off her hands. He rose to fetch his boots and jacket from their place by the now cold hearth. "I didn't realize. I am sorry Marian, I have some business still to tend to." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek abruptly before leaving the room.

Guy had up and let the room so fast that Marian hardly had time to register what had happened. She looked around the empty room and resolved to go to bed despite her husband's strange behaviour.

Ten minutes later Marian was tossing and turning in her bed. She could not relax. She had a hard time getting comfortable. Something was missing, something was nagging her, keeping her awake. The bed seemed cold and too big, the room seemed to be stark and lonely. She did not like it at all and she was not going to be able to get some sleep until her husband returned. Strange how things had changed so quickly. In such as short time she had gone from being aloof and nervous to comfortable and in need of her husbands company in order to find comfort in their bed. She swung her legs out from the comforter and found her wrapped and tied it tight around her waist. She crept out the door and thought about going downstairs to see if she couldn't find some way to get some warm milk or perhaps some mulled wine to help her sleep.

As she made he way down the corridor she was distracted from her mission by the murmering of hushed voices coming from a room just up ahead. As she neared closer to the sounds she realized that it was coming from the study and she could make out a little of what was being said.

"...think you'd make it."

"....course....afternoon..."

"He'll recover..."

"...took you long enough to get there...had to stall..."

"....concerned about Marian...."

Upon hearing your name Marian snuck closer to the door.

"....bloody reckless for you to show up here tonight. You need not concern yourself about Marian I am more than capable of taking care of my wife...have you seen Edward..."

"Fine...need plan to...if your not going to do anything I...."

"...Just waiting for the proper opportunity....not easiest thing to get a traitor released..."

"...about Marian...."

"...I'll take care of my wife you take care of our...."

"...Still can't believe she married a stick-in-the-mud like you. If she were my wife I would not be standing here with me."

"...better get to the business at hand before I...."

"....fine, I still can't understand why you told me..... or what you are playing at...."

"...just do what you are supposed to...down the hall."

Marian heard footsteps and a few more passing insults. She scrambled to get out of the way of the door. She ran down the hall back towards their bed chamber. She was not sure if he had seen her but she tried to close the door as softly as she could before throwing off her wrapper and jumping into bed. She quickly settled down and had just closed her eyes as Guy came in.

She could hear him moving around the room as he discarded his clothes and came to lie beside her in the bed. She had managed to quiet her breathing just as her husband got under the coverlet and cozied up to her. As her husbands breath slowed and his strong hands warmed her through the fabric of her nightgown she felt her mind spiralling. She couldn't process what she had just heard. Robin? In the Castle? She couldn't understand what her husband was up to. Why would he be talking to Robin, a known outlaw and out-and-out rival. Why would he be whispering the dark in the middle of the night. She could not make sense of it. And what were they referring to from this afternoon? Was it planned? Why would Guy do such as thing and risk everything he had built under the favour of the prince. She could hope that her pleading had finally reached him. But the more she tried the more she but she was doubtful that change could happen so quickly and drastically. What was he doing? What were they planning? Marian found herself becoming lost in a whirlwind of confusion she tried to make sense of what she had heard of the actions of the man laying next to her. How much did she really know him? Perhaps there was more to her husband than she had first thought and without hearing his side she was at a loss. So she surrendered to the warmth of his embrace and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Knavery's now its own reward

The castle was in an uproar. Decare had been robbed. They had awoken to the reverberating shouts of Decare as they echoed through the halls of the castle. They had to quickly dress and determine what was going on.

"Gisborne! Incompetent, insufferable, never in my life...."

Insults were being flung around without care as Marian and her husband entered the great hall.

"Gisborne, your staff are the most incompetent useless whelps I have ever encountered. Do you know what I have been dealing with? Whats happened?"

"I'm sorry Decare I am unaware of the situation."

"Whats happened?" Marian inquired.

Decare turned his gaze to Marian, "While I slept last night I was robbed! My wife's jewels were taken from our chambers, my casket of gold was taken and the crate I had in our carriage is gone! There were hundreds of pounds worth in that carriage!" He looked back to Guy. "What are you and your insufferable staff going to do about it? Obviously someone around her stole it You cannot be trusted. You are an arrogant, pretentious, good-for-nothing son of a bitch! And your stuck up wife ain’t any better."

"Mr. Decare! I will gladly lend you men to search for your lost property and I will apologize for the incident and that it happened under my roof but I will not stand idly by as you insult my wife. Brooker! Fletcher!" Guy called to two of his uniformed men, "Fletcher, gather a team of men to search the castle see if we cannot find any of these missing possessions perhaps they were moved without my knowledge. Brooker, please stay with Mr. Decare and his wife and ensure their safety here in the hall, we don't know if this robber is attacking them personally or just relieving the fat-arse of his gold. I will search the room and see what I can determine. Marian would you please comfort Mrs. Decare, I am sure the events of the morning and all the shouting have put her ill at ease."

Marian moved to protest that she would rather go with him. There were many questions that she had for him but she looked over to see the wretched Mrs. Decare cowering in the corner and saw that the lady did indeed need the comfort of someone warm and soft as opposed to her over-baring husband. So she gave Guy and nod and went to the lady.

~~~

After calling for some warm mulled wine and moving near to the fire Marian had succeeded in getting the woman to cease her shivering and calm down to a point where she could actually form words.

"There, you’re feeling better now eh." Marian soothed. "I am sure that my husband will resolve the matters you are quite safe here."

"I know, I...." She hesitated. "I still can't believe what happened."

"I understand it is quite distressing to have one's belongings taken right beneath their noses, I am sure my husband will get to the bottom of this."

"He...he doesn't need to. I know who did it." She looked around to ensure that they were alone and that no one would overhear. "It was Robin Hood." She whispered.

"Hood? How do you know?" Marian could feel her heart beating faster. She had suspected that it might have been Robin. It was definitely his voice she had heard last night and after learning about the robbery this morning she was certain that that was what they had been referring to last night; Which meant that Guy knew Robin would steal from Decare and had done nothing to stop it, had actually helped him, unlocked the door as it were. She did not understand why. Why would her husband help Robin to rob a friend of the prince? They were enemies. That’s what pricked at her when she considered the conversation they over hear. She knew that Guy did not like Robin and there had been many a time that she had heard Guy expound the blights on Robin's character and the reasons he deserved to be hanged. It did not make sense, but she would have to put her theorems aside for now poor Mrs. Decare looked as if she would burst into tears. "It’s ok dear, just tell me what happened."

"Well, Hugh came into bed late last night, clearly three sheets to the wind as always, and smelling of wine and perfume. He stumbled through the room before crashing on the bed in a dead sleep. When he is that far into his cups he usually snores quite loudly and it kept me awake. So I left the room to go find something to help me sleep. When I returned there was someone coming out of our chamber door. He carried a large bag with him and had a scarf around the bottom of his face, I was about to scream when he dropped the bag, came toward me and pushed me against the wall, his hand over my mouth. I could not scream. I could not speak. He looked me over and only then did he remove his mask. I recognized the man but I did not know where from. He begged me not to scream and that if I agreed he would remove the hand from my mouth. I was so frightened at that point that I agreed and acquiesced. I could not help but notice his handsome face and the laughter in his eyes. Even in robbing me he seemed to be enjoying himself." She seemed lost in the memory of the man and Marian quite understood, she too had been a victim of the roguish smile of Robin Hood once. Lady Decare continued, "well, stunned as I was i had difficulty moving and when he moved closer to me I could not do anything but stare. He told me that he did not mean me harm. He said that he was only relieving my fat-witted husband of his gold so that better people might be saved from starvation and utter poverty. He also said that he was sorry to have cause a beautiful woman such as myself any suffering but it must be done for the good of the people. At this point he leaned in closer and whispered that he would like to steal one more thing from me and then..." She paused and glanced around once more,"...He kissed me."

"What?" Marian asked incredulous over Robin's audacity. Kissing married women, under her roof, the man really was a cad.

"Yes he kissed me. It was unlike any other kissed I have received. I felt it all the way to my toes. Has that ever happened to you?"

"Yes, yes it has." Marian felt her face grown red with the memory of the last time she had lain in Guy's arms.

"Isn't it wonderful." The girl was all starry-eyed, over Robin, the man who had just stolen her jewels.

"Yes, but weren't you frightened or angry or...upset?"

"That’s the problem, I wasn't. As it is the robbery is not the thing that has me so unsettled today, it is that kiss. I have never felt that way with my husband, the old fool deserved to be robbed quite frankly, but Robin has opened my eyes to what I have been missing in my life. That kiss was quite the most exciting thing to every happen to me."

Marian felt sorry for the girl. She understood very well what she was going through. She was a victim of their times, banished to the corner to stand without thought or opinion, only supporting their husband's interests, valued only for the money brought in with a dowry or the number of heirs she provided. It was not fair. This girl had not been as lucky as Marian had. She did not have a father who put up with her wildness or allowed her to be educated. She did not have a husband who appreciated her or valued her as a partner in his life, rather one who looked at her as a possession or an inconvenience. To a girl like that, even to a girl like herself, the rogue was an alluring prospect and Robin with all his charm and guile was a very tempting option for a girl. But Marian had come to realize that excitement wasn't the solution to the restlessness of being a woman in the kingdom of King Richard the Lion Heart, it was finding a purpose, a place where one felt safe, and valued and cherished. Marian was coming to realize that being Lady Gisborne brought her a sense of contentment she had never thought to find. It was not because she was married or that she needed a man to settle her or control her. It was that she felt safe and free to be herself without the threat of being punished or thought foolish. Even though they fought and disagreed over many things like Robin, Nottingham and the Prince, Marian never felt that Guy dismissed her opinions as the fancies of a mere woman. She felt appreciated not just for her name or money or body but as a person as a partner. A look of contentment came across Marian's face and a brilliant smile graced her lips as she glanced over and saw her husband returning to the hall.

Lady Decare had confirmed what she had thought, that Robin's purpose in the castle last night was to rob Decare. Guy had let him in, told him where their guests were staying and did not do anything to stop him. And she was now beginning to piece together the other part of the conversation. Guy knew Robin would come to save Peter. When he made the speech he had been stalling, waiting for Robin to appear. She wondered what else had done to secretly help the people of Nottingham. She remembered the bag with embroidery at Peter's mother's house. It was the same one that had been given to Guy's man to ride who rode, with no guards, into the forest known to be inhabited by Robin and his gang of outlaws. Did Guy arrange that, plan it so that the man would be ambushed by Robin who would then in turn deliver it to those in need.It would answer so many of the questions she had regarding her husband. The good fighting with the bad, the person she knew in private verses the sheriff he was in public. If she was right, than he already was the man she thought he could be, he was the sheriff concerned for his people. He was helping him the best way that he could. He was allowing Robin to succeed. He was allowing him to rob from the rich and give to the poor. She could not be sure if they were in league together or if Guy was simply setting it up so that Robin would succeed. Either way, if she was right, he was truly a better man that she had first thought. She smiled at him, wide eyed and in awe as he came closer. He looked at her, confused by her reaction to him but smirked back at her before stealing his expression and addressing Lady Decare.

"My Lady, I must extend my most sincere regrets about the night's events and I apologize that you were wronged so under my roof. We have determined that someone did indeed enter your room, we believe the thief specially targeted you and your husband. It appears that someone came in through the balcony window, a bandit of some kind. But fear not we will do our best to apprehend him. As for you and your husband I would be more than happy to provide you with a full armored escort to Ludlow"

"Thank..." Lady Decare was cut off but her husband's shrill voice.

"That is the least of which you could do for us Gisborne. My wife and I shall be leaving at the earliest convenience. The Prince shall hear about the incompetence here in Nottingham. Robin Hood has shammed use both. I heard about your theory of a bandit coming in through the window and who else but Robin Hood would dare commit such a crime. The man should be horsewhipped, drawn and quartered. He is a scourge and needs to be brought to the Prince's, I mean the King's justice."

"Of course Mr. Decare," replied Marian, "I hope you have a pleasant journey and I hope that the vices which have betrayed you bring you comfort upon a day." The man seemed a bit confused as to her meaning. Though she would not expect a drunken philanderer to have the ability to reflect upon how his drunkenness had allowed a man to sneak into his room and steal not only jewels but a kiss from his mistreated wife. Marian was never so glad to see a the backside of a man before. She was glad that the man was finally leaving their house and their lives. If she was being honest he deserved to be robbed. The man had no honour, was retched and vile and no better than a serpent slithering in the grass.

Unfortunately the feeling of calm that came with the departure of the Decares was not to last as the following morning they received a missive from the Prince.  
Marian and Guy were enjoying a private breakfast in their chambers when there wad a knock on the door.

"Excuse me my lord," said the young man sheepishly occupying the doorway, "there is a letter here, I know you said not to be disturbed but it has the royal seal on it so as I thought you might want to see it straight away."

"Bring it here," Guy barked.

The young man quickly stepped up to the table before scurrying away. At least some of 'the sheriff' still remained in her husband, Marian reflected. She was quickly stirred from her thoughts as she noticed the expression on Guy's face.

"What is it," Marian asked, concern evident in her tone.

"The Prince is concerned about Robin Hood and demands to know why he hasn't been dealt with sufficiently." He paused before explaining, "he commands my presence and that of my family at court so that we may devise a strategy for apprehending the outlaw and extinguishing his terror once and for all."

"Guy,"

"I wont have you near that place, or near him. You shall remain here where you are safe."

"Guy, John is angry it would not do to have him further displeased by disregarding one of his orders. I shall be perfectly safe at the castle, you will be with me and I am not without cunning and whit that I may fall victim to the dangers of his court." She reached for across the table for his hand. "I want to be by your side.

Guy gave her a charming smirk and she could not help the feeling of warmth and shivers that ran down her body. It frightened her how much she had to come to care for this man, her husband. What scared her most aside from the increasing intensity of her feeling was that he may not be able to return them. She knew he lusted for her and that he was protective of her, but she didn't know whether that stemmed from a sense of obligation or self-preservation, the same motives that drove him to want to make a name for himself and to become wealthy and powerful. She may be just another possession for him, one whom he enjoyed physically but without true feeling or emotion. He was not a man to express his feelings and perhaps he was not one to even know his own heart but she could only hope that the small glimpses into his soul that he had allowed her in their quiet moments together were an indication of deeper feeling.


	16. For in that Sleep of Death What Dreams May Come

Guy tossed and turned in his bed. He was plagued with visions of a great fire swallowing up Nottingham. He was running about with buckets but each time he attempted to subdue the flames they only grew larger. He could hear shrieks. People begging him to do something, to help, to save them. The loudest voice was Marian’s. He could hear her but not see her. He ran to the front doors only to be stopped in his pursuit by two armed guards. He stepped back and drew his sword only to have his arm caught and the sword wrenched away. He felt hands upon him holding him back pulling him away from the doors, away from Marian. He had to get to her, had to save her. “Guy!” He heard her cry out. 

“Grrraaah. Marian, I’m coming!”

He tried to push and pull and release himself from the hold of the men who restricted him. He turned to look at the man who held his right arm and was surprised to see his own face staring back at him. It was his own face but with the Prince’s hair, beard and clothes. He once again tried to wrench his arm free. 

“Let me go! I have to save her!” He grunted.

He finally succeeded in pulling his arm away. But instead of being able to now run into the castle he was now overtaken by the sense of falling. He was being pushed into a cell. He heard the latch fall as he his the floor. He could hear and feel the flames that consumed the castle beyond the walls of this small isolated room. He needed to get out. 

“Hey! Let me out! Come back here! Do you know who I am?” He yelled, but all he could see were the backs of the head of the men who had thrown him in the cell. He was let alone in this cell to die. The walls around him seemed to close in and everything was dark. He couldn't see anything for a long while. Yet he continued to yell for help. There was a sudden relief in the darkness. He saw a small flickering light. It grew brighter until he could make out the form of a woman sitting in a chair at the end of a very long hallway. Marian. It was Marian, she would save him. 

“MARIAN! Marian, come, let me out! We need to get out of here!” He shouted at her. Yet she did not stir. 

He tried again, “MARIAN!” Nothing. 

“Marian, save me!”

“Free me! save me!..”

“Marian!” Guy said as he jerked awake. He looked up and saw a luminescent glow above him. Was he dead, or blind… had the fires consumed him. He could not be dead for this was an angle before him and surely God could not be that merciful. As he focused his eyes he could make out he familiar shape of Marian’s face looking down at him. He could see such concern etched on her face. He didn't want her to be sad or concerned. He needed to change her expression, he need to to touch her. He could not think clearly nor could he control his thoughts or his actions. 

Before he knew what he was saying he blurted out in a crackled voice, “I need this,” 

He laid his hand upon her cheek and lightly moved his thumb along the warmth of her skin. He was not sure what This was, he needed to touch her, to see her. He needed to kiss her and to make love to her. He need her to see him, truly see him, the him that was dying to break free. He needed her. “I, need…” he gasped before she brought her lips so sweetly to meet his. She pulled back to looked him in the eye. He could see the tenderness there in the depths of her dark hazel eyes and took comfort in it. She was here, she was safe and if only for tonight she was his. 

He lifted his head up to meet her and took her mouth in a chaste kiss. He worshiped her lips lightly with a thousand kisses wanting to show her his tender side. However he could not keep his need at bay, his tender kiss quickly turned and became a kiss that burned and consumed. He needed to be closer to her, to feel her. He moved the coverlet slightly so that he could press his body along her lithe form. He wrapped his arm around he waited and pulled her in close. He ground his stiff cock against the rough fabric of her nightdress pushing against her needing the friction that came with doing so. She rolled onto her back in submission allowing him to move atop her as she moaned, grinding her hips against him. He wanted to show her how gentle he could be, he wanted her to feel his tenderness yet he needed to take her, to feel her around him immediately. He wanted her to need him, to take him in her arms and envelop him in the soft warmth of her touch and let her goodness overtake him. He needed so much but was not sure what or how to get what he needed. All he knew was that she was here beneath him, calling out him name ready and willing to give herself to him. He could not and would not disappoint her in this. He would save her just as she would save him.

He pulled back to look at her, he could see the desire burning on the surface but beneath the desire he thought he saw something like affection swimming in her hazel depths. It both frightened and excited him. She gave him a comforting smile before pulling him back down into a passionate embrace. Their lips locked and an inferno ignited. His whole body was burning with desire. He was all hot breath, warm skin and hard readiness. There was a pain in his need but one that was so acute that it was pleasurable. He pawed at the neck of her nightdress and tore it off her shoulders exposing her glorious ivory breasts, pert and pink ready for his touch. He was no longer controlled by any conscious thought. He was all desire and instinct. His instincts drove him to suckle at each of her breasts bringing the nipples to a hard point. He needed to hear her sighs and cries of pleasure. He needed to hear her pleasure. When at last she gave into her desires and released a throaty sigh shivers ran down his body and straight to his stiff cock. He pushed against her still covered core as his body demanded he move his hips. He needed to be inside her but knew there was still more he wished to do before coming to that peak. 

He caressed her breasts, her hips and her thighs with blatant reverence returning to her chest only to bring the nightdress down her body, over her legs and on to the floor. She was truly a magnificent sight in the pale moonlight her skin fairly glowed. He was his angel come to wash away his sins; And oh how he wanted to sin. He crept his way up Marian’s abdomen laying kissing along her in a hot wet line from her soft curls to her enticing neck before returning once more to feast on her lovely lips. He laid open mouthed kisses on her, his breathing gaining in intensity as his passion overtook him. 

“I need, OH GOD!” He groaned as he caressed her folds dealing into their wetness. Her eagerness excited him beyond control. He could not wait any longer. In one swift motion he lifted himself up over her body and thrust into her so deeply he could not tell where he ended or where she began. Her cry of ecstasy was the beacon that guided him home, passionately thrusting in and out deeper and deeper. She was both a beacon and a siren showing him light while inviting him to his doom. Yet he knew that even if he was to give himself over to her and let his self be wrecked upon her shores she would help him. He would drown in her fathomless depths of passion and love and his past his sins would be washed away. She would save him. As she writhed beneath him meeting his every thrust in the carnal rhythm of their bodies he decided he could no longer think and instead had to become pure animal instinct. In giving himself over to his lust he nuzzled her neck and shoulder and let out a desperate cry and heard someone whisper, “save me.” 

He could not be sure if it was Marian or himself who had said it but in this moment he could fulfill the wish in the only way he knew how. He sought her mouth for a final lingering kiss, and reached his hand between them, caressing and nudging her intimate folds as he continued to move his cock inside of her. He could taste her rapture, her moans and sighs. He knew she was close and increased the tempo of his hand while strategically slowing his hips to short deliberate thrusts each one penetrating deeper and deeper until he felt her muscles contact and release all around him. He could not wait he held her close and inhaled her scent as he soared beyond the bed, beyond Nottingham and England itself to a plane of pure pleasure. What was so amazing is that he was not alone there, Marian was there with him, delighting in the pureness of their joining. 

Their breath was frantic as he came back to reality. He was lying dead upon her, stretched out so that every part of their skin was touching. He was reluctant to leave such an intimate embrace but his whole body was fevered from their passion. He was truly spent. He gathered all his might and lifted himself off of her and onto his back. The last thing he remember before drifting into darkness was Marian’s legs entwined with his and the faint whisper of her voice, 

“You are safe, and you are mine.”


	17. Masks

The journey to the castle was largely uneventful and Guy was thankful for that. There had been so much drama of late that he was grateful for any moment of peace he could get. He had taken every precaution for their journey. They travelled in a long column of at least 20 men and they had packed more carts than strictly necessary for such a short journey and short stay. One cart contained all of their clothing and personal items the other was stocked with a supply of ale, food and weapons to keep the men happy, healthy and armed. There was also a lumbering carriage following them intended for Marian's use though, as he should have predicted, Marian had opted to ride on horseback beside him spouting the benefits of exercise and the discomforts of bumpy roads as excuse to ride. He could not convince her to travel otherwise and as she rode ahead of him in her hunter green riding habit that perfectly hugged her hips he was grateful for his wife's riding prowess. Of course she would have to get into the carriage before they arrived at the castle for decorum's sake, a lady could not arrive at the castle of the Prince riding astride, but for now he welcomed the opportunity to watch her ride and enjoy her company. It helped to calm him, to keep his mind from wandering to the images that had haunted his dreams last night. However, if he was being honest, he would much prefer they were at home, lounging in their soft warm bed not daring to rise before mid day. But one could not ignore a summons from the Prince and although he was of the opinion that Marian should never leave his side, he was apprehensive about her presence at the castle caught in the nest of courtly intrigue and misbehaviour. But for his sanity's sake, an dto save himself the time and trouble of arguing with her, it might be better if she was near where he could keep an eye on her and personally see to her protection. He needed to keep her safe. He needed to make sure that she wasn’t brought into whatever mess the Prince had wrought and that she wasn’t hurt by his recklessness. Guy's own actions had landed them in this situation and he was at a loss as to how to fix it. He was caught between loyalties; Loyalty to the King, to the kingdom, to the Prince, to his family and to his wife. He was uncertain of his path. Before Marian had come into his life he had known who he was and what he was doing. It had been simple. But she had confused things. She wanted him to be a good man, to help the people stand up to John and his cruelties. Little did she know that he had been secretly helping them for years.

He needed to be the cruel hard man on the outside. It was his way of maintaining order, the people need to fear him or else they would not fear the consequences of rebelling. Guy had seen too many of the horrible punishments the Prince could wield to those who opposed him, the beheadings, the torture, it was more than Guy had ever thought one man capable and his people needed to be spared such torture. Guy was a first hand witness to the Prince's devilishness and often a participant. When he had been making his way through the court, before being made Sheriff, he had done whatever necessary to gain both fortune and power.

He had been drawn into the wrong crowds and been introduced to John and his court of pleasures. Knowing that it would be beneficial to his own career Guy had joined in with the men in the revelries of a young royal. He had been a willing participant in the whoring and the gambling and been a thoughtless companion of the young prince willing to put up with much for the benefits of being a part of his favoured circle. What more could a poor, barely gentile, ambitious man do? But it was not long before the Prince’s actions had started to turn Guy’s stomach. The whoring had taken a sickening turn into the perverted and grotesque, the gambling had become cheating and the Prince was entertaining more trouble than Guy could take. But by then he was in too deep. Guy thought he had managed an escape when he was appointed as Sheriff of Nottingham. It was a chance to make a name for himself away from John and his debauchery. Guy was not naive however; he knew that in order to be successful he would still need to appear to be on the same side as John, to appear the loyal friend and willing partner in his sick desires. So Guy had entertained the man when it was requested of him, joined in with whatever devilish schemes he was able to stand  but he would find every excuse to avoid the man when it was possible and when attendance was mandatory he would leave early or find a quiet corner out of the action. Guy shivered when he thought back to all the innocents he'd seen defiled or punished. He had realized that though he might be ambitions and without _many_ scruples he could draw the line somewhere.

Hope for change had come in the form of a former rival. The snivelling Earl of Locksley, Robin, had come back a war hero after aiding the king in the, pointless and costly, war against the heathens in the Holy Land. It wasn't long before the arrogant brat had antagonized the prince and local authorities. The man did not know when to leave well enough alone. Guy secretly admired the man for not giving in to the Prince but he truly was not the brightest. As the boy became an outlaw Guy saw an opportunity, a way to help his people without being implicated. The peasants of Locksley were loyal to Robin and even admired him for his service to the king. They were reluctant to give up on their Earl and quickly turned him into a folk hero. Guy had not stopped him or the spread of is fame and instead helped to support the rumours of Robin's infamy. Every hero needed a villain and Prince John provided more than enough material to sufficient fill that role but he, unfortunately, was frequently absent from the area. Although Ludlow was a favourite residence of the Prince there were always pressing matters in London as well as a demanding wife's of draw him away. So in the absence of a royal villain Guy was willing to by the understudy. There were many times when Guy had secretly helped Robin, he had sent men near Sherwood without adequate armour or support, vulnerable to an attack by the outlaw. Did Robin truly believe that the Sheriff of Nottingham couldn't afford a parade of guards to see that the tax money arrived safely or that each and every execution or public humiliation was so shoddily planned?

His role in everything guarded most secretly no one, not even his own men, knew. Guy presented the Sheriff to the world but kept a piece of Guy of Gisborne the boy of meagre beginnings buried deep inside. There were more secrets still lurking beneath his surface that Guy was sacred to admit and more especially to share with the world. There were times when he was not sure that he merely _played_ the villain  but that he had truly become one. He was unsure exaclty who was the real Guy. He was afraid he had become the sheriff, cold and unfeeling, utterly cruel and devoid of mercy. Over the years he had felt his true self being crushed beneath the cold exterior of 'the Sheriff'.  
It wasn't until the day when Marian had come into his hall that he had begun to feel the ice melt. He remembered the way she had looked, standing in a unusual orange dress, her red brown hair set off by its amber tones. She stood proud and tall behind her father and didn't hesitate or quake when his gaze met hers. Most women averted their eyes when confronted with the terrible Sheriff of Nottingham, never mind push back and stand tall as regal and self assured as a queen. That was the moment that Guy fell in love with Marian. He did not know that was what he was feeling. He wasn't even sure if that was what he felt now. But from that moment he knew that she needed to be in his life. He would make sure that she would never be absent from him again.

No matter the costs Marian needed to be protected, he needed her, and after the events of the pervious night he was now clear as to exactly how _much_ he needed her. It was not just physical, though she drove him to madness with her touch, it was more than that. He needed her to remind him about the man he was deep down, the man that the many years of hardship and struggle had almost smothered. He needed her to help him remember joy and laughter, and oh her laugh was the sweetest sound, if he could hear nothing but that for the rest of his life he would die a happy man. She was light and comfort and love. And she was his, he would see to it that she was safe, protected and happy. The only way to ensure that now was to go against his better judgement and find a way to take down the Prince.

\----

They stopped for their mid-day meal by a river back near Lichfield. Marian could tell that Guy was tense. He kept his features cool and stiff, she could see him constantly searching for her. She also felt when is gaze lingered a little longer than was strictly necessary. She appreciated that he had allowed her to ride instead of being jostled and shaken in the infernal contraption they called a carriage. She much preferred to the aches of the saddle to the headache after such a beating. Though she now enjoyed the opportunity to stretch her legs and refill as they stopped for a bite to eat. It was a full day's ride to Ludlow and she hadn't ridden so far in a very long time.

"Marian," Guy prompted. They had settled down near the river by a fallen tree. They had sat in silence consuming the bread and cheese with a fervour that reflected the physical exertion of riding for the whole of the morning. "I want you to be prepared, to know what you might be facing when we get to John's castle."

"I know he is not a decent man but what can he do in front of so many people, so many nobles?"

"You have no idea. I, as you know, have a history with John." Guy told Marian of all the things that he had seen and endured in his years as a friend of Prince John. He left no detail out, he wanted Marian to know the full extend of who they were dealing with.

"Why are you telling me all this, why would you stay with John for so long, why would you support him even after leaving court?"

“Because I quickly realized that those who oppose him end up on the wrong side of a noose or worse. The only way I knew of to enact any change was to appear loyal to the man all the while secretly heading off any devious plans or plots. There is more to be gained in subtlety than blatant opposition."

"What do you mean? What have you done?”

Guy hesitated and took a deep breath, "I have been in an alliance of sorts with Hood. At first the idiot did not realize that I was helping him, I would send a lone rider into the woods or reduce my guard when protecting an affluent noble or a collection of taxes. Then I eventually had to start arranging plans of mine to deliberately fail. Peter's execution was not the first that I had wittingly delayed. Usually 'the hero' arrives earlier than that particular case but I guess one cannot expect punctuality from an outlaw. Eventually he caught on and would give my men little trouble other than what was required for appearance's sake.

"The jewels," Marian said under her breath.

"What?"

"The jewels, the Decare's, you set it up didn't you? I heard you and Robin talking that night in the study. I knew that it was Robin who had taken them, Mrs. Decare told me, she had...an encounter with the thief. I knew then that you had set him up, that you had told him which room the Decare's were staying in and what they had worth stealing. I couldn't figure out why you would help Robin to steal from them. That whole day, I couldn't quite make sense of anything and you were acting so strangely. Now it makes sense. But Guy why wouldn't you tell me? Why did you keep quiet for so long?"

"Marian," He sighed, "I have been keeping this secret for so long that I have forgotten how to confide in other people. It’s a dangerous secret, at first I wanted to keep my people safe. If they didn't know the truth than they could not be held accountable for my actions. Then you came into my life and as much as I wanted your affection and your approval I wanted you to be safe more than anything. The less you knew the better. But it seems that the more I push you away from this the more you get dragged in. I thought that heading into the belly of the beast that it was only fair that you knew who you were aligned with." He turned to her and met her gaze, in his eyes was a depth of feeling that Marian only saw on rare occasions, "I also, I want you to know me, to know who your husband is and know that I would do anything for you. I want you to know the kind of man that I am and what you have brought out in me. I had almost lost a part of myself beneath the intrigue and false pretences. But you always saw me, even when you fought with me, you didn't let me hide and I want you to know that I am on your side and I will do whatever it takes to help you and your father and,” he paused, “to make sure that you always look at me the way you are right now." With little warning he leaned in and took her mouth.

His kiss, though soft, contained tenderness and vulnerability not shown to Marian before. The kiss was both searching and possessive, as if he wanted her to join him, to acknowledge their connection and validate his feelings. She did, she met his lips eagerly and tenderly, she pushed back and gave into his demands. She both surrendered and took. She wished they were somewhere other than an old log, outdoors, with so many of his men near by, she want to show him how she felt and how much she appreciated what he had shared with her. He was her Guy, both Sheriff and Man, and she loved all of him. Yet she withheld the words. Even given the confession today and his talk of need last night she could not bring herself to say the words. They meant walking out to the end of a thin branch, and the risk of falling was still too great.

Marian broke the kiss with a smile and gathered herself. She smoothed out her dress and checked her hair before standing. "I suppose we should return to the road, we wouldn't want to be late for our summons."

"Yes, will you ride or take the carriage?" Guy asked to cover up the awkward tension. After such a confession there was still so much to say. It was as if they had been in a storm, the truth swirling and clashing about them and now they had entered into the eye. It was calm and a relief from the turmoil but there was the promise of more to come lingering in the dark skies.

"Ride, I'll stay out of than contraption for as long as I can manage."

Guy gave her one of his famous smirks and proceeded to their horses.

\----

They were met in the Castle yard by a team of the prince's men and the castle steward, Walters. They were led to their room and told to be ready to greet the Prince at supper, which would be held in the great hall in less than two hours.

"He could have at least met us as we came in. " Marian dejected.

"Then he would not have had the advantage. John loves to play a game of mental chess with his guests. He wants us to know we are subservient to his whims and his schedule. _We_ shall be ready for _him_ not he for us."

"Really," Marian said petulantly, "what utter rot. When one invites people to their home it is polite that they should greet them when they arrive."

"Yes, well, we have yet to be certain of the nature of this summons . His highness likes the anticipation of pain as much as actually inflicting it, and..." he said with an amusement in his voice, "this way we spend less time in his company. I'm sure after the long ride today that you must be weary. Relax and refresh a bit before staring down the beast." He pulled her close and spun her around. He leaned in and landed kisses on her neck as his hands got to work rubbing her shoulders. One hand ran down along her spine before untying the laces that ran down her back and drew in her riding habit. After finishing that task he turned his attention to the buttons down the front of her gown kissing the flesh as it was revealed as each was undone.

"I'll call for a servant and have a bath drawn up for you. I like you in a bath and the thought of it, of your soft white skin soaking in the warm water, suds lapping around your neck and breasts will give me reason to hurry back. I will see to our men and luggage and see what I can ascertain about your father. So take these last few moments for yourself before the certain drama of this evening.”

\---

When Guy returned to the room he was greeted with the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and a honey like sweetness. He found his wife sitting by a silver polished mirror with a maid putting the finishing touches to a her intricately plaited hair. He smiled to himself and wondered how fortune had seen fit to allow him such a wife. She truly was too good for him.

"I see that you almost ready," he said walking over to the wash basin on the table. He poured the water over his hands and rinsed them over the bowl, he then removed his tunic and shirt, and proceeded to pour water on his hands and dripped it over his head raking the clean perfumed water through his hair and over his face. He heard the suppressed shriek of the maid before she made a hasty curtsy and left the room. He smiled slightly as he threw back the wet hair on his forehead splattering water all over the room.

He saw the corner of Marian's lips raise as he dried himself off with a towel and couldn't help the excitement that rose within him as she looked him over with a knowing glance.

"I should scold you for frightening the maid so but I am afraid I have forgotten any words that would justly chasten, given the distraction before me."

"Well, you wouldn't want me too chaste now?" Guy purred as he reached out a hand, lightly grasped her arm and ran his fingers along the soft burgundy velvet sleeves, grazing her fingers before entwining their hands. He brought his hand and hers up to his shoulder and guided her to wrap her hand around his neck. As soon as her other hand joined its mate he leaned in and kissed her. It felt strange to kiss someone who knew him so well, who knew all of his secrets and still managed to find a soft and alluring smile for him. He was so used to people leaving him or fearing him that having someone to care for him was a new and wonderful experience. As Marian kissed him back, opening herself to him and meeting him in passion, he realized he was willing to try to be the man she deserved. The kiss intensified and he pulled her close, he could feel her curves lush and warm against his body. She moaned and he felt it reverberate through his lips. _God this woman was amazing._ The way she responded to his touch, every moan or arch of her hips, every touch and every glance set his blood on fire and he could not help the wanting. He felt her hands playing with the back of his neck and shivered as they moved up into his hair. He heard a small squeak and then they were gone and she pulled back abruptly.

Marian pulled back and watched as a droplet of water ran down his neck, over his chest and down into the dark depths of his black breeches. For a moment her mouth went dry and she lost focus on a thing that wasn't the trail left behind by the water and her desires to follow such a path with her tongue. "Guy, now I really should chastise you. Your standing here with wet hair and this morning's clothing, tempting me to forget our purpose here. And..."  She looked down, fianlly regaining some compusere only to see the darkened spots where her own gown had encountered rogue droplets on his skin. "...You have gotten me all wet. You need to change and be presentable for the Prince." Marian swiftly turned and opened the trunk at the end of the large bed. She pulled out a dark blue jacket with intricate quilted details and brown leather trim.

"Maybe a bit of colour this evening?" She laid out the jacket and a corresponding shirt on the bed and came around took the towel out of his hand, laid it aside and massaged her fingers along the muscles of his arms. She was the picture of domesticity and Guy found it utterly charming. She ran her hands up his hard chest and removed the damp shirt leaving him standing wet, chilled, shirtless and a more frustrated than ever that he had to attend the Prince rather than spend some much desired time alone with his wife.

"So how did it go?” She asked as she folded his shirt and laid it over the screen near the fire to dry.

Guy was so lost in his lecherous thoughts that he didn't initially comprehend what she was asking.

"Did you find out anything about my father or why the Prince asked us here?" He could here the note of concern in her voice.

"As far as the Prince one can never tell but I am reasonably sure that he is assessing things; us, Nottingham, Decare and Hood. And in regards to your father," he lowered his voice to a near whisper, "before we left I sent word to Robin Hood, he and his men are near and I was able to send one of his men into the dungeons to get a message to your father. It appears that he is in good health generally but is suffering from a bit of malnutrition. Yet he is not sickly nor does it appear that he has been beaten of physically punished. And, I am told that, the knowledge that you are here and safe helped to raise his spirits considerably."

Marian closed here eyes and took a deep breath. "Guy." She breathed desperately.

He took hold of her, grabbing her arms on either side of her chest. "I will do what ever I can to help him, Marian, we will find a way." He pulled her into his arms and cradled her and kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for several moments until there was a knock on the door.

"M'Lord! Mi'lady!"

"Yes!" Guy bellowed as he stomped towards the door. His valet stood before him.

"My Lord. I have been informed that supper is about to begin sir." He said apologetically, clearly addressing 'the sheriff Guy of Gisborne,' and so Guy adorned the mask once more.

"Yes we will be down directly."

"Do you need my assistance my lord?" The man said as he looked over Guy's bear chest.

"Not this evening my wife shall assist me with what I cannot do myself."

As his man walked away Guy went towards the bed. He picked up the shirt and turned to his wife, "Well my dear would you like to play my valet before we assume the role of humble servants of his highness?"


	18. To the edge of doom

They entered the hall and their senses were overwhelmed. Marian could smell a putrid aroma, looking around she identified the source as the soiled rushes rotted by wine and other liquids left to fester. This combined with the smoking fires and the smell of roasting meat provided a potent welcome. Her face felt the warmth of the room pregnant with the heat fires roaring in the large hearths with that of the mass of bodies spread about the room in various stages of disgrace. There were men at a table laughing and sloshing around wine and ale, loose women on their laps plying them with sweet words and cooing admiration. On the other side of the room two men were exchanging heated words in what would surely escalate into a brawl. Ahead of her she could see John, sitting on a raised dais food laid out before him, jugs of wine upon the table and the Prince himself looking haughty and regal. Dionysus at the bacchanalia, luxuriating in the surrounding debauchery. He seemed entirely too pleased with himself. His companions in sin lounging about him, women to entertain and no Lord and Lady Gisborne, come when called, pieces in his game of power and greed. 

Marian felt Guy's hand move protectively to the small of her back. She looked over to him and gave him a reassuring smile before returning her gaze to the front of the room. It was then that she noticed the people siting beside the king. The DeCare's had a place of honour amongst the prince. Mr. DeCare seemed to be well into his cups, joining in the revelry of the room. While Mrs. DeCare sat silent beside her husband. She was a slim figure demurely averting her gaze from the debauchery before her. Her light blonde hair washed out her complexion and added to the look of fear and disgust on her face she appeared to Marian as sickeningly pale. Marian felt sorry for the woman and not for the first time. It could be a cruel fate to be a woman trapped in a terrible marriage. Marian was suddenly grateful for the man standing beside her. For all his faults he respected who she was and never belittled her or punished her for being so outspoken. He supported her and comforted her and valued her as a partner in his life not just a means by which to amass wealth or beget heirs. She felt her spine stiffen as she resolved to face this Prince with courage. She trusted her husband to keep them safe and help her navigate the treacherous waters of Prince John's castle. 

"Welcome, Lord and Lady Gisborne." John said with disdain. "I am so glad you here. It seems that marriage agrees with you Lady Marian, you are absolutely radiant." At this flowered compliment Guy stiffened his features and kept his rage at a simmer beneath the surface. "And Guy, as pleasant as ever I see. Won't you join me for some wine." He motioned to the seats on the bench to his right. "DeCare will be more than happy to move down and make some room for you and your lovely wife."

DeCare scowled, gave a false smile to the Prince and obliged by shifting down the bench. Guy allowed Marian to sit first so that he was sitting in between her and John. 

"My Lord," Guy began. "We are grateful for your...invitation."

"Of course dear Gisborne. I had a great desire to see you and your fine wife again, and here at my castle where I can ensure your comfort. I have been kept abreast of all the news in your fair Nottingham." He turned and took a large gulp from his goblet. He wiped the spittle of wine from his chin before returning his attention to Guy. "Not that I doubt you, my friend, but it seems that your outlaw problem has escalated. My dear fellow," He nodded his head in DeCare's direction, "has been sorely wronged by our Robin Hood. And as I recall I expressly asked you to deal with the outlaw."

"My Lord..." before he could say anything more John interjected. 

"Ah Gisborne, no need to apologize for your incompetence. One cannot expect too much from a foreign born man such as yourself. You were perhaps not exposed to the fierce tactics of a true English nobleman. An Englishman takes care of his property and those who are in his household. He attacks those who oppose him, such as outlaws with fierce merciless determination. I had thought during your time at court with us you would have learned something from us. But fear not there may be hope for you yet. You are loyal and you did know how to enjoyed your self at one time when in my presence. So fill your cup and let us see if we cannot introduce your new wife to the old you."

The evening quickly descended into chaos. Guy could not remember the last time he had had so much to drink or felt so uncomfortable. He was on the edge, his muscles were tense and his jaw was set. He felt the every throaty laugh set forth by the prince grating against his spine and the constant flow of wine and ale wasn't helping. He was a man who could hold his liquor but the prince drank beyond belief. Every time his glass became half way empty a serving girl would come and refill it. 

“The only way I want to see the bottom of my cup is if I have tipped it,” slurred the prince, “and that only happens when I am either about to pass out from drink or if a comely maid’s backside has knocked against it.” 

DeCare had rolled and barked at this comment meanwhile Guy tried hard to cover his disgust. He could hardly remember why he had wanted to be in this man’s company. He was now realizing just how much he had changed in his time away from court. He could no longer tolerate the dishevelled overindulgence. His only guiding light tonight was the presence of his wife at his side. His hands had moved of their own accord, under the influence of the wine he had consumed, to rest comfortably on her thigh. He could tell that she too was feeling the overwhelming effects of the spectacle around her though, she was abel to fend off the jugs of ale more aptly than himself. She alway had a special way with the servants. They so often heeded her every word. Guy couldn’t wait until he could be released from John’s company and he would be able to be alone with his wife again. 

Guy knew he was scowling but he couldn't help it. He had tired of the spectacle of John’s court. It took so much effort to match the prince in his gaiety, to pretend to be interested in the bawdy dancers or the endless tales of who had cheated who and which courtier was out of favour because of some perceived insult or another. 

Guy was drawn away from his musings as a loud rowdy cry and a girlish shriek erupted from the crowd below. Guy’s head snapped to the scene before him. A girl stood clinging to her blouse that had been ripped at the bust to reveal most of her décolletage, and Guy was sure that if she were to let go of the material her bosom would be exposed to everyone in the hall. 

John broke away from his congress with DeCare and took notice when the girl’s screams had pierced their ears. The two men beside the girl stood red faced, each with a fearsome scowl on their faces. These men were ruffians. The one man was short but stocky, he has a gruff beard of nondescript brown and large eyebrows that looked as though they were trying to engulf his eyes. He also had ruddy cheeks, flushed from both wine and anger. The second man was at least a head taller. He was lighter in colouring. His blondish hair was swept back from his face with either sweat or some other greasy substance. He also sported a smallish goatee that seemed to be waxed in place by the same styling material used on his hair. This vanity of styling gave the appearance that he would feel sticky to the touch. Though he was clearly a prideful man. He stood tall puffing his chest out and scowling at the other man. 

“What is this?” John boomed as the musicians ceased plucking their tunes. “Who has interrupted the festivities?” He eyed the men with a drunken scowl on his face. 

“Mi’Lord, Sire,” the first man began. “I had taken ‘er on my lap first ye see. She woulda taken a fancy to me after a time I’m sure ‘cept this bastard comes up and grabs her arm, pulling her away from me.”

“That’s because she smiled at me first.” the second man hollered at the hairy one. “Your sorry ass couldn’t attract flies if it were covered in shit.” As the insult sunk in the first man’s face flushed to an alarming shade of purple. “And you,” continued the tall man, “and your grubby hands, you couldn’t stand that I got her, the sweet little cunny she is. So you pawed at her all clumsy and destructive ripping her shirt and causing her outburst.” 

“least these hands know to to please a woman, you arse-breath boy bugger”

“Gentlemen, Gentlemen, please.” The prince interjected, “We’ll settle this in the only fair way I can devise. Fight for her.” The crowd reacted in a mix of excitement and anticipation, feeding on the savage energy of John and his court of blood and pleasure. “Fists, it think. The winner shall take the whore to bed.” He let out a raucous laugh, the crowd of people joining with him. 

The men looked at each other warily, they had ignited a fury in each other yet they were still reluctant to fight for the prince's pleasure and entertainment of the room. But one did not defy Prince John. 

“You saw fit to disrupt my favourite ballad, with your petty squabble, so let us make it worth my while and you can finish what you started. Make it good, I haven’t seen a good brawl in ages, what,” he glanced at DeCare, “at least a fortnight I think. Now ready your selves gentlemen.” 

People began moving out of the way, clearing a large semi circle where the two men could face off against each other. The girl in question being swept up int the crows still clasping her ruined bodice. 

“Surely,” Marian began, “I’m sure the lady…” Guy gave her a charged glance to stop her but John interrupted. 

“She has created this mess, she will live with the consequences." The men started to circle one another, their sleeves rolled up first curled and held in a ready position. 

The short round man held his fists at his face and almost growled at his opponent. He was the first to charge. He let fly his right fist and swung at the blond man's face. The tall one ducked and dogged the hit and swung the short man's arm away while bringing his fist to the man's gut. The hairy man let out a grunt and keeled over before stepping back to realign his fists. He feigned a right jab and came up with his left fist to clip the greasy man in the jaw. This seemed to enrage the taller man and the fight escalated in brutality. Fists swung and grunts and screams seemed to fly around the room each one more guttural and fearsome than the last. Each man landed some firm hits. The short hairy man's eyebrow was cut and bleeding and the taller man had spit up some blood and a tooth or two. The more blows that were landed the more enraged each fighter became. The tall man had agility on his side but the dark round one had power behind each hit. The taller man swung wide and missed, allowing his foe to land a powerful hit to his temple. The tall man staggered and the tide of the fight shifted. The hairy man took his advantage and hammered the blonde one. He grabbed the man around the neck and wrestled him to the ground. He then began hammering punch after punch, sitting atop the blonde man, relentless in his punishments. It looked as if he would knock the man senseless when suddenly the big man's fists stopped mid punch, a surprised expression come over his face and he rolled to the side off of the greasy man. He lay on the ground holding his gut. When he moved his hands to reveal a profusion of dark red blood staining his shirt. The tall man stood up, blood dripping down his face, his breathing laboured and a small bloody knife in his hand. The man had pulled out the knife secreted in his boot. When backed into a corner unable to get up he had resorted to cheating. 

The hall was silent, having just witnessed such a unsportsmanlike and brutal act. No one seemed to move, not even to check on the health of the stabbed man. It was the prince who finally broke the tension. 

"Ah ha ha. Wonderful, a most entertaining fight." 

The laughter echoed across the silent room. No one moved, no one made a sound. The tension thickened the air and made the already stifling room unbearable. The great hall remained in a silent tableaux for a moment longer until the sound of the prince clapping disturbed the air and broke the trance holding his courtier’s attention. DeCare was the first to join in with the Prince and adding his applause to the dull murmurs spreading around. The two men cackled with enthusiasm as the room joined them in appreciation of the bloody entertainment. 

“Well fought Du Roche, the girl is yours. “ And without another thought about the girl or the man bleeding on his floor the prince snapped for his goblet to be filled and resumed telling lewd jokes with DeCare. 

Guy finally brought his attention back from the horrors he before him to check on his wife. Marian was looking a bit pale. He too her hand in his own and squeezed gently, reassuringly. 

John bellowed at something DeCare had said, popped a piece of apple in his mouth and turned to Guy and Marian. He took in Marian’s queasy appearance and then glanced back at Mrs. DeCare, 

“Ah, the ladies it seems, don't quite have the stomach for real sport. But this evenings events reminds me of the fun we used to have years ago in London. There was always a tournament of some kind where one knight bashed in another’s helm or a limb was severed. It has put me in the mind to recreate such amusements here at Ludlow. I would like to arrange a tournament, and you shall aid me in doing so. You,” he said with a flourish, waving his hands about and slurring slightly, “You were always good at arranging men and events such as this. I had in mind to hold an archery competition. I know you used to have a skill with the longbow, and had just been boasting my friend DeCare here that Nottingham has the best archers around. He would like to see for himself the talent of our local men.” John looked over at his friend then back at Guy and lowered his voice. “also it should be widely spread that we are holding such an event as we want all skilled archers in the area to attend. I of course will offer up a generous prize to the winner to make it worth their efforts.”

Guy inclined his head in acknowledgement, “sire,” one did not refuse a direct request from Prince John, current heir to the throne and acting regent of England. 

“yes, I was thinking perhaps a golden arrow should entice even the most elusive archers.” 

Guy caught the prince’s meaning yet wanted to clarify, “Sir, I am not quite…”

“We are going to use this as a trap for Robin Hood. We will lour him into the castle on our terms with a contingent of soldiers. And you will capture him and bring him to justice once and for all. I am relying on you for this Gisborne. Think of it as a way to prove to me you are still the man I knew, the man I trust to be a good Sheriff, the man I brought under my wing and educated at court.”

“It,” Guy looked over at Marian. If he didn't play along it would put them both in jeopardy. Alternatively it would give him an opportunity to see what the prince was up to. He would have access to the castle without being questioned. Allowing him to move with out suspicion. “It would be my pleasure. I can have such an event ready within a fortnight.” 

“No.” Said the prince. 

“Sire?” 

“I want it in three days time. You will do this for me Gisborne. I want that outlaw in my dungeon my the end of the week and his legs swinging from a rope after mass on Sunday. Do this and I will overlook the several incidents that have occurred within Nottingham under your watch.” 

“Yes sire. If you don't mind,” Guy stood and brought Marian to her feet, “My wife and I have had a long day and I would like to see her to our chambers. Good night.” 

“As, the allure of a new wife eh? I understand, if I possessed such as fine mare I my stables i would be eager to ride her as well.” 

Guy arm flinched and ached to respond to such impertinence but the feeling of Marian’s hand in his stopped him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and turned away. There would be time enough to make John pay for all he said and did. He would just have to find a way to make it through the next few days. 

\---

Once they got back to the room Guy let out the breath he had been holding all night. He could feel the tension all throughout his body. He Had forgotten what John's presence could do to him. The man had a way of making everyone around him on edge. One never knew what whim or flight of fancy the Prince would come up with next. No one wanted to challenge him and face his wrath so his perversions were always carried out with the utmost haste. As they saw tonight such reverence for his whims could lead to dire consequences. Guy still couldn't believe Prince John had had those men fight in the middle of the great hall over the woman, as if John were an ancient emperor granting life or death in the arena. If he, a man who has seen his fair share of violence and gore, was so shaken he could only imagine what his wife was feeling. 

"Are you alright?" Guy asked softly.

Marian had headed straight for the hearth upon entering their room. She was at the task of warming her hands by the fire when she nodded in response to his question.

"I think so?" She said hesitantly. "I, I didn't know it was going to be so bad so quickly."

"Marian." He didn't know quite how comfort her. He had gotten her into this situation, he had allowed her to accompany him to this dreadful place. He wasn't sure what he should say to her so instead he strode over to her and took her into a tight embrace. They stood still for a moment neither one speaking. Guy let the warmth of his wife wash over him and felt slightly better and more at ease. 

After several moments Guy broke from the embrace and looked down at her questioning.

"I'll be alright," she said. "it was just a shock, but I am ready now and more resolved than ever to face him."

She turned her back to him and glanced at him over he shoulder, "would you help me, undo my laces?" 

Guy deftly untied her dress and she removed it so that she was only in her shift. Even after all the events of the day she still had to power to stir his blood and make him forget everything. Yet he did not want to push her. He knew tonight had been a lot to take in. He shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat. 

"Uh, I'll go see to that my men are all settled in. I'll talk to my sergeant Allan and see that we can begin preparing for the tourné as soon as possible."

He turned to the door and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his wife. 

"Do you have to go? Can it wait? I...I don't want to be alone." She ran her hand down his arm and took his hand. She lead him over to the bed. "Stay with me, hold me." She eased down onto the bed, her body in the thin white chemise glowing in the moonlight, She looked like an angel and Guy was powerless to resist her. He quickly removed his shoes and doublet and joined her in the bed. As soon as they were beneath the coverlet his arms found her. He wrapped himself around her. His hands seeking her out like a diving rod to water. He revelled in the feeling of her squirming to get closer to him. Her head found the crook in his neck and she snuggled in. The length of her body was pressed against him, her feet intwined with his. All he could hear was the rise and fall of her breath and his own heart beating. Her warmth washed over him sending out the chill of the day and easing his mood. He could feel the tension in them both slip away. It was strange. This intimacy was incredibly sensual yet not erotic. The contact touched upon a need that he hadn't realized he had. He needed comfort and closeness with Marian as much as he needed her body and having her head upon his breast and her limbs wrapped around him now was all he needed in the world. His last thought as his breath slowed to match Marian's and his eyes grew heavy was that he could stay like this, with her in his arms, forever with the woman he loved.


	19. But Mine, So I Swear to the Rose

Marian found that the grounds of Ludlow Castle held a certain beauty. For one thing it afforded her an opportunity to breathe properly. Inside the castle her lungs itched from the smoke and stench of the unwashed degraded bodies that littered the halls of John's castle and her head ached from the incessant buzz of crowd humming with the chorus of licentiousness. The gardens in contrast was quiet and gave her some sort of peace.

The air held a chill of the coming winter but it was clean and it was fresh and held the distinct and comforting scent of the English countryside. The cold sweet smell of grass melding with the perfume of the flowers around her and the lingering saltiness of the far off coast that stung her nose revitalized Marian. She had retreated to the back corner of the garden. It was clear to her that the grounds that surrounded her may be rather neglected but there were some rather pretty wild flowers growing about and a hidden stone bench buried among a crop of violets and wisteria growing in the shade of a tree. This spot allowed her to hide away and gave her some time to think and she was grateful for the time alone. Mostly she was grateful to be away from John.

She had awoken to an empty bed this morning though her heart was anything but. She was still basking in the warmth of her night in Guy's arms. She had felt so safe and comforted. It was strange how intimate they had been yet she had felt no pressing need to push further or want to flee. All she remembered was an overwhelming feeling of comfort, as if she had come home after a long journey.

Reluctant to join the whole castle for breakfast Marian had stayed in bed most of the morning basking in the warming contentment of a night with her husband. Of all the sorrow and depravity that accompanied this trip to Ludlow there was at least one silver lining. She had come to know her heart. She was not just floating along in this marriage aimlessly. She was not fighting it, she was not alone. She had her husband and they would face the future together.

In all her life she never imagined that she would feel this way. She thought that her independent and defiant nature would prevent others from getting close. And if she was honest she used it as a shield. She had been afraid to let her walls down and let someone in. It was much safer to be alone, to keep others out. Then she would not have to be vulnerable. For she had always seen vulnerability as a weakness. It would give someone the power to hurt her. The hurt of her mothers death had made her realized that she was afraid of being weak, of the hurt that comes with it and the powerless feeling of being exposed. However, revealing herself to Guy did not weaken her, she found she felt more powerful than she had before. Love strengthen her and allowed her to face whatever the future held.

When had her regard for him changed to love? Sure she had only begun to use that word since last night but it did not feel new. It felt as if it had been there always, present yet unseen, waiting to be discovered. His touch inflamed her, his gaze gave her strength. She knew how he longed to protect her and it made her feel safe as if she was not alone in her burdens. She had someone to share it with, to share her life with, to make a life with. Marian moved her hand to her belly and thought that even now she might be carrying his child, their child. They were at the beginning of something exciting and terrifying and amazing. Her heart was so full she thought it might burst. She touched her face and realized that she was grinning ridiculously.

Marian looked up and saw her husband making his way through the garden towards her. He was a sight dressed in his usual black, the muscles in his powerful thighs tightened and flexed with each step. His hips moved in such a way that she couldn't help but think of the last time he had taken her and driven her to the edge of madness.  
Pieces of his hair moved as he walked and fell across his brow as it was prone to do and it begged for a hand to brush it away. She would caress it behind his ear then move down his stubbled chin and pull him close. She loved the way he would linger just above her lips as if to soak in her essence before taking her lips in a passionate kiss.  
It was amazing how he could do something so simple as walk yet she found was excited and eager to be beneath him once more. This man, who others believed to be cold, ruthless, heartless, was to her warmth and passion itself. She saw that beneath his surely expression there was braveness, behind his short remarks an intelligence kept shortly reigned. His outbursts of rage came from a place of hurt and protection. He was a man trying to do the right thing while living in a world fraught with danger and greed. He was a man capable of great feeling if only he would let himself be open. She could feel him starting to open to her. The gentle way he held her last night and the way he lost all pretences of the armour of the black sheriff when they made love and was just Guy. She loved him and she would fight for their love. She would defy Prince John and the King Himself if needed.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as he approached and she could make out the expression on his face. His brow was furrowed slightly and his jaw set. The signs of his determination and seriousness. He was not here for a tryst in the garden.

“Marian,” She could tell that he was a bit off put by the expression of pure happiness on her face. He shifted slightly. Marian indicated for his to sit down on the bench with her. He sat and took up her hands in his. Marian looked into his eyes and searched for what was troubling him.

“What is it?” she pleaded.

“I have some news. I have discovered a way for you to see your father.” He looked unsure of himself but continued “John will be out on a hunting party this afternoon, I have requested to stay behind so I may continue to set up the trap for Robin Hood, while he is out of the castle we will switch the guard in the dungeon for one of Hood’s men who will sneak you in.”

Marian could not hold back the love in her eyes. This man was everything. He had protected her from John, shown her passion and comfort and was now working to help her father. She couldn't hold back her feelings of him. She looked over his face and could not imagine that she had seen anything there but his true character.

“Thank you, Guy.” She slowly leaned in and touched her lips to his. After the initial shock of her lips on hers he kissed her back and they met each other in tenderness and passion. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt a shiver run down her spine. The power of such as simple kiss overwhelmed her. She was thanking him for so much more than finding a way for her to see her father. She was thanking him for all that he had given her. He was the man she had always wanted. He was strong and noble and brave and passionate and he was hers. That sense of possession which was always below the surface of his kisses entered her mind and her kiss. She wanted it imprinted on his skin that he belonged to her.

  
\---

  
Guy looked down at Marian, mesmerized. Where had that come from. He had been concerned about her after last night. He knew that he shouldn’t have brought her to John’s court and the evening’s display of violence was disturbing even to his hardened sensibilities. He had held her close last night but was afraid that she would pull away after having knowledge of who and what he had been a companion to the prince. But this kiss, he felt as though his lips had been burned. The flame still lingered very pleasantly on his lips. She had scorched him, branded him. And it was all that he could do not to take her where they sat out in the open in the neglected garden. But there was business to attend to. They were not here at the castle for a vacation. Guy needed to be sure that John would not come for him or his wife. He needed to ensure the safety of his family. So he reigned in his passion. 

  
There was little to be done this day for their efforts but he could bring Marian some comfort in the form of her father. Guy felt that he had thus far failed his wife in regards to her father. It had been harder than anticipated with get to him. The case against him was fairly strong and John, for some reason, would not let the issue go. He seemed to have ulterior motives for wanting to keep Edward at Ludlow. Guy had had to ask Hood for help so that they might get to Knighton. It was not a thing that he enjoyed, and Hood always made sure to extort as much humiliation from him as possible when ever Guy came to him for aid. Guy was sure that it had stung the man to learn that Marian had been taken from him but the man was a cad and rake and Guy was certain that he was seeking comfort for his shallow wounds from the many ladies at court if gossip was to be believed.

  
Regardless of the hurt and resentment on either side Guy and Hood both knew that they needed one another to accomplish their goal. They needed Guy to work on the inside and Robin Hood to go where Guy could not. Robin and his men had an uncanny ability to sneak around the castle without notice. Though when or if they were seen it was not without some uproar. This is where Guy and his men could prevail, they were able to walk around with ease and talk in the open. Guy had the ear of the Prince and his men and in the guise of organizing the tournament was able to wander the castle and obtain information.  
Little had been recovered so far but it was a start and if he could ease some of his wife’s tension and worry for her father than he would feel as if he was fulfilling the promises he made to her upon their marriage.

  
As she sat there now in front of him he could see the affection in her gaze. As he had approached her in the garden he had seen the smile on her face and a little flicker of hope had ignited that perhaps he was the cause of such a smile. After last night he had felt content and excited about their marriage. Marian was important to him and he knew he needed to fulfill his promises to her if he was to truly earn her love. He desperately wanted that love. It was something he was only now starting to realized was what truly motivated him to marry her and to pursue her. She had sparked something in him he had thought long gone since the death of his parents. He wanted someone to care for, he wanted someone to love him. In the moment he first saw her face in his hall he had felt something shift, something being to thaw. She had drawn him into her flame and he now would willingly throw himself upon it. She had more power over him than anyone before and that thought was both liberating and terrifying. He was not sure if he was yet worth of her love. He could not offer her riches or a title as so many at court would have, he could not offer her poetry and romance. All he had was his anger and his drive. He could fight for her, and he could protect her. She was his and damn anyone who sought to take her away from him.  
He thought he had felt a flicker of that same possessiveness in her when she had kissed him and it had excited him. Perhaps there was a chance for them, for her love. He would deliver her father to her and perhaps then she would come to see him as someone to rely upon, as someone who could fulfill her needs and someone worthy of her love. The thought drove him to take her lips once again and return her message of possession. She would know that she was his. He would remind her of their passion and together they would face the uncertain future.

\---

Marian pulled the cloak around her shoulders and held it tight. The twilight was cold and bracing. She was grateful for the thick woollen cloak that was to disguise her as she crept along the court yard. It would protect her not only from being noticed but also from the chill that threatened to invade her bones. She was already shaking from anticipation and nerves and the cold threatened to make her shivering violent. The bitter air spread through her torso and into her skin as she made her way stealthily towards the dungeon entrance. There were a few sentries up on the wall but they were more concerned with keeping warm by the braziers and looking for creatures approaching from the outside rather than those scurrying within.

  
She finally approached the wooden door that opened to the staircase to the dungeons. As Guy had told her the latch was unlocked and she laboriously opened the door with little sound. She slipped into the dimly lit stairwell and descended the steps quickly. She had to keep a hand along the wall to keep from stumbling. The way was dark and in her excitement to see her father she was carless in her steps. Finally the floor came up to meet her foot and she reached the bottom of the stair. Ahead of her she could see a hallway with barred cells on either side. There were a few lone torches burning at long intervals upon the stone supports. It was fairly difficult to see but she could make out the figure of a man sitting upon a stool at the end of the hall at the crossroads of another row of cells.  
Marian approached him cautiously, Guy had said it would be one of Robin’s men but she could not be sure at this distance. She was nearly five paces away from the man when he called out.

  
“Marian,” he whispered in a raspy but jovial tone.

.  
Marian squinted through the darkness to make out a face darkened with a red beard, a head covered in a guard’s helmet and a smiling mouth. She recognized the man as one of Robin’s men, in fact, she knew him. She had only ever seen glimpses of him but this was Much, Robin’s friend and squire from Locksley. She felt relief and a bit of anxiety. She did not want anyone endangering themselves for her and she knew that though Much was a loyal and dedicated friend of Robin that he could be hurt or worse in trying to help her.

  
“Common,” he said as he waved his hand in a gesture that told her to follow her and that her father was in a cell down the right corridor. “We haven’t a lot of time but come with me he is over here.”

Marian followed him down the hall and stopped abruptly as Much came to a halt. He turned to Marian,

“He’s just there,” Much pointed to the cell two down and on the left.

“Thank you,” She stepped up to the man and hugged him tightly.

“Not a problem, I’ll just be up there,” He nodded with his head, “if you need me just yell.”

With that she stepped around him and walked toward the cell. She was apprehensive about seeing her father. It had been so long and she could only imagine what it would be like to be kept down here. Slowly she walked over to the cell. Her breath caught in her throat. She saw him, hunched over, sitting on a pallet wringing his hands. She had seen him do that many times when he was working in his study, going over the accounts, or before he had lectured her on the consequences of some behaviour or another. The gesture made her shiver. He only did so in dire and stressful situations. And looking around the cell this was definitely one of those times.

“Father,” she whispered, “Father I’m here.”

His head snapped up and he smiled broadly as he took her in.

“Marian? Is that really you, what are you doing here?”

He came over to the bars and reacher out his hands. Marian took them. They were cold and caked with dirt but she didn’t care. She needed the contact, to feel him, to know that he was real and that he was truly here. She took in his appearance. She noticed the drawn lines of his face, he looked tired and his cheeks were hollow. The clothes that hung off him were torn and tattered. However she was grateful she could not see any visible signs of injury or blood.

“Father,” She couldn’t help but smile at him. After so long it was overwhelming to see his face so changed. Yet he lived and it seemed was not gravely injured only malnourished and disheartened. She did not know if that brought her relief or only fuelled her concern but her was here, she was touching him and she knew that they would do all they could to free him and bring him home.

“I’ve come to see you. I needed to see you to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh my Marian, seeing you has restored my spirits ten fold.” He moved his hand to stroke her cheek. Marian leaned into his hand and smiled.  
Marian lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper, “We are going to get you out of here father. Don’t you worry.”

“Marian, do not do anything foolish. Not for my sake. I couldn’t live with myself if I was the cause of any harm towards you. I have already let you down. My actions led me in here and left you alone to face the wolf. If I had not acted so impulsively you wouldn’t be in this situation. To know that I forced you into marriage, to face not only John but Gisborne. I already carry my shame heavy upon my shoulders I could not endure if you were to be injured or killed trying to set me free.”

“Father, no. You acted as you thought right, as I thought right, You were trying to do good by your people and by the people of Nottingham. I would not have had it any other way. I only wish I would have known and could have helped you so perhaps you would not be in this predicament.”

“There was nothing you could have done my child. It was me, and my actions that led you to this fate. Tell me are you well treated, tell me I have not caused you a life time of sadness and pain. I wanted so much more for you I wanted you to have your choice, to choose someone who would make you as happy as I was with your mother. I did not mean for you to be forced to marry a man such as Gisborne.”

“Father no, please don’t worry. Father,” she hesitated only a second before continuing, “I, I _am_ happy, truly. Its true I did not choose this marriage but Father it suits me. I am truly happy with Guy. It has taken much but I see him now for who he is. He was the one who arranged it so I could see you this evening. He is the one working towards your escape. Father I, we, we were wrong about him. He truly is a great man and I...I...I love him.”

It was the first time she had said it aloud. It felt foreign on her tongue but no less true.  
Edward looked her warily but after searching her face smiled with relief.

“Truly, He makes you happy?”

“Yes, yes he does.” She replied giddily

“And does he love you?”

Marian hesitated again. Her face fell slightly, “I don’t know. He cares for me and protects me. I just don’t know if he loves me.”

“Have you told him how you feel?” Edward asked.

Marian shook her head. And she realized that perhaps she was not so fearless after all because the thought of telling Guy frightened her. What if he did not love her. What if he could not love her. She knew that once she told him she would no longer be able to hide. She did not know if she was strong enough to love him on her own. If she told him and he did not return her feelings she would be devastated. It was one thing to remain in ignorance, unaware of his feelings. It was another to know.  
She was also unsure of what his reaction would be. Perhaps he did not seek her love only her body and her companionship. But their time together in bed and they way he looked at her last night, the need, the desire to be cared for was there. She was sure of it, she was just not sure if he recognized it or was ready for it.

“No, I haven’t, He is a hard man to read. I...I am afraid to tell him.” Her voice cracked as she revealed her fears to her father.

“Any man who cannot see how wonderful you are is daft. If he is not in love with you than he is a fool.”  
Marian let out a half-giggle-half-sob and smiled at her father.

“I am supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around. You are the one kept here in this dungeon.”

“I will be fine, so long as I know you are safe and cared for I can face anything.” He squeezed her hands and smiled at her in the way he had countless times before. His love for her shone through and she took comfort from that. He was here and he was safe, for now. They would get him out of here soon and they would all be together.

“Marian!” Much called out to her in a loud whisper. “Marian you’ve not got much time. They will be retuning from the hunt soon and the yard will be filled with guards.”  
It was now Marian’s turn to squeeze her father’s hands. She looked at him and smiled, “Just hold on Father, we will get you out of here.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek through the bars. “I love you, and I’ll see you soon.”

Marian turned and hurried towards Much who led her back down the hallway past the other prisoners and empty cells towards the stairs and up into the court yard. He held up his hand that she should wait while he looked out to see if the coast was clear. Apparently there was no one out there as she saw his hand wave her on and she slipped out the door. Just before she ran across the yard she turned to Much and placed a kiss on his cheek

“Thank you,” she sighed into his ear as she turned and ran back to her rooms.


	20. Looks on Tempests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Guy and Marian time ;)

Marian returned to their chamber just as she heard the cacophony of horse hooves and men's boisterous voices echo from the bailey. The men had returned from the hunt. No doubt there would be a bout of celebration in the hall today to commemorate the masculine accomplishment of killing and innocent creature. But Marian found that she had more strength of will after her visit with her father. She was determined not to let them see her falter. She would be a pillar of strength and her and Guy would continue in their plans to rescue her father. 

Seeing him tonight had done a great deal for her nerves. She was more confident now of her path and what she had to do. Knowing he was well and that he still had spirit gave her hope that she would see him again in the light of day. He could come with them and be a part of her new life.

Marian was distracted by thoughts of her future throughout her ablutions and while she combed her hair. She was warmed by thoughts of her husband as she changed and dressed for dinner. She was so distracted that she barely head him come in. She was about to tie off the strings that closed her gown when she felt a pair of large warm hands grasp her by the waist and pull her close. 

She was not frightened. She knew those hands, she knew the body so hard and strong against her back. She leaned back and rolled her head into the crook of his neck. The tension and the worry that had infected her body for the last several weeks. Her father was safe, her husband was safe and here with his arms around her and for the first time in a long time she felt her anxieties leave her body, chased out by hope.She closed her hands around his and let out a soft purring sound. She felt his lips fleetingly moving over her exposed neck and revelled in the shiver that racked her body. 

"How did it go with your father? Did you see him?" Guy's voice was low and raspy and the sound flowed over her body like warm water. 

Marian smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I saw him. He is thin and in need of a good meal and a hot bath. And I can see the worry etched in his face but he is not broken. I have hope that he will survive this. He is stronger than I remember." 

"It must be a family trait. A woman so strong and stubborn could not have come from nowhere." 

Marian could feel his smile against her skin yet she made a show of indignation. She twirled around to face him and gave him a glare, though anger never truly entered her eyes. And she broke when Guy gave her one of his side smirks, that grin had the power to undo her. She gave up all pretences of displeasure and instead chose misdirection. 

"So what puts you in such a mood, I would have thought planning John's elaborate execution strategy would be dispiriting."

Guy walked over to the side board and poured two glasses of the wine brought in by the chambermaids earlier. He handed her a cup before taking a large sip. 

"Today has been fortuitous for us both. While you were seeing to your father my men, Hood's men and myself were busy searching for any evidence to use against John. For the last few days we have been watching closely. My men have been busy watching the Prince himself and relaying his social interactions to me. We have been watching him carefully. He often sequesters himself with DeCare and two other noble men Lord Vaissey and Count Danewood neither of whom I know personally but whose personal fortune and distain for the King's foreign policy are well known. We have yet to discover the nature of their meetings but we are getting closer. I have employed a maid well known to me and loyal to our King to see what she can ascertain about the nature of their meetings as she prepares his study and chambers."

"But isn't that a risk to her?" 

"She knows the risks and is being rewarded for her efforts. My man Colin is friendly towards her, and he has told me that she has a personal grudge against the Prince. Her sister was years back employed at the castle by John and needless to say she was ill used by him. The sister it turned out became pregnant with the Prince's bastard and was turned out of the castle to face the world alone and disgraced. I am told that the child did not survive its first year and the sister was next to destitute and could not work in the area. Forced by a blackened reputation the girl had to find work else where and has since moved to Nottingham. Apparently she is one of our laundry maids."

"Your jesting? We must help the girl." Marian said bewildered by the coincidence. 

"We are Marian, we are getting justice for her and bringing down her abuser. Her sister is more than keen to help us and understands the importance of what we are trying to accomplish."

"So we are just to wait then?" Marian questioned.

"No, thats the second part to my news. Hood had stationed some men to keep an eye on the goods coming into the castle. These are partly taxes and partially castle supplies. They all come to a central location where they are counted, recorded and unloaded into the castle. Early this morning a cart come in. It contained bags marked with DeCare's seal. We had learned that he had another shipment of goods arriving. Hood's men and a few of my own went out to meet it on the road. They observed that it seemed to be carrying a shipment of grain however the cart was guarded by no less than a dozen men. Hood and I determined that instead of interrupting its journey and distributing its contents that the public might be better served if we can determine what DeCare was guarding so heavily."

"You might also be able to determine where they store such a bounty and I am sure Robin would not think twice to steal it right from under the castle guards." Marian interjected. 

Guy inhaled sharply and pointedly ignored the familiarity in which Marian addressed Hood and instead focused on her quick wit and intelligence in divining their plans. 

"Exactly. We followed the cart and marked how many bags were unloaded and where they were taken. Hood's man Will secluded himself with the area and took careful note of all the activity. He noticed that there were two men who seemed to be watching the whole of operation and recording things. One older and one younger. It appeared that the latter was the apprentice. The older, one of John's stewards, would call out the number of containers and the young man would record it. However the steward was also recording the efforts as the cart was being unloaded. Upon emptying the cart many of the men carried the bags down a corridor and under the castle. Will followed these men and when they were finished he remained behind with the wares." Guy paused and took another sip of his wine. 

"What he noticed though, Marian, was that the men had unloaded twenty bags of grain yet there were only eighteen before him."

"What does that signify? It could have been lost or miscounted." Marian was loathe to raise her hopes before there was sufficient evidence. It was much to hard to have them crushed. 

"We double checked. And triple checked. Will found only eighteen bags. And like you I am not one to take one piece of evidence and run with it. So we verified it. Like I said I have a fairly free reign about the castle. So I entered the stewards office under the guise of the archer contest and was able to search for the ledger. The apprentice's ledger was there and it marked eighteen bags. Now supposing that he may have recorded it incorrectly we searched for the one that the steward was tallying himself. Marian, I turned that office upside down searching for it. It was nowhere to be found."

"Thats odd." 

"No its perfect, its what we have been waiting for. Why else would you hide such a mundane document such as a shipping ledger. It doesn't make any sense unless there was something on it you did not wish people to see. Marian, this could be the thing to tip the scale in our favour. If we can find this ledger than we may have tangible evidence of John's stealing from the people and from The King. It could even help us to expose what I and other have suspected for some time, that John is plotting a rebellion against the king." 

"Do you really think you can find it? Such a document would be well hidden. John would be sure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Guy if its too dangerous its not worth you losing your life for."

Guy set down his cup and came towards her, grasping her arms. He stared intently not her face. 

"Of course its worth it. It is the only way we will ever be free of him. The only way we can live in peace. Marian, John will never leave us be if he is allowed to continue in this way. He must be stopped. Nottingham and England cannot take much more ill treatment at the hands of this man. And..." He paused and his gaze turned serious but was glazed with emotion, "I cannot be sure of your safety. John has a special interest in us, in you and I can't let it go on. You are mine. That means I am to protect you and keep you. I mean to see you safe and happy and I can do neither while John bleeds this country dry and succeeds in overthrowing the king."

"But what about your plans, your ambitions, surely it would behoove you to work with John. Lord knows the country has been weakened but an absentee king, more often on foreign soil than at home. I love Richard but perhaps you would see greater rewards if you were not to openly defy John, to support him?"

Guy dropped his head and turned away returning to his wine. He picked up the goblet and stared into the dark pool within. At one time he would have thought the blood that raced through his veins was a dark as this cup. And his heart blackened to match. But Marian was like the flicker of candle light that brought out the amber hues of the wine. She was the light in the dark and was leading him away from the shadows of greed and power. 

He spoke her name softly, "Marian," he hesitated for a moment gathering the courage to tell her everything. “My mother loved my father. She was the youngest daughter of a minor baron. All that knew her say she was full of spirit and laughter. She was the most beautiful of all my Grandfather's daughters and he had great hopes of her making an advantageous marriage. However she spurned his plans when she met and married my father, an impoverished knight living of tournament winnings and the charity of his ennobled friends. Needless to say he was to the husband that she should have had and my Grandfather turned her out and cut her off. 

"With nowhere to go and no family to help her the two of them moved to France in search of work and a home. My father having served the king in the first crusades sought work as a mercenary for the French army. We settled at a small rundown farm that belonged to my father's distant relatives. It was in need of a caretaker and we in need of a home. From what I am told their lived were quite happy if not a little lean and a few months after settling I was born. However the Idyllic life could not be sustained. My father was killed fighting for a cause he neither believed in or had any stake yet due to our poverty he was forced to fight as a hired sword. My mother and I were left alone. We could not afford the farm after long and we were forced to move to the city where my mother struggled to find work. After my father's passing she was always sickly. In truth I think she was suffering from a broken heart. The light had faded from her eyes and I watched as poverty and heartbreak tore her apart and stole her from me. Finally when I was nine years old she gave up and was taken by a fever. I saw what love had done to my parents and I hardened myself I knew that if I were to survive I would have to be strong. They had shown me I had no one to rely upon except myself. As I made my way through the world I realized that any weakness I had could and would be exploited I had no room for love or caring only for strength and ambition. It wasn't until I was eighteen years old that I came to England. Apparently my uncle on my mother's side had died without heirs. I was the closest living relative. I inherited my title but by that time that was all that was left. The estate was all but lost and what was left I sold so I could afford to travel to court, where the real money and position could be earned."

"The lessons of my youth had taken me as far as Nottingham and to the Prince's side. I thought that was the life I wanted. What my scheming and hardships had prepared me for. I thought that I would finally be happy that I would be able to avenge the wrong doings cast against my parents and regain dignity and glory for the Gisborne name that had once been great and proud. But my dissatisfaction never went away. I though it was because of lack of money or title so I acted without mercy, I thought it was because the Prince so I conspired against him, I thought it was because of a lack of honour so I sought to gain it back and fight injustice, but I now realize it was a lack of love, a lack of a home and family that caused such a dissatisfaction, it was because I lacked you, my wife. So am I worried about the consequences of going against John, yes, but not because he can take my away my wealth or rank but because he could take you away from me. " 

He moved closer to her taking her in his arms. He gazed down at her warm blue eyes and saw the emotion locked there. Her gaze held both sympathy and concern though he did not feel weaker as he thought he would. He felt her strength and the depth of feeling she carried for him. He tried to pull her as close as possible, forming her body along his. He needed to contact of her body to assure himself that she was here, that she was his, and that she was safe. 

"You asked if it is worth it. You are worth is. John cannot be allowed to overthrow Richard. His plans cannot succeed, we would never be free of him. He would always be a wraith looming over us. We have to do this, and we have to do it now. We have him. We know what to look for and all the players are here. And I have had a message that confirms that this is the time to strike. We need to seize the opportunity given to us."

Guy could see Marian searching his face and deciding upon something before she leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were warm and soft. The kiss wasn't passionate but it still held great meaning. She confirmed his thoughts, her lips felt like home, she felt like home and he knew that she was telling him the same. That she would stand by him as they fought for some shred of good and justice. 

"Tell me what to do." She said in a breathy whisper as she brought her hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes. 

\----

Marian was too warm. She shifted and felt the body beneath her and as she stretched and moved she could feel the large solid form beneath her. Her legs were tangle of limbs and she could feel Guy's chest rise and fall with each breath. She tilted her head to look up at him. He was sounds asleep. Her mouth felt dry so she carefully untangled her legs so as not to disturb him and silently slinked out of bed. The room was warm so Marian did not bother with her robe instead she confidently strode across the room without a stitch of clothing. As she poured herself some water she remarked on her new found confidence. She had always been certain of her mental capabilities. She was educated and consciously sought to stay abreast of local news and information and she thirsted for knowledge. She was therefore as confident as any when attending a social function or dinner. But she had not realized how self-conscious she had been about her body, her physicality. She would never have walked about naked before let alone with someone else in the room. Albeit one who was asleep, but never the less she had discovered a sensuality upon her marriage to Guy and she now fully embraced its effects. 

The water was cool on her lips and was a welcome relief to the heat that had woken her. The fire they had stoked earlier was still blazing. Yet she knew that it was the contact of Guy's skin that warmed her. Just thinking of him and what they had shared earlier sent flares of warmth over her skin. She walked over toward the window and quietly opened the shutters. The breeze that came in was heavenly. It fell over her face and pushed her hair off her brow. The stream of cool air also wrapped around her neck and kissed her breast bringing her exposed nipples to a peak. The sensation was not so far removed from the way Guy had stroked her. 

After telling her about his past Marian had felt a closeness to him and a need to show him how much she appreciated his opening up. She had seen the walls he had built crumble before her eyes and she was eager to breach them and see the secrets they held. Her revelations in the garden, his honesty and openness had ignited her sense of intimacy and she craved him. She wanted to be with him, near him, beneath him. She wanted to feel his passion and come apart in his arms.

She had left his arms and walked away from him, she had reached down and continued to undo the ties of her dress. She knew she had achieved her desired effect when she dropped her dress down and stood only in her chemise beside the fire. She knew that the flames would illuminate the white fabric of her soft linen garment and cast her curves in a shadow. Highlighting her form. She knew how to entice her husband and enjoyed the appraising look in his eyes as he took in her form, titled his head and rose a brow. He knew what she intended and was willing and eager to comply. She had anticipated that he would come to her straight away but he lingered, teasing her as he emulated her tactic by slowly undoing the clasps of his tunic, to reveal the tightly fitting black shirt underneath. His eyes never left hers as he crossed his arms and slowly inched the hem of his shirt up over his abdomen. Marian had felt her mouth go dry and her stomach flip. He was hers, his body, his passion were hers to explore and enjoy and tonight she intended to stake her claim on his heart. 

Once his shirt was removed he had strode toward her, all confidence and masculinity. Marian could not decide whether she preferred the site of him walking towards her or or riding ahead of her. Either activity had an uncanny ability to set her blood on fire and elicit a short, hot breath from her lips. 

Guy came close and was lingering in front of her, still, his gaze the only thing moving as they raked up and down her body. Marian reached out and laid a hand on his chest and felt a bolt of electricity as their skin connected. She glided her hand lightly up over his pecks and swiftly around his shoulder, down his muscular biceps. She created a trail down his arm then retraced it back up to the nap of his neck and pulled him and down to her lips. She felt rather than heard his growl of satisfaction and it sent shivers down her spine. He took her lips fast and hard. The kiss was a hungry one each trying to consume the other. When his hands drifted up her hips and to her breast she cried out in shock into his mouth. His touch never failed to set her heart racing and as she leaned into his body she could feel his pulse thumping in his chest. She was grateful for the shift she wore today, it gathered at the neck and with quick work Guy untied the bow and the neck loosened and fell off her shoulders with a gentle caress of Guy's fingers. She gloried in her naked form as she pressed her self closer to Guy their chests touching skin to skin. The pressure on her breast and the slight tickle of his chest hairs excited her and spread gooseflesh over her body. 

Without breaking the kiss Guy had moved his hands below her bottom and lifted her up onto him. He slid his hands to the tops of her thighs and she’d moved to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and carefully laid her down on the coverlet all the while maintaining the kiss. He mouth was ravenous, taking control of her, his tongue caressed hers and darted in handout in mocking what he desired to do to her. He pulled away and Marian had grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. The raw emotion that stared back at her made her heart flip. She smiled and allowed all her feeling and emotion to show on her face. When she did she saw him shift, some raw need took over. He bent and nibbled along her jaw and down her neck he was marking her, taking a piece of her and Marian felt incense as well she wanted to possess him be possessed by him. She let out a cry when he bent an nibbled at her nipple. 

“Guy!” she breathed as she writhed against him, pushing herself against him, feeling his hard body against hers. 

He pulled back and arm and she felt him moving, struggling to undo his breeches. But with a small groan he released the ties and unceremoniously thrust into her. 

“Ah” She cried in relief, in shock, in total abandon. It felt so good to have him inside her. It felt right. It was where he belonged and when he pulled back withdrawing from her she felt a longing as if he had been gone for years rather than mere seconds. She braced herself for the coming thrust and was not disappointed when he sheathed himself in her, pushing himself to the hilt. 

“Oh Marian, it feels so good inside you.” He began to move, slowly. “You don't know what you do to me.” Marian moved her hands down his back and down to his bottom with a squeeze of flesh. She felt the muscles flex as he thrust deep and hard within her. “I am reduced to a savage in your arms.” He took her mouth then nipping and licking. Kissing her hard between pants and groans. 

She could feel herself melting with his every word, his every thrust. 

“Yes, oh, you are my savage. And I love the feel of you. Oh!” He thrust so deep and so hard that he could feel him press against her clitoris and it sent shockwaves of pleasure all over her body. Her nipples peaked, her belly quaked and her skin felt ticklish. The brush of his bracing forearms on hers felt like an angels caress, his hair fell on to her face brushing silken issues along her brow, and his cock built a tension inside her that she was not sure she could stand. The pleasure and the sensation was too much, she was sure she would expire from it. Yet she did not want it to break, not yet. She remembered a thought in the back of her mind, how she had wanted to mark him, to tell him he belonged to her. She had an idea. She grabbed his hips and moved one of her legs around his and pushed. She turned him on his side then over onto his back. The look of shock and amazement on his face made her giggle. The sensation sent vibrations down to where they were joined and laugh was cut off with a sigh of pleasure. 

“Minx.” Guy said, as Marian positioned herself atop him. Her legs were placed on either side of him and she sat with him buried inside her. “I like this view.” rasped Guy as he ran his hands up and down her arms resting them on her hips. 

Marian bent down to kiss him and began to move. At first they were short, exploratory motions but as she felt her pleasure increasing her movements became more confident. She was set a flame by the sensation of moving atop him and rubbing against him. Her stomach contracted sharply as he pushed up his hips to meet her. She leaved back and moved against him, riding him and taking her pleasure from him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was nothing but feeling. She enjoyed the freedom of controlling the movement, the pace of pleasure. She looked down at his face and almost came apart at the reverence in his gaze. She felt no censure or embarrassment at being so fully on display. She felt passionate and beautiful and cherished. She smiled and met his mouth in a kiss once more. 

Guy had then taken her head in hand and held her to his mouth as he sat up and began to thrust up into her. He was so deep so fully sheathed in her. She felt the fullness and he pressure and released a gasp into his mouth. He took her mouth hard and moved again. She met his pace and swivelled her hips. 

“Ah, Marian. My wanton. I am yours.” His words had the effect of a masters caress she shivered and felt this growing need. 

“Guy, oh please, please.” She was begging, she was incoherent. Marian has ceased to exist and she was now just a body of sensation and pleasure. She could feel herself twisting and curling up she needed release and she knew Guy could give it to her. She opened her eyes and looked into his as she felt him increase the pace and thrust into her. He held her gaze as he panted and groaned. He suddenly rolled his hips in swirling motion and rubbed against. Marian let all her love shine through as she came apart in his arms and cried out it climax. She held his gaze for as long as she could before sensation took over and she collapsed into his arms, her head falling on to his shoulder. 

She felt his muscles tense as he found his own release. He fell back onto the mattress taking her with him, on top of him. They lay like that her breath rising with his and he heart beating in time with his own. She could still feel herself throbbing against his cock in a quivering mess of aftershock. She would not and could not move. Her muscles were jelly and her mind awash in pleasure and emotion. She felt a tear slide down her cheek but could not be bothered to wipe it away. 

Finally, after her heart rate had slowed and her breathing returned to normal she shifted and disengaged him from her. He slid down his side and curled into his shoulder. She kept her eyes closed and focused on his heart beating beneath her cheek. 

She took a deep breath, “I love you.” She whispered. She waited the space of a breath, two breaths, three. Finally she moved her head to look up at him, only to find him fast asleep. She had let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the crumpled up counterpane and wrapped it around them and joined him in sleep. 

Marian awoke some time later, it was almost pitch black aside from the low glow from the fire embers, She rose and lit hte bedside candle, she was thirsty and fumbled around in the dark in search of the water pitcher.the cool wet water felt wonderful and she realized that hse had been rather warm snuggled up in the covers as she had been with the giant form of her husband beside her, she smiled to herself looking down at Guy. She moved to put the cup on the table beside the bed. Her Guy was so peaceful when sleeping. All the worries and frustrations of the day fell away and he looked as if he were at peace. At least she hoped he could find some measure of it after their passionate evening. Perhaps it was selfish of naive of her to think that she could have affected such a change in him but she hoped that she could help him to find some measure of happiness. She had whispered her feelings to him as he slept earlier, confident and emboldened by their shared passion. But now as her body was cooling she was slightly more apprehensive about what his reaction might be. She did not think she could take it if her rejected her love. 

Her whole life she had been searching for something or someone to give her life purpose. At one time she had thought it was Robin with his charismatic charm and philanthropic ideals. Then she had thought it was the running of her Father’s estate, seeing to the people had given her a sense of satisfaction and a knowledge that her hard work was rewarded with their health and success. And she still felt that helping the less fortunate was a part of her calling, but it was not until she had become Lady Gisborne that she as truly found her place. She belonged with Guy. They could build a life together. They could help right some of the wrongs done to the people and they could thrive together. She also knew it in the moment that she had admitted her feelings that she was meant to love. To love a man as she loved Guy, to hold a passion for him, a regard for him. She could love him but she could not be truly happy, truly fulfilled until she knew he loved her in return. But for now she could love him on her own until their business was done and they had the freedom of time and space to explore their love and build a home and a family. For now she would protect him. As he looked over his body, its perfection unmarred and beautiful she realized she would do all the was necessary to keep him safe. 

“Are you going to stand there looking at me all night or are you going to come back to bed?” said a groggy, barely awake Guy. 

She smiled as she snuggled back into bed and into his arms. Guy turned and kissed her cheek softly, then her neck, and again, and again. He trailed kisses all down her neck and collar. 

“I didn't realize you. were. awake.” Marian breathed between kisses, smiling. 

“Well I felt a draft when somebody opened a window and it woke me.” His mouth returned to her skin teasing and nibbling anywhere he could reach. His finger were drawing intricate pictures on her belly sending ticklish shivers down to her core. 

“Guy, you don’t? Ah, you can’t…” She felt a rather hard and long object pushing against her leg. “I mean after we…aren’t you…” she was cut off but his mouth upon hers. 

“I can. And I will. I always want you dear wife, always.” 

———

She was asleep. Her body curved in his, his chest to her back. He was memorized by her ear and could not take his gaze away. She was so warm in his arms and she felt like heaven. He knew that being his wife was not an easy thing but he had felt a shift in her tonight and a contentment in himself he had never thought he could find. She had said something to him after they had made love earlier but he could not recall what it was. All he knew was that it had warmed him. Not just in body, in temperature but in his soul. His heart felt warmth and as he stared at her perfectly formed ear he was consumed by the irrational desire that she should feel the same warmth from him, from his words and his actions. His last coherent thoughts before he drifted into sleep were of that warmth and of what he would like to do with that ear when he awoke.


	21. Beauty provoketh thieves sooner than gold

Jane, Lady DeCare, couldn’t sleep. She had been very distracted of late. And she had not had a proper nights sleep in days. She felt her muscles tense in protest as she crept down the stairs from her room to the kitchen. She needed something to soothe her anxious nerves and calm her. She needed something to help her sleep. She had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning alone in her bed.

Her husband rarely slept in their chambers either at home or here at John’s court. At home he slept in a separate room and here he was too busy with his drunken lechery to make it to their bed before dawn, if at all. She was regretting coming to this dreaded place. She had been contented in her marriage. Before this trip she had not minded that he was more often away than at home. Before she had not minded that he had sought his pleasures in another’s bed. It had never been an act that she had enjoyed and therefore if he sought out the company of a maid more willing to endure his groaning and sweating than so be it. In any event she had never been one driven by bodily desires. She was a woman of faith and rationality. She found pleasures in running an efficient household. In balancing their accounts and in the quiet hours of the evening when she was alone with her needlework. It was a simple existence. She had never sought adventure. She had known that as the third of four daughters to a midlevel earl she was to accept what ever marriage offered her safety and security. She had never wanted more than that. At least that was what she had told herself. And she had believed it until recently. Something had changed. She was restless and uncertain. She craved for something new, her skin itched, her stomach felt as if it were doing flips. She was unable to find comfort. She would squirm and move trying to find a comfortable position but yet was unable.

  
She was struck with this discomfort tonight as she tried to sleep and so she had thrown a robe over her chemise and sought relief in the kitchens. The room was dark as she entered. The staff had all cleared out for the night. The only light was from the torch that she carried. She set it on the side table as she searched the room for a cup. There were still embers burning in the large hearth, enough that she might be able to start something to heat up some milk and honey. She was busy setting the small pot over the coals lost in the swirling white liquid she stirred.

“Ah the domestic goddess glowing in the light of low burning embers. Such a sights. What is a lady such as yourself doing down here in the dark kitchen alone?”

Jane jumped at the sounds of that voice. It seeped into her and her stomach did that flip flop it had done earlier. She turned around and saw a tall figure shrouded in shadow. She could only make out half of his face but it was enough. She remembered the confident smirk, the high cheekbones and chiseled scruff covered jaw. She remembered the gleam in his eyes and saw that same raw jovial charm staring back at her now. She remembered him. She remembered his lips as he had pushed her against the wall and taken a kiss. She knew it was him. It was Robin Hood. She stood and smoothed out her robe and tried to brush the bits of ash that had clung to her as she tended the fire.

“What are you doing here?” She said when she found her voice.

“I asked first. Lady, DeCare.” He exaggerated the syllables of her name as he took one step closer.

“Ahem, I.” Jane couldn't understand. Her lips wouldn't work. She felt herself trip and falter. She moved her hand to her cheek to feel the flush in her face she ran her small finger over her lips and tried to pull herself together.

“What happened to your maid, to the servants? Don’t tell me even great and noble ladies like yourself must fetch their own food? I’m surprised you even know where the kitchens are.”

This comment helped pull her back to reality. Her back was up. She was used to people judging assuming things about her due to her status, to her pretty face. They judged her based on her marriage, on her sex and on her quiet outward appearance. But she was not what they all thought of her. She was an intelligent and capable woman.

“I am more than capable of fetching things for myself. I am not the sort to wake a servant and such a time for such a simple errand. Nor do I rely upon them for every little thing. I am capable enough to fetch my own warm milk.” She said with a huff.

Robin’s response was ridiculously irritating. Rather than being rebuffed he stepped closer and gave her a knowing smile.

“Ah so the princess is having trouble sleeping. I wonder what could be troubling her, alone, in her bed, so…late at night.” He was close, so close. As he came toward her all attention centred on his lips. The last time she had seen him his lips had taken her own. He had surprised her and taken her unawares.

She had been expecting a frightening villain when she had found him stealing from her husband. But when confronted by the man she was surprised by his roguish appeal. He had taken her breath away when he turned to her and smiled. He had pressed a finger to her lips begging her to remain silent. She had been so shocked that screaming had not even crossed her mind. She just backed up against the wall and stared at him. At first in astonishment and then in defiance. She would not allow him to frighten her. She had curved her lips against his fingers and smiled right back at him. The same sly, wicked smile in which he cloaked himself. If he was defying her by stealing from then she would defy him and smile through this encounter. She would not be a snivelling weak damsel for him to walk over. But then he had done something startling and unexpected. He had kissed her. But not just kissed, ravaged.  
He touched his lips to hers and taken her breath away. She had felt dizzy, yet sturdy, frightened yet calm. Her stomach had flipped and her legs went weak. She had fallen into his body and was surprised by the heat the came over her skin where they touched. And before she had realized what was happening his hands were roaming over her body. She had never been touched like that before. Her skin had come alive and she felt a tingling all over.

Her husband and never shown her passion like this. He had never kissed her like this. She had not known wanting or longing. She had thought that it was perhaps a made up fairy tale. Maybe it was not a thing that women felt. Or maybe she herself was incapable of such feeling. She had always been so rational. She had never had time for flights of fancy and romantic notions. She had been focused on her studies, on catching the proper husband and managing households not on passions and desires.  
But this man’s kiss had flared something inside her and she had not been able to get it from her mind for more than a fortnight. And now here he was, standing right in front of her with that same appeal he held before. He had an appearance of a man with no worries or cares. He was a free spirit who did what he wanted and damn the consequences. Normally that would have made her wary but tonight there was something appealing about it.

“Yes, I…I have been feeling, restless.”

“Oh?” He said raising a brow. “Is there by chance a charming, wickedly handsome outlaw running though your dreams disrupting your sleep?”

“Yes, its a shame he is not here at the moment I would very much like to scold him for taking up so much of my time.” She was becoming more confident the more time she spent with him. For some reason her normally quiet demeanour shifted to a teasing defiant one in his presence. She wanted him to know she was no meek and mild miss to be ridden over, kissed and forgotten.

“Oh, well then. Let us see if I cant distract you from such a rogue. Perhaps we can replace your dreams of him with that of another.”

Before she could let out a reply he was kissing her. Instantly she felt that feeling flood back over her. She was alive again. The itching, the restlessness, the unease floated away, replaced by heat and desire. She let him lead her in passion, let him push up against her and take her lips. She opened to him when he pressed and she moaned when his tongue met hers and traced pleasing patterns. Something within her let our a great sigh. This is what she had been waiting for, what had made her so restless. She had been aching for this, for him and she felt a great relief come over her as he hands caressed her back, her waits, her bottom.

She let herself go and reached her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. If there were ever a man to awaken her passion this outlaw would be the one. She was unsure what she really wanted from him but she knew that she was hungry for him. No honied milk could fulfill the need that this man could.

He finally broke from the kiss, panting for breath. His eyes searched hers. Whether he was looking for permission or resistance she was unsure but she gave him all the consent her needed as she grabbed him and pulled him back into a kiss. She felt shivers run through her as he moaned at touch of her lips. She felt empowered and intensely feminine. She ground her hips into his and purred as she ran her fingers through his soft curls. He ran his fingers lightly down her spine and she shivered. She loved this feeling of being desired and of being the object of his affection.

He grabbed her by the waist and she shrieked as he picked her up and placed her down on the butcher block island behind her. He ran his hands down her thighs and spread them so that he could stand directly in front of her and take her mouth once more.

“Oh Lady, you tempt me.”

“Jane.” She breathed. “Call me Jane.”

It was an effort to break away in order to speak. She just wanted to keep the kiss going. She wanted the enjoy him this time around. He would not get away with kissing and running this time. No, she would take her time and she would get all she wanted. It was his own fault. She had been fine living her life before he had disrupted it.

“What of Lord DeCare?” Robin asked breathlessly.

Lord DeCare could sod off. As far as Jane was concerned. She had been silent for years as his infidelity, greed and indifference had stripped her of her femininity and her excitement for life. He had had his fair share of affairs. It was her turn. Robin had started this whole thing and he could finish it.

“I don’t care.” She gasped as she moved her mouth to his ear and down his jaw line. Her hands roamed over his chest. Up over his pectoral muscles and to his neck. She found the scrappy neckcloth he had tied there and deftly loosened it. She then moved to the leather lace that closed the neck of his tunic. As she removed it she felt an overwhelming urge to kiss his exposed skin. She left two butterfly kisses on his chest before he placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted her to look at his face.

“My eager lady, Jane, what a fast learner you are.” He leaned her head back and kissed her lightly. “Lean back and I will show you the pleasure your eyes...” he kissed the corner of her eye, “...your lips...” he kissed her lips, “...and your hands...” he took her hand and brought it to his mouth, “demand. Vixen.”

Not entirely sure what he meant Jane hesitated a moment. But the fire in his eyes encouraged her. She smiled and leaned back slightly. He kissed her once more before he pulled back and gave her a devilish grin. With his hand he traced the seam of her robe down to her waist where he torturously untied the band ever so slowly. Once untied he pushed her robe back over her shoulders and down her arms. He moved his fingers back up her arms. Every touch of his fingers set her skin aflame. He was moving with such slow purpose and intent that she was shivering with heightened anticipation. His hands slid over her neck, then moved to brush her breasts, down across her belly and over the top of her thigh. He set one arm behind her to brace her and keep her steady then continued his ticklish movement all the way to the hem of her chemise where his hand snuck beneath her skirt and up the flesh of her leg. The skin to skin contact was amazing and as his hands travelled north, up her leg, her heart began to beat quicker, her breath became sharp and her belly contracted with the anticipation of his touch and where it might be leading.

His mouth met her neck as his hands met the top of her bare thigh. He nuzzled her skin as his hand inched closer and closer towards her centre. To where she ached. And when he finally reached it she let out a gasp, a sigh, a moan. It was a feather touch, so light she was not certain it was real but when she felt it once more, felt his hands cup her sex she smiled and leaned in. She leaned her neck into his mouth and her sex into his hand. He hummed and it sent vibrations through her skin, down her spine and directly to her centre. It was then that his fingers began to move, to stroke her. At first it was soft, tentative, almost a warning of what was to come. He allowed her to adjust to his ministrations but she was tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. She wanted more and she wanted all of it. Lifting up one her hands that was supporting her she pulled his face up to hers once more.  
“Robin!” She sighed into his lips as she took them once more in an embrace.

He smiled against her.

“Thats it. Give in. Do you like that?” He said as he flicked a finger against the top of her sex to the little hooded part that gave such a sensation as she had never experienced.

“Ah, yes.” She was trying to form the words to express herself, truly, but they would not come. She had to close her eyes in order to try and gain back her wits. But she realized the error of doing so as his hand continued its onslaught of pleasure. Closing her eyes only heightened the feeling. Without seeing what he was doing she was naught but feeling. She felt every shiver and spasm as his fingers pushed harder against her, creating such exquisite friction. She felt something building, growing. It was if all the spasms were collecting, pushing from the inside ready to burst. And just as she thought she could not take any more she felt him push a finger inside her.

“Oh! ha!” Whimpers and sighs were all she was capable of at the moment. She gripped at the edge of the counter to find some sort of balance. Her hands were growing hot and raw from gripping so hard but she need an anchor to dig into, to find something solid, for the rest of her was slowly melting away.

As she felt another finger slip inside her she opened her eyes and saw Robin looking at her with such tenderness and fervour that she nearly came undone. She was looking to him for guidance, for answers, she was so new to this, to passion and she was drowning in it.

“Robin?” She was unsure what she was asking for only that he knew the answer.

“Jane. Take it. Give in. Let go, for me.” His words, spoken so horsely and tenderly were her undoing. And as he pushed his thumb into the sensitive nub she splintered. Felt herself shatter and come apart in his arms. He held her close to his body and she clung to him. Desperately her hands dug into his back as she found release. She felt taught and wrung out yet also so wonderfully liberated and open. She was panting and breathing sharply. She could feel his pulse running wild beneath her hands and she let out a laugh. This rouge, this outlaw, Robin Hood. Who knew that he could bring her such gentle pleasure.

His mouth sought hers again and she freely gave it to him. They were connected, through her pleasure, he had freed her to passion and she would share all she could with him.

“That…That… _That_.” Was all she could get out.

“I know.” He replied. “And much more besides. Do you wish to continue our little foray into the world of carnal pleasures?”

“There’s more? I mean you can do that again? To me?”

“Ah ha. Yes.” He kissed her nose. “More for you, and for me, for us both. But maybe somewhere a bit more…comfortable.” He said looking at the hard surface of the counter she was now perched upon. “And maybe a bit more private. Common.”  
He picked up her robe and lead her by the hand. He pulled her over to the nearest wall where there was a door. He opened it and peered in. It was a long dark room. The moonlight shone through slight cracks in the horizontal wooden panels that made up the walls. The silver light allowed for Jane to make out the shapes of many sacks and barrels. It was clearly the storage room for the kitchens housing the grain and preserved fruits and vegetables and more. Though it was dark it was not unpleasant. There was an fruity aromatic note to the air that seemed inviting and best of all it was close and it was private.

Robin pulled her against him and she giggled as his hands roamed over her backside and squeezed. She was still shivering from the pleasures of his skilled hands as he nuzzled her neck. He pulled back and searched for a surface.

She saw the bags of grain and imagined they would be soft enough for their purposes and she was sure that before long she would not notice where they were let alone what she was laying upon. She crouched down and pulled him down with her.

His lips were on hers again and she moaned and leaned back against the corse sacks. Her head went back as he searched her body with his hands. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hands above her head. And she stretched out lengthening her body reveling in the excitement of his intimate handling. His fingers stroked her forearms before he braced himself on either side of her head.

As he planted his hand down on the sack she heard a clink. She opened her eyes, and turned her head to see what he was doing. A strange look had come over his face. His hand searched the sack, feeling it and squeezing it. Again she hear the unmistakable clink of metal as he shook the bag.

“Robin what is it?”

“Well my dear,” he said as he pulled a small knife from his boot, “I think this may have just been the most rewarding liaison I have ever engaged it.” He pulled back and smiled down at her as he tore into the bag to reveal a pile of gold coins.

“What is that doing here?” She said in surprise.

“This is exactly the this we needed.” He turned to her and kissed her hard. “My dear you have no idea what you have helped to uncover here.” And before she could respond or ask any more questions she was swept up in an enthusiastic embrace and kissed senseless. His fervour increased and she experienced first hand the pleasures to be had from a evening with and outlaw.


	22. Best Laid Plans

He was late. What else should Guy expect from an outlaw. Did the man not realize the importance of what they were doing here. Did he not realize the risk Guy was taking even now waiting in the castle gardens where any body could see him lurking. Though Guy was secluded in the spot where he had found Marian sitting that wonderful morning. Was it truly only yesterday morning? That moment, sitting there on the bench with her had changed him. He had realized how much she meant to him. Not just as his wife, someone duty and honour bound to him, but as a lover. As someone to trust and to share his life with. Now if only they could rid their lives of Prince John they could truly begin their journey together. What would that look like, Guy wondered, as he visualized waking up each morning as he had this morning and seeing her there beside him. He would explore her body each day and learn every inch and every secret. He could imagine her swelling with his babe and the joy on her face as they held their newborn son. Endless days of contentment and happiness. He knew he was being ridiculous, a besotted fool, but for the first time in his life he had reason to hope and that hope had created a sort of fever in which hazy dreams of a future swirled with emotions and feelings of love and happiness. He shook his head trying to clear such sappy sentiments away so that he could focus on the task at hand. 

Guy surveyed the garden once more searching for any sign that he was here. Finally he heard a snap from a branch in the tree above. He looked up and saw a large black shadow suddenly leap down and land with catlike ease on the ground before him. Always the showman Guy thought as he rolled his eyes and took in the cloaked figure before him. 

"All that moping around Gisborne, I coulda snuck up on you without you noticin', easy."

"You do realize that I have been standing for near half an hour waiting for you. We've no time for games Hood. Tell me what news you have and be done with it."

"Feisty are we. Thats not how I would expect you to speak to the man who has just found the evidence you need."

Guy raised his brow in surprise. "Evidence?"

"Well, I was down in the kitchens with a, uh, willing maid." 

"I do not need to hear about your love life Hood, get on with it." Guy cut in. 

"Well thats just it my love life as you call it has helped our cause more than you know. Needless to say we were in the pantry, where they store the grain behind the kitchens and among the sacks of flour and such I fell upon a couple of hard ones. An wouldn't you know what I found inside."

"What?" snapped Guy. 

"Gold." Robin said with pointed emphasis. "Sacks and sacks of gold and coins. Now wha would a bunch of coins be doing in the food cellar?" 

Guy's expression shifted from annoyance to shock and awe. Was it really that simple. Had this sanguine seducer really stumbled upon the entire store of stolen riches of the prince? 

"And your sure it was all there. That it just wasn't one misplaced item?" 

"Well after I had, ahem, concluded with the lady I returned and searched the place. The whole thing is bursting with hidden wealth. Not just the sacks of grain but there were pots of honey and other preserves that when opened contained nothing so sweet as gold. I tell you we got 'im." 

Guy smirked to himself. So the Prince had thought to be clever by disguising his ill-begotten wealth in the food storage. Very few would say anything about extra food stuffs coming into the castle and John could easily remove it when the kitchens were cleared. 

They were close. They were so close to having everything they needed to bring John down. All they needed was the proof. The evidence that John was intentionally skimming off the top, taking the king's money, the king's taxes to fund his own private army. They needed the ledger but this evening's revelations gave him hope. They could do this. 

"When the time comes, do you think that you could relieve the prince of his excess food stuff. We wouldn't want a paunchy prince. Perhaps we should put him on a diet." 

"Aye. I think I could help him slim down. The special dungeon diet." 

"We need to wait for the right moment. It wouldn't do for the Prince to notice his gold gone before we have the evidence to condemn him." 

The wind changed and a sudden chill swept around Guy. Maybe it was a sign of the difficulties to come but he would not be deterred. He had too much on the line. He could not afford to let the Prince run rampant over his life and his lands. He had a responsibility to his wife, to his people and to his king. 

"Well what do you want me to do then?" Asked Robin. 

"We need the proof that the wealth stored in the cellar has come to John illegally and what exactly he is planning to do with it. We have been searching for the shipping ledger that Will saw as of yet we have not found it. The maid we have on our side, Heléne, has been all over the castle. She has searched his office, the main hall, his steward's office and more yet we have found nothing."

"We need to step it up. You can't stay here forever and we need to get moving on this while we have the upper hand. The Prince does not suspect that we know nor does he know of my presence here. We can use that to our advantage." Replied Robin.

"Alright, your right." Guy thought a moment. "We can use the Prince's pride and vanity against him. We can use his penchant for blood sport against him. The tournament offers us a great opportunity of distraction. We will continue to search for any evidence we can until then, however I don't think we should act too rashly. We have a few days still in order to formulate a proper plan. Keep your eyes open and we will rendezvous soon. If you find anything of value..."

"I know. Same goes to you."

Guy gave Robin a nod and looked to either side of him, ensuring that there was no one about to observe him leaving Robin's company. When Guy looked back Robin had already gone and he was standing alone in the garden. 

The air was definitely growing colder and he knew exactly the way he wished to warm his blood and hopefully the lady was already abed safe and warm.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thats lovely." Marian cooed as Heléne arranged her hair in an elaborate yet understated array of plaits and twists. "For a spy you do seem to have a touch for cosmetics. Have you ever considered becoming a lady's maid?"

"I thank you m'lady. Its always been an interest of mine. I remember, as a girl, I always used to play with my sister's hair arranging it this way and that. She loved it when I played with her hair." The maid's smile straightened to a worrisome frown. The pain of her sister's current circumstances showed on her face and Marian took the woman in her arms.

"We will make him pay, do you hear me? Your sister will be avenged. The man can't keep going about ruining peoples' lives."

The woman's spine straightened and she sniffed and forced back a smile on her face. "Aye ma'am." She managed with a reluctant confidence.

"If only we could find the cursed ledger and move on with it. My husband has told me that plans have been set in motion as to how we are going to retrieve the stolen goods and rescue the wrongly imprisoned but we have yet to find tangible proof of the Prince's treachery and if we are to go after him we need something irrefutable from which he cannot weasel his way out."

"But ma'am I've searched everywhere."

"Not everywhere. What about John's private chambers?"

"But no one is allowed in there. He only has his lieutenant and whores with him in his bed chamber and one particular chambermaid. All else are forbidden to enter."

"And isn't that interesting," Marian prodded, "that a prince so well known for his excesses and love of luxury only allows one chambermaid to enter and clean his rooms. One person to light the fires and change linens and sweep up? One person to bring his meals and other odd desires throughout the day and night. I know lesser men who have at least five servants that serve the bedchamber alone. Something is very suspicious about it and I think that it is because there is something in there that he wishes no one to find. Something that may be used against him. Something like the ledger?"

The maid took a moment to mull over Marian's words. Marian could see the woman come to the same realization that she herself had. The woman held a far off look in her eyes.

"I had noticed that whenever I came near the place I was quickly shooed away and thought it was a mite strange that I was not allowed near. You must be right m'lady."

"We should wait until dinner tonight while the prince and his lieutenant are distracted with their drink and whores and then see if we can't get into his rooms."

"But how will I get in? The door's locked and his chambermaid is the only one I know of, besides the prince himself who has a key."

Marian smiled to herself thinking of just such a rogue who would enjoy the challenge of stealing keys from a middle-aged spinster chambermaid.

"Not to worry. We can get you into that room."

_____~ ~ ~ ~_____

Marian was making a concerted effort to enjoy herself at dinner. Internally she was tense and flooded with anxiety for what she knew was occurring elsewhere in the castle. But she was expected to behave normally through yet another one of John's insufferable dinners.

As usual the men around her were busy drowning themselves in wine and gorging on the food before them as pigs at a trough. As John spilled yet another goblet of wine Marian rolled her eyes probably for the thirtieth time this evening. Marian had asked for watered wine for she knew that she would want to keep her wits about her this evening in the even they discovered something important and Heléne was successful. But as she watched the men around her descend into a drunken stupor she was doubly glad for her weakened libations for she would be certain that she would brought up her accounts at the sights and smells around her.

She was also grateful for change in seating arrangements. For tonight she was not placed beside John or DeCare and her stomach was grateful. Instead she was separated from the prince by her husband on her right and Jane DeCare was to her left.  
She had not seen the woman in a few days being rather busy plotting to overthrow a prince but the lady seemed different today. Marian could not exactly place what it was that peaked her notice. Was it the colour in the woman's cheeks? Or was it her straightened posture? Or perhaps it was the way that her mouth involuntarily kept turning up at the corners into a smile? Whatever it was the woman radiated an energy of happiness and Marian was happy to bask in her glow. It was rare to find someone these days who was truly happy. The woman also made her think about Guy and their last night in bed together, wrapped in each others arms, content and relaxing to the sounds of each other's rapid heart beat after some thoroughly exhausting activities between the sheets. Marian flushed at the thought of the sounds she had made when Guy had brought her to her peak and giggled to herself as they had done last night. Then it was the laugh of complete satiation now it was a laugh of remembered pleasures.  
Just then Jane let out a stifled giggle of her own. Marian was suddenly struck with a thought. The woman beside her mirrored her own physical reactions to a bout of throughly satisfying sex. Could Jane have had...? With DeCare..? No! The man was scowl faced as ever and busy trying to persuade a buxom maid with a half bared bodice to sit on his lap. She was teasing him and leading him on a merry dance and his frustration with the game was starting to show through. No that was not a man who had been well pleased by his lady wife.  
Perhaps Marian was wrong, perhaps the lady has simply received some good news or maybe she had had too many cups of wine as the rest of the room was want to do. Marian might be trying to project her happy feelings onto others and reading into things that were not there. But she was certain that the glow that the blissful withdrawn look to the lady denoted a level of satisfaction only matched by one thing.  
Marian continued through the meal distracted by thoughts of Jane, of her husband and of all that needed to be done before they could move forward with their plans.

John was in a particularly good mood this evening and since the meat course had plucked up considerably. He was joking and laughing and wrenching and in general good spirits. Marian could not understand why the prince was so jovial nor did she care. A happy prince meant an easier night for them all. She turned her attention back to the lady beside her.

"Lady Jane, you are looking lovely this evening." commented Marian after taking a sip of wine.

"What...oh, thank you. As do you my lady." Jane returned rather distractedly.

"And how has your stay here been so far Jane? Have you been enjoying the castle and all its amenities?"

Jane gave Marian a knowing smile, "Yes, I have recently discovered that there are many pleasures to be had here at the castle if only one looks for them."

"Well," Marian said as she looked over the lady, letting her gaze travel the length of the woman's form, "I glad someone is enjoying their time here."

Marian felt a hand travel down her leg toward her knee and stroke her intimately. The hand traced tiny patters along the velvet of her dove grey gown. She leaned slightly to her right and braced against the solid form of her husband.

"The castle is not entirely without pleasures." Said Guy in a husky low tone. "There are surprises around the corner if one only looks."

Before Marian could reply or respond to his touch the prince interjected.

"Speaking of surprises my dear Gisborne have I told you about the one I had today?"

Guy rolled his eyes and sighed before turning to face the prince and give him the attention and reaction that he desired.

"No my liege. You have not."

"Well, just as I was finishing the meats I received some news. One of my guards came to me, I am sure you saw. And as I am sure you are all well aware I do not like people to be where they are not supposed to be. Especially in my private areas." John looked directly at Marian and winked. "Well this evening my guards found the door to my bedchamber slightly ajar. And with myself at dinner with my captain and other staff they were suspicious as to why my door should be so. And what do you think they found when they opened the door?" He took a large gulp of wine. The excess spilled down his chin and he wiped it away with his sleeve. "Well I'll tell you. They found a lovely young maid. Now I tell you I've seen many a wench try to get into my bed and I tell you I have taken great many there but I have never had one try to sneak into it. So as you know my chambers are very private and I do not care for my privacy to be invaded, so I have taken the lady in question away and sent her to the dungeons to await my pleasure." He laughed at his supposed wit and turned to slap DeCare on the back.

"What do you think I should do eh? Should I let her convince me of her desire for me? Should I chop off a limb for her insolence? Or should I let her rot in the cell?" He reached out and grabbed a handful of dates and shoved them into his mouth."I cannot decide which is the most amusing option," said John through a mouthful of macerated date.

Marian felt her entire body tense up but she knew it that her reaction to the story was important. She must not let her emotion show on her face or risk discovery and questioning. She tried for an air of indifference and turned back to the crowd and took a sip from her goblet.

Guy too was struggling to hold back his reaction if his solid grip on her thigh was any indication. But Guy was much more practiced at schooling his face to appear cold and withdrawn. He matched the mirth in the Prince's visage and feigned amusement at the story.

"Your highness not only inspires loyalty in your men but apparently you can drive a woman to extremes to win your favours."

"Aye, apparently the woman thought to make an _impression_ on me, or so the guards tell me. She was eager for the royal presence. I am sure she was a grasping whore just after my _jewels_."

"All the men at the table erupted in laughter and some of the serving wenches as well. The crass joke was nothing less than what Marian would expect from John, but she could not find it in her to even pretend to laugh. He heart was beating out of her chest. Heléne had been caught. What was to happen to her? What were they going to do? They couldn't let her be punished from trying to help. Marian took hold on Guy's hand. She was shaking and needed something solid to hold onto.

Guy could feel his wife shaking. Her hand was ice cold and he gave her a quick squeeze to reassure her. Outwardly he smiled at the prince's joke but inside he was scowling.

"My Lord, there are ladies present. Perhaps..."

"These ladies are well married. I am sure they know exactly how to handle a man's treasure." John took another swig and placed a hand on Guy's shoulder. "And considering how seldom I see you in my hall in the evenings I'd wager you shower your lady with...your jewels."

"My.."

John continued with brows raised. "Perhaps I should dispense _justice_ to this wench." He said with a quick thrust of his hips, "Though I have not seen her I am told she is pretty enough with flaxen hair. Just such the type to receive my justice. And her insolence in going to my chamber without permission suggest that I should flog her with my rod." DeCare roared at the comment, his overstuffed belly jiggled from the effort.

"Or perhaps she would like to see your sword!" DeCare bellowed between chuckles.

Guy stood up quickly nearly overturning his chair. "My Lord, I believe the ladies should no longer be present. Marian take Lady Jane with you and retire to the parlour upstairs. I will join you presently."

Guy gave Marian a serious look, intending to make her comply and not as questions. He needed to stay and ensure that Heléne's fate was secure for the moment. He would hate to have to add her to the list of people needing saving from John's wrath.

"Yes, I'll take her." Marian leaned in close to him. "please come as soon as you are able, but do what you can to help her."

Guy pulled back and studied Marian's eyes. This was why he loved her. She was strong for herself and for others. She cared about others and the welfare of those under her employ. She was entirely feminine but she possessed the strength of will most warriors would wish for. He gave her a faint smile and a nod and led her away with a hand on her back.

Once she was gone he turned back to the lechery before him. Guy shook his head and couldn't believe that at one time he would have given anything to be sitting next to the Prince of England exchanging licentious retorts and some wench's expense. Only now that prince seemed like a disgusting worm and that wench was someone who he had put in the line of danger. It was a pain to have developed such a keen conscience. He know felt responsible for the girl and he could not let her be harmed from trying to help them in their treasonous task. They needed the ledger but at what cost.

"My lord are you sure that they lass needs such a harsh punishment?"

"What Gisborne going soft?"

"Ah, ha, going soft, ha ha," laughed a ruddy faced DeCare, clearly under the influence of the excess amount of wine he had drunk tonight.

Guy blinked the insult away and steeled his resolve. "No my Lord. Its only that such a willing maiden shouldn't be punished so severely. The prince cannot punish all those who aim to please him."

"I may determining who I can and cannot punish Gisborne. But you do make an interesting point. Though I have enough bedmates here to keep occupied from now till the feast of the epiphany. Plus my mistress should arrive presently and I am sure she would be none to pleased that some nobody chambermaid snuck into my bed."

"I am sure my lord."

"Ah, but, perhaps that little wife of yours cannot reign in your urges. Do you desire this maiden for yourself you licentious dog you." John raised a brow and clapped Guy on the back.

"Well that may be something I can arrange. But she did violate my privacy. No one is to be near my chambers. So perhaps after a fortnight in the dungeons I can send her to you. But only if you promise to teach her well the manners expected of a maid eh?"

Guy's face remained passive as he brought the cup of wine to his lips. There was no way he could get through any further conversation or dishonourable jests without alcohol to support him. But he could breathe a little easier. Let the prince think him randy cur and give him the woman. He could make sure she was safe once she was in his care.

But they now had to rethink their strategy. Their one asset had been captured, yet they could not abandon their goal. Not after they had come this far, and not after the missive he had received this morning. Now was the time to act. They had to get their hands on that ledger. They had to get proof of the prince's treachery. They needed to regroup and think this through, think of a new plan.

Guy smiled politely as John filled up Guy's goblet with more wine yet beneath the surface he was calculating his next move.


	24. Some rise by sin

"Would you like some more?" Marian offered to Jane as she filled her own glass with more hot apple cider.

"No thank you. I am quite comfortable." 

The woman was lounging on one of the wicker long chair in the room with a warm fur covering her legs. The salon had been chilly when they had first arrived after dinner and Marian had quickly ordered a fire to be lit and hot apple cider to be served. A shiver went through Marian though it was not from the cold but from the thought of such a terrible evening. In truth she was not truly offended by the jokes of the Prince and DeCare. She had spent enough time amongst her father's tenant farmers and field workers during harvest to be familiar with bawdy jokes. But it was the callous manner in which the prince had referred to Heléne that had set Marian on edge. 

It was her fault. She knew it was a lot to ask of the girl, to put herself in harms way for their ridiculous plan and now an innocent woman was sitting in the dungeon along side her father. Things in her life has certainly gone from bad to worse as soon as the prince had arrived to the north of England. Marian was sick of it. She was sick of the poverty and despair she saw in the people. She was tired of having to heal those who received the prince's justice and she was tired of having the people in her life threatened. She had been forced into may things. She had been forced to hide her intelligence for many years for fear the men at Knighton would perceive her as a threat or hurt her chances at a good marriage. She had been forced to watch as her father was taken away to rot in a dungeon. She had been forced into marriage, into submitting to the Prince's will, and now she was sitting here idly waiting for someone to do something. But it was her turn to do something.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jane. 

"Hmm?" Marian was shaken from her thoughts by the girl's question. 

"You seemed far away for a moment and then an expression came over your face. Something like anger or pride. I just wondered if you were alright, you, your marriage? Is it to do with your husband?"   
Marian, now fully roused, took in the woman's question and understood what the woman must have seen and wrongfully interpreted. 

"What, oh no, no its not that."

"Your husband..." the woman started anxiously. "He, is he kind to you?" 

Marian smiled to herself. Thinking of last night when Guy had brought her to the most exquisite release. Something had spurred excitement or generosity in her husband for he had come back to their room and taken her into his arms. Since coming here Marian had felt a change in her husband. He seemed more open and free with his affections. He was physical and assertive yet pliant and accepting. In quiet moments Marian caught glimpses of true contentment in his expression. 

Such feelings inspired trust and comfort from Marian. She felt safe in his arms and open to sharing her life with him. She had awaken and fully realized the woman that existed inside. She relished in the tingles and warmth that spread through her body whenever she so much as thought of her husband and especially when he touched her. Their weeks together had allowed her to feel free to be her self with him and be as bold or as wanton as she felt. She no longer feared he might reject her or spurn her attentions. She did not fear his wrath or ire because she knew him and knew that he truly was a warm and caring man beneath his surface of black. She loved to tease and torture him with pleasure and indulged when in return he lavished her with attention. 

Last evening after a vigorous amount of heated, sensual kisses Guy had taken her roughly by the arms and spun her around. He tore through her laces and almost savagely removed her gown. Marian smiled at the shriek she had made when he picked her up in his arms and threw her on the bed. She had laughed and moaned simultaneously exhilarated by his fervour. She had pulled up trying to catch his lips once more but she was stopped. He had placed his index finger across her lips. She took the finger in her mouth and sucked hard. The groan that had escaped his lips excited her and she could feel her arousal growing. 

Guy removed the finger from her mouth and trailed it down her chin, over her neck and down to her chest, He pushed ever so lightly with that finger but Marian understood he wanted her to lay back. She acquiesced and arched her back enthusiastically as she fell back against the soft coverlet. 

His mouth followed the trail his finger had laid and though he stopped to suckle at her breast his sinful mouth continued its journey over her skin. He stopped once more just beneath her navel. He used his tongue, lips and teeth to create the most delicious sensations that sent tremors directed to her core. Marian had squirmed beneath him anticipating where this was leading and physically pleading for him to continue. 

Guy responded to her pleas by blowing gently on the spots he had just visited and the cool sensation so close to her centre sent her reeling. A sob had escaped her lips which was meant to be "please" but came out incomprehensible. 

Her husband had understood her, had read her body like a book and knew exactly what she desired.   
"I know what you want. And I am going to give it to you, but on my terms” She felt that naughty finger rubbing against her hooded flesh. "I want you and I want pleasure you, I want to make you scream in the language of pleasure. He swirled his finger in the opposite direction, pushing harder and faster against her.”Do you understand?”

"Yes," she had sighed and balked up, raising off the mattress. 

"My sweet. Beautiful. Marian. I want you to lay back and submit to me. Submit to my fingers," he pushed against her, "my tongue," he licked her pert nipple, "And trust I will give you all that you need." 

She had shivered and moaned her agreement. He had moved his head down and replaced that finger with his tongue. At first he was teasing, only giving her the lightest of kisses at her most sensitive part. Then he was quick, flicking and swirling around her driving her mad. She had had to grip the coverlet to brace against he onslaught of pleasure. A smile had come to her face as she heard him moan. But the vibrations of the sound quickly wiped that smile off her face and instead elicited a curse. She loved how giving her pleasure also brought him to pleasure. She could just imagine how she might return the favour when all thoughts left her mind. All her being was focused on where his tongue was teasing and his fingers were stroking. She felt like a stone rolling down a hill gradually building, picking up speed. She was rolling in the increasing pleasure.

"Huh, Guy!" Was the last thing she could say before her she dug her nails into the flesh of Guy’s shoulders and gave into the pleasure and lost herself to the abyss. 

She had been left panting and shivering with the aftershock of intense pleasure. All she could do was giggle and stroke Guy's fingers as he laid beside her and joined his hand to hers. 

She smiled now thinking about the long and intense evening where she, in turn, had been able to get Guy to submit to her. They had submitted to each other and to pleasure, exploring every inch of skin in intermittent laughing and moaning. 

A flush came over her face as she realized once again that she was not alone in the room and that Jane was looking at her with a knowing grin. Marian smiled back but suddenly she realized. 

"Wait, are you...do you...have you..." Marian stuttered.

"Know why you are smiling? I can guess." Jane giggled. 

"But...with Lord DeCare really?" Marin asked incredulously. 

Jane looked back into the fire and snickered, "who would have guessed cold black Guy of Gisborne could elicit such a smile from a Lady. Or maybe it is the lady who has stolen a smile from the Lord. He was always such a prickly man when at court but I think the touch of a good woman, or man, can really change a person." 

"Lady DeCare...Jane. Who ...are you and DeCare a love match?"

"Oh heavens no. That fat lout wouldn't know how to please a lady if he had learned from Eros himself."

Marian stifled a laugh. There was more to this lady that meets the eye. Not only was she witty and charming when away from her husband but she was clearly intelligent and educated enough to know about greek mythology. She apparently also had a sensual side that Marian had only recently noticed. 

"So who then?"

"Well, I don't know if I should say, if I should name him. He is kind of an outlaw." 

No, It couldn't be. Thought Marian. Marian knew of exactly one outlaw who was hanging around this castle who could have access to a noblewoman such as Jane DeCare. 

"This rogue, would he happen to have a devilish grin, and a charming glint in his eye?"

"Uh, I would say so yes."

"And does he have a golden tongue capable of spinning the dullest of subjects into an epic tale?"

"Yes."

"And do his blue-green eyes have a humour in them to ignite laughter in any situation all the while holding the promise of grand adventure and passion, though, you know he can be devilishly annoying for he never takes anything seriously nor does he consider the consequences of his actions or how they will affect others?" Marian said breathlessly. Her annoyance with Robin was growing the more she thought of him and the more she thought about what he was doing with poor Lady DeCare. 

"Please tell me you are not talking about Robin Hood, Jane." 

Jane's face held a sheepish grin. "Does my lady know Robin Hood?" And as Jane considered this question a realization dawned on her that perhaps Marian had known Robin in the same way she had. Given the uncanny description of the man it may be possible. 

"Oh, do I know Robin? Yes. He and I grew up together. He was endlessly teasing me when I was younger. At one time we had, and infatuation for one another. But don't worry it was never more that a childish fancy. Since he's been back I have only encountered him in a political way. Also I am very happy in my marriage and would never dream of..." Marian stopped herself before she said something hurtful, for Jane DeCare was having an affair, and though Marian understood now how wonderful a love affair could be she also knew that there was serious danger both physically and socially for Jane if her husband were ever to find out. 

"How ever did you start up with Robin?" Marian wondered aloud. 

Jane told Marian about the robbery and the kiss and about the night in the kitchens. She went on and implied that she and Robin had been seeing each other quite frequently. It was clear from the way the woman talked of him that Jane had fallen under the spell of the roguish outlaw. She only hoped that Lady DeCare wouldn't get her heart broken. Marian would kill Robin for this. How dare he prey on such a sweet woman and right when they needed him to focus on the plan.   
Suddenly Marian had a thought. 

"The kitchens?" She asked. 

"Yes, that was our first night together." Jane said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Were you. . .? Oh My!" Marian remembered the story Guy had told her about how Robin had found the hidden loot in the kitchen storage cellar. 

"What do you know of Robin and why he is here?

"Oh you mean the gold stored away in the kitchens. Initially I didn't question why Robin was so happy abut finding it. I figured he would just give it to the poor, but then the more I thought about it, the more it didn't quite make sense. Robin and I, we have formed a trust over the last few days, we share commonalities, especially when it comes to ... politics shall we say. I have as much reason to dread Prince John becoming king as any. Over the years, my husband has supported and funded that prince in hopes of gaining his favour. For years I have had to endure his company and watch as he led my family and my home further and further into depravity and decay. In his court women are seen as chattel, objects to be bartered for and used for their services then discarded when deemed deft of use. I have had to hide my intellect, my feelings and my sensitivities for fear they will be used against me. So if you want to know would I betray Robin? My husband, though I loathe the word, does not deserve my loyalty; Nor does the prince."

Marian let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried. To have such a lady, one whose life depended on one of the prince's allies as their enemy, knowing their plans, could have been disastrous for her and Guy and Robin. She would definitely need to have words with Robin, but she realized that this could in fact be a good thing; to have another ally. Lady DeCare could do something that most of them couldn’t, she could get close to the Prince and others without being noticed. Marian reflected on the dinners they had had together here at Ludlow and back in Nottingham and remembered how the woman had almost blended in with the chair she sat upon. The only time she was remembered was when Prince John had a bawdy joke or two and wished to get a rise out of someone. Jane could be useful. And the more Marian spoke with her the more she realized that she and the lady had a great deal in common. They were both women, shaped by their circumstances, trying to use intelligence, charm and their falsely perceived weaknesses to make a life worth while for themselves and those they cared about. 

Marian chatted with Jane for more that an hour discussing politics, men, greek mythology, and life under the prince's roof. Marian found herself laughing more in the past hour than she had in the last fortnight. Jane was able to match her in humour and knowledge and quite a delightful companion. The more they talked the more Marian came to like the woman. She could well be a match for Robin and Marian hoped that the rake could see the gem he had in his hands. 

"We could definitely use you here. I am not sure how much Robin has told you but we need to act fast and decisively in order defeat John and his allies. We cannot have a rebellion against Richard and especially if it were led by John. We need to attack him where we can do the most damage: his pocket. We have already set in motion a plan for Robin to clean out the clutter in the kitchens, so to speak, and then all we need is to find the proof of John's treachery. We had planned to steal the ledger we believe John has hidden but tonight he captured the woman we had set to search John's chambers. It must be found and soon. I believe that the perfect time to strike would be during the archery tournament in a few days time. This way John, and most of the other guests in the castle, will be distracted leaving us time to search thoroughly and it allows Robin ample time to move the bounty in the kitchens. 

Now where your skills would come in useful is in aiding us in keeping John away from the upper rooms of the castle the day of the tournament."

"Where will you be?"

"I will be the one searching his rooms."

"But Marian, isn't that a risk?" 

Marian straightened her shoulders. This was the chance she had been longing for, the opportunity to help in their cause, to help bring down the man who had caused her and her people so much grief. She wanted, any needed, to take an active roll in bringing him down. She had never been the meek and quiet sort of lady; one who would sit idly by while those she cared about risked all. She could not allow others to put themselves in danger when she could do something to help. 

"It might be a risk but time is running out and we need to find those ledgers. I am confident I can get into his rooms without being seen, Besides if I am discovered no one will question what I am doing in the castle what with my husband organizing the tourné I could be assisting him with some planning detail or another. Besides no one should miss me overly from the proceedings and if they should than it is you who can act. You can make an excuse for me as for why I am not there and help ensure that no one comes after me. We also need someone to keep an eye out for your husband. He would most likely be John's greatest supporter and protector, should go wrong, he would be the first to act on John's behalf."

"Ill do my best." Jane replied. "I will also see what I can do to help you along. I am sure that my husband has not been so smart as to cover all of his tracks, perhaps I can find something useful."

Marian grasped Jane's hands and looked at her with gratitude. It was a relief to have someone else to talk to, some one else to whom she could turn. Though it made Marian fearful for the consequences should they be found out she knew that if they were to succeed they would need people who were dedicated and trustworthy on their side. Upon hearing Jane's story and living with the DeCare's and John for so long Jane had earned Marian’s trust. 

The ladies jumped at the sound of the door opening. Marian quickly turned her head to see who it was and instantly lowered her shoulders in relief as Guy's face emerged from the hallway. 

"Marian I…” Guy started before noticing the second woman in the room, “Ah Lady Jane. I had thought you may have retired by now." 

"Guy," Marian said in an excited whisper. "Shut the door." She waited until he had firmly closed it and come to sit beside her before she started, "Jane has agreed to aid us in our cause."

Guy looked warily at Marian and then at Jane. "Our cause?" 

"Its alright Guy, I trust her. She is on our side.”

"Its true. I have just finished telling Lady Marian, but I have just as much reason to hate John as anyone and I greatly fear the prospect of him gaining anymore power than he already wields."

Guy looked reluctant. Marian could see the wariness and mistrust in his face. ”Do you understand the risk, the consequences if you are found to have associated with outlaws and conspirators?" 

Marian understood why he would ask such a thing. This was not a task to enter into lightly. She understood that Guy, like her, did not want to be responsible for the safety and wellbeing of yet another person should they fail in their quest. 

"I understand.” replied Jane. 

Marian interjected. She could sense Guy’s hesitancy, ”Guy we would not ask her to do anything too dangerous. She will be perfectly safe." She said smiling. Marian turned to Guy and gave him a pleading look.

Guy knew that this would happen. As soon as he realized how much he wanted, nay, needed Marian he knew he would no longer have the strength of will to refuse her anything and, at this moment, he was powerless to resist her. He also had to admit that it would be beneficial to have another person in their cause and Guy and Jane would make an excellent ally as her quiet demeanour would take her out of the spot light in any situation. He knew all to well the benefits of simply blending into the background. It allowed one the opportunity to simply listen to and absorb what was being said done around you. He thought about what needed to be done, about the task they had set themselves and he realized that Marian’s instincts were correct. Jane could be an asset to their cause. 

"Fine. But you will not risk your safety." He said to Jane, "Or take any outrageous risks." 

"I understand." Jane said demurely.

"Now Marian, I was coming to see if you should like to retire early, I thought you might be tired after today’s exertions.” 

Marian saw the gleam in his eyes that said And I know you didn't get much sleep last night. She was a little shocked at how quickly her body reacted. As he took her hand she felt gooseflesh spread all over and her stomach flutter in anticipation of the touch of his skin against her own. 

"Yes, I should like nothing more than to get into bed." She said with a cheeky grin she hoped Jane hadn't noticed. "Jane, we will speak on the morrow. Good Evening."

Marian took Guy's offered hand and let him lead her away to their chambers.


	25. Chapter 25

     The day of the tournament was sunny and blue skied it seemed to Guy antithetical to his mood and to the potential outcome of the day. Before the sunset either one of two things would happen; They would bring down a traitorous prince or their lives would be over and they would be imprisoned if not dead.  
The field outside the castle walls was crowded with people. The sounds of laughter and of raucous anticipation lingered in the air. To most this was just a day of entertainment and sport a rare opportunity to escape their dull and bleak existence and participate in a pageant of colour and chivalry to Guy it was an elaborate snare with a string tied so taught that the rock threatened to crush them and anyone in its way at any moment.

     As decreed by John the day was given all the pageantry and attention as any tournament of knights held and attended by a member of the royal family. A large stand had been erected under which sat the prince, the DeCares and a few other noblemen who had filtered into the castle over the last sennight. Baron Woodville, the Earl of Durham and a few others who Guy only recognized by sight and not by name. But he was sure that if they were here that meant they were the sorts of men that John favoured, cruel and dark and nearly as twisted as he was.

     He risked a a glance at the Prince and was pleased to find that he was in a rather jovial mood. Hopefully he would stay that way. Guy's gazed flicked away from the John to the face of Lady DeCare she gave him an almost imperceptible smile that gave Guy a sliver confidence that their plan was actually coming together. As long as he stayed put and contented by the violence of the tournament than Marian had a chance to succeed. She needed to succeed. Today was the day for things to come together. They had no more time. He had purposely scheduled this tournament for this day as he knew that it would afford them the best opportunity to take John down.

     As the first knights took to their mounts the cheers of the crowd flooded Guy's head and he was forced to turn his attention to the task at hand. The first of the events was the melee, Guy knew that John favoured this one, it consisted of men brutally attacking each other with carried weapons until one champion remained, the least bloodied and most brutal man of the lot. Guy had been sure to include this event in this tournament and strategically placed it at the beginning so as to ensure Johns presence and rapt attention. It would allow Marian time to leave their rooms and make her way to John's chambers while those within the castle were distracted.

     The first knights began their tilt. The sound of the metal crashing and battle cries filled the air and roused the crowd. The field was a cluster of mace and sword of armour and blood.  
     Guy couldn’t help his anxious glances back to the dais, constantly checking that John was still there, still clueless and still jovial. At the moment he was gulping down another goblet of wine and cheering enthusiastically as one knight hacked through another's gauntlet nearly severing his hand.

     Unfortunately for Guy the Melee was over far too quickly as it became apparent that the knight sporting the colours of green and black, Sir Egon Paxton, a brutal warrior known for his exploits in the holy land. He effortlessly slashed through his opponents either beating them to a pulp or rendering them unconscious. This seemed to fuel John's happiness and enthusiasm.  
     Blood littered the grass and the men slashed and hacked at each other. The purpose of the event was not to kill the other men, however judging by the injuries and cries of agony coming from the fallen men on the field it appeared that the lack of lethal attacks had not restricted the knights’ brutality.  
     The fighting grew more and more intense as it went on. As more men were eliminated either as a result of being rendered unconscious or by their own surrender and those remaining had victory within their sights their efforts increased and the blows became harder and more direct.  
     Sir Paxton was one of the remaining fighters and it was clear to Guy that he had gotten so far by dirty underhanded tactics. When one of the other knights, unknown to Guy coloured in orange, was defending himself against his attacker Sir Paxton came from behind and bashed the Knight's head with the weighty handle of his mace. The smaller man in orange fell to his knees and at once fell backward unconscious. Rather than allow the man to be removed from the area Paxton began to tilt against the fallen man’s opponent in purple.  
Now with only three men remaining Paxton in green, and the two other knights in purple and red respectively, Paxton took up the fallen knight's sword and turned to face his opponents wielding two weapons and wearing a self satisfied grin upon his face.  
     There was a look back to Prince John to see if he would allow this violation in the rules, as each knight was only supposed to bring one weapon into the fight however, it seemed that John found the prospect too entertaining to adhere to any rules and rationed that Paxton had not brought the sword into the fight but rather found it within the field of battle, thus the brawl continued with the large and dominant Paxton wielding both black and menacing mace as well as the poor orange knight’s sword.  
     He made quick work of the man in red who had clearly relied too much on his strength and not enough on his speed as when faced with two weapons the man’s lack of defensive technique allowed Paxton to distract the man with his sword and land a devastating blow of the mace to the man’s sword arm and the knight dropped his sword to the ground with a thud and a cry.  
     Finally faced with only one opponent remaining Paxton turned to swing at the purple knight first with the sword followed by the mace. The two men engaged in a spectacular battle each sending strong blows to the other each of them dodged or deflected. The purple knight was skilled with his shield which allowed him to put up a good defence against the monster before him however with each blow and parry Guy could see that the man became more and more fatigued.  
     Paxton pushed the man back and back with swing after swing relentless in his attack until upon one backwards step the man tripped and became off balance dipping one leg and exposing his chest as he flailed to right himself. This was his downfall as Paxton took advantage of the moment and slashed his sword across the chest of the knight with a terrifying roar.  
The cry of defeat was soon lost to the mix of cheers and sneers from the crowd. Some of the people, like John, seemed to be thrilled with the display of brute force and gore while others it seemed disliked the unfair fighting tactics of Sir Paxton. Either way it seemed that John was pleased and at this moment though Guy sympathized with the knights who had been at the receiving ends of Paxton’s ambitions he knew that it was better to have a happy entertained John as to give Marian the longest and best chance at finding that damn ledger.

\--------

     Marian's heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear a thing. As she proceeded down the corridor she was so anxious that she should meet someone and be caught that she nearly walked straight passed John's door.  
She needed to get herself together, to concentrate, this task needed her full attention. She took a deep breath and went for the door handle. She pulled on it but found her hand could move no further. It was locked. They had anticipated this, so she reacd into her chignon and pulled out the lock pick that Robin had given her. She inserted it into the keyhole and manoeuvred it around. She jerked and shook the metal pin willing the door open. When she heard a small click she gingerly applied pressure to the handle and let out a audible sigh as it gave way and the latch fell.  
As quietly as possible she inched the door open as wide as she dared before she slid her way in and eased the door closed behind her.  
     The room was lit with the dull bluish-grey light of mid morning and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. The room was garishly appointed with a large canopied bed taking up much of the room. To her right was a large hearth which sported a mantle that was painted in rich red and green hues bisected by a golden diamond pattern with gold crests at each juncture, each with a different heraldry symbols and patterns of the Plantagenet house. Fixed to it was a large shield and two encrusted decorative swords mounted above. The brick walls had been richly upholstered with a pale green paper flecked with small gold fleurettes and rust coloured swirling vines.  
     To her left was a table set with a purple velvet table cloth and two Glastonbury chairs each with bright blue seat cushions. The room was a riot of colours and textures. Marian could see the attempts to be impressive but when viewed all together the effect was more jarring than anything.  
     Shaking off the intrusion to her senses that was the room's decor Marian got to work trying to divine where in the room one might hide a piece of paper, more specifically, paper that was politically damning evidence of treason.  
There was a large travelling trunk at the end of the bed, perhaps that would be a good place to start.


	26. Chapter 26

The sun shone through the window with glaring brightness. Its golden rays fell softly onto the sleeping form beside him. Guy reflected to himself that the morning sun was almost as beautiful as the evening moon when it came to illuminating Marian’s beauty. Or perhaps it was simply that she herself was luminescent.   
She laid on her side facing him and the curve of her hips was softened by the crumples sheets. Her breasts were barely covered by the revealing shift she had worn to bed and with the light beaming directly on her the white fabric became translucent and he could see the shape of her pink nipples hidden tantalizing beneath the soft cotton yearning to break through with each rise and fall of her breath.   
He continued upwards and remarked on the perfect design of her neck shoulders and chest. The skin there dipped and swelled over soft delicate bones giving her a regal air which Guy appreciated whenever she wore a open necked dress. He wanted to kiss the hollow spot at the bottom of her neck which seemed to be perfectly indented to fit his lips. And if his lips were not meant for her neck than he knew without a doubt that they were meant for her own. As they were now, sparkling pink in the sunbeam, they beckoned to him with promises of honey tastes and exquisite sounds.   
Her eyes were closed in tranquil sleep but her long luscious lashes twitched slightly hopefully engaged in a happy and peaceful dream.   
The skin of her face nearly glowed crystal white as it reflected the light back at him and her hair shone golden as it fell across her brow, down her shoulder and nestled between her breasts.   
The effect as a whole was enough to steal his breath and make his heart ache within his chest. Surely she was not real, she was some figment of his imagination, a foolish fancy dreamed up in that pleasant state between sleep and wakefulness. He was not the sort of man to have an angel in his bed. He was not the sort of man to have such purity without corrupting it. He was not the sort of man that good things happened to and perhaps that was why he was so anxious about the day. And perhaps it was that anxiety which had lead him to such poetic and idiotic descriptions of the lady before him. He was not lyrically talented or intelligent enough or to properly describe his wife but he was sure that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

How long could he keep her? How long could he expect to have this goodness, this happiness in his life before he or the rest world did something to destroy it? 

He was trying his best and was fighting to keep this fragile illusion whole. He would do all that he could to keep the prince away from them, from her and he would do his best to keep her happy. He knew that he might fail. That he probably would fail. He had never been blessed with such things before and was at a loss as to how to keep her and all she brought with her in his life but he would try. 

Suddenly her lips curved into a soft smile. 

“Guy, I can feel you watching me. Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to kiss me?” 

Guy was at once startled that she had caught him staring at her but also relieved at the invitation to fulfill his desire to touch her. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss perfect for waking sleeping maidens and when he pulled back her eyelids fluttered softly open and he was caught by the emotion in her eyes.   
"Mmm, it can't be morning yet." She said groggily as she turned onto her stomach and snuggled her face back into the pillow. "I was having a wonderful dream." 

Guy hummed a response as he reached a hand out and stroked her back. 

"It was so nice. It was just you and I on a warm sunny morning. We were in a meadow, it was a place I had been to before but I have no idea where it is now that I am awake. The flowers were blooming around us and the air perfumed with their spring scent. The breeze was warm and felt wonderful on my skin. We had laid out a large blanket and had a picnic and you were lying down, your head cradled in my lap, and I stroked your hair as I read Ovid's Amores. It was so simple, so pure and tranquil. I did not want to wake except for the knowledge that you were here." She was fully awake now and turned to look at him. "That's what I dream about now; A simple life, with you.”

Guy felt as though there were a lump in his throat. He couldn't swallow properly and his heart was beating like mad. The dream she had described was not what he has expected her to say but he too was struck by its simple beauty. She had just named the deepest desire of his heart. One that he himself was unaware of until she spoke it. He loved her. He wanted a life with her more than anything and if today went as planned they might just have a chance at that dream. But for now all they had was each other and the warm embrace of the morning sun in this bed. 

He reached out and stroked her cheek with his finger. She was so soft and delicate to touch but he knew that inside, like their king, she had the heart of a lion. He wanted to see if he could tame the beast and make her purr. 

He cupped her cheek, leaned in and kissed her lips. He felt his lips quiver and was not sure if it was Marian or himself who had vibrated but either way he felt that kiss all across his skin. He delved into her welcoming lips and pressed slightly deeper. He held his passion at bay only slightly in favour of tenderness. He wanted to show her the depth of his feeling and how much he wanted that same dream. Yet he was still unable to tell her in words. He was a coward at heart and he had not yet steeled himself to the task of besieging the walls around his heart. They were slowly crumbling under the relentless onslaught of Marian’s will, her passion and her heart. He could let her breach them for a moment of pleasure or intimate bliss yet he would not take them down completely, not just yet. 

But he would not let that stop him from using all the means left to him to express his feelings. If his words could not express his love than his body could.

——— 

Marian’s hands rose in search of her husband. She reached and groped for his solid form and slithered her fingers up the back of his neck, into his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss.   
She had been left with an odd feeling upon waking from her dream and it was now manifesting itself in the form of physical need. She wanted that life so much, she wanted him so much that she ached for him. Her skin burnt with the need to feel him, for the feel of his own solid flesh warm against her own. She wanted to pull him against her, into her and never let him go. They could spend the rest of their lives in this bed, in each others arms surrendering nothing but their own pleasure into the hands of the other. And if that was not actually possible than she could delude herself into thinking it might be if only they could strike the right cord in the harmony of their joining. She wanted him to be with her, inside her, yet she did not wish to rush. She wanted to take her time and meander through the meadow of playful teasing and slowly kindled fires that would build and become an all consuming firestorm. If they only had today, this morning, than she would memorize every freckle and every scar of husband. 

Responding to her own desires, seemingly consumed by the same wicked and fanciful notions Guy ran his hand over her ear and down, passing her neck and back landing comfortably on her bottom where he cupped her cheek and pulled her close. 

He then gathered up the fabric of her shift crumpling it in his grip as he began to slowly pull it up her thigh and over the rise of her hip. 

Marian turned her face to look at his and smiled. She could not help what must be a most ridiculous expression from coming over her face. This was the man she adored. The gentle one. The passionate one. The one who looked at her with something in his eyes that made her heart melt, made her forget everything except the two of them. It was strange how quickly things could change. Not that long ago she hated this man and who he was but now he was everything she wanted and she wanted him now. 

The fabric caught between her right hip and the bed and she could feel the tug as Guy tried to free it. She decided to assist him and at up, her legs tucked under her to the side. He followed her and sat up. She mimicked his earlier touch and cupped his cheek and gave him a look that she hoped showed all the love she felt for him and she smiled shyly lowered her eyelids and looked back over his face this time with an encouraging passion. 

The smile he returned was the sweetest she had ever seen and one that she knew she would remember for the rest of her life. 

He continued his efforts and lightly brushed his fingers along the hem of the shift which was tantalizingly pooled at the joining of her hip and thigh. The fingers left a burning hot trail from the ouster skin of her bottom to the inside of her thigh stopping only too short of her sensitive core. Goosebumps ran up her flesh and she chuckled at the idea that she still reacted in such a way to his touch. 

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow teasingly, encouraging him to continue. His second hand now joined the effort and slowly, inch by inch brought the garment higher and seductively grazing her skin as he went. By the time the shift was pulled up over her head she was breathing in short sharp gasps. 

Marian always appreciated the fact that Guy slept in very little clothing and at the moment she was excited that she did not have to waste time undressing her nude husband. However that did not mean she could not return the teasing favour he had given her. 

She pointed her fingers and extend her middle finger and ran it along the path Guy had just marked with her shift. She trailed it along her own skin, over her hip, up into the curve of her torso circling around her navel and when she got to her breast she cupped each with her hands and kneaded them gently. She sighed and moaned at the exquisite feeling of pressure on her breasts and continued, catching her nipples between her forefinger and thumbs and played with them tugging and twisting until she heard the wonderful sound of Guy’s breath catching and a slight groan escape him. 

She felt her lips turn in a wicked smirk as he cursed her. 

“Teasing wench!” 

Marian giggled in triumph but it was quickly replaced by a squeal of surprise as she found herself being pushed down into the mattress. Her breath momentarily stolen as she gasped and looked up at Guy who in turn was staring down and her with a wicked grin of his own before he took her mouth once more. 

It was now her turn to moan as his kiss tasted so sweet and her need became all too real. She was hungry for more and wanted to devour the dish being offered to her. But Guy was never one to give in to demands or coercion. He broke from the kiss and moved his lips down to her chin and along her jaw to her ear. He stopped and nibbled lightly on her lobe and she bucked and sighed as she always did when he touched her there. His hands came to take hold of her hips and traced intimate circles in her flesh with the pads of his thumb. 

Usually their lovemaking was either passionate or playful but today she could sense something different beneath the surface. There was a tenderness to him, to his touch that made her heart ache with longing. Not just for his touch, though she craved that to the point of distraction, but she also craved the intimacy, the connection with him that he often hid behind passion and teasing. But today he was not teasing with his touch, his mouth played but also tasted, his hands touched but also explored. He brought one hand up to her neck and touched her very lightly.   
He pulled back and looked down at her body with a mesmerized stare. His fingers spread and he moved his two index fingers lightly down the sides of her neck and traced her collar bone. They then moved outwards along the tops of her shoulders and in spirals down her arms.   
It was if he were tracing the lines of her form. As he brushed lightly down her chest and to her breasts Marian held her breath and took in the small delicate sensations of being touched. He reached her nipple and with a finger on each made an outline of their shape. His fingers splayed out over her breasts and stroked them softly creating an erotically enticing ticklish sensation. 

He looked back up at her face briefly before lightly brushing his lips down her neck following the path his fingers had tread moments before. He kissed and touched each place his fingers had along her shoulders and chest and down to her breasts. He kissed each nipple before moving down to her navel where her stopped and sucked lightly.   
Marian couldn't control the shudder than ran over her. She had never been touched so erotically before so lovingly. She was of two minds, she yearned for more but she was enjoying the sensations of this touch so much that she didn’t want him to stop. She also had the urge to reach out and touch him. She wanted so much all at the same time. She grasped his biceps and stroked his skin in encouragement. She wanted him to continue yet she felt as though she needed to feel him as he moved over her. 

———

Guy lost focus for a moment as Marian’s hands came on his skin. Her touch was searing and yet soothing. He grazed his teeth over the skin of her navel and kissed the wet skin again. He wasn’t sure why but he was driven by this need to touch her, all of her. To run his hands and mouth all along her body in an erotic mapping of her skin until each and every inch had been covered.   
By touching her he felt a wonderful sensation of both giving and receiving pleasure simultaneously. He wanted her to shake and shiver at his touch. He wanted to hear every moan or cry that he could and know that it was he who was giving that to her. Yet he also wanted to know the feel of her, all of her. He needed to take in as much of her as he could now, while he had the chance. Yet his heart was beating fiercely in his chest urging him to move, to reach the point of true joining and bury himself inside her where they could truly be together. 

But at the touch of her hands on his arms he lost his thoughts and his plans for seduction. He was now reacting rather than leading. Perhaps it was better this way. What he truly wanted was to get lost in his wife and forget about anything other that their pleasure and his love for her. 

Her hands began to move over him. Her nails scratched lightly up and down his arms before her hands came to find his chest. The pads of her fingers pressing gently into him and raking patterns all over his skin. 

He brought his mouth back to hers and sighed into them as she scratched and pawed at him. She reached up and pushed to turn them onto their sides. Now, facing each other, Marian broke the kiss and once again mocked his earlier actions in taking her lips along his chin and jaw line all the way to his ear where she kissed and sucked before moving to his neck.   
Her little round mouth was creating such sensations that his skin felt as though it was on fire yet cool as ice. His cock stood on end and was hardening with each peck of her lips and each caress of her hand.   
His own hand found occupation in stroking her up and down her back. Starting where hairline blended into the soft skin of her neck all the way to the base of her spine at the small of her back before going back up once again. She felt like the smoothest porcelain yet warm and more precious. 

She was playing with the peaks and valleys of his pecks he began to move his hand enticingly around her buttocks, up over her hip bone and down between her legs. The sucking of her breath and the following sigh was perhaps the most erotic sound he had ever heard. He parted her wet folds with his fingers and stroked her delicately following the same ritualistic exploration his hands had employed before.   
She pulled up her leg and draped it over his body, opening herself to him. Her face came up to meet his but she was panting too heavily to join in a kiss, instead she moaned and pressed her forehead to his own. She sighed his name and the sound of it was more prayer than proper address. 

“Marian.” He replied, just as softly. 

Her eyes, which until now struggled to remain open, stared back at him and she brought her hands to his face and smiled at him. It appeared as if she meant to say something but his finger had stroked that certain nub and she instead huffed out a sigh and clenched her thighs to bring him further into her. 

Guy stopped for a moment and looked back at his wife, overcome by emotion. Whether it was the imminent danger they were facing or the look of her in the sunlight this morning or the realization of his growing feelings towards her he was not sure but he had to catch the words that threatened to escape and instead he positioned himself near her entrance. 

He returned her gaze and groaned out her name. “Marian.” At first it sounded like a plea he was not sure if he was begging to open her legs or her heart but before he could truly contemplate the thought he changed course and thought about the possibility of loosing her and found himself overwhelmed with a possessive energy. 

“My Marian.” 

———

She was sure he meant it as a claim, to mark his possession of her. It was true he did have her. Not just because she was his wife and legally she was his, but he had her heart and that she had given him freely. But the words My Marian sounded dearer than mere possession. As if she was his own heart, his life and his love. She she melted to the words as she felt him fit within her.   
She closed her eyes at the sensation of being filled and cried out in ecstasy. Once he began to move she unlocked herself from her position and moved once again. Her hands travelled of their own accord feeling and kneading as they would.   
Her breath was curt and loud and she cried out as she ached with wonderful fullness. She moved her hips and ground up against him.   
Her legs clasped beneath his bottom as he tipped her back onto her back and braced above her. He moved his hips in that wonderful way of his and slid within her creating the most sensational feeling that rippled throughout her body.   
Her legs were shaking and her toes were curling. Her breathing was becoming laboured yet rhythmic and as she braced her hand against his warm chest she felt his heart beating. The feeling of that heart throbbing beneath the hard flesh was powerful and her hand felt warmed by it.   
The connection at her hand had an amazing effect, she could feel each beat of his heart and each breath he took. And as she began to find the rhythm of it her own changed to match. Soon they were breathing and panting in unison the pleasure mounting and the connection increasing. 

Struck by a wave of emotion Marian wrapped her arms around Guy and held him close as he continued to move within her. His own arms were braced near her head yet with his one hand he was stroking her temple. The movement matching the speed of his hips and of his breath.   
She tilted her head back and sighed into him, reaching for the conclusion, reaching for him, for connection.   
Their mouths met and she clung to the kiss feeling not just the power of his body that was pleasuring her but also the emotion that drew them together, that connected them, and she saw him. Who he really was. 

Her body tensed and her breath caught and she was suspended. She could not cry out, she could move her body but was held in a state of immense pressure that only released at the sound of her name on Guy’s lips as she let go and sank into the euphoria. 

———

Guy could not believe the power of his release. Or the feeling of complete connection that their joining had brought him. He had always liked sex and was a passionate man. He had enjoyed his time with Marian before but there as a desperation in their bed today and an intimacy that he had never experienced.  
He had never felt more sated or more terrified or more comfortable in all his life. He found he could not move but lay there, head resting on Marian's chest. He felt each rise and fall of her breath and the rhythmic beat was a comfort to the riot of his mind. He let the steady tune of her body soothe him and bring him back to a normal state of being.   
He was weak and lost for words, unable to express himself or be the man that she truly deserved but he knew his body had just expressed how much he truly needed his wife. And as he clung to her, arms wrapped around her, her own hand raking through his hair, he felt safe and warm and wanted. In her face he had seen true caring and acceptance and he felt wanted and adored. It was strange and it made his stomach ache and flop, but it was a rather pleasant sensation and so he burrowed in closer to his wife and clung to the feeling of being loved. He would savour it for as long as he could.


	27. Chapter 27

The day of the tournament was sunny and blue skied it seemed to Guy antithetical to his mood and to the potential outcome of the day. Before the sunset either one of two things would happen; They would bring down a traitorous prince or their lives would be over and they would be imprisoned if not dead.   
The field outside the castle walls was crowded with people. The sounds of laughter and of raucous anticipation lingered in the air. To most this was just a day of entertainment and sport a rare opportunity to escape their dull and bleak existence and participate in a pageant of colour and chivalry to Guy it was an elaborate snare with a string tied so taught that the rock threatened to crush them and anyone in its way at any moment. 

As decreed by John the day was given all the pageantry and attention as any tournament of knights held and attended by a member of the royal family. A large stand had been erected under which sat the prince, the DeCares and a few other noblemen who had filtered into the castle over the last sennight. Baron Woodville, the Earl of Durham and a few others who Guy only recognized by sight and not by name. But he was sure that if they were here that meant they were the sorts of men that John favoured, cruel and dark and nearly as twisted as he was. 

He risked a a glance at the Prince and was pleased to find that he was in a rather jovial mood. Hopefully he would stay that way. Guy's gazed flicked away from the John to the face of Lady DeCare she gave him an almost imperceptible smile that gave Guy a sliver confidence that their plan was actually coming together. As long as he stayed put and contented by the violence of the tournament than Marian had a chance to succeed. She needed to succeed. Today was the day for things to come together. They had no more time. He had purposely scheduled this tournament for this day as he knew that it would afford them the best opportunity to take John down. 

As the first knights took to their mounts the cheers of the crowd flooded Guy's head and he was forced to turn his attention to the task at hand. The first of the events was the melee, Guy knew that John favoured this one, it consisted of men brutally attacking each other with carried weapons until one champion remained, the least bloodied and most brutal man of the lot. Guy had been sure to include this event in this tournament and strategically placed it at the beginning so as to ensure Johns presence and rapt attention. It would allow Marian time to leave their rooms and make her way to John's chambers while those within the castle were distracted. 

The first knights began their tilt. The sound of the metal crashing and battle cries filled the air and roused the crowd. The field was a cluster of mace and sword of armour and blood.   
Guy couldn’t help his anxious glances back to the dais, constantly checking that John was still there, still clueless and still jovial. At the moment he was gulping down another goblet of wine and cheering enthusiastically as one knight hacked through another's gauntlet nearly severing his hand. 

Unfortunately for Guy the Melee was over far too quickly as it became apparent that the knight sporting the colours of green and black, Sir Egon Paxton, a brutal warrior known for his exploits in the holy land. He effortlessly slashed through his opponents either beating them to a pulp or rendering them unconscious. This seemed to fuel John's happiness and enthusiasm.   
Blood littered the grass and the men slashed and hacked at each other. The purpose of the event was not to kill the other men, however judging by the injuries and cries of agony coming from the fallen men on the field it appeared that the lack of lethal attacks had not restricted the knights’ brutality.   
The fighting grew more and more intense as it went on. As more men were eliminated either as a result of being rendered unconscious or by their own surrender and those remaining had victory within their sights their efforts increased and the blows became harder and more direct.   
Sir Paxton was one of the remaining fighters and it was clear to Guy that he had gotten so far by dirty underhanded tactics. When one of the other knights, unknown to Guy coloured in orange, was defending himself against his attacker Sir Paxton came from behind and bashed the Knight's head with the weighty handle of his mace. The smaller man in orange fell to his knees and at once fell backward unconscious. Rather than allow the man to be removed from the area Paxton began to tilt against the fallen man’s opponent in purple.   
Now with only three men remaining Paxton in green, and the two other knights in purple and red respectively, Paxton took up the fallen knight's sword and turned to face his opponents wielding two weapons and wearing a self satisfied grin upon his face.   
There was a look back to Prince John to see if he would allow this violation in the rules, as each knight was only supposed to bring one weapon into the fight however, it seemed that John found the prospect too entertaining to adhere to any rules and rationed that Paxton had not brought the sword into the fight but rather found it within the field of battle, thus the brawl continued with the large and dominant Paxton wielding both black and menacing mace as well as the poor orange knight’s sword.   
He made quick work of the man in red who had clearly relied too much on his strength and not enough on his speed as when faced with two weapons the man’s lack of defensive technique allowed Paxton to distract the man with his sword and land a devastating blow of the mace to the man’s sword arm and the knight dropped his sword to the ground with a thud and a cry.   
Finally faced with only one opponent remaining Paxton turned to swing at the purple knight first with the sword followed by the mace. The two men engaged in a spectacular battle each sending strong blows to the other each of them dodged or deflected. The purple knight was skilled with his shield which allowed him to put up a good defence against the monster before him however with each blow and parry Guy could see that the man became more and more fatigued.   
Paxton pushed the man back and back with swing after swing relentless in his attack until upon one backwards step the man tripped and became off balance dipping one leg and exposing his chest as he flailed to right himself. This was his downfall as Paxton took advantage of the moment and slashed his sword across the chest of the knight with a terrifying roar.   
The cry of defeat was soon lost to the mix of cheers and sneers from the crowd. Some of the people, like John, seemed to be thrilled with the display of brute force and gore while others it seemed disliked the unfair fighting tactics of Sir Paxton. Either way it seemed that John was pleased and at this moment though Guy sympathized with the knights who had been at the receiving ends of Paxton’s ambitions he knew that it was better to have a happy entertained John as to give Marian the longest and best chance at finding that damn ledger. 

\--------

Marian's heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear a thing. As she proceeded down the corridor she was so anxious that she should meet someone and be caught that she nearly walked straight passed John's door.   
She needed to get herself together, to concentrate, this task needed her full attention. She took a deep breath and went for the door handle. She pulled on it but found her hand could move no further. It was locked. They had anticipated this, so she reached into her chignon and pulled out the lock pick that Robin had given her. She inserted it into the keyhole and manoeuvred it around. She jerked and shook the metal pin willing the door open. When she heard a small click she gingerly applied pressure to the handle and let out a audible sigh as it gave way and the latch fell.   
As quietly as possible she inched the door open as wide as she dared before she slid her way in and eased the door closed behind her.   
The room was lit with the dull bluish-grey light of mid morning and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. The room was garishly appointed with a large canopied bed taking up much of the room. To her right was a large hearth which sported a mantle that was painted in rich red and green hues bisected by a golden diamond pattern with gold crests at each juncture, each with a different heraldry symbols and patterns of the Plantagenet house. Fixed to it was a large shield and two encrusted decorative swords mounted above. The brick walls had been richly upholstered with a pale green paper flecked with small gold fleurettes and rust coloured swirling vines.   
To her left was a table set with a purple velvet table cloth and two Glastonbury chairs each with bright blue seat cushions. The room was a riot of colours and textures. Marian could see the attempts to be impressive but when viewed all together the effect was more jarring than anything.   
Shaking off the intrusion to her senses that was the room's decor Marian got to work trying to divine where in the room one might hide a piece of paper, more specifically, paper that was politically damning evidence of treason.   
There was a large travelling trunk at the end of the bed, perhaps that would be a good place to start. 

———

Lady Jane as on the edge of her seat. Her muscles were beginning to strain under the constant tension that ran through her. She sat stiffly in her chair on the dais unable to relax and enjoy the pageantry of the tournament, unable to taste the expensive french wine that the Prince had offered to those in his party, she was unable to do anything other than sit and tremble and worry.   
The air was abnormally warm for the time of year and Jane felt clammy and flushed. She was trying her best to project and outward appearance of joviality and nonchalance that was expected of a high born lady accompanying her husband to a day of sport however, she found she was only able to respond to questions upon intense scrutiny of what her response should be. She knew the importance of appearing normal and of keeping tabs on the shifting moods and desires of the prince.   
At the moment he was occupied with the bottom of the serving wench in his lap and sending jeering remarks to the archers who had now assembled on the field. The Melee now over had given way to the main event; the archery competition.   
Jane searched the assembly of competitors trying to discern which of them may be one of Robin's men. There were a few she recognized from the circuit of knights and noblemen who seemed to find their way to every tournament whether royal or otherwise. These were men who survived on their winnings and charm alone.  
In her youth she had once thought herself in love with a knight such as that. He had been charming and handsome and very charismatic, even when fighting. He always sought a favour from a lady in the crowd. Jane had fervently wished he would pick her but she must have appeared ridiculous as the scrawny straw haired young girl she had been. Her heart broke every time he had chosen another lady. Each one more beautiful than the next. He had worn a red banner flourished with roses. Since then red roses had been her favourite flower. How silly young girls can be she thought to herself as she looked out now over the fawning crowd of girls holding out their own favours to the roguish yellow knight. Apparently, she had not lost her taste for a rakish smile and a charming glance. She thought back to her night with Robin and blushed. She was worried for him now as he was busy stealing away the Prince's hoard. Everything was going to go well. It had to. All their futures were on the line and she couldn't imagine the consequences if they failed. She couldn't imagine continuing on with the facade of her marriage for very much longer, especially if her husband aligned with John against Richard.  
She shook off her worries and focused once again on the task at hand and offered to re-fill John's cup since the servant was currently occupied. 

Gisborne felt the familiar revulsion that came with watching John and his antics for any period of time. He felt for the poor serving girl though she appeared to be enjoying the attentions of his royal highness.   
Guy was sure that if he kept this up he would reveal too much on his face and alert the prince to suspicion. He needed to get away from the royal box and focus his mind elsewhere. He had to trust that Marian was fulfilling her part of the mission as he maintained the facade of the tournament.   
He had been commissioned to oversee the day and he would use the task to distract him and keep him on task. 

He had checked the target for the third time much to the chagrin of his man who had been tasked with their care. He had also thoroughly annoyed each of the contestants by checking their equipment for faults or illegal modifications. He did not immediately recognize Hood's man but there were only a few men in the area who had even seen saracen bow let alone held one. Amongst the myriad of longbows the curved design of the man wearing a brown cloak with a hood that conveniently covered his face stood out and Guy knew that this was their man, their decoy, the one to help distract the prince and allow the real Robin to successfully clear the kitchens of the gold and help Edward Knighton escape.  
As long as this man was similarly skilled in archery as the real hood the prince should not suspect a thing. 

At last last everything was arranged and there was nothing left to do but sound the trumpets and begin the tournament.   
Guy's pulse slowed as the first arrows flew and the arrow from the curved bow landed within the centre circle of the target set at 20 paces. Those who did not hit the target were eliminated from the shooting area and the targets moved to 35 paces. It soon became clear who among the men had actual skill. These were the ones who consistently hit the inner circle or just outside as opposed to those there clearly participating only because the prize golden arrow was being offered up.   
Guy noted the Prince perk up as the second round of arrows were let go. There were some very skilled archers and one in particular who was able to hit the centre every time. This mad was tall and slim much like Robin. His skin was weathered and he carried the tell tale saracen bow. He was impressively good and was drawing a lot of attention from the crowd as well as from the the royal box. No doubt John was calculating the odds of this man being anyone other than Robin and when he should strike.   
If they could hold him off for a little longer then they might have a chance at success. The balancing act of all their plans happening simultaneously, Marian, Robin, Knighton's rescue and the illusion of the tournament were all weighing on Guy. This pressure had stirred up old anger and resentment resulting in an appearance of the old Guy, the Sheriff. He was curt and mean and his temper was set at a hair trigger.   
When one of the men tripped as he moved the target Guy bellowed and swore at him. When a man in the audience shouted an obscenity at one of his men Guy roared back and had him removed from the field. Every minute seemed like an hour but the hour seemed to pass so quickly he was worried the events of the day would be done and they would not finish their tasks.   
This was a unsettling feeling. Guy was not used to worrying. There had been advantages to moving through life alone. He had never had anything to loose except his own life and that had not been valued so highly in years passed. So Guy had lived without worry or regret for most of this day. It was not until Marian had come into his life that he had something to loose, something worth fighting for.   
With that thought he returned his attention to the contest as the third round of arrows were let loose. Once again the man in the hood shot true and was the winning arrow. He seemed to be encouraging the crowd each time he hit the middle he would turn to and raise his bow which elicited a loud roar from those who looked on.  
Guy would have to admit that if it weren't for the fact that he knew Robin was hopefully overseeing the removal of the gold and the rescue of Marian's father he would have assumed the hooded man was Robin himself.   
As the tournament continued it seemed as though there were truly only two real contenders, Hood's man and another knight. A young pup of a man who wore a ridiculous yellow rose on his shield and now had a ladies scarf tied to his shooting arm, given in a romantic gesture but taken as a notch in the man's belt of conquests. Guy did not know the man personally but his reputation had reached even his own ears removed as they were in Nottingham so far away from court gossip. The knight, Sir Stephen Salyson a second son of a rich baron, was know to have left more than a few broken hearts in London and a number of ruined reputations. But he did seem to have a talent with the bow, and would let everyone know it with the way he pranced and sauntered around the course, nose lifted in the air. As his turn came he walked up to his spot, shook a lock of his ridiculously long and artificially curled hair off his forehead eliciting an audible sigh from the ladies of the crowd. Guy didn't know if he wanted to be sick or to punch the man to wipe of the stupid self-satisfied grin he wore but as the outcome of the day's events were too important to disrupt with petty dislike and distain of a silly rake Guy restrained himself.  
Unfortunately the preening young man was the most talented archer in the bunch aside from Hood's man. So good in fact that after all other competitors had been eliminated he and the hooded man were the only two left.   
They were both shooting at a target now 50 paces away. Each hitting the centre each time. It seemed that they would be shooting forever, each time an arrow was let loose the collective breath of the audience was held and each time it hit the centre of the target a cheer went up.   
As the final round had begun Guy had seen that Prince John was eagerly following each shot. He was like a cat stalking a bird and though he was sitting down he had the appearance of a pacing animal. His fingers were tapping a nervous tattoo on the arms of his chair. His teeth were clenched and his eyes followed each arrow from quiver to bow to target. And each time it his the centre his eyes narrowed further, intent on discovering the identity of the hooded man.   
But as the arrows mounted and each man matched his opponent's shot Guy could see the frustration building within the prince and worried for what would come of it. John was not a man to be trifled with and this drawn out facade of a tournament was beginning to grate. Guy knew that John was eager to capture Robin and needed an excuse to get closer this hooded man and reveal his true identity. Guy was just about to signal for the targets to be moved once more when John stood up.

"Enough!" John Shouted. "I can see that you are both equally talented therefore I propose a new challenge. You can each hit a target which is standing still and made of straw but how is your skill at hitting a warmer target?" 

Guy was unsure what John meant but was soon alerted to his intentions when John reached out for the girl who had until now been fawning over him, pouring his wine and warming the prince's lap. 

"Gentlemen, I propose that you hit this..." John searched his surrounding and gleefully settled his hand on an apple in the fruit bowl beside his chair, picked it up and held it aloft. "Hit this apple, off the head of my lovely wench here." 

The girl began to struggle and pull away but John only dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of her arm and pulled her closer to him. 

"You wouldn't mind indulging the request, of your Prince would you?" John said, emphasizing the fact that this was not in fact a request but a command from a royal highness and she had no choice but to obey or face his wrath. 

John lead her off the dais and onto the field. He had a mad look on his face and determination in his eyes. He brought her to stand between the two targets out in the field. 

"Where should we put you? 30 paces? 40? I think maybe out at fifty? what do you say?" 

"M-My lord?" She replied clearly frightened yet unable to speak up. 

Guy had to intervene. "My lord. Perhaps we can find another way to..."

"My Dear Gisborne this is my wish. There is nothing quite like the allure warm blood ready to be spilt to test a man's true abilities. I remember that you are as squeamish as a female when it comes to such things, I seem to recall from an incident in your past. It seems you have not grown out of this weakness. But regardless these men," He indicated DeCare and swept his hand around to the men watching. "And more importantly myself would like to watch these champions shoot an apple off this girl's head. Or, one of them can forfeit. Either way this stalemate has to end. I prefer it to end with a flare."

Guy was conflicted but ultimately the Prince held the highest authority except the king and Guy was at his mercy. He hoped that Robin's man was as good as he appeared to be or more would be lost this day than a golden arrow. 

Despite what the Prince had said it seemed that most of the crowd was as uncomfortable with this new target as Guy himself. There seemed to be a quiet among the people and a collective catch of the breath as the girl was walked out to 30 paces and an apple was placed on her head by the Prince's guard.   
John returned to his seat and leaned into his high backed chair with a wicked self-satisfied grin.   
Guy's heart was pounding in his ears as the two archers took their mark. Thus far Stephen Salyson has been shooting first, each time confidently strutting to his place and almost pausing for admiration when he pulled back the string of his bow. However as he moved to take his place this time Guy saw him take a large gulp and noticed his hands shake as he tried to remove an arrow from his quiver. If there had been any concern for the serving girl before it was now amplified by this man's visible nerves. If the man could not even hold the bow straight how could he be expected to aim true? 

It was as the man struggled to load his bow that the second man, the hooded man, lifted his hand and rested it on Stephen's arm and steadied him. Something was spoken between the man and suddenly the hood replaced Stephen at the mark and held his arrow ready, aimed at the apple, steady and confident. 

Guy watched as the man took a deep breath, pulled the string back slightly, and just as he let go the arrow, turned and shot. 

What happened next was chaos. There were screams and gasps of shock. People were running about. His guards were looking to him for what to do next but all Guy could do was stand there and collect his own bearings.   
The arrow meant for the girl had missed its target by inches. However its target was not the apple but John's head.   
The hooded man had shot at John and narrowly missed the prince's forehead, instead the arrow was impaled on the back of the wooden chair a few tufts of hair imbedded beneath it's head.   
John's shock was almost comical. He looked crosseyed at the feathered fletching vibrating above him before shouting the worst obscenities. He grabbed hold of the arms of the chair and flung himself out of it. His face burned bright red with smoke almost visibly coming out his ears. He pointed a finger at the hooded man but no words came out. 

It wasn't until the man pulled down his hood that both the Prince and Guy reacted. The man who had attempted to assassinate the Prince was none other than Robin Hood himself. 

Guy looked frantically from the Prince to Robin and he could see the tether of loathing between them. He had to break it, had to get Robin out of here had to ensure that all their hard work did not go up in smoke. 

"HOOD!" Guy yelled. 

His voice seemed to shake the outlaw back to reality. Unfortunately it also seemed to help John find his own voice. 

"Guards, After him!" 

The field erupted into a cloud of metal and men. the Prince's guards and his own were filtering in from the side lines armed with swords and spears ready to take down the outlaw. But the seconds of warning had been a second too long and the outlaw was already running through the field fighting his way through the throng with annoying ease. He clashed with one of John's knights using his bow to deflect the blows of the oncoming sword and knocking the man in the chin with the ends of it, sending the guard reeling and clearing Robin's path.   
Making quick work out of two more guards Robin leapt up onto the Dais grabbed hold of Jane DeCare gave her one hard and rather theatrical kiss and leapt down once more, running away towards the edge of the tournament field and towards where the horse and, ox and carriages were left.   
By now the guards had realized that when it came to one-on-one Robin could best any one of them but as a group he stood less of a chance. Five men were now chasing the outlaw and it was clear that the fear of being overtaken was real and Robin had to do something and quick.   
He needed to escape, get out of the immediate area and quick. Robin's head swivelled around and took in his surroundings. He had to get to the animals, to a horse, and make a quick getaway. He ran to them but the prince's men were fast, if not swift, and they caught up with the outlaw as he approached an horse and cart. He used his bow to keep back as many men as he could but as they drew closed his arrows lost their use and he was forced to throw the bow around his back and take a sword off one of the fallen men. He valiantly swung and cut through the men's weapons allowing him to gain some ground and he ran towards the horses. But just as he neared them he found himself being corralled and cornered by five men all pointing very sharp swords at his head. He stepped back and back away from the business ends of the weapons pointed at him but was stopped by the hard wood of a cart. Robin continued to thrust and defend as he leapt up onto the cart fending off the unit of men vying for his blood. 

Guy watched at the man who had shot a prince of England, Prince John Lord of Ireland, defend himself against a small army of armed guards. Though he was furious with Robin for changing their plans without informing him Guy admired the man's courage. Not many would have taken that shot at John. If it had been accurate he would have murdered a member of the royal family and faced a terrible fate. If you missed not only were you still guilty of treason but you would have the entire royal army out for your head.   
Had it not been for Marian and the love he held for her Guy would have been tempted long ago to take the life of the prince. However that was not the way to do things. If they really wanted justice, if they really wanted to change the way that the people Nottingham or England as a kingdom were treated than they needed to go through to proper and legal channels. There was a big difference between fighting for the poor by stealing from the rich and killing the rich in honour of the poor. But Guy saw the bravery in Hood's actions and could not condemn him. Instead Guy picked up a large rock and threw it at the mare still hitched up to the cart. The rock bounced off the greying pelt of the beast and it reared its front legs before lurching forward jerking the cart and causing Hood to loose his footing and slam hard into to the hay lined bed of the cart. The horse, already excited by the noise of the action around took off at a gallop whisking a surprised outlaw away from the angry guards and off down the road.   
This particular mare had decided that in order to get away from the loud noise and errant rocks it should return home to its stable and headed straight for the castle and though Guy's tactic in scaring the nag had worked in getting Hood away from the guards it was now leading the outlaw straight into the heart of the castle where there were surely more men and less chances of escape. It was also going to lead straight to Marian and her own treachery. Guy had to stop the cart before it got that far. 

He could hear John shouting commands at this guard and that and to none in particular. He could well believe the anger and fury that was being released on any man woman or child he dared to get close to the prince and he knew that the efforts to capture Hood would be doubled. 

"CATCH HIM! IDIOTS, GO AFTER HIM!" John yelled. "But I want him ALIVE I want to see him squirm as his limbs are pulled from his body as he dies a traitor's death!" 

As the prince's men were trying to organize and gain their bearings after the shocking and theatrical escape of the outlaw Guy ran to his horse and took off after him. 

So many thoughts were running through his mind as Guy galloped towards the castle and the runaway horse cart. Why had Robin shown up to the tournament after being instructed not to? what had happened to the gold and how was Lord Knighton? He had promised Marian that they would set her father free today and if Robin was not in the dungeons carrying out that promise than where was Sir Edward and who was with him? He was also worrying over Marian and if she had found the ledger yet or if he was leading the soldiers straight to her. He needed to catch up to Robin, he needed answers.

Guy wouldn't have thought the nag had it in her but the scared horse was fast and had got all way to the castle courtyard before it slowed down enough for Guy to catch up to it.   
He pulled his own horse up alongside the cart horse and jerked its reins to slow it down to a stop.   
Robin appeared to be a little beaten up by the bumpy ride but wore that ever present cocky grin and self-satisfied look on his face. 

"Well thats one way to make and exit eh?" Robin chortled. 

Guy was incredulous. Robin could have ruined everything and he was making jests. 

"What do you think you are doing Hood? Trying to get us all hanged? What possessed you to enter into that archery contest? You were supposed to be rescuing Knighton and relieving John of his gold not his head!

"What you think your the only one who hates him, who has something to loose if he is left to spread his cruelty over our kingdom? Do you think you are the only one with loved ones to protect?" Robin replied. 

"Maybe not but I am the only one thinking with my head an not letting emotions lead me to doing something so foolish so selfish..."

"You think that was selfish, that was to protect the one I love?"

"The one you what?" Guy asked disbelievingly. Robin had always been a rake and a scoundrel and selfish, Guy had never known him to love anyone other than Marian.The thought that he still held a torch was like ice running through his veins and hitting him straight in the heart. "If you and Marian..."

"Not Marian, Her and I were not meant to be, look we don't have much time but Jane and I...well we....well you know. Anyways we have been seeing each other often and last she came to me she had overhead John and her husband talking. DeCare has hitched his wagon to John in hopes of building his wealth and prestige, it seems that his loyalty can be bought. What DeCare wants most is to have a title and in his present state its something of an impossibility but John had offered to annul his marriage to Jane and wed him to one of his wards whose title reverts to her husband. John planned to falsify an argument of Jane's infidelity as grounds for annulment, leaving her ruined. She would have no money, no husband to protect her and no reputation."

"But she has been unfaithful. With you."

"Yes but they don't know that. I love her but I don't want to see her hurt by the greed and corruption of her husband or our prince. And thats not the only reason and you know as well as I do that prince John is worth more to England dead than alive. We are a broken nation needing to heal and John only serves to rub salt in our wounds and is bleeding us dry. We need to safeguard England while Richard is abroad not let it slip away." 

"Yes, I agree thats why we planned to expose him, we all agreed and now your actions have created dire consequences." Guy could hear the guards coming closer, some were his men some were John's all together there around forty speeding towards them frightened into loyalty to both John and himself and scared men were often most dangerous as they acted without agency, with desperation and right now John's desperation was flowing through each of them, sending them to hunt and kill. 

They would be through the gates in an instant and Guy reflected on what they would see when they arrived. The Sheriff of Nottingham standing face to face with the outlaw Robin Hood yet not seizing him, not fighting him, and given ample time and opportunity to over take him.   
Guy had few options before him but two stood out clearly in his mind. He could maintain his cover and turn on Robin, use his trust and proximity to take him in, thus resulting in the likely death of the outlaw. Guy was angry with him for charging his own path and putting them all in jeopardy but did Hood deserve to die for that, for doing as Guy wished and fighting for his own heart. Or else he could join the man. He could finally shed the image of the darkness he had worn for so long, he could reveal his true feelings of hatred and disdain for Prince John and all his friends and what they had done to him, to his life and to the people he cared for. He could be the man, the hero, Marian always though he could be. He could show her his heart and act courageously without the guise a ruthless follower.   
He had always lived as a man on the outside of propriety trying to break through and sacrificing his true self, sacrificing goodness in order to gain a foothold, a piece of something that was his own. As an outsider trying to break in he had become a student of the system, he knew it well, its strengths and weaknesses and it was why he had taken up the roles he had. He had dove head first into the black pit of society in order to root out its evils and heal it from within using deception, intelligence, cunning and strength. It was this that made him take up the mantle of Sheriff but he had become so immersed in the deception and roles he played that he had forgotten about truth, courage and conviction. Marian and Robin had shown him another path one in the open. When Marian had walked into his great room with her father that day, her feisty and obstinate attitude was a breath of fresh air, she opened his eyes to what was truly happening to his people and what had happened to himself. She understood his struggle but offered another view on how to correct the wrongs. Sometimes the means did not justify the ends, the means meant something. They would mean something today.

"Knighton?"

"What?" Robin asked as he jumped out of the cart and drew his sword.

"Edward, Marian's father, you were meant to be helping him escape, where is he?"

"Oh he's fine, by now he should be long gone down the road with the gold and my men, though looking back it might have been better to have some of them stay behind to help in a situation like this." 

That settled it. He would fight. He would fight for Marian, for England and for himself. As the sounds of angry men grew louder he turned to the portcullis and drew his sword. 

"What are you doing, you need to get out of here?" Robin shouted trying to be heard over the volume of the coming soldiers and fuelled by the adrenaline of war. 

"We are going to fight, going to hold them back. We are going to give our plan every last chance to succeed and we are going to try not to get killed in the process. He only wished that Marian had had enough time and could get out before they were all killed.


	28. Chapter 28

Marian was starting to get frustrated. She had been searching for a quarter of an hour and still had not turned up a thing.   
The richly appointed was more annoying than simply being an eyesore it also proved to have many places in which a pice of paper might be kept hidden. There were many tables we drawers, chests and caskets each of them turned out to be just as empty as the last place she had looked.   
Though she was gathering insight into the prince and it was more than she had ever wanted to know. inside the travelling chest beneath some tunics Marian had found some rather disturbing items. If viewed separately or in a separate context they might be normal but seen together they painted a very disturbing picture.   
He had a set of shackles a riding crop and wooden ball on a strap and some other paraphernalia that Marian had never seen before. One could think the prince was simply an avid ridder or perhaps, and more likely, a very disturbed individual. Marian shuddered to think how he used these on and what they might be for.   
She scanned the room once again and continued to search for places where he could be hiding the ledger. Time was running out she new she had to get the ledger as quickly as possible in order to avoid being caught. Every one was relying on her to find it.   
She could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as the search went on. She was getting angrier and angrier not only with the prince for his actions or his apparent skills at hiding documents but at herself for taking so long and not being able out smart him. 

She flipped up the bed skirt once again hoping that she had missed it but all she found were clumps of dust and an old shoe lace. She returned to the mattress and once again lifted it off the frame and searched, feeling with her hands and running them along the edge of it feeling for a loose seem or an inconsistency of texture. Something that would indicate that there was something hidden inside it but there was nothing but soft sheets and an even softer mattress.

She plopped the mattress back down of the frame and a whoosh of stale smoky air blew back her hair and she turned away from the stale stench. Ash she did she saw a flap of the wallpaper move slightly in the breeze. Something about it struck her as interesting. And when she refocused her eyes she realized that there was a small slit that was opened and a slight indentation of something long and rectangular.   
Marian sucked in a breath and held still for a moment. She thought she had heard a creak coming from the hallway and turned her head towards the door straining to listen. A few seconds went by and nothing could be heard except the distant cheers of the crowd at the tournament. This reminder of the outside world spurred Marian to action and she reacher out her hand towards the wall. She gingerly peeled back the paper and reached her two fingers inside and they closed around something thin and rough. Marian gave it a tug and it moved slightly. Spurred by hope she tugged on the object and slid it out of its hiding spot and into the open with a scrape and a whoosh.   
It was a cheap leather casing closed with a thong strap wrapped several times around. Marian nervously unravelled the thong and pulled back the folded leather and inside she saw a rough piece of parchment marked in columns with names and numbers along with small notes in the margins about the levels of trust and promised lands and titles. 

This was it, she had found it! This was what they needed to prove John's treachery and save their people from further harm.   
Marian let out a small yelp of joy smiled at the simple length of parchment. She had done it, they had done it. Now they just needed to get it into the right hands, however at that moment Marian felt the wrong hands grab her arm.


	29. Chapter 29

Once the decision had been made Guy remarked on how good it felt to finally let go of all the masks and facades, of the character he had become and he would face with world as himself. He would no longer be a puppet to a corrupt Prince, he would no longer take the coward's route to power. He would stand up as himself and fight. He had little time to indulge in the feeling of relief as the Prince's men came flooding into the courtyard.

"Well, There's no turning back now, eh?" Robin said with his usual levity. His bow primed and a arrow steady in his hands. 

His arrows were let loose as the first of the men cam running through the gates. Each one found its target but there were too many men flooding in to be an effective deterrent. They had been ordered by the Prince and they would come with little mercy and a fear in their hearts.   
Guy meant to use their fear against them. They would be erratic and unorganized as they rushed their attack where as Robin and himself could be calm and controlled. Guy, though statesman now had the fighting skill and knowledge of a warrior. He had often fought to survive. And though his life was on the line today he was fighting for much more than himself and that motivation would give him a distinct advantage over those they faced.   
Guy felt his vision narrow and his focus become sharp. All he had thoughts for were his sword and the men in front of him.   
The space around them soon filled with the large stinking men all screaming and barring their teeth ready to fight and to bring down the storied outlaw.   
Robin fought with his usual flare switching from archery to sword play as the men drew closer. He would shoot then punch and kick like the dishonourable outlaw that he was. The men of Prince's johns guard were not used to the untrained and dirty fighting techniques of the outlaw in from of them and most staggered and fell at the feet of the retch.   
In the beginning it seemed as though all their efforts were focused on Robin but as Guy cut down a man attempting to attack Robin from behind they realized that he was now their adversary as well.   
They turned towards him and one bold fellow came at him directly. Guy wielded his weapon in a swooping arch brining it down on the burly man with an axe. Guy's sword connected with the heavy end of the weapon and followed through with the movement of his arm and pushed against the axe. The man drew back and swung the axe at Guy's middle. He stepped back and avoided the blow. Then one, two more swings this time aimed at his face, Guy ducked and swerved out of the way of each blow. He returned a swing at the man's torso which was blocked by the axe. The man lifted this weapon over his head and brought it down. Guy managed to put sword between the bit his neck. The man was strong and pushed against Guy's sword desperately trying to close the distance. But this was not Guy's first fight and he had the strength and talent to withstand the larger man's might. He slid his sword until the hilt was nearly at the head of the axe and pushed back hitting the man squarely in the jaw with his fist and the but of his sword. The man staggered back and Guy swiftly swung his blade and cut across the man's torso but Guy barely had time to rest after his victory before another of the Prince's guards came his way. 

Jane DeCare had been dragged along with her husband towards the castle as they had been swept up in the crowd of brawling men directed by the prince. DeCare gave no apparent thought to her safety and swiftly abandoned her to be by the prince's side as he neared the danger of the fight.   
Of course neither he husband nor the prince was one to lead from the front so by the time they arrived near the courtyard it was awash with grunting men and filled with the sounds of clashing metal and cries of anguish. It took a moment for her to realize that there were two men fighting the rest. Both Robin and Guy. It appeared his secret plot against the prince was secret no longer. She respected him for fighting for what he believed in and for his wife. She only wished that he husband had been so brave earlier in their own marriage.   
She nervously scanned the crown then looking for her outlaw and at the sound of an amused victorious laugh she turned and saw her Robin deftly disarming his opponent and rendering the man unconscious . But just as the one man fell he was swarmed by two others, these apparently friends of the Prince as they wore no uniform, each with very menacing looking large broadswords. Due to the length of the weapons the men wielded each had to take large over hand swings and Robin was easily able to land a few hard blows with his bow across their torso making them double over and expose themselves to further abuse. However due to the number of men once one was dispatched another swiftly came with an attack. One such man was fighting Robin hand to hand as another bald headed man attempted to sneak up behind Hood and cut him down.   
Seeing this Jane was spurred into action she looked around her for something anything that would help and she found a horseshoe sitting on a work bench. She grabbed it and hurled it at the round head of the man. It struck him in the middle of the back and he staggered backward, turned and snarled at her. She had succeeded in turning his attention way from Robin but unfortunately he was now looking at her with rage in his eyes and a fearsome brow. She backed away from him scurrying backward looking for something to defend herself wit she groped at the work table and found a blacksmiths poker and held it out in front of her like a sword. The man looked her up and down and laughed at her attempts to defend herself. He lightly tapped his sword against the poke and it sent jarring vibrations through the metal and into Jane's arms. She felt her elbows unlock and give sending the poker to the right before she righted it once more. She shook the poker and jabbed at the man trying to put up a ferocious front but coming up short when her attacker's sword hit the other side of her weapon this time with extreme force sending Jane spinning and knocking the poker out of her hands. This was it t she thought. there was nothing left to grab and nowhere to go this was how it all ended. . She turned her face away and covered her head. It was then that she heard a crash and a thud. She turned back to see the bald man lying unconscious on the ground and a rather large bearded man with a wide grin on his face standing in front of her holding a large staff. He held out his hand to her and offered to help her up. She looked at him. He wore shabby dirt clad clothes with bit of leaf and foliage in his beard and hair. He had kind eyes and a teasing smile. As she stood the sheer size of him overwhelmed her. He must be over 6 feet tall. Then she realized who he must be. She stared into his eyes questioningly 

"Little John?" 

"Yes, pleased to meet you m'lady Jane." 

"How do you?"

"Oh, Robin's told us all about you. But there no time for introductions and explanations we have to get you to a safe place, this is now place for a lady, especially not one as important to our Robin as you are."

"But if you're here?" 

"yes we all are." He said nodding to the melee. 

It was then that she looked around and saw that there were more than just the two men fighting now. there were several of them. The whole Sherwood forest gang was here defending their leader and the castle and their plan. Jane sighed in relief at the knowledge that Robin as no longer single-handedly going to have to fend off the guards of the prince.   
But in her survey of the courtyard she had noticed that John was moving through the crowd surrounded by a small army of his guards their shields protected him against any flying arrows or debris as he made his way towards the castle. He was going to get away. He was going to catch Marian. She had to warm then to tell them , she pulled on Little John's sleeve.

"The Prince, He's...we have to stop him.

"Aye m'lady we do, but you need to get out of here, NOW!" 

She tried to resist him to put up a fight and warn some of the others but Little John was too strong. She did the only thing she could think of and yelled Robin's name loud but her voice faded into the defining sounds of battle. She could only hope that Marian was in the clear and that Guy and robin and his Merry men could handle things.

 

Guy had defended himself agains three, or was it four men so far and though he had the spirit to carry on his sword arm was burning and he was breathing in shallow gasps. There were too many of them, Robin was used to fighting off a troop of guards but even he was showing signs of fatigue. They couldn't hold them much longer. So it was with great relief that Guy locked blades with another an and looked into his face to see Will Scarlet looking back at him. he had fought Robin and his men often enough to recognize one of his fellow outlaws. The instant his fellow conspirator recognized Guy they both drew back their swords. 

"Glad you guys finally decided to show up!" Chided Guy. 

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun." 

"Well there is enough fun to be had by all now find a man in a uniform and fight him. I've enough to deal without having to fight my allies as well as my enemies."

Just then a man with one of the melee maces came running toward them but was quickly dispatched by Will's skill with an axe and laid flat on his back in the midst of sand and blood and fellow crusaders and as Guy looked around he noticed that not only were they fighting but they were winning. With the assistance of Robin and his gang they might actually win this fight. 

He found a reserve of strength and will and resumed his battle against the prince’s men. The courtyard was awash in arrows and blades and blood and the number of unconscious, injured or dead guards was piling up. Guy found he had very little thought to spare for anything other that the man in front of him and his own survival. So it was with surprise that he heard his name being called above the crowd. It sounded like Marian. 

Then he heard another voice saying, "call him again."

"Guy!" this time he heard it clearly it was Marian. He turned around and saw her. With the blood lust still in his eyes it took Guy a moment to realize what was wrong with Marian. She was was standing with a large arm threaded between her own forearms and her back rendering her immobile and a knife at her throat. Guy also noticed a piece of parchment clutched in her hands and the desperate look in her eyes.   
He felt his heart lurch and he froze, all concern for himself leaving his body, and his vision narrowed so that all he saw was Marian, John and the large man who held her. 

"Call them off," Prince John yelled at him. "Call these men off or your accomplice here will be wearing a lovely ruby necklace on that pretty little neck of hers."

Guy stood still a moment frozen in time the sound of his blood pumping quickly in his ears and Marian's eyes looking straight into his own. She was ever the spirited heroine with resistance and courage in her eye. But it was that look that scared him. he didn't want her to do anything rash or brave, something that might get her killed. So he relaxed his sword arm and yelled out to the band of outlaws still busy in the fray. 

"Stop! Hold your weapons!" 

He could feel the action around him calm slightly as the men took in the scene before them. Each one would fight for their country but they all had too much honour to allow a woman, especially Marian be sacrificed for their cause. So they too stopped what they were doing and held their weapons aloft. 

"Now drop your weapons too!" John sneered. 

The men quickly acquiesced and dropped their swords, axes, and bows on the ground. Even Robin stopped what he was doing and turned to face Marian. 

“No Guy don’t, you have to keep fighting!” Marian yelled. The man who held her jerked her back closer to him wrenching her arms and digging the knife closer into her skin drawing blood. As the droplet of blood slid down her perfect neck and into the material of her dress Guy’s heart constricted and he felt as if it was being torn from his chest. 

“Marian!” Guy looked to John, “Let her go!”

“Why would I do a think like that, She is my ticket to safety. You know I didn't think you had it in you Guy, I always thought you were like me, driven by power and personal gain. It disappoints me to see you with this rabble of dirty criminals. You had such potential. You could have joined me in the new order I am about to create, but alas you have shown your true colours. You are not the sort of man I want with me as we take England and make her into the kingdom she was meant to be. I don’t have room for soft hearted love-weakened fools in my court.” 

“So I will give you an opportunity to correct your mistakes. I will free your wife and she can go one to live whatever sort of life a treasonous whore may but you will return what you stole from me and you will surrender to me and face a traitor’s death as you take the fall for any misgivings hear today. You will take the fall for plotting against the kind and I will be the hero of the nation and the people will demand for my reign once Richard is taken care of.”   
“Guy no!” 

Guy looked between Marian, John, The Guard and the men behind him. All their lives were at risk. They were making headway and putting up a valiant fight but it was only a matter of time before one of them lost their lives, only a matter of time before John’s men overtook them. He did not want anyone to die for his failures. He dropped his sword and took a step forward. 

John smiled as he saw Guy surrendering. He clasped his hands together and nodded to one of his men to come and apprehend Guy. 

Guy approached the stairs and as he stepped up he caught Marian’s gaze. Her eyes had started to tear up and she was looking at him with concern and desperation. He didn't want to let her down, he didn't want to leave her but he would do anything sacrifice anything to make sure she was safe including himself. 

But she was also the person that made him see the importance of having principles and honour. She was the one who encouraged him to truly fight for what he believe in not just scheme and manipulate. She had taught him to be brave, to be fearless and to love. He couldn’t leave her to the mercy of Prince John. 

So as he approached her and her guard he knew what he had to do. One last act of bravery before he was surely killed. 

He reached the top step and feigned tripping, as he lurched forwards he grabbed for the knife in his boot the thrust it upward into the side of the guard holding Marian. The short bladed dagger buried anther the man’s rib cause him the weekend and drop the knife he held at Marian’s neck before slumping to the ground in a heap. The clinking of the knife on the ground was the last sound that Guy heard as the courtyard irrupted once more into chaos. Robin and his men had resumed fighting. Guy grabbed Marian assured himself that she was ok, checked that she still held the ledger and then thrust her away from him. 

“Go, run!” Guy yelled as she hesitated at the top of the stair. 

“Guy?”

‘Go, take that and get out of here. Leave, I’ll be fine.”

Marian gave him a smile, turned and knocked one of the guards in the nose with her elbow and stole his sword. Turning it fancifully in her hand she went into the fray ready to fight for their ideals. 

It was then that Guy noticed the swarm of men coming toward him. He was being surrounded. Two men to his right and two men to his left and he armed with only the small knife the guard had dropped. 

The first man came at him lunging with his sword and Guy dodged out of the way, and swung his knife in a sweeping arch. He too missed his target but succeeded in gaining ground on the man getting close enough to land a punch with his left hand, cutting across the man’s cheek. The man staggered back and Guy was able to slash his sword arm forcing the man to drop his weapon. However as soon as that was accomplished a second man came at him joined by the third. The first had an axe and the second a sword both came at him arms swinging and weapons ready to kill. Guy managed to avoid the first swing of the axe and the sword. But caught the brunt end of the man’s sword in the middle and keeled over just in time to avoid a death blow from the axe. As the sword came down on him he used the dagger to deflect the sword but lost the smaller weapon to the force of the sword.   
Now, without a weapon he faced both sword and axe. His mind work quickly to try and strategize but before a plan could be formed the axe swung again and this time Guy, was able to catch it as it swept down. He pushed back on the wooden handle battling the man in a face-off of strength he brought his knee up into the man’s middle causing a slight stumble and giving Guy the opportunity to push the man back. He landed with a thud on the stone ground. His defeat gave Guy hope but as the fourth man came into the fray that hope was quickly lost. With no weapon Guy could do little to defend himself and found himself of the receiving end of a powerful blow to the face. His vision blurred and he tasted blood in his mouth. He spit and tried to focus his vision but to late he saw the but of the sword connecting to his side. He doubled over and fell to his knees clasping his middle as one of the men proceeded to kick him at the base of his spin.   
He was then wrenched up onto his knees and felt his arms being wrenched behind his back and knew that he had little time left. He scanned the courtyard hoping both to see Marian and not to alternatively. All he wanted in his last moments was to see her face but he hoped that she had escaped the violence so at least he would not die in vain. 

“Hold, don't kill him yet, I want to talk to him!” yelled John. 

“You never learn do you Gisborne,” said John as he strutted closer toward Guy, “You think that you would have known your place, that you would have an appreciation for all that I have given you, a title, prestige even your wife. But still you throw my generosity in my face and plot against me. We could have been good together Guy. We could have made this country our playground took what we wanted when we wanted but now I think I am going to have to kill you.”

John looked over to the guards Guy had dispatched who were now recovering from their injuries and gathering up their dropped and disgraced weapons. Two of the men held him by his arms and forced him to remain on his knees. The third man, the one he had knocked down came toward him having now recovered his axe. Guy knew from the vengeful look in the man’s eye exactly what was coming. But resolved to face it without cowardice. Guy shook his head to right his vision and took a depth breath. He lifted his gaze to John who was leering over him, arms clasped behind his back speaking nonsense as if he were addressing his counsellors and noblemen at court instead of presiding over a disgraceful and unlawful execution. 

“Go ahead John, I don’t want to be a part of any kingdom of you making. Its only a matter of time before all of England sees you for who you really are. They won’t stand for it, they wont stand for you.” 

Guy’s left ear rang as the man holding him delivered a powerful blow to his head, directed by John, intended to shut him up but he would not be silent any longer. 

“Your soul is black as tar and I know it won’t be long before I see you in Hell.” Spat Guy. 

“You might have a long wait, for I intend to gain the crown and as they say ‘Long live the King.’” John cackled and motioned for the axeman to come closer. 

“No!” Came a voice from the crowd. 

Guy’s heart lurched at the sound. No Marian was still here but Guy was reassured to see that she stood with Robin who looked about as bad as Guy felt at the moment but was holding Marian from rushing in on John’s theatrical display. 

Guy caught her eye and felt his own begin to water. He would give anything for her and today he was surrendering the last valuable thing he had, his life, and he would give it gladly for her but he did not want to leave her. Did not want this to be the last image of her he ever saw. He bowed thought back to this mooring in their bed and the way she looked in the sunlight. Thats the Marian he wanted to remember, her face peaceful in sleep, her smile as she woke and the look in her eyes as she had come apart in his arms. When he looked up all he wanted was to tell her all that she meant to him before he died.   
He found her face once again among the crowd and gave her a small nod of reassurance and knowing that amid the noise that she would hear him, would see what he had said whispered “I love you.”

He saw her smile and let out a laugh before she responded in kind and mouthed “I love you too.” 

Guy smiled knowing that all he had done, all the dark moments of his life and led to this one moment of light and he was at peace.   
He looked up to the man with the axe and gave him looked into his eyes, daring him, willing him to act swiftly, to act now while his soul was ready.   
He bent his head and tried not to anticipate the blow of the axe. 

His blood was pumping for fast and so loud that he almost missed the change in the crowd, the cries or shock and cheers of triumph. 

“Halt!” Came booming steady voice. 

Guy looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be true, it was his mind playing tricks, giving him false hope right at the end. But then he heard John stammering tripping over his words. 

“Bb-brother, I, uh, what are you….”

“No what are you doing here, brother!” Demanded the King, Richard the Lion Heart himself. 

“I uh, we are executing a criminal, my liege.”

“Oh aye? And what are his crimes? And has he been tried for these so called crimes?” Richard said before dismounting his stallion 

“Uh, well, he…”

“Rise!” said Richard in thundering voice that could be heard even up on the highest ramparts of courtyard. 

Guy stood slowly and gave as respectful a bow as he could manage. He struggled to catch his breath and still his beating heart. He couldn't believe Richard was here before him, he did not know what perspective Richard would have of the events of the day and didn’t want to believe that he had been saved only to face further punishment. 

Guy respectfully addressed his king, “Majesty.” 

Richard returned a nod before turning to face his brother. 

“So John, what have you been getting up to in my absence. I come to relax after a long, long voyage, in a one of our estates and come to find chaos welcoming me at the gates?”

“I, I can explain.” snivelled John. 

“I am sure you can, but you had better have a good explanation for why you would be attempting to execute one of my agents without my knowledge of approval.”

“Your agent?” The look on John’s face, wide eyes and dropped jaw almost made Guy laugh, if he was not still reeling from facing execution he might have. So instead he settled battled between the confidence of having the King’s backing and the insecurity of having his true role revealed after so much time. 

“Yes, Guy of Gisborne is a special agent of mine recruited from my armies to keep an eye out on my kingdom while I am away and report the true issues as he sees them. It is often hard as a King to gather the truth about the state of affairs within one’s own kingdom what with advisor and nobles each with their own vested interests. So Guy as well as a few other scattered throughout the kingdom have been placed in charge of reporting to me all that they see.”

“What? You have what!” John cried. 

But just then Guy turned to see Marian rushing through the crowd toward him. He heard little of the exchange behind him and held out his arms to his wife as she crashed into him, clinging to him, pulling on his shirt and shoulders as she wept his name over and over. He just held her close, swaying back and forth trying to reconcile her being in his arms once more. Her solid form gave him an anchor to reality and he released a breath in relief of being alive and being bale to hold her once again.

It wasn’t until he heard his name being called by the king did he break from the embrace. 

“I said, you need to introduce me Gisborne, to this lovely and from what I hear brave young lady.”

“Majesty, may I present my,” he choked on the word slightly but turned to smile down at the woman in his arms and found strength, “My wife, Marian of Gisborne, formerly Knighton.” 

The king took her hand kissed the back of it. ‘Lovely to meet you my dear, I am glad someone has finally tamed the heart of his black knight.” 

Marian, not one to be shy, smiled right back at the king, “Thank you, your Majesty, as it so happens I have something that I, we, are rather eager you should read.” 

The king looked slightly taken aback at her boldness but smiled with kind amusement and took the parchment from her proffered hand. Guy felt the collective intake of breath that seems of come over Marian, himself and the outlaws of the courtyard.   
Robin stepped forward and bowed to the king. 

“Your Majesty, I’m not sure you would remember me from the Holy Land but I’m…”

“Robin of Locksley, or should I say Robin Hood, Oh yes, tales of your exploits have reached the ear of the King in Jerusalem sir, and your very lucky that I do remember you from the Holy Land young Locksley else I would take issue with your outlaw status such as it is.” 

“Yes your Majesty, thank you, I also have something that I believe you should read and,” rising he leaned closer to the king, hovering over the parchments, “if you look at these together than I am sure you will see…”

“That they paint a pretty interesting picture of someone’s attempt to cheat the people of their property and raise funds to in opposition to the crown. Yes some very powerful pieces f paper. So powerful that I might be tempted to question how they came into the possession on an outlaw and a noblewoman. However on my way ride through the countryside I took notice of the sorry state of the farmlands and people of this area. My journey in from the coast brought the sorrows of my people to my attention and I wondered how things could and progressed to such a state as I continually received reports from within my council about the wonderful prosperity of England and how she enthused about our holy crusades.   
Counties like Nottingham and Shropshire are the heart of our kingdom and I grieved to see the state of such places through my travels. I longed to know the cause of such devastation and through the aid of my spies, these documents and some very friendly travellers I met along the road into Ludlow have informed the that the architect of such devastation is in fact my own brother.”   
Richard turned to see John, in such state that one would not recognize this man from the one standing in the same spot only moments ago. He was not the overstuffed peacock filled with confidence and inflated self-worth but a cowering pipsqueak of a man. He seemed to have shrunk several inches and his face and contracted to a gaunt imitation of its former bloated and reddened state.   
“I have no need to ask if what these documents depict is true for judging from your pallor and rare silence I can see that you bear some guilt though doubtless less than you should. And though some say my heart is like to a lion’s you have managed to break it…”

“Richard I…”

“No, I will not let you talk me into believing you once again, that was how you secured your previous regency and I see my judgement was rather marred in awarding you such a lofty position. But I will not make such a mistake again.   
I only wish I knew who your fellow conspirators were, it seems that you managed to at least leave out their names but judging from the amount of money raised you could not have acted alone.”

A small and soft clearing of the throat was heard from being Guy. He and Marian as well as the King looked to see the source of the sound so small yet clearly meaning to be heard. they turned to see little John standing head and shoulders above his band of outlaws. Surely it had not been the hulk of a man who had made such a small whimpering sound. It wasn’t until he parted the men in front of him with a simple swipe of his large and powerful arms that Jane DeCare make her way around him and into the open. 

“Do you have something to add to this situation my lady?” Asked Richard. 

“Actually I can provide you with at least one of the names and several more."

"An who might you be?"

"I am Lady Jane DeCare, wife of one of the traitors on that list and I can confirm my husband's name on there as well as the contributions he had Meade towards a treasonous campaign against your majesty. He has also had many of the men over to the estate who I am sure if I discuss the issue with their wives will be able to confirm their involvement in the matter as well."

"You Bitch!" Came an oath from the crowd and as it parted a chi severed looking DeCare came groping his way through. "You'll pay for this, I'll annul this marriage , you'll be left with nothing, nothing!" 

"Actually Alfred DeCare go ahead and do it, I no longer care what you threaten to do to. Me, it cannot be worse than what I have already endured. I am sure I will find a way to survive without a sorry, fat lump with you in my life. You are a traitor sir and no husband of mine."

If it were possible DeCare's red face grew even redder and he took a step toward his wife with his fist drawn back ready to strike.   
The loud thwack of skin hitting skin could be heard across the courtyard and then a collective chuckle as DeCare's jaw seemed to twist all the way around before he collapsed to the ground. 

Robin stood over the man shaking out his hand. "That's enough of that!" He said before taking Jane in his grasp and assuring himself that she was alright. 

"Well, In all this excitement I think we have shifted focus from the one truly deserving of my ire." Richard turned to John who had kept remarkable quiet throughout the encounter with the DeCares. 

Guy noticed him adopt a false visage of repentance and meekness. Guy didn't buy it for one second but Richard's brow seemed to unfurl just slightly. This was the problem that Guy had anticipated, no matter what evidence of treason or examples of misconduct that could be levied against the Prince he was still a Prince of the realm above common law and he was still Richard's brother and family was a difficult bond to sever. He could only hope that his friendship with the King would lend gravity to the accusations against Prince John and that would help to encourage the proper punishment for his crimes. 

"John, My brother, your wound me with your plots and your schemes. Is it not enough that you have been made my heir, is it not enough to succeed me when I my time comes? Do you wish to hasten my death so with your conspiracies? Well they have failed you this time. I have no choice but to take action against you. You will be taken by force back to London were I will consult my loyal council and you will aid us in rooting out all your fellow conspirators and we will then resolve to find a suitable punishment for your crimes." 

"But Richard?" John pleaded. 

"Not today brother, I have heard all I need to hear for today and have decided. You Will obey your King." 

John's head dropped in defeat though Guy swore he could have seen a gleam of machination in his eye. This may not be the last they would hear of John but her would be removed enough from their lives as to give them a chance to recover from all the damage he had caused.   
Though in a way John had been right, Guy did have a least one thing to be thankful for from this whole mess. He would never had had Marian in his life if John had not forced them together. But to question whether or not they would be together without the interference of John would be to question providence or fate or God himself. Who knows how things may have ended up but the facts were that he had Marian and his life was forever changed. 

He turned to gather her closer to him. He needed the physical reassurance of her presence, of the fact that she was real and that she was here with him. He turned to her and smiled down. He couldn't resist kissing her delicate forehead. They had done it, they had won and they were safe. And as John was carted away by the King's men Guy couldn't help the grin that came over his face. 

"So, My friend." Guy had to shake himself out of the fog of triumph he was in in order to take in the King's words. "I knew I had chosen well when I named you a spy in my service and today you have proved your worth. And I would have you know I reward those who deserve it. In my court the just shall see reward. So as I cannot grant you an advantageous marriage as I see you are quite content with your current wife, and my I offer my belated congratulations, perhaps a title and some lands?"

"My liege, you are too generous, but I did not serve you in order to gain such things."

"Nonsense. I will not abide such modesty from such a loyal servant, I order you to accept and you cannot disobey your King now can you?"

"No Majesty, I am very grateful." 

"It is I who is grateful, who can tell what John would have done with as much gold as was in that wagon I encountered."

"Wagon?" Robin interjected. 

"Yes, how do you think I knew where to find you and to arrive armed with such a show of force as all these men?" The King gestured to the number of soldiers who flooded the courtyard and the myriad of others waiting outside the gates. "I met your men and I believe, your father" Richard said turning to Marian, "Oh and don't worry he had been granted a full pardon and has been given and King's escort back to his home."

"As for you young Robin, you have also served me well. I have the power to restore you to Locksley and pardon your outlaw status, however as it appears I may be losing one of my agents would you consider joining me as one of my many emissaries?"

"Majesty, nothing would please me more, though I would like to remain with my band of merry men. They are as vital to the success of 'Robin Hood' as this man before you." Robin nodded to Guy. 

"Aye, I may not be able to announce it to all but you and your band of men are now under the protection of his Majesty King Richard." 

"Now, if there is nothing else, it had been a long a tireless journey from the Holy Land and I could use some rest and relaxation and some of the renowned ale of Ludlow. Men, take John to the dungeon where he can wait until we depart in a few days hence. So ladies and gentlemen let us revel in the spoils of victory eh and perhaps we can entertain the ladies with tales of chivalry and valiant exploits from the holy crusades."

The crowds began to disperse and those who had been one the right side of justice were joining the King in the hall for ale and merriment and those who had been on the wrong side, the side of treason, had been led to he dungeons to join their master in reward for their loyalty. 

Through all of this Guy had remained still, holding Marian as the swirl of activity moved around them. They did not speak only stood watching the only movement was Guy's hand running in a patterns along Marian's forearm. 

When all was calm and the courtyard all but empty Guy finally turned to look at his wife but the eye contact seemed to crack her calm masking she crumbled into his arms and began to sob. He head was tucked in to his chest and her arms were clasped desperately around his neck. She trembled with the force of the emotion flowing out of her and Guy cling her with the same urgency of feeling.

"Shh." Guy comforted as he stroked her hair gently, "It's all right, it's over." 

Guy always appreciated Marian's strength, she was strong in will and strong in her principles and she was also physically strong, and that strength fed him and his endeavours, it strengthened his character. But one of the things had had come to Val e and love about her was her emotional strength and right now as she was coming apart in his arms he admired her even more, her ability to be so vulnerable with him, to trust him to hold her and comfort her was gratifying and validated all the emotions that had been revealed in the moment he thought he would die.   
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into a crushing embrace and murmured comforting words and phrases with little coherence and he allowed himself to truly feel. She knew him, now knew everything about him, all his secrets, all his faults and all his strengths and she was looking to him note to support her and get them through to the net phase of their lives. He finally pulled back and swept the hair out of her face and looked into her reddened eyes and though she had never looked so beautiful. He smiled at her and told her of their success. 

"We did it, you did it, we are finally free." 

"Oh Guy, they almost, you, you almost..." She booked off in a chocked sob. 

Guy wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek and smiled back at her. "But they didn't and I'm not, I'm fine, and your safe and your father's safe, thanks to you."

"But was so scared, that we failed, that I was going to lose you." 

"But we didn't, and I don't believe you were truly frightened, the Marian I know is scared of nothing, My Marian speaks her mind to prince's and king's, she has more courage than an outlaw, and is not afraid to tell him so. "

Marian smiled a laughed a small breathy chuckle. She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Look at me I must look like a mess."

"You look beautiful. My lovely, courageous, heroic wife. Now let's go and enjoy our selves for a change. After all we've been thought no one deserves a glass of ale more than you."

"Your right, but can we leave first thing in the morning, I don't need to spend anymore time at this wretched castle than necessary and I would like to see my father and make sure he is alright."

"I'll have the horses ready and saddled at dawn."


	30. Chapter 30

"Where are we going?" Marian asked with a giggle. 

"You'll see now come on." Guy pulled at her hand and continued to navigate his way through the tall trees and the brush. It was nearly full dark except for the full moon that was beginning to rise in the sky. It was just after dusk and Guy had force Marian out of the castle and onto her horse promising her adventure and a surprise. 

She had not been out of her room in a few days let alone the castle but she was feeling better to day and the allure of her husband's mischievous grin made her think of him as a young boy and she couldn't resist him. So she had joined him as he led her out of the castle, passed the inner Bailey and out toward the gates where he had two horses ready.   
Sitting a horse made Marian want to gallop and run through the fields but she knew the dangers and so followed the pace set by Guy of a slow trot. They has rode for just under an hour and in the fading light she was unsure as to where exactly they were going.   
But she supposed that was a part of the fun and romanticism of the night so she took in a deep breath of the night air and let it soothe and calm her. 

When they finally stopped their horses she was thoroughly thrown off as to where they were but as far as she could tell they were at the edge of the great forest but Guy seemed to be confident and as he helped her off her horse Marian smiled to herself and the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. It surprised her that after all they had shared that his touch still thrilled her. She leaned in and closed her yes waiting for a kiss. She was not disappointed as his lips brushed hers in a quick but meaningful kiss before breaking away, pulling her shall securely over her shoulders and taking her hand in his. 

“Come on, I have something to show you." 

Marian let out a giggle and skipped along behind him. She trusted him to lead her and so without thought fell into step behind him. It felt good to indulge in fancy like this. After such a rocky and tumultuous start to their marriage and months of worry over the prince it was a welcome relief to have this time together.   
The last few weeks had been peaceful and things had started to go back to normal. The Prince had been banished to Ireland with no hope of return. The King had Ben true to his worked in pardoning all the outlaws and hiker father who was now restored to Knighton and often annoyed at the frequency of the visits from his daughter and son in law. Marian was pleased with how he had recovered from his ordeal and was ow the picture of health and was enjoying the relaxing life of a retired land owner as the estate had been taken over by Guy's land manger and was now being cultivated to its greatest effect. The rest of the country was beginning to regain strength after been starved of its riches and spirit for so long. The people had begun planting the new harvest and were enjoying the provisions sent by the crown to hold them over until their own crop showed yield. 

The forest was more frequently empty now that Robin was tasked with helping the king but the occasional carriage robbery subsequent distribution of food stuff and coin to the common people kept the legend of Robin Hood alive and well within the region of Sherwood Forest.   
The people see to be happy again and full of hope for the future. Their castle alone could be held up as an example of the healing taking place throughout. the county and thought the kingdom. Their empty castle was now full of life, of people trading their wares wit hint he safety and community of the castle. There were children constantly laughing and playing the smells of the kitchen were an ever present enveloping everyone in the scent of baking bread and sweet honey and spices. 

All these things filled Marian heart with happiness. She was thriving right along with her people. She was able to take on the role the lady of the manor and helps those in need, arrange community events and see to their household among the other things.   
She had been feeling very contented and even happy. She had feared that she would never be happy again back atLudlow as things seemed to be crashing down but she couldn’t dwell on that. Guy was right, it was over, they were both safe and now had the chance to be happy though she seemed to struggle with that at the moment.   
The King had made good on his promises to Guy and had granted him a barony. The only problem was that it was up north near the Scottish boarder in Cumbria.   
This meant that they would be leaving Nottingham. They would be leaving the only home she had ever know and she was taking a bit longer to get used to the idea that she thought she would.   
First of all it was a lot of work. They had already begun to plan the logistics of the move and as the lady of the household it would fall to her to help organize and arrange things as they moved household items, and people and loved ones. All the way to Cumbria.   
She was at war with herself as to how exactly she felt about it all. One the one hand she had always wanted to ravel and see new places but in her dreams she had gone to far off places like Rome or even the desserts of the holy land but northern England had never entered into her fantasies of travel, though she had heard of its great beauty, in particular the region which they would be living it, it was said to be full of picturesque valleys and lakes and hills. But her her whole life had been here in Nottingham, in the shadow of the great forest. She had been raised here and, had adventures here and fell in love here. Nottingham was home to her past and she had always thought it would be where she would raise a family.   
The stress and emotion of all that had happened and the move had created unwanted stress in her life and her body was feeling the consequences of that she had been ill and confined to her rooms the past few days and was only now beginning to feel better. Most of it she was sure had to do with her husband. He alway found a way to make her feel better, wether through his touch or through his words and actions, he always found a way to make her get passed her worries and to allow herself to be comforted and consoled. She had never thought to find someone like that. he whole life she had been the strong and independent one only relying upon her self and her own strength to get her through tough situations but she was relieved to now have someone else to share in her burdens.  
And as she allowed him to pull her through the darkened forest she knew that he was once again trying to find a way to relief her of her pain and discomfort.  
She couldn't believe how happy she was only three weeks since the day she had thought she was going to loose everything. But instead she had gained so much. Their lives had become richer and fun of life. 

She smiled to herself as she wondered through the dark. As she took in the white shadowy appearance of the trees around her she reflected on how their appearance seemed to be beckoning rather than menacing. As is they were welcoming her into their fold for the night. She also caught herself as she realized she had seen these trees before. She had walked this trail before with Guy. They had done this before. She could not remember when but she could not shake the feeling that they had run though the woods together just like this some other time in the past.   
“Keep up, we’re almost there.” Assured her husband as he helped her navigate between two large rocks and over a tree root. They wandered a few steps more before stopping abruptly. Marian almost stopped too late and almost ran straight into Guy’s back. He stood still a moment and she could see him take a deep breath. She almost said something but thought better of it and let him take his time, he would continue when he was ready. This was something she had come to learn about her husband is that he often did the right thing when it was the right time. He just had to realize when that time was, and sometimes it took a little prodding from her but often he would come to the proper conclusion on his own.   
And in the space of two deep breaths the inched forward again and she waited until his arm was fully stretched out and their fingers almost strained to breaking their grasp before she took a step and followed him.   
As she traced the line of his arm trading behind him pulling her along, up to his shoulder and neck to his beautiful hair she continued over him and began to look around and what she saw was breathtaking. 

They were in a clearing, a meadow deep within the forest and the clearing ran down in a slight hill towards a snaking river with a rippling current fed by a beautiful rock water fall. The water cut through the forest and twisted and flowed down over small boulders and other rocks creating wonderful rushing noise that filled the clearing. The water pooled at the bottom then continued down a rock bed back into the forest. But it was clear that the mist and clean water had a great affect on the flora and fauna that grew in the meadow as there were lush green plants all along the edge of the falls and throughout the clearing there were small buds of a little white flower. This flower filled the meadow with dots of white so that in the dark, reflecting the rising moonlight it looked as though the stars from heaven had landed in the grass and glowed all round them.   
The smell of them perfumed the air and Marian breathed in the sweet scent and filled her lungs. As she took a deep breath she felt her whole body calm and relax and all the tight clenched muscles in her released and she felt wonderful.   
Over to her right she noticed a large blanket laid out and a picnic basket laid upon it. She smiled to herself as she recalled the morning of the tournament and what she had told Guy about her dream, about how she longed to lay with him in the open air and enjoy a peaceful picnic with him. Then it hit her, she had been here before. It was in her dream. The night before her wedding she had dreamt of Guy bringing her to a place just like this. It was perfect, down to the smell of the flowers.   
She had never put too much stock in things like omens or prophecies but she had to admit that it was strange that she should have dreamt about this exact place before she even knew about it, before she really knew Guy. But the flowers, the waterfall, and even Guy had all been the same as before, the same as her dream and she could only hope that this night concluded in the same way that one had. 

She turned her head this way and that to take in all of the beauty around her and finally turned to Guy. He had a very pensive look, as if her was waiting for her. Unsure of whether she appreciated the gesture or the atmosphere he had tried to cultivate.   
She couldn't leave him in such a state so instantly allowed all that she was feeling to show on her face. The joy and the awe and the wonder of how he had found such a place and arranged such as surprise.   
She took both of his hands in her own and looked up at him with all the love she felt in her heart for him. 

“Do you like it?”

“Oh Guy its wonderful!” She sighed. 

He smiled and looked reassured. Now assured that she was pleased he had regained some of his earlier confidence and drew her in for a kiss. His lips on hers felt so right, so safe and warm. They felt like they had belonged to her like they were meant for her own lips, meant to touch her and ignite the spark that always burned within her whenever Guy was around. 

He puckered his lips and smiled against her own and turned his head away from hers before breaking away completely and pulling her along with him. 

“Come on I’ve got some food prepared for us if your hungry and a few warm blankets if your cold.”

She did feel a little chilled but it wasn't from the night air, it was the loss of his lips on hers. It was the shiver of anticipation. She felt like something was coming, this was not an ordinary outing. Not just the destination after a short ride, no she was still galloping towards something as yet unknown but she would let Guy lead the way as he obviously had planned the evening and she was eager to see what was to come next. She could only hope that this night might end similarly as she had dreamt it.   
When Guy had been moments away from losing his life he had finally told her how he felt and she had told him, or at least hoped he had seen what she said. In the heat of the moment she had blurted it out, yet with all the excitement and emotion of the day she was not sure if it had really happened at all. They had not talked about it or that day very much since returning to Nottingham and they had certainly not had a great unveiling of their feelings for each other.   
In an attempt to help her father and the people around them they had tried to get everything to be as it was before, to go back to normal and unfortunately through hard work and necessities of resettling a household they had put all their effort into building and moving forward not into addressing the past or their deeper feelings.   
That wasn't to say they had been cold or as unfeeling as before. They had been just as passionate and affectionate as before if not more so. Guy had become a very lighthearted and congenial person and was always mindful of her ensuring her comfort and happiness at every turn. But still neither of them had acknowledged their deeper feelings for one another. They had refrained from vulnerability in such a time when strength was needed. But there was always something simmering beneath the surface, a tension or pressure building and Marian knew they needed to address it. She wanted to address it, wanted to tell him exactly what he meant to her especially now, especially after the last few days. She wanted to be close to him. As close as was possible and she hoped that tonight she could finally muster the courage to tell him everything. 

He led them to the rug and they eased their way down onto the comfortable wool blanket. Guy brought out a second shrug to wrap around Marian and after assuring him that she was comfortable was able to finally sit down beside her, their thighs brushing against one another. He offered her both food and drink but the night air had done wondered for her and she declined them both. 

“Was this what it was like?” Guy asked. 

“What what was like?” replied Marian not following his line of thinking. 

“Your dream, the one you talked about that morning, about us sitting together in a simple moment?”

At first Marian had thought he referred to the dream the night of their wedding and was shocked that he might had known about it but then remembered telling him of something very similar. Odd that she had dreamed of the same place, as she was now sure that both dreams took place in this very meadow, and yet she had never been here but both of her dreams had given her calm in face of a trial within her life at the time and was awestruck that they were here now at the beginning of another. 

Marian smiled softly and replied, “Well very much like this, except you were lying on my lap like this.” She said as she tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear and eased he head down into her lap so that he could look up at her as she cradled his head and stroked his hair. 

He closed his eyes and she felt his body relate for a moment. But it lasted only a few moments as his eyelashes fluttered open once more and looked at her belly then up at her face. 

“Are you sure this is alright, I am not making you uncomfortable?”  
“No, shh, its fine,” She said as she ran her nails repeatedly over his temples. “And besides it wont be long before you can’t do this, there wont be room in my lap.” She chuckled but Guy’s face turned serious. 

“So you sure then?” 

“Well Madam Andrews says it would explain my feeling poorly these past few days, and she is the best midwife around. She expects we will have an addition to our family come Easter.” Marian took her hand from his temple and rubbed her abdomen affectionately. 

“We’ll be well established in Carlisle by then.”

Marian couldn't suppress the look of concern that came across her face at the mention of their moving away. Guy sat up and took her cheek in hand. 

“Marian, I know this will be hard for you, leaving your home. But i have heard that Cumbria is beautiful country full of wild landscapes for you to gallop through, uh afterwards, when you are abel to again, and we will have a real home, one that is ours.”

“Yes I know, its just hard thats all.” 

“I know and thats why I wanted to tell you I have talked with your father and he thinks that if we truly are to have a real marriage, and the family that comes with it, that he should like to spend his remains years with his daughter and grandchildren. So we have arranged for Knighton hall to be let out and for him to travel with us.”

Marian couldn’t contain her joy at hearing this news and leapt toward Guy wrapping her arms around him and letting out a squeal of enthusiasm. 

“Oh Guy, thank you, oh thats wonderful new, it will make this so much easier, I was dreading leaving him again after only just getting him back.”

“I know and I want you to feel at home in our new place and I know that a part of your feeling at home includes your father. He is such a large part of your life, of your heart that I knew we couldn't leave him. I want you to be as happy with our new home as I am.”

“But you haven’t even seen the place yet. How do you know you are happy?”

“Because Marian, I have you. You are my home. Wherever you are I will be happy. Wherever you are is home. You have my life, heart and my love in your hands and I give it to you for safe keeping as I know no-one will tend it better.”

Tears began to fill her eye and she could no longer make out his face clearly. She desperately wanted to see him so she angrily wiped her tears away, sniffed and let out a great sigh. 

“Oh Guy.” 

He was no longer looking at her. His lids were downcast and he took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“I love you Marian, and I surrender my heart to you.” 

Marian let out the breath she had been holding and let out a noise, a mixture or laughter and sob and took his chin his her hands and looked him straight in the eye.

“I love you too.” She said and crushed her lips against him in the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared. It was not just an expression of passion but a declaration of what was in her heart. Tears ran down her cheeks and gave their kiss a salty taste but it was the most wonderful things she had ever tasted. His lips pressed into hers and she felt his arms come around her pulling her into an embrace. She truly felt as if he had given her his heart and with the deepening kiss and his roaming hands on her body she felt as though she the world fell away and all the things that had divide them before were gone. All the walls they had put up, all the fears and doubts vanished and they could truly be with each other as they were meant to be.   
Marian shivered as his lips waged war against her senses and and as he laid her down she willingly surrendered her body, her mind and her heart to him. She surrounded to love.


	31. Epilogue

Guy and Marian went on to live in Cumbria and built a new life together. They spent many peaceful and wonderful years together along with Marian’s father and their three children Richard, Andrew and Ghislane. 

Guy was a very successful land owner and title holder. He was able to earn the respect of his tenants and fellow barons. As a member of the ruling elite and a major player in the initial banishment of Prince John, now king. Guy was recruited by a collection of other nobles who had become increasingly disillusioned with the new king and was one of the participants in the Baron’s War. He and Marian were a part of the noble men who forced John to sign the Magna Carta which ensured that no monarch shall ever be above the law. However in the years following the signing it became increasingly difficult to ensure the safety of his family so Guy and Marian and their children moved to a country estate in France near the family of Guy’s mother where upon using their resources from the land and holdings in Cumbria the family were able to restore the estate and live comfortably on the land with their tenants. 

Marian still maintained her principles as she and Guy taught their children about the value of the common man and the importance of charity, generosity and respect for all the people they encounter, not just the nobles, and that the King’s or the Lord’s interests should never come before his subjects. 

Their children taking these lessons to heart would go on to do great things within both France and England fighting to make both of countries a better place to live and grow and love.


End file.
